


A Path Between

by PotatoSlayer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 61
Words: 156,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer





	1. Battle Scarred

The evening was darkening over the hilltop lit only by a small campfire. The tents around it circled perfectly, all facing towards each other. Many people all dressed in dark clothes moved about. Only whispers danced among the commoners. Even the children remained quiet.

Two girls stood in front of another who was crouched down in front of a tent. On either side of her were big bulky warriors dressed in armor.

The first girl with blonde hair dipped her head. "Sorry to bother you so late in the evening."

The other girl beside her had deep brown and green hair. Her vivid eyes flashed as she whispered, "But it's urgent. I'm afraid that if you don't do something, it'll get out of hand."

Without another word, the girl in front of them, with a black hood raised over head, stood to her feet and swiftly moved from the campsite.

The night darkened even further around her and once she was out of sight, the campfire was whisked away with the wind. An eerie silence fell over the hilltop.

~~

Inside a building, a guild hall, a woman with blonde hair was sitting, talking to a woman with white hair and her bangs pulled up into a pony tail. She set some drinks down and asked, "Lucy? What's wrong?"

Lucy sighed, letting her head fall down on the counter. "I don't know, Mirajane. Natsu and Happy took off on another mission. I went with them but i just don't compare to his skill level. I never end up doing much."

"Why don't you pick the next job then?" Mira suggested.

"Oh yeah right." Lucy stuck her tongue out and sighed.

Mira smiled and held out her hand. "Oh, I know the perfect one for you! I saw a job over there. It was a pretty big pay but it was just retrieving someone's lost pet."

Lucy made a grim face and whined, "Are you making fun of me?"

Mira gasped and waved her hands. "No no, no! Not at all! I was just thinking of something easy that you could do by yourself."

She sat up and sighed. "I guess I should probably pass the time at least." She relunctantly got up and went to the board, yanking off the paper with the picture of the lost pet. She slowly made her way outside.

Not long after she left, Natsu and Happy came in, grumbling about there being no good jobs.

Mira frowned and commented, "But Natsu, Lucy was just talking about how you've been going on several difficult assignments recently."

"Yeah." Natsu rested his chin on his hands. "But most of them are either little or no pay or just plain annoying."

Mira sighed, "Lucy just left a little bit ago to go hunt down a lost animal."

"Why would she take that job?" Natsu complained.

"They were offering quite a bit of money for such a simple task." Mira informed.

"Yeah, Natsu, take what you can get and stop complaining."

Natsu turned, glaring at the blue-haired boy sitting at the table, his shirt nowhere to be found. Natsu glared and shouted, "Shut up and mind your own business, Gray!"

"Kinda hard to mind my own business when you're talking so damn loud." Gray snapped back.

Natsu growled and turned back to Mira and demanded, "Where'd that job take place? I'm sure Lucy will need some help."

Mira laughed softly and answered, "Not too far outside of town, but, Natsu - " Before she could even finish talking, he was storming out the door. She sighed defeatedly, "Lucy said she wanted to try taking a job on by herself."

Gray rolled his eyes. "I'll go get him..." He grumbled. He walked out the door, grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder as he walked. He followed the path that circled around the town. He didn't hear Natsu's obnoxious voice, so he started to doubt if he was going the right way.

Rubbing his forehead while he walked, he groaned, "Why do I bother with them? Seriously."

He looked around, noticing a strange pattern growing in the terrain around him. Every now and then, dark bands of black or very dark brown started lining the trees. Then he started seeing trees and bushes uprooted completely. "What happened here?"

Further up, grooves were broken into the ground and long jagged lines were visible everywhere. "Looks like a battlefield..." He commented to himself. He stopped when he saw a lump laying on the ground ahead of him. It took him a couple moments to realize it was a body. He gasped and rushed over, kneeling down.

It was a woman in dark leatherclad clothing. As he rolled her over, he saw a long jagged cut across her stomach. He lifted her up a bit, her long crimson red hair still dragging in the dirt. "Hey. Hey, wake up!" He checked for her breathing, relieved when she was. He carefully lifted her up and rushed back to the guild and to the infirmary.

In just a few minutes they had taken her from him and into a room where Mira and another healing wizard accompanied her. Gray crossed his arms and sat outside the room. He couldn't help thinking back to that dark red cut across her stomach and how it almost seemed as though it were glowing.

An hour passed...

Mira stepped out, a warm smile on her face. "Oh, Gray. You're still here?"

He stood up quickly and asked, "I wanted to make sure she was okay. I've never seen her around before. I was hoping to find out what happened to her so I could help her."

Mira's smile only grew more. "She's almost finished healing, then she'll need some time to rest. You'll probably be able to talk to her tomorrow."

"Oh." Gray hesitated.

She giggled and added, "But as soon as she's finished in there, you can go in and check on her."

"Thanks..." Gray told her, watching her a moment as she walked away before sitting back down. Who would do something like that? He didn't recognize her nor did he see any symbols on her skin so he assumed she wasn't a wizard of any sort. And if she wasn't, then why was she attacked? She looked so small and fragile, he found it hard to believe that she was involved in a fair fight.

When the wizard finally left her room, he pushed the door open. It was dark by now with just a little moonlight filtering into the room. She was laying peacefully in bed, her arm over her injury. Although she had a tight fist on the blanket, she had more color to her skin then when he'd pulled her from the ground.

At least she'd recover nicely. He started to close the door when the girl shifted and opened her eyes. The moonlight reflected off startlingly red eyes. Red eyes that locked on his and held him there. He stood, trembling in the doorway, not sure if he should go or stay.

He noticed her lips moving and if he could read them correctly, he was sure she mouthed, "thank you" before closing her eyes and falling back asleep again.

He slowly closed the door again.

He walked out of the infirmy, stretching his arms as he walked. He came to a dead stop when he saw Natsu and Lucy. Natsu gave him a strange look. "Gray? What are you doing? Did you get hurt?"

Gray rubbed the back of his head. "Err... Yeah. No big deal or anything, so don't go worrying about me or something, Natsu." He laughed.

Natsu glared at him. "I wouldn't dream of it!" He crossed his arms and looked away.

Lucy frowned. "So what happened?"

"Uh, just got into a little fight with the wrong crowd. Bumped my head. That's all." Gray explained, tapping his forehead.

Natsu glared at him. "Yeah right, your head is as hard as mine. You're just being a wuss."

Gray glared right back but marched on. After he was out of sight, Lucy turned to Natsu. "Is it just me or do you think Gray was lying?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "I know he was."

Happy looked up at him. "But that doesn't make sense. Why would Gray lie about being in the recovery area?"

Natsu shrugged and walked on. "Who cares?"

Happy and Lucy glanced at each other but followed as well.

The next morning Gray was up earlier than usual. Even more strange, he didn't go straight to the guild like he always did. He swung through the infirmary, asking the girls at the front register if the girl had woken up.

The first girl sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't even think I've seen her nurse show up yet today. You're pretty early you know? You're more than welcome to go check for yourself."

Gray nodded and walked on by and down the hall. He paused in the room he'd seen her in the night before. Maybe he should just let her get some rest? He shook his head. If she was still sleeping, he'd leave, but if she was awake then he'd talk to her and get some answers.

The door creaked open and, to his surprise, the girl was sitting up. Her long red hair was spilling around her and over her lap and across the pillow. Her eyes were turned to the window, the rising sun a perfect reflection upon them.

When she looked at him, there was a question in her eyes. He jumped a little. Oh crap, he was just standing there staring like an idiot. "S-sorry. My name's Gray Fullbuster. I found you passed out in the forest last night. You were injured pretty badly."

The girl dipped her head, looking down at the bandages around her waist. She gave him a look that be believed meant thank you but it looked more apologetic than anything. Then she looked away, her eyebrows furrowing together as though trying to remember what happened.

Gray pulled a chair up next to her bed and asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

She shook her head slowly.

He frowned in response, "You don't remember?"

She mimicked his own frown.

"Okay, do you remember your name?" He asked, hoping she at least remembered that.

She nodded, her red eyes brightening excitedly. She looked around, finding a notepad on the end table next to the bed. She grabbed it and quickly wrote a word on it before handing it to him.

He stared at the paper that said "Gisa". He looked up at her. "As in Gisah?"

She shook her head.

"Gee-sa?"

She nodded.

He set the paper down and leaned on the back of the chair, crossing his arms over it and resting his chin on them. "You can't talk huh?"

She stared at him blankly as though she didn't understand the question. He paused. No that wasn't it. She didn't want to answer the question.

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

She tapped her chin and looked up, thinking back. Well that was good, at least. Being as she couldn't talk, he would be having serious problems if she wasn't so expressive.

She took the notepad and wrote on it for a couple moments before handing it to him.

It said: I was walking through the forest with my friends. We were just going for a walk. Was I the only one you found?

Gray stared at it a moment before looking up. Hoarsely, he told her, "I didn't go looking for others, I saw you bleeding and that you were still alive and rushed you back - " She dipped her head again, as though thanking him once more. " - but I didn't see anyone else around. If they were, then..." His voice carried off.

Gisa quickly wrote: I have to go look for them.

Gray shook his head. "Not while you're injured. And certainly not until we know what happened out there. Rest for a while and see if you can't remember anything."

She frowned - disagreeing with his suggestion. She wrote: What if they're alive?

Gray sighed and then smiled. "I'll go look, okay? As long as you stay put."

She wrote: You don't have to do that.

"I do if you're thinking about doing it yourself." Gray responded, chuckling. "Don't worry, just focus on healing." He waved her off as he walked out of the infirmary. He made his way to the guild, sitting at the front bar.

Mira gave him a sly look. "You're here early. Did you just get back from the recovery room?"

"Sh-shh!!" Gray glared at her. "Don't say it so loudly."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Gray sighed and rested his cheek in his hand. "I don't know... I just... feel like there's something off about this whole thing. She told me that she went into that forest with two of her friends. I didn't see anyone else there... but she's missing a major factor."

"What's that?"

"If she went up there with two friends then that means they're either dead themselves, or left her to die."


	2. The Remains

Mira covered her mouth.  "That's right.  She was just left there."

"There's always the possibility they were kidnapped, but if she doesn't remember that night, then there's no way we can know by who."  Gray rubbed his temples.  "Either way, the whole thing sucks and no matter the outcome, I know it's going to upset her."

Mira squealed and started dancing.  "Aw, you're already worrying about upsetting her and you just met her, Gray you're so cute!"

"Shut up!" Gray ordered.  More calmly he added, "Either way, keep it on the downlow.  She doesn't remember much of anything and she doesn't appear to be with any guilds.  I'm worried this may be a dirty job and she's being targeted.  I don't want a bunch of people knowing where she is."

"Oh, I see." Mira gave him a thumbs up.  "You're gonna protect her!"

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" Gray shouted again.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked, sitting down to Gray's left.

"Nothing, Natsu.  Mind your own business." Gray ordered.

Natsu patted his back several times and teased, "Hey that's no way to talk to your friends good ol' buddy ol' pal."

"I'm not your pal!"

"Yeah, no joke, not with that breath of yours!"

"Natsu!"

Lucy sat down on the other side of Gray and looked at Mira, asking, "Hey, do you know anything about there being a battle up the side of the hill there?  There's a bunch of weird markings all over the ground and forest."

"Yeah.  It looks like a pretty intense fight took place.  We looked all over, but there was no one around."

Gray's eyes widened.  "No one?  No signs of anything?"

Natsu shook his head.  "Nothing.  Why are you so worked up?"

Mira looked at Gray sadly.  "Oh dear."

Lucy reached into her pocket.  "We did find something."  She pulled out what looked like a choker with a ruby embedded into a black belt.  Hanging from the ruby was an eliptical shaped charm.

"Let me have that." Gray demanded, reaching for it when Natsu took it right from Lucy's hands before that.

Natsu glared.  "What aren't you telling us, Gray?  Why are you so interested in that battlefield?"

"Uh..."  Gray stumbled over his words.

Mira raised a finger.  "Gray was just telling me about a job he had for investigating that area."

"Job?" Natsu repeated.  "I never saw a job up there about it."

"It just came up this morning. He was here early and got it."  Mira explained.

Natsu continued glaring for just a moment before sighing and dropping the choker into his hand.  "Fine.  Here.  If you find anything out, let us know, I'm kinda curious myself."

"Yeah, sure." Gray said absently, already getting up. 

After he headed for the door, Lucy commented, "He's been acting kinda strange the last couple days.  Don't you think?

Mira sighed.  "I think he's got a lot on his mind."

 

Gray quickly signed in with the girls at the front counter of the infirmary and walked back to Gisa's room.  He knocked on the door, "Hey Gisa, it's Gray."

After several minutes, there was no response.  Then he felt stupid; she couldn't talk so she couldn't answer him through the door.  He opened the door up and stopped.  He stared at the empty bed and then looked quickly around.  "Gisa?"  He went into the hallway.  "Gisa?"  He ran back up front and asked the girls, "Was Gisa given permission to leave her room?"

They looked at each other before one of them asked, "Who's Gisa?"

"The girl that was submitted last night." Gray rubbed his face.  "She's not in her room..."  He cursed when both girls looked at him with panic in their eyes.  He pushed away from the counter and ran back out the door.

He knew right where she was.  But she said she wasn't going to go.  He ran up the hill, stopping when he saw her just standing in front of the torn earth.  She looked around, but there was a look of panic on her face.  He hesitated as he walked up to her.  "Gisa, what are you doing up here?"

Gisa looked at him, her eyes were wide as though she'd seen a ghost, but her brows were knitted together, showing a deep confusion.  She looked like a lost and helpless child.

All the more reason he couldn't help himself when he scolded, "I told you to stay in your room, that was I was coming to check on things."

She just stood there, wide-eyed, her mouth agape.

Gray sighed, and more softly said, "Your friends aren't here.  A couple friends of mine already checked the area out.  All they found was this."  He pulled the choker from his pocket and handed it to her.

Gisa eagerly took it and pulled the charm off.  The link connecting to the ruby dissolved as though it were held on by a magic spell.  The charm turned into a light pen and she wrote in the air: Then where are they?

Gray rubbed the back of his head.  "Your friends?  I don't know.  But if I could guess - "

She quickly scribbled in the air with a trembling hand, her eyes starting to water: You think they're dead, don't you.

He looked at her seriously.  "If they're not dead, then they left you to die."

Gisa sank down to her knees and rubbed her eyes.  She cried heavily but not a sound came out.

Gray kneeled in front of her.  "Hey... stop that."  He pulled her hands away from her face and asked, "Do you remember where you live?"

Again she shook her head.

He held his hands out, "Come on, let's get you back to the hospital.  You can stay there until your memory comes back or we find a place for you to stay."

She refused him and stayed where she was.  But now she was glaring up at him.

"What now?"  He asked a little sharply.

She wrote in air again: I want to go to town and ask around if anyone's seen anything.  I have to find them.

Gray rubbed his face.  "Gisa, I really don't think..."

She punched the ground.  Her face was red and her hair was a mess - she looked just like a child throwing a temper tantrum.  He couldn't help but smile and laugh at himself, rubbing his face.  "Alright.  Fine you win.  We'll start asking around tomorrow, okay?  As long as you go back to the hospital and rest for tonight."

She smiled and grabbed his hands, suddenly pulling herself up.  Her cheeks were lit up and her eyes were bright now.  He reached up, brushing the crimson strands of hair from those eyes so he could see them better.

Her smile dissipated into one of awe and wonder, her gaze going to his hand that lingered against her cheek.  Gray gasped and pulled back suddenly.  He commented, "Sorry, you're just... really cute."

Another smile broke out on her face and she clung to his arm, giggling as she nuzzled her nose into his shoulder.  He led her back to the hospital where the girls let out loud sighs of relief when he brought her back in.

Once in her room, she jumped into her bed - acting as though her wound didn't plague her at all.  She pulled the blankets up to her waist and sat up, crossing her hands in her lap.  Like before, he pulled a chair up backwards beside her bed and leaned on the back of it.  "We need to get you a change of clothes too."

She nodded.

Gray rested his head down on his arms.  "Did you ever talk before?"

She shook her head.

"Are you unable to talk?  Or is there a reason you choose not to?" Gray tried again.

Gisa shrugged her shoulders and forced a weak smile for him.  He watched her a moment, trying to read her.  But the longer he watched her, the more distracted he became by both her beauty and the softness of her composure.  He asked, " Are you hungry?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded rapidly.  Gray couldn't help but laugh and ask, "Did you not like the hospital food?"  When she shook her head, he stood back up and said, "Stay put, seriously, this time and I'll bring you something back, okay?"

She nodded quickly again.  He didn't take too much time to get her food, afraid that if he did, she'd get bored and leave again.  He went to the closest store, getting a fresh bento box for her and returned as quickly as he could.

She smiled and dipped her head when he came back, but her eager hands were already reaching out for the food.  She snatched it from his hands and dove into the bento.  He sat quietly, watching her for a while.  He glanced out the window, seeing that it was starting to get late.  Turning back to her, he said, "I'm gonna go home, okay?  Get some rest and try to remember whatever you can."

Slurping up some noodles, she nodded her head.  She set the bento down and touched the charm that was attached to the choker around her neck.  The pen formed around her finger this time and she wrote in the air: Thanks for everything.

He smiled at her.  "It's no problem.  I don't mind helping a cute girl."

She blushed and looked away.  After Gray left, she set her empty bento down on the side table.  She curled up into the bed, feeling her skin crawl at the silence that came over the room.  Closing her eyes, she accepted it, knowing it was the sound she was most used to.


	3. Attachments

"It's fine, come on."  Gray ordered, standing just passed the open door.  He waved Gisa in as she shyly stepped inside, her eyes wide.  He couldn't help but laugh and ask, "Why are you so nervous?  I promise my house isn't full of poisonous gas."

She gave him a look over her shoulder that said she didn't think his joke was funny.  She continued to look around shyly while he led her to the bathroom.  Her wide eyes drank in everything as she walked up to the tub.

Gray set some stuff down on the counter and told her, “Here’s some of my clothes for you to change into, and a towel.  Anything else you need?”

Gisa shook her head and started to lift her shirt up.  But a panicked Gray shouted, “Whoa, whoa, whoa!  Wait for me to get out of the room, okay!?”

Gisa gave him a confused, blank, look like she didn’t understand why he was so flustered.  He quickly slammed the door behind him so she could have her space.  Gray pressed his hand to his chest over his racing heart and breathed.  “Jeez… that girl…”  He looked up and his eyes softened, the image of her slender bare back burned into his eyes.

He went to the kitchen to cook something up for the two of them when he heard a knock at his front door.  Immediately his eyes narrowed.  He never got any visitors for any reason and he found it odd that when he happened to get one, it was while Gisa was in his house.

He readied his hands to prepare his magic as he moved towards the door.  He had just gotten into the living room when the door suddenly blasted off its hinges and came flying at him.  He dodged it, but to his surprise, a flying Natsu was behind it and landed a kick right to his face.

Gray hit the wall as Natsu landed and shouted, “What the hell are you hiding, Gray!?”

Gray sat up slowly, holding his face and groaned, “What the hell, Natsu? What are you doing here?”

Natsu huffed.  “You can’t hide it any longer!  Lucy and I saw you leaving the hospital again!  Are you hurt and trying to tough it out?”

“No!” Gray spat.  “But it’s none of your business!”

Lucy opened her mouth to make a comment when she saw movement at the stairs just behind Gray.  Her eyes widened when she saw a girl wrapped up in a towel, her beautiful red hair soaking wet.  Her matching colored eyes were wide with worry and fear and her mouth agape.  Suddenly, in this girl’s presence, she felt inferior, misplaced, like her world was being turned around.  Lucy stuttered, “Wh-who is that?”

Natsu relaxed and stared with the same dumb-founded expression.

Gray looked over his shoulder and gasped, “Gisa!  What are you doing?  Get back upstairs.”  He noticed that her worried eyes went over to the busted door and then at him.  He stood up and brushed himself off.  “Don’t worry, I’m not in danger.  They’re friends of mine.”

Natsu stared at her.  “Who are you?”

Gray cut him off and shouted, “That’s none of your business, Natsu!  You have no right to be here!”

“Yeah, and you’re hiding some girl out in your house.  What’s going on, Gray!?” He demanded.

Lucy trotted around them and walked up to Gisa.  She carefully told her, “I’m Lucy Heartfilia.  What’s your name?”

Gisa stared at the blonde girl’s outreached hand.  After a moment, she didn’t know what to do and looked past her and at Gray with questioning eyes.

Gray rubbed the back of his head, now no longer wearing a shirt.  “Cat’s out of the bag, I guess.  Her name is Gisa, but she can’t talk.”

Lucy frowned.  “Why’s that?”

Gisa just stared at her.  Gray demanded, “Leave her alone, Lucy.  She doesn’t remember much and she doesn’t like to talk about her past.”  He walked around Lucy and put his hands on Gisa’s shoulder, gently prodding her back upstairs.  “Go get some clothes on, okay?  Your hair is dripping wet, you’ll catch a cold.”

Gisa stopped at the doorway of the bathroom and turned back around.  She stared at his chest.  Gray raised his eyebrows and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Holding her towel on with one hand, she reached out, softly touching his chest where the mark of the guild was.  Gray’s eyes softened and he whispered, “Members of the Fairy Tail guild wear this mark.”

Gisa tipped her head, her eyes filled with questions.  He smiled warmly at her and ordered softly, “Get some clothes on and we’ll talk more, okay?”  After she walked back into the bathroom, he shut the door behind her and stomped downstairs.  He glared at the intruders and snapped, “You two better keep your mouths shut.”

Lucy glared at him but Natsu crossed his arms and asked, “What’d you do, kidnap the poor girl?”

Gray’s eye twitched.  “No!  I found her injured where that battlefield was.  Now I – “

“And you started taking advantage of her, didn’t you!?” Lucy shouted.

Gray yelled, “I did no such thing!  I’m keeping my eyes on her until I know who attacked her and her friends!”

“Her friends?”  Natsu repeated.

Gray looked down, his hands clenching into fists.  “She says there were two other girls with her when she went into the forest, but there’s no sign of them anywhere.”

Lucy frowned, placing her fist to her lips.  “Oh no.  You don’t think that they’re – “

Gray closed his eyes.  “That’s exactly what I’m afraid of.  But I promised that I’d help her find them.  So I’m gonna take her to get some clothes and then start asking around town.”

Natsu commented, “Sounds like she’s involved in a big mess and you’re gonna get dragged into it.”

Gray smirked, “I know.  But I can’t just leave a beautiful girl like that stranded in a mess like this.”

Lucy turned to Natsu and shrieked, “We have to help them!”

Gray blinked but Natsu sighed, “I was just thinking the same thing.  In the Fairy Tail guild, we always back each other up.”

Gray put his hands up.  “Look, thanks for the offer guys, but I really don’t think there’s any point.  I don’t believe we’ll find anything.”

Natsu clenched his hands into fists, “That’s not the point, Gray.  Until we know for sure, we need to treat this as a dangerous, high-priority mission!”

Both boys looked over as Lucy ran up to a now dressed Gisa.  Lucy grabbed her hands and shouted, “Don’t worry, Gisa!  We’ll find your friends, I promise!”

Gisa looked passed the squealing girl and at Gray.  Her eyes warmed and she slowly shook her head.  She clasped the charm around her neck and then wrote in the air:  I appreciate you all wanting to help me, but don’t burden yourselves.

Gray felt the smile start to slip from his face as she added: If my friends are in danger, I don’t want all of you getting sucked in as well.  You’ve done enough for me.

“But, Gisa – “ Gray started.  “You don’t even know how big of a mess you’re getting into.  You could be in way over your head!”

Gisa smiled: All the more reason I don’t want to drag you guys down with me.  You’ve been so nice.

Lucy shook her head.  “No way, we’re not taking no for an answer.”

“Yeah.”  Natsu walked up to her as well.  “You may not be a member of our guild, but I’d still call us friends and friends stick together.”

Gray walked up as well, all three of them putting their hands on hers.  “You’re not doing this alone, Gisa.”

Gisa felt her eyes starting to tear up and she nodded.

Later, they took her to Mira who used a full-body transformation spell on her so that no one would recognize her as they went about the town.  She ended up getting several outfits for her to change into.  She found herself going with the ones that Gray seemed to like more than any of the others.

When they headed back home, Gray asked, “Hey, Lucy.  Think she could stay with you until we get her a place to stay or figure out where she lives?”

Lucy looked back, seeing the disguised girl clinging to Gray’s arm.  Even though she was smiling, she looked pretty much asleep on her feet already.  Lucy grinned, “I dunno.  I think she’s more comfortable with you.”

Natsu commented as well, “Yeah, she does seem kinda clingy.”

Gray prodded her a bit with his elbow.  “Gisa?  Do you want to stay with Lucy?”

Gisa opened her eyes, looking at the girl before tightening her hold on Gray’s arm.  She pressed her face to his shoulder which caused Lucy to laugh.  “See, Gray?  Told you.  She knows you better than us.”

“Alright.”  Gray smiled softly.  “I guess you’re comin home with me.”

Gisa smiled the whole way back to his house.  He led her to the extra bedroom.  “You can stay in here if you like.  If it doesn’t work for you, let me know.”  He watched her walk in, looking around with an awed look on her face as she did every time she went somewhere new.  He was beginning to be able to interpret her facial expressions into words.  Such as when she looked back at him with a smile, he knew it was a thank you.

He quickly walked out of the door way, trying to catch his breath.  He felt his heart racing inside of his chest.  He shook his head.  How could a simple smile cause his heart to go so crazy?

He went back downstairs to the living room to watch some TV when he noticed she never left the room.  He told himself that she just went straight to bed, but something didn’t set well in his stomach.  He got back up and went to her room.  Before he peeked in, he heard a soft snuffling sound.  Pushing the door on open, he saw that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, crying.

He rushed to her, kneeling in front of her.  “Gisa, Gisa, what’s wrong?  Why are you crying?”

She kept rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands but he gently took them away from her face so that she’d look at him.  “Gisa, what’s wrong?”

With a trembling hand, Gisa wrote in the air: It just hit me that if my friends are dead, I’m never going to see them again.  I can’t tell them about you guys…

Gray’s eyes softened.  “Gisa…”

She started to write something else, but the pen just fell from her shaky fingers.  She cried out harder.  Gray shot up and wrapped his arms around her.  He didn’t know what else to do.  There wasn’t anything he could say to help her.  All he could do was support her in his arms until she recovered enough to hold herself up.

Late in the night, once she’d stopped crying, she realized that Gray had fallen asleep, his arms never loosening around her.  She shifted gently out of his hold and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders.

She couldn’t put into words the terrible darkness she felt like she was spiraling into.  She couldn’t remember anything about herself except that the last thing she was doing was walking into a forest with her two best friends.  She didn’t know where she lived or who her family was or anything.  She also knew that she could not, under any circumstance, utter a sound from her lips.

But here this boy was, selflessly helping her, no matter how complicated or ridiculous she was being.  He was a wonderfully kind soul and at moments, it felt like his selflessness was the only hope she had.  He made her feel invincible in her cavern of darkness.

She brushed her fingertips along his cheek and leaned down, kissing his temple.  He deserved to rest well.  She carefully picked herself up out of the bed and, after poking around for a while, got a blanket and lay on the couch in the living room.  It only took her a few moments to fall asleep.


	4. Broken Frame

A disturbance in the air distilled Gisa and she slowly opened her eyes. Gray was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch, his worried eyes trained on her. He said, “You didn’t have to come lay on the couch. You should have woken me up.”

Gisa gave him a warm smile and slowly sat up. She reached out and touched his cheek. He stiffened, her skin a blazing warmth against his. He barely breathed; he didn’t want to move, too afraid that he’d cause her to pull away, that this sweet, wonderful feeling would vanish if he did anything. The softness in her eyes told him everything. It’s like he could read the words she couldn’t speak.

She felt guilty because he was helping her so much and there was nothing she could do in return. The last thing she was going to do was interrupt his sleep. Gray touched the back of her hand, holding it there as he pressed his cheek against her hand. “I think you should worry more about yourself than the rest of us.” He told her gently. “You’re too selfless.”

She brushed her thumb over his cheek and against his temple where she had pressed her lips last night. She wished she had some way of making him understand that it wasn’t her who was being selfless.

Gray’s eyes deepened and she saw him starting to relax. She started to lean forward, in case he fell asleep. Her other hand rested on his knee. His eyes snapped open and she saw a dark crimson color fall on his cheeks. He stuttered, “G-Gisa?”

But before she could say anything, there was a loud banging on the door which was little more than sitting in the door way from where it had been broken off it’s hinges the night before. Gray grumbled but he didn’t pull away. The noise was followed by, “Hurry up Gray!”

He grumbled louder, “It’s Natsu.”

He got up, heading for the door. Gisa heard a feminine voice add, “Sorry Gisa, we gotta steal him! He’s gotta go to the guild today.”

Her eyes widened and she caught his wrist as he walked. Startled, Gray looked back at her. “Gisa? What’s wrong?”

Her eyes were wide with fear and panic. Gray watched her for several moments before she slowly let go of his hand and her gaze drifted away. He put his hands on her shoulders and, misinterpreting her expression, assured, “You’ll be safe here. Just don’t leave and I’ll seal the door till I get back.”

He got up and headed for the door again. Gisa tried to reach for him one last time, but she wasn’t even close. Her stomach ached suddenly, but she couldn’t put reason to it.

And the door ‘closed’.

For the longest time, Gisa just sat there, staring at her knees. The house was empty and she felt alone. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? Not only had the boy just left, but she’d only just met him. Why was she so attached already?

Her blood ran cold. Maybe that’s because she didn’t remember any of her previous attachments. From what she currently knew, he was the only thing she could identify herself with. She closed her eyes and got up, walking around the house.

Her attention eventually landed on a picture sitting on a shelf. It was of two kids and a woman. She recognized Gray easily as the little boy with darker blue hair, but she was mystified by who the other boy was. She assumed that the woman was his mother. She picked the frame up and touched the glass with her finger tips. What did a family feel like? Did it bring warmth and security?

There was a noise at the front door and Gisa pressed the picture against her chest. She peeked back into the living room and at the front door. That wouldn’t be Gray and the others back already. They’d only been gone for a couple hours. She moved into the living room and tried to see out the window. She saw a couple men in trench coats. One spotted her and Gisa gasped, ducking away as they used their dark magic to break through the door(again) and rush after.

Suppressing her own scream, she ran through the house, through the kitchen, through the back door. She had gotten halfway to the trees behind the house when there was another eruption of darkness and it reached forward, tripping her and dragging her back. She tried to grab a hold of anything she could but to no avail.

 

 

Mira looked up as the crew walked in and sat down. She giggled and asked, “How was the mission guys?”

Natsu groaned. “Terrible! They had no food!”

Gray rolled his eyes. “Quit your whining. You’re making our guild look bad.”

“I make our guild look bad!? What about you, you good for nothing streaker!” He pointed at Gray’s almost naked body.

Gray gasped, “Dammit!”

The two started to attack each other when the front door of the guild hall was thrown open. “You wizards have to help…!”

A short man with a joker-like hat jumped up. “What’s wrong, sir?”

“There’s a group of men causing a scene in the city square. They’re beating up some poor girl with red hair.”

Gray was the first to react. “…What…?” The entire guild erupted in shouts of protests and went running to the city square. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Mira exchanged looks of fear before running off after them.

 

 

Gisa hit the ground again, feeling several painful kicks to her sides and into her face. She kept her arms clutched around her chest, trying to protect the picture she’d taken. The last thing she wanted was to damage something important to him.

“Call your friends! Let them come see you die!” The men laughed as they beat her in front of all the people. “We’ll make you pay for what you did!”

“Hey you bastards!”

Gisa looked up to see a huge bunch of people pushing through the crowd. They all looked ready to beat up her attackers. She noticed all of them had the same symbol that Gray had. So these were his guild mates? A steak of blood turned her vision red and she tried to wipe it from her eyes.

One of the bastards picked her up and looked right at the Fairy Tail members as he punched her again. A couple of the guild guys came up behind the ones in trench coats and started beating them, giving Gisa enough time to scurry away. She pulled the picture from her jacket and saw the crack in the glass.

Her heart shattered just like the glass itself. She looked up when she heard her name.

Gray bolted through the crowd. “Gisa! Gisa! Oh my god!” He dropped down in front of her and cupped her face, looking at the damage. “Those… bastards…!” He got up and started to go after them when Natsu and Lucy stopped him, pulling him back.

Lucy ordered, "Gray calm down and just help Gisa!"

Gray scoffed and went back to Gisa. “I’m sorry… I let this happen to you. I shouldn't have left you home. I didn't think they'd find you if you were hiding out at my place. They must have just been waiting for you to be alone."

Gisa gripped Gray's shirt, her eyes full of sadness, not pain. She pressed a small picture frame against his chest and he looked at it. When he recognized the picture, he chuckled softly, "Are you upset because you broke it? It's not a big deal. Here, see?" Gray finished breaking the frame and tossed it aside, holding onto just the picture.

Gisa took the picture from his hand and looked it over.

"Hey girl!"

Gisa looked over, startled, seeing that several guys all had the men in trench coats pinned down. The big guy, that she was sure she heard someone call Elfmen, asked, "Why did they go after you? And what's your thoughts on their punishment?"

Gisa's eyes widened and she shook her head.

Elfmen frowned. "What? No punishment?"

Another guy yelled, "After what they did to you!? You gotta be kidding!"

Gray glared at them and yelled, "Just lay off guys! I'm sure she's had enough with the fighting, already." He wrapped his arms around her and carefully lifted her up.

Lucy kneeled to her and asked, "You're bleeding pretty bad from that cut on your forehead. Let's get you to the hospital, okay?"

Gisa scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head, a small whimper escaping her lips. Lucy noticed that her hands were fisted tightly against Gray's shirt. Lucy frowned, "Gisa, I know you're scared, but you might need stitches."

Mira rushed up. "Are you alright!?" She asked. But before waiting for a response, she looked at Lucy, Gray, and Natsu. "Guys..." She motioned towards the other guild members that were all staring suspiciously.

A guy with an eye patch on and short black hair walked up. "You guys know this girl?"

Another guy with glasses came up on the other side of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's a cutie like you doing hanging with this kind of crowd? You should be clinging to me."

Gisa trembled, shaking her head and pressing her face to Gray's chest. Gray narrowed his eyes and waved an arm out, the other locked tightly around her as he ordered, "You guys need to back up! I'll answer your questions but right now, you're just scaring her! Do something useful and get those guys away from here! Right now, I'm sure she's still in shock from being attacked. Once she's calmed down, I'll explain, okay!?"

 

 

A few hours later, Mira was touching up the cut on Gisa's forehead, covering it with a band-aid. She smiled. "There we go."

Gisa was just looking down at her hands in her lap. When Mira stepped back, Gray looked at her. "Gisa, who were those guys?"

Her expression flustered and fists clenched harder, shaking her head. Gray's gaze softened. "You don't know? So you have no idea why they attacked you?"

She shook her head. Lucy frowned and asked, "They were shouting for you to call your friends and to pay for what you did. But you don't remember anything before or after walking into the forest?"

Again, Gisa shook her head sadly. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, wanting to cry, but forcing herself to hold it back.

Gray gasped and reached up, gently touching her cheek. "Hey, it's okay. You've had a long day. Why don't we get you to bed so you can rest up?"

Mira touched Gray's back. "Actually. Master wants you to bring her to the guild, to discuss this situation."

Gray looked at Mira. "She can't even get a chance to rest? Tell the master - " He stopped when he felt a warm hand against his cheek. He turned his head back to Gisa who was smiling softly. Her grin grew wider and Gray sighed, asking, "You telling me you'll be fine?"

She nodded.

Gray got up. "Alrighty then. Let's go."

 

 

Gisa stood in front of the master who sat on the bar. Gray was beside her while Natsu, Lucy, and Mira stood directly behind. The rest of the guild watched with eager curiosity.

The small elf looking man asked, "My name is Makarov Dreyer. And who are you?"

Gisa frowned at him. Gray placed his hand on her shoulder and told him, "Her name is Gisa."

Makarov gave him a suspicious look and asked, "Are you unable to speak, Gisa?"

She looked away, the frown still upon her lips. Gray told him, "She hasn't explained to me the reasoning yet, but she says she chooses not speak, for... whatever reason."

Makarov crossed his arms. "So then, are you able to communicate with us at all?"

Gisa reached her hand up to her neck and her eyes saddened and she shook her head. Gray noticed that where she touched was where the charm should have been. She must not have put it back on her neck that morning.

He sighed. "Then I'm sure there's no sense in asking you anything but yes or no questions. Do you know why those men were attacking you?"

She shook her head.

"Have you known these guild members for a while now? Since before you were attacked?"

Gisa hesitated, afraid to bring them trouble, but nodded nonetheless.

Makarov turned to Gray and asked, "How sir, did you meet Gisa?"

"I was chasing after Natsu sir." Gray explained. "I found this area that looked like it had been completely charred to the ground. In the middle of the mess, she was laying there, injured. I couldn't leave her. So I brought her back to the hospital and Mira helped treat her. I asked her to keep Gisa a secret, afraid of her getting found out by whoever attacked her the first time. Looks like it didn't do any good though."

Makarov looked at Gisa's hand that was clutching tightly to Gray's sleeve. After a moment of intense gazing, he laughed out loud. "That explains a lot!"

The group shifted uneasily, not sure what he was meaning. Makarov looked at Gisa and asked, "You were scared earlier, weren't you?"

Gisa nodded shyly.

Makarov was still chuckling as he asked, "It was cause Gray wasn't there, right?"

After another hesitation, Gisa nodded again.

Gray's cheeks darkened, "W-Wha...?"

"You feel more comfortable with him, don't you?"

Again, she nodded.

Gray relaxed, a warm smile on his lips. Makarov concluded, "Then that's all I need. Guess the only thing I can say is that you better start bringin' the girlie around, Gray. Leavin' her alone like that is more dangerous than exposing her secret. Bring her to the guild with ya and we can all protect her!"

Gisa's eyes widened when the whole guild erupted in cheers of agreement. Immediately after, the whole guild swarmed Gisa, introducing themselves and asking questions. Gray did his best to keep them back and keep her close, but in the end, Natsu and Lucy had to pave the way for them so they could escape the guild hall.

Further down the road, Gray looked at them and said, "Thanks for the help guys. Hopefully they'll calm down after a couple days."

Lucy laughed softly. "Yeah maybe. Good luck. Take good care of her, Gray."

"Don't worry, I will." Gray told her.

They parted ways and Gray walked towards his house, his hands in his pockets. Gisa followed along side, her arms wrapped around one of his. Gray smiled and asked, "So are you sure you wanna deal with that crew, just so you can stay with me? They get pretty rambunctious."

Gisa nodded, rubbing her cheek on his shoulder. Gray's gaze softened, stopping at his door. "You really are cute, Gisa."

Her cheeks darkened and she hid her face so he couldn't see it. He opened his door, but her movements got stiffer until she just stopped walking with him. He paused and looked at her. "Gisa...?"

She grabbed his shirt over his chest and collapsed against him, silent sobs escaping her again. He touched her arms and asked, "Easy Gisa...is it your friends again?"

She just shook her head, her tears around dampening his shirt. "...Gisa..."


	5. First Mission

"Where's your pen...?" Gray asked. "Gisa, tell me what's wrong."

Gisa reached into her pocket, the tears still racing down her face. Gray slid down the wall, still holding onto her as he asked, "Please, Gisa, I want to help - " He stopped when he saw that she pulled the picture out. She faced it towards him, pointing at the woman that stood behind the younger version of him. "What about her?" Gisa rubbed the tears from her eyes, still pointing. "Who is she?"

When Gisa nodded, he answered, "She was my master, who taught me my ice magic. Her name is Ur. Why?"

Her finger moved to the boy beside him. Gray sighed, "That’s Lyon. He trained with me under her wing. Gisa... please give me something to work with. What's on your mind?"

She withdrew the picture and pressed it to her chest. After closing her eyes, more tears fell. Gray reached out, cupping her face and brushing them away with his thumbs. He felt sick to his stomach seeing her cry so much. He put his lips to her forehead, his nose in her bangs and whispered, "Gisa...I wish you would talk."

She slowly pulled away from him and went to the shelving unit where she'd picked up the picture the first time. She tried setting it up right, but the thin material fell back down each time. Her frown deepened each time she tried setting it back up. Gray took her hand and whispered, "It won't stay up."

She tried with her other free hand again so he caught it as well. He told her, "Stoppit. It's not a big deal. I can buy a new frame for just a couple bucks tomorrow. Okay?"

Gisa just trembled, the tears coming anew. Gray sighed and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her gently up. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, whispering, "I'm starting to understand some of your expressions. Sometimes, I feel like I can almost read your mind. But then, when you do this, I feel helpless again."

Her hands tightened with guilt and she pressed her face to his neck. Gray sighed. "Don't be sorry. I just want to help."

Her eyes widened a bit. It really was almost as though he could read her mind. He was trying so hard to help her with everything. He paid close attention to every move, every expression she made, just so that he could protect her. The sobbing subsided and she wrapped her arms around him. In this world of darkness and loss, he was her everything. The ground she stood on, the pillar she held herself up on, the light she followed. He was the only thing she knew in her empty, forgotten world.

Once Gray set her down, he reached to the end table and grabbed the pen, holding it up to her. "Tell me what's on your mind, Gisa." He touched her cheek after she took the pen from him. Closing her eyes, she leaned to his hand again and slowly wrote down along his arm:

I don't remember anything. I don't know my friends, my family, or my past. I don't even know myself. I just feel empty, hollow, and scared. I have nothing to me. What if... What if I'm truly a bad person? I don't know anything, I don't have anything, I'm just -

Gray grabbed a hold of her before she could write any more. His arms tightened around her and he pressed his face to her hair. "That's not true, Gisa! You may not know your past but you're not alone! I'm here for you. Natsu, Lucy, Mira, and all of Fairy Tail are your friends now. You're never going to be alone again, okay? Even if you lose all of your memories again, none of us are going to leave your side. We'll be here for you and make new memories together as many times as we have to."

Gisa's hand gripped the back of Gray's shirt. It tightened as tears began to fall from her cheeks again. This time though, they were tears of happiness. She buried her face against his shoulder and let herself cry until she finally started laughing.

When Gray pulled back and looked at her questioningly, she wrote:

I'm glad you're the one that found me. Thank you, Gray.

She gave him her brightest smile, complete with a weak blush eyes that were red rimmed. Gray blushed as well, sucked in by her cute face and soft expression. He brushed her hair back and whispered, "Why don't you get some rest?"

She nodded her head.

Gray smiled and left the room long enough for her to change into her pajamas. She leaned back out the door and peeked around, seeing him leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets. She gave him a smile.

"You good? Need anything else?" He asked, returning the smile.

When she shook her head, he started to leave when she caught his arm. He glanced at her as she leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. His whole face exploded in deep reds as she leaned back and giggled. She slipped back into her room without another word.

Gray sighed softly and whispered to the darkness. "Goodnight to you, too."

 

"Come on, you'll be okay." Gray scolded playfully. Gisa was trying to get away from him as he walked towards the guild. He had a hold of her arms, keeping her from running away. "They already like you, you'll fit right in."

Gisa whined, pathetic whimpers escaping her as she fell limp against his shoulder. He felt her hands find his as he pushed open the door. Natsu and Lucy were sitting at the table closest to the door. When they walked in, everyone went quiet. Gisa shied immediately behind his back.

All at once though, majority of the guild walked up and started asking questions. They welcomed her, no doubt about that. But as they patted her back and shook her hand, somewhere in the mix she got separated from Gray.

A tall burly man shook her hand. "Hi. My name is Elfman. I'm the manliest man here, so if you need anything, feel free to ask."

Gisa shied away but she was confronted by a guy and girl. The first one smiled and said, "Gisa, right? My name is Alzack Connell. And this is Bisca Connell. We tend to shy away from the guild, out on work, but when we're around, if you need anything we'll be here."

A man behind her commented, "She sure is a cutie. I hope Gray hasn't worked his charms on her yet, I want a shot."

"Get in line." The man next to him with a pipe stated, "We all want our fair shot, Macao so just back off."

Gisa turned, not wanting her back to them and she started backing away. She gasped when a guy wrapped his arms around her and in a smooth voice, commented, "Now now, a beautiful girl like you deserves to be taken care of only by the best. What do you say to letting me take you on a little date?"

Gisa's cheeks erupted even more darkly and she pushed away, whining. The guy reached back out, his fingers brushing through her hair. "Now, now, don't shy away. My name is Loke, at your service, my love."

"Back off!"

A girl where nothing but a bikini top and pants wrapped an arm around Gisa and pulled her away. She had a mug in her hand and shouted at Loke, "I swear. Will you knock it off for just once?"

Outside of the group of guild members, Gray sighed and sat beside Lucy and Natsu. Lucy giggled a bit and teased, "What's with the long look, Gray?"

"Hm? Nothin..."

Natsu, who'd been gossiping with Lucy just a moment before, grinned. "Doesn't sound like nothin, Gray."

He was looking over at Gisa, keeping an eye on the others to make sure no one tried anything, but his main focus was on Loke and how close he got to her. Meanwhile, Lucy continued to tease, "I think someone's acting a little possessive."

Gray blushed suddenly and glared at her. "Where would you get that idea from, Lucy!?"

"Oh I dunno..." She giggled.

Natsu finished, "Maybe cause you're eyeing her like a hawk!"

"I am not!" Gray argued. "Natsu, don't talk about stuff when you have no idea what you're talking about!" He gasped when he felt someone come up suddenly behind him after he jumped up.

They all looked, seeing Gisa clinging to his back, her face pressed into his shirt. She whimpered. Lucy's gaze softened. "Awe, she's so cute..."

Gray started to turn and say something when the crowd of guys moved back in on them. Loke walked up, teasing, "Awe, come on Gray, don't hog her..." He reached out to pry her off Gray's back, but Gray grabbed his wrist and his eyes darkened.

"Don't touch her, Loke." He ordered coldly.

He withdrew immediately and waved his hands. "Jeez, Gray, we're just playing around."

Elfman laughed. "Gray's tryin' to be a man for his woman!"

Everyone started to laugh, but Gray just sighed and sat down. Gisa sat right with him, clutching his arm and staying as close to him as possible as everyone began to disperse.

Lucy patted Gray's back. "There's no reason to get worked up, Gray. You know no one in this guild would hurt her."

"I know... I just... I don't know what came over me." Gray stated, just staring at the table.

"Jealousy..." Natsu teased, sticking out his tongue and playfully hissing the word.

Gray slammed his hand on the table. "If you wanna fight Natsu, then just say so!"

"I'll fight you any day, just so I can kick your ass, Gray!" Natsu yelled back, both of them jumping to their feet. Within just a couple moments the two of them were fighting and hollering.

Lucy scooted next to Gisa and asked, "Are you doing okay? I know they seem kind of overwhelming at first, but everyone in the guild is really nice. You know you're safe with all of us, right?"

Gisa nodded slowly.

Lucy patted her head. "Don't let those scary guys freak you out. And if any of them get to messin' with you too much, you just let me, Natsu, or Gray know and we'll take care of them for ya, okay?"

Gisa smiled weakly, looking over at Natsu and Gray. Lucy was right. It was a bit overwhelming, but that was probably because she was in shock of how easy it was. She already felt welcomed and a part of this family.

 

Gray was standing in front of a big billboard with a bunch of papers tacked to it. Gisa tugged on his sleeve and gave him a questioning look. "Hm?" Gray asked. "What are these?" When Gisa nodded, Gray answered, "Oh, these are mission requests that people around town put up. If I complete one, I get money."

Gisa tipped her head and pointed to the money listed at the bottom of the page. Then she pointed to one still on the bullitien with much more money. Gray chuckled, "Why did I pick the lowest priced one?" Gisa nodded. He answered, "I don't want to do one that's too dangerous right now. So I'm looking for one you can help me with. This one is a worried parent who's daughter went missing this morning. We could complete it and have dinner on the prize money, hows that sound?"

Gisa smiled and nodded her head.

Gray escorted her out of the guild hall and through town, looking for the address of the house that was listed on the paper. As they walked, Gisa kept a tight hold of his hand and noticed everyone looking at them curiously as they passed. She shied away several times from the gazes.

Once they got to the house, he knocked on the door and they were welcomed in by a nicer, older looking couple who sat them down in the living room. They offered them a couple cups of tea and began, "Thank you so much for answering our flyer. I appologize, we don't have much money."

Gray put his hand up. "It's not a big deal. So do you have a picture of your daughter? What's her name? Where did you last see her?"

"Her name is Cilicia." The elderly woman answered, picking a frame off the coffee table and handed it to Gray. "She told us she was taking a trip with her friends to Hargeon. None of them have returned."

Gray raised his eyebrows. "What are those families doing about their kids?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. All of them have fallen out of contact."

"Well, we'll go check things out. The Port of Hargeon isn't too far." Gray informed, casually handing the picture frame to Gisa. "We'll check it out and go from there."

"Thank you so very much..." The woman stated, bowing her head repeatedly.

As they walked out of the house, Gisa was looking at the picture. The girl was young and skinny, probably around her age. She had bright blue eyes and multicolored bangs. She wasn't even paying attention to where she walked, just kept a tight hold of Gray's sleeve. At one point, he moved her out of the way when she almost walked into a pole by the street.

She looked up after memorizing what the girl looked like and she put the picture in her bag. Gray asked, "Think you can spot her in a crowd now?"

Gisa giggled and nodded her head.

"Good, then you'll be my eyes." Gray told her.

 

They rode a train to the Hargeon Port, but all the while, Gisa kept feeling like someone was watching them. She moved closer to Gray who instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his chin in her hair.

When they got off the train, someone shouted, "Hey wait!"

Gisa looked over Gray's shoulder. He stopped and looked back at a guy in a long black cloak. The guy trotted up to them and said, "I couldn't help noticing the two of you and thinking just how cool you looked. You must certainly know about my party, right?"

"Party?" Gray asked. "Who the hell are you?"

The cloaked man wrapped his arm around Gray's shoulders and pulled him away from Gisa. He whispered, "You got yourself a pretty cute girl there. If you came to my party, I'm sure a lot more would join as well."

Gray glared at him. "No way you're not using - "

Before he could even finish talking, the guy grabbed Gisa's hands and looked into her eyes. "My pretty young lady, what ever is your name?"

Gisa just stared at him.

Gray shouted, "What the hell man? Back off!" He yanked the guy away from Gisa and put himself between them. "I'll ask again. What's your name?"

The guy flipped his hair and laughed. "My name? You mean you don't recognize me? What a shame. I'm the great, the one and only Salamander!"

Gray smirked. "Oh yeah? So you're Salamander, huh? Didn't realize I was in the presence of such royalty." Gisa looked at Gray questioningly, noticing that his voice was thick with sarcasm.

Gisa tugged on Gray's sleeve and pointed at Salamander, looking at him with confusion. Gray smiled and answered, "Oh no, he's not Salamander. He's just lying."

Salamander gasped. "What did you say boy!? I am the one and only Salamander!" He reached out again, taking Gisa's hand. "Please, dump this chump and join me at my prestigious party. Taking a cute girl like you would make me the envy of the world!"

Gisa's eyes widened when she felt a strange sensation wash over her. She felt like her body was suddenly misplaced and she was set in an area surrounded by girls all dressed formally, some a little more skimpy than others. They were all talking to each other. She heard several words that rang bells.

"...Salamander..."

"...excited for the party..."

"...wanna be his girl...!"

A girl turned to Gisa and giggled. She had brown hair pulled up into a tight bun. She asked, "Hey, Celicia, you're ready for the party, too, right? You don't look so well. You won't win Salamander's heart looking like that! Which is fine for me, I want to steal him for my..."

Gisa jumped back when she was suddenly standing back beside the road, only Gray and Salamander beside her. Gray frowned. "Gisa, what's wrong?" He grabbed Salamander's collar and demanded, "What did you do?"

Salamander flipped his hair again and stated, "She clearly fell for my charm. You want to come to my party, don't you, little Gisa?"

Gisa hesitated, but after reorganizing her thoughts, she nodded.

Gray gaped. "You're joking right?"

She shook her head and tugged on his sleeve, pointing at Salamander. Gray groaned. "Alright, Salamander, you win. When and where is your party?"

Salamander frowned at Gray. "Oh, so you're coming with her, huh? Fine." He handed Gisa an invitation and waved as he started to walk off. "I look forward to seeing you, my beautiful Gisa."

Gisa shivered at his words and once his back was turned, stuck her tongue out at him. Gray sighed and asked, "So spill, Gisa. Why did you want to go to the party?"

Gisa pulled the pen charm off her neck and wrote: I think Celicia is going to be at that party.

"Why?" Gray asked.

She frowned and suddenly blushed. She wrote: Just a hunch.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Gray demanded.

Gisa rubbed her face: When he touched me, I felt like I was transported to another place. I heard someone say the girl's name and something about the party.

"That is weird." Gray stated with a frown. "But I believe you. If we go, stay close to me. I don't want that perv getting anywhere near you."

Gisa put her pen back and nodded, trotting after him as he started to walk off. He took her to a dress store where they rented a suit and dress for the party. She picked out the floral red dress with the gold and silver hems and lining.

When they walked back outside, both of them dead-stopped. Their gazes had locked on to Natsu and Lucy.


	6. Red-Handed

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray asked, leaning an arm behind his chair, the other holding a drink.

Natsu glared at him. "We could ask you the same damn thing. Lucy and I are hunting down Salamander!"

Happy, who was hovering above Natsu's head, added, "Yeah, according to rumor, it might be Igneel!"

Gray laughed so loud so suddenly that everyone in the cafe turned to look. Gray rubbed his face. "Hate to burst your bubble, Natsu, but the guy posing as Salamander, its not Igneel."

"What...?" Natsu asked, his eyes wide.

Lucy frowned and questioned, "Who is Igneel?"

"He taught me my fire magic. He's a dragon." Natsu explained.

Lucy shrieked, "You were raised by a dragon!?"

Natsu nodded. "Sure was."

Gray rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway. The guy addressing himself as Salamander is just some riff-raff from a guild trying to impress the ladies. In fact, he invited Gisa to some party he's throwing."

"Is that what the fancy clothes are for?" Lucy asked.

Gray nodded. "Yeah. We're looking for some girl that's gone missing. Gisa thinks she's probably at that party."

"What makes you think that?" Lucy questioned more.

Gisa just shrugged, suddenly feeling shy under their gazes.

Natsu stood up, his hand in a fist. "Come on, Lucy, let's go get some clothes, too. Wanna go talk to that Salamander about how I feel with him taking my title!"

Gray glared at him. "Calm down, hot head. If you make a big scene, the girl we're trying to get back might end up getting hurt."

Natsu flicked his hand. "No worries, I'll just get the guy I'm chasing after."

Gray glared at him, his eye twitching. "Natsu... you're... an idiot...!"

Natsu reached across the table and grabbed Gray's arm, lifting him. "Come help me pick out a suit so I can infiltrate the party!"

Gray gasped and shouted, "Natsu! Stop! Let go!" He looked back over his shoulder as Natsu dragged him out. His gaze met with Gisa's own worried one.

Lucy waved and giggled. "Don't worry, I'll keep track of her."

Gisa twitched, wanting to follow after Gray but after Lucy's comment, she just stayed put. Lucy took her hand and dragged her down the street. "Let's go get our hair done, okay? We'll make ourselves look really cute!"

Gisa, unsure, reluctantly followed after her. But not too much later, they were cut off by Salamander. He gave them a daring look. "Hello there, cuties."

Lucy glared. "Who are you...?" She demanded, but then she looked at him again and a blush spread out on her face and she let out a girly, fangirl squeal.

Salamander brushed his hair back and chuckled. "I see those boys finally left you pretty ladies alone. So why don't you come with me?"

"I'll go with you anywhere! Let's go, Gisa!" Lucy shouted excitedly. She tugged on Gisa's hand but she didn't budge. Lucy looked back at her expectantly. "Gisa...? Come on...!"

When Salamander saw how reluctant she was being, he wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up. Lucy giggled and followed alongside. Gisa struggled but to no avail.

She reached to her neck and yanked off her charm, throwing it on the ground while she kicked and resisted. Lucy frowned at her and said, "Come on Gisa, why are you so angry? He's a good guy!"

Gisa shook her head, still trying to get away.

 

Natsu glared at the ground, his hands behind his head. "Damn. Where'd those two take off to?"

Gray looked around worriedly. Natsu looked down the street. "I bet Lucy dragged them to do something weird and girly."

Gray started to say something back when he saw the charm necklace laying on the ground. His eyes widened. "No. Someone took them... Natsu, look!" He picked it up and whispered, "She wouldn't have left this... for any reason if she didn't have to..." His hand clenched around it suddenly and his eyes darkened. "That bastard... he came back and took them..."

Natsu narrowed his eyes as well. "Alright. As much as I don't want to... Looks like we gotta team up to get them back. You with me?"

Gray clenched his hands into fists. "I'm going whether or not you come with me."

Natsu growled and the two of them both took off.

 

 

Lucy whined from where she was tied up. "I'm sorry Gisa. I totally fell for his charm spell. I can't believe I didn't realize it..."

Gisa quivered. The two of them were tied up in a back room while outside everyone dance and swayed to the music, having a good time. None of them knew what was about to happen.

Lucy screamed, "That sick pervert is going to take advantage of us!!! LET ME OUT, SOMEONE PLEASE!!"

Gisa looked at the door, feeling her heart hammering inside of her chest. If only she could communicate to Gray somehow. She knew, if it was the only thing that she knew, that he would come to her aid, no matter what.

 

Gray and Natsu walked through the guests at the party, adjusting their ties. Natsu grumbled. "There's so many girls here."

"I've noticed..." Gray agreed. He glanced over, by chance, seeing a girl with multi-colored bangs. He stopped. "Well I'll be damned, she was right."

"Who was right?"

"Gisa. The girl we were looking for. She is at this party. Guess she skipped town cause she didn't want her parents to tell her no. What a cheesy little teenager." Gray pulled at his collar and commented, "But now I'm more worried about finding Gisa... not that girl."

"...and Lucy." Natsu reminded. They looked around but to no avail. He crossed his arms. "I'm starting to think you were wrong. Lucy and Gisa aren't here."

Gray looked at the pen in his hand. He closed it in a fist and closed his eyes. "Gisa..." When he opened them, he saw Salamander walking towards some girls, clearly about to put the moves on. "Speak of the devil."

Natsu looked over and stood up straight. "That him, huh?"

Gray's eyes were filled with hatred. "Yeah. That's the sick bastard that kept trying to put his hands all over Gisa."

Natsu punched his palm and chuckled. "Alright. Then let's get cracking." Gray watched as Natsu walked up to him, interrupting his flirt session.

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Jeez. He's just into any girl that walks, huh?"

Natsu tapped his shoulder. "Scuse me, sir, can I have a word with you?"

Salamander turned and demanded, "What do you want?" When he glanced past Natsu and saw Gray, his face turned pale. "You're here? I heard that your lady dumped you. Stood you up."

Gray grabbed his collar and seethed. "Don't suppose you know that cause you took her, do you? You bastard...!"

Salamander laughed. "I didn't take her, she came running to my arms...!" He started to open his mouth again but before he or Gray could do anything, Natsu hit him with a right hook hard enough to send him flying into the wall. He went out like a light.

Natsu grumbled. "I really hate jerks like that. Now. Let's find Gisa and Lucy."

"Right." Gray agreed.

 

 

In the same room with Lucy and Gisa were two men, just sitting around. They had been playing cards for a while, but then one commented. "How long do you think the boss is gonna take?"

"Probably forever at the rate we're going now." The other guy informed. "Why?"

"Think we could have some fun with these girls till then?" The first asked.

Lucy gasped and shrieked, "No no! You don't want to do that! No fun with us!" She started whining and crying. "Please don't! I know I'm young and beautiful but you don't want to - "

"Oh shut up." The guy got up and walked over to Gisa, pulling a knife out. "This little one hasn't made a sound all night. Think I can make her scream?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she shouted, "Leave her alone! She hasn't made a noise because she can't! She can't speak!"

"I'll make her more than speak. I'll make her beg." The guy growled, licking his lips.

Gisa gritted her teeth, but she didn't utter a sound. Lucy had tears pricking her eyes and she screamed, "Natsu! Gray! Somebody help!!"

The man put the knife to Gisa's chin as he untied her. Once she felt the ropes slip from her wrists, something in her clicked. It was like she remembered something forgotten. She danced back onto her heel and spun, landing a solid kick right to his neck, knocking him out immediately. The other guy shouted and got up, going to attack her as well, but she reached out, snatched his wrist, spun and punched him in the gut hard enough that he dropped as well.

Gisa stood between the two fallen bodies, her eyes wide.

Lucy stared in shock. "G-Gisa...? You... can fight? How did you do that?"

Gisa trembled staring at the bodies and then looked at her hands. The air around her flashed and for a moment her hands were covered in blood. But in a split second, her hands were back to normal. Tears started to build up and she let out a pathetic whimper. She stumbled to Lucy and untied her before collapsing to her knees.

Lucy caught her and whispered, "Easy, Gisa. It's okay. Did you remember something?"

Gisa shook her head, silent sobbing escaping her lips. Lucy rubbed her back a moment and offered, "Let's get out of here, okay? We'll get home and you can take a breath and relax."

Just as Lucy started to pick Gisa up to her feet, the door swung open. Gray and Natsu stared with wide eyes. Natsu grinned. "You knocked 'em out? Way to go Lucy!"

"What's wrong with Gisa?" Gray demanded.

Lucy frowned as Gisa immediately dove to Gray, wrapping her arms around him and hiding herself against his suit. Lucy sighed, "It wasn't me, guys. Gisa did it. She knocked both of them out within seconds."

Gray looked down at her. "Gisa? You did?"

She looked away, her face flushed a dark red before hiding it against his jacket again. Gray sighed and said, "Come on. Let's get this boat back to shore and all of these girls home. We'll turn that creep Salamander in and let the magic council deal with him."

Natsu and Lucy nodded.

 

 

Later that evening, Gisa was sitting in front of the couch, wearing just a white tank top and black shorts. She had her arms crossed around her legs as she watched TV. Gray was laying down on the couch. After so long of staying quiet, he finally asked, "So... wanna tell me what happened today?"

Gisa barely glanced at him before looking down, her brows scrunching together. She dipped her head, her crimson bangs falling over her face.

Gray put his hands up. "Wh-whoa, hey now. Don't start crying on me. If it's that big of a deal, then it's okay, I'll just drop it."

Gisa turned to him, sitting on her knees and held her hands out in front of his face. Gray looked at her questioningly and asked, "What? What am I looking at?"

She reached her hands further out while Gray sat up. When she nearly put her hands on his face, he grabbed them and pulled them away, asking, "What am I supposed to be looking at, Gisa?"

She reached for the pen around her neck and wrote slowly: I'm not a good person. I saw my hands covered in blood.

Gray narrowed his eyes. "You also probably saved that girl's life. Who knows what that guy would have done with all of them. You don't remember very much about your past, Gisa. So don't jump to conclusions that you're a bad person."

Gisa wrote: Then why was I able to knock those men out so easily?

Gray sighed and set her hand back in her lap and reached up, cupping her face. "Maybe someone taught you how to defend yourself. They say martial arts, when learned properly, is at a subconscious level. There's nothing wrong with being a good fighter, it means you can protect yourself."

Slowly, she wrote out: But, I want you to protect me.


	7. Family

Gray stared at the words with wide eyes, not sure what to say. Gisa lowered her hand, her eyes soft and full with sadness. Her hand trembled a bit as she added: Sorry, I'm a burden, I know, but -

Gray grabbed her and pulled her onto the couch, the pen falling to the hardwood floor and rolling to a stop under the coffee table. He held one hand at the back of her head to keep her from pulling away and his other arm was wrapped around her waist. He leaned back on the arm of the couch, keeping her small body in his embrace as he whispered, "Gisa, you're not a burden. You're not a bad person. You're not alone. I don't care what you were in your past... I'm going to be right here. I'll always be with you, I'll always protect you. I promise you, Gisa. Okay?"

Gisa sniffled and nodded her head, gripping his shirt. She whimpered and he ran his hand through her hair. "I know you're scared. I'm not going to say you shouldn't be or that you have no reason to be. But I'll be right here. When you're scared, you can hold onto me; as tight as you need to. Alright?"

She nodded again, turning her head and pressing her face to his neck. After a while, he felt her breathing change and realized she had fallen asleep. He carefully lifted her up and carried her to her room, tucking her in for the night.

 

When Gisa showed up the next morning, like the previous days, everyone greeted her enthusiastically. She'd gotten used to just shaking their hands and moving along. She kept Gray in her sight the whole time, afraid to get pulled away from him again. This time, though, he was sure to keep a tight hold of her hand and didn't let go.

They sat down at a table with Lucy and Natsu who were already bickering about something. Gisa sat down next to Gray and listened.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but we need the money!" Natsu begged, clasping his hands together.

Lucy had her arms crossed and turned away. "No way, Natsu, I am not degrading myself and dressing up and acting like that! I'm a woman with high respect for myself."

"It's not degrading!" Natsu argued.

"Speak for yourself you sick bastard!" Lucy shouted back.

Gray frowned. "What are you two going on about now?"

"I want Lucy to help me on this mission but she says she won't do it!" Natsu whined. "I even asked her to join the team and everything. It's not fair!"

"So what's the mission?" Gray asked curiously. When Natsu went to hand him the paper there was a lot of noise made from the front of the guild. They all looked over to see the master standing on the top railing.

"I need your attention!" Makarov hollered. "You fools have done it again! Look at these documents I received from the council!" He waved a big stack up in the air and then began to read, "First... Gray. Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried."

Gray made a face and asked, "Wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?"

Elfman commented behind him, "Then don't be naked in the first place."

The master tossed a paper down and then continued, "Elfman!! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission."

Elfman mumbled, "He said 'men are all about education,' so..."

Makarov shook his head, "Kana Alberona. Drinking 15 big barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council...Loke, flirting with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation, too." He heaved a big sigh before looking at Natsu and shouting, "And Natsu, you destroyed the Devon Thief family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belong to the townspeople...levelling a historical clock tower in Tully village. Burning down a church in Freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus castle and Nazuna Ravine Observatory collapsed and thus stopped its operations." He continued on shouting several other names. He sighed once again, "Guys... the council members are angry at me all the time...but...forget about the council members!" He burned the stack of papers and threw them down into the area where everyone was sitting. Natsu jumped up and gulped up the fire.

Makarov continued, "Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirt' flow within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right!!! That's the way of the Fairy Tail wizards!!!"

Everyone started cheering and laughing, having enjoyed the master's speech. Shortly afterward, Makarov walked up to their table and looked at them. He turned to Gisa and asked, "How are you doing, young lady? Is everyone treating you nicely?"

Gisa nodded, smiling at the small man.

He chuckled. "That's good to hear, you let me know if anyone bothers you." He started to walk off when a little boy ran up to him.

The boy asked, "Is my daddy back yet?"

Makarov grunted, "You're annoying, Romeo. If you are the son of a wizard, trust your father, be a good boy, and wait for him at home."

Romeo teared up. "He said he'd come back in 3 days...but it's been a week since then..."

Makarov asked, "Macau's job is at mount Hakobe, isn't it?"

"That's not that far, either! Please look for him! I'm worried about him!"

"No way!! Your dad is a mage! We have no wizard here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!"

Romeo screamed, hitting Makarov, and ran off.

The rest of them watched the boy run off. Lucy frowned, "Poor kid."

Gray looked at Makarov. "That was kinda harsh, old man."

Natsu got up quickly, anger in his eyes. He stormed right out of the hall. Makarov sighed. "That boy is never going to learn..."

Gisa tugged on Gray's sleeve worriedly. Gray glanced at her and stated, "Oh, don't worry about Natsu. He gets too worked up too easily. But he'll be fine."

Gisa kept tugging on his sleeve. She couldn't get her mind away from the boy's worried face and how angry Natsu had been. Though she couldn't explain it, she felt something very troubling about Natsu storming off alone. Gray sighed, "What, Gisa?"

Makarov commented, "I think she wants you to go with Natsu and help him."

Gisa nodded her head, her face straight and determined. Gray's gaze softened and he chuckled, "Oh alright. Let's go help 'em." Gray pushed away from the table and, like always, Gisa trotted after him, clinging to the back of his shirt.

Lucy shrieked and followed after them as well. "Don't leave me behind, guys!"

Halfway up the mountain, they caught up with Natsu, meanwhile Lucy screamed about being so cold. Natsu glared back at her, "Then why'd you bother to come!"

"You guys were going to leave me alone!" She complained.

Natsu pointed at Gisa and Gray. "I didn't ask them to come either!"

Gray clenched his hand into a fist and shouted back, "Don't drag me into this Natsu! I didn't want to come either, but Gisa was worried about you!"

Gisa trembled between the two arguing boys, feeling tears start to bubble up.

Gray gasped and glared at Natsu. "Now look what you've done. Apologize for making her cry!"

"I'm-I'm sorry Gisa! D-don't cry!" Natsu begged before his face straightened and yelled back at Gray. "Hey, you're just as at fault for making her cry! Maybe it's cause of you!"

Gray gasped. "Gisa, I didn't make you cry, did I!? Tell Natsu it was him!"

Gisa tipped her head up and started to cry more. Both boys started apologizing and freaking out. It caused Gisa to laugh silently.

Gray and Natsu both made a face and yelled, "You were faking the whole time!?"

Lucy laughed. "She sure got you boys! And it got you to stop bickering like children."

Gisa was still giggling as the boys protested that they weren't arguing. She sensed a strange shift in the air and looked up just as a giant monster landed behind her. She gasped, looking up as a giant monkey like monster grinned down at her. She reached out at the same time that Gray did, to pull her away, but the monkey swung it's arm around and scooped her right up. It jumped off the edge and loped off.

Lucy shouted from inside of a clock, "What was that thing!?"

"It was a balcan!" Natsu answered. "That’s what Macau should have been fighting up on this mountain top."

Gray shouted, "I don't give a damn what it is! It just took off with Gisa!" He jumped down the crevasse as well and raced after the monkey without any hesitation. Natsu grumbled and chased after him while Lucy, much more slowly with her clock, followed.

 

Gisa whimpered when the monkey threw her down and started sniffing her. She glared and bit its hand, causing it to howl in pain and jump away from her. She got to her feet and went to run away, but it tackled her to the ground and dragged her back. She struggled and went to kick him when she heard a shout.

Natsu rushed into the cave, "Hey Monkey...~!" He gasped as she slid on ice and summersaulted into a stalagmite.

Gray walked in behind him, rolling his eyes and then looking at Gisa. "Are you okay?"

She nodded as Natsu jumped back up. "Hey you! What did you do with Macau!?" He demanded.

The balcan tipped its head, not sure what Natsu was saying. Natsu ran at it with a fist of flames while Gray trotted around behind it and kneeled to Gisa. "I got ya."

She climbed up into his arms, shivering a bit. Gray unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off and tossed it over her shoulders. "Here, this'll help a little bit."

Natsu kept swinging punches, but the balcan looked as though to be playing with him, dancing around his swings because Natsu had issues keeping his footing on the ice. Lucy climbed out the clock and summoned another of her celestial spirits: Taurus.

The giant bull ran at the balcan who stopped his swinging axe with ease. But Natsu jumped up on his other side and punched him with enough fire that it flew into the cave wall. It slid down, landing on it's head. After a few moments, it shape-shifted back into a man with short hair and a rugged face.

Natsu and Gray both shouted, "Macau!"

Lucy gaped, "That perverted monkey is Macau?"

Gray helped Gisa up while Natsu grinned. He started laughing about how easy it was to bring him back when Gisa noticed the ice starting to crack underneath him. She tugged on Gray's sleeve and pointed to Macau.

Gray's eyes widened. "Natsu! Look!"

Natsu turned and shouted just as the ice gave way. He rushed over to him and grabbed his arms, slipping into the hole as well. Lucy grabbed just in time while Gray punched his palm with his fist and shouted, "Ice Make: Plume!"

A wall of ice slid up the hole, taking Macau and Natsu with it. Once they were back to the top, Natsu pulled him away from the weak ice and lay him on his back. "He's injured pretty bad..." Lucy commented. "He's bleeding badly, I don't know if he'll make it back to the guild."

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Don't say that!"

Happy landed beside Natsu. "Balcan's survive by taking over human bodies as vessels. Apparently he fought really hard before he was taken over..."

Lucy felt her eyes watering. "He won't make it...!"

Natsu lit his hand on fire. Lucy screamed, "What are you doing Natsu!?" She tried to stop him but Gray held her back.

He said, "Wait, Lucy. If Natsu burns the wound, he can stop the bleeding." He leaned down, both him and Lucy holding Macau in place while Natsu sealed up the wound.

Gisa stared, her eyes wide. The fire flickered in her eyes and the blood ran down his skin. Screams echoed in her ears. Her name fell upon panicked lips. She didn't remember it. Just blurs of voices and screams, fire and blood.

What happened in her past?

Just who the hell was she really?

"...I was taken out by the 20th one..." Macau mumbled as Natsu finished up on the wound.

Lucy gasped, but once they were done, Gray and Natsu helped Macau to his feet. Lucy smiled and said, "Let's get you home to Romeo, okay?"

Macau nodded limply. They started out of the cave when Gray stopped and looked back. He asked, "Gisa? Are you coming?"

Gisa stared, just trembling. Gray started to go towards her but Lucy beat him to her. She took Gisa's hands and smiled, asking, "Come on Gisa, let's get home and talk, okay?"

Gisa stared at Lucy, her lips slightly agape. For a moment, Lucy became someone else. A girl with dark green and brown hair. A look of horror was written on her face. Then just like that, she was back to normal. She was plain old Lucy, worry in her eyes.

Gisa squeezed Lucy's hands and felt a little weak, using the blond girl as support for a while until they got back down the mountain. Once they got back into the town, Romeo was sitting outside the guild hall. The kid cried a moment before running up and tackling Macau. He shouted, "I'm so sorry daddy!"

Macau patted his head and said, "Next time those brats tease you, ask them if their dad can take on 19 monsters by himself."

After a few minutes of a sweet, touching reunion, the group headed on, leaving the boy and his father to talk. Gray moved to Gisa and asked, "Are you doing okay?"

Gisa wrapped her arms around him and stayed attached at his side. She nodded her head slowly.

Later that evening, everyone was sitting around talking over drinks and food. When Natsu and Gray had started fighting again, she moved away from the table and walked around. She stopped when she saw Macau and walked up to him.

He smiled at her. "Hey little Gisa. What can I do for you?"

She shifted on her feet and glanced at Romeo. How could she communicate the things that were on her mind all the time? She had so many questions and so little ways of getting answers.

The guy with the pipe leaned forward. "Why don't you talk, girl?"

Macau hit the guy, "Wakaba, don't be mean! Leave the girl alone." He looked back at Gisa again. "How am I supposed to help ya if I can't tell what you're thinking?"

Gisa looked down. Romeo pointed up at her and said, "Dad, I think she's sad."

Macau watched curiously as Gisa picked Romeo up. The happy boy gave her a hug and she affectionately rested her head against his. Macau asked, "You got little brothers or sisters back home?"

She looked down, her eyes saddening.

"Oh yeah." Wakaba whispered, "I heard a rumor that she lost all her memories. I bet she don't know if she's got family or not."

Macau's brows furrowed. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Gisa nodded.

Macau sighed. "I bet you're wonderin' if ya got a family or not. Bein' as they haven't come lookin' for you."

She looked down. Macau reached out and put his hand on his son's head. "But you better not be making that face because you wish you had a family back. Cause if it is..."

He raised his hand and Gisa automatically flinched, but her eyes widened when he patted her head as well. "You're a part of the Fairy Tail family now. Every wizard in this place would give their life to help you. We're not bound by blood, we're bound by something much stronger. A type of bond that can't ever be broken. I know you can't talk... but you come to us when you need anything. Just think of me as your pop alright? I'll beat up anyone who upsets you, got it?"

Gisa's cheeks reddened with happiness and she nodded, hugging Romeo tight.

Wakaba laughed and corrected, "Macau, you'll have to get in line. Her uncle is gonna take the first swing!"

Gisa backed up as several other guys started arguing about who was gonna get the first punch. She set Romeo down and giggled silently. She turned, running right into Gray who smiled down at her. "They can argue all they want, but no one is gonna make you cry on my watch." He brushed his hand across her cheek and asked, "Ready to go home?"

Gisa dipped her head, wrapping her arms around his just like she always did.


	8. I Wanna Help!

Gisa covered her ears as Natsu and Lucy yelled back and forth. Gray rubbed her back and scolded the both of them. "Would you two just knock it off? Natsu, if she doesn't want to do it, then don't make her!"

"But it's so much money!" Natsu shouted.

"I don't wanna dress up like a maid!" Lucy yelled back.

Gisa reached for the paper, taking it and reading it. She smiled and held it out to Gray. He blinked and looked at her. "What, you wanna do it?"

Gisa nodded.

"Whoa!" Natsu yelled, holding an 'x' up with his arms. "No way! That's my job!"

Gray took the paper and laughed in Natsu's face. "Sorry, bro. You're not a chick and your chick doesn't wanna do it."

"First of all, she's not my chick!" Natsu yelled. "Second of all! IT’S MY JOB!"

Lucy looked at Gisa and asked, "Do you understand what the job entails?"

Gisa nodded her head.

"You'll have to dress in a skimpy little maid outfit."

She nodded again.

"And clean some really nasty weird stuff."

She nodded.

"And speak."

Gisa froze. She shook her head quickly. Lucy laughed. "Alright then, I guess I'm the only one that can do it."

Gray pointed at her. "Sounds good. You and Gisa double team it and we'll split the money three ways."

"Three ways!?" Lucy shouted. "What are you doing that deserves a portion of the money?"

Gray crossed his arms, suddenly not having his shirt on. "Supervision and backup." Gisa grabbed the shirt that had come off and handed it back to him while Natsu started screaming about not being left out.

Lucy sighed and crossed her arms. "Alright, all four of us will work together on it, then."

Gisa gave Gray back his shirt while Natsu said, "Then all we need is to get a battle plan."

 

 

Sometime later, they found themselves at the mansion of the client who wanted a book destroyed. It was the residence of "Kirby Melon". They were invited in and sat in a small living room. He started by introducing himself.

Of course, Natsu responded with, "Wow your name sounds yummy." Happy agreed with a purr.

Lucy glared at them and snapped, “That’s rude!”

The guy chuckled, “People tell me that often.”

Gray rubbed the back of his head. “You deal with idiots very often?”

The guy nodded and then commented, “I wouldn’t have expected so many renowned wizards would accept my job.”

Gray arched a brow. “Really? I was kinda wondering why such a good job was still available.”

“You’re all young, too.” The guy continued, “You must be famous wizards.”

Lucy smiled. “Well, Natsu here is called the Salamander.”

“Ohh! I’ve heard of that nickname.” The guy stated. “But who are the rest of you?”

Lucy and Gray both made somber faces and mumbled, “Apparently not important enough for name recognition.”

Kirby clasped his hands and said, “Let’s talk about the work. There is only one thing that I’m asking you to do. The one and only copy of “Daybreak” that the Duke of Evaroo owns… please incinerate it.”

Natsu made a face. “So… we don’t have to steal it?” He asked.

“I’m basically asking you to destroy someone’s possession without permission so it’s almost the same as stealing.”

“That’s surprising…” Lucy commented. “I thought you were gonna ask us to retrieve the book that he took from you.”

Natsu started laughing. “Forget the book! How about I just burn down the whole mansion?”

“That would be easiest.” Happy agreed.

Lucy and Gray both shouted, “You’ll go to jail for that!” But Lucy turned back to Kirby and asked, “What…is that book, anyway?”

Natsu glared at her, “Who cares? We’re getting 200,000!”

Kirby cleared his throat. “No, I’ll pay 2 million. The contingency fee is now 2 million.”

All of them gaped in sheer surprise so Kirby asked, “You didn’t know about the increase?”

“Wait, two million!? Hold on! If we divide it by four… I can’t calculate!” Natsu shouted.

Gray rolled his eyes. “That 500,000 each, moron.”

Lucy asked Kirby, “W-wh-why…increase it to two million all of a sudden…?”

He sighed, “That book really needs to be destroyed. I can’t forgive that book’s existence…”

Natsu shot up from where he was sitting and shouted, “I’m all fired up! Let’s go!” And without another word he rushed out the door.

Gray and Lucy shouted after him and took off out the door as well. Gisa stood and politely dipped her head. A second later, Gray came running back in, took her hand, and ran back out.

 

 

After a quick trip back to the guild, where Mira cast a spell on Gisa’s hair to make it blonde, and the two girls changed into a couple maid outfits, they found themselves at the front door of the Evaroo mansion.

Lucy leaned to the speaker at the gate, “Excuse me, we came to apply for the blonde-haired maid position…!”

After a few minutes, there was no answer. Lucy tried again, “Excuse me…! Is anyone there?”

Gray and Natsu were behind the tree line cheering the girls on.

Gisa started to shy behind Lucy when she sensed a presence from behind her. She looked over just as a giant gorilla like maid erupted from the stone pavement. Gisa jumped behind Lucy who let out a scream. Both of the girls trembled as they looked up at the massive woman. She turned back to the hole and shouted, “There’s a girl who came for the maid position, my master!”

Another man shot up out of the hole and asked, “Did you call me?” He looked Lucy up and down first and then looked at Gisa. “Let me see…”

Lucy and Gisa put on their best, smiling faces, resisting the urges to run away. After several minutes, he turned around and said, “Rejected. Both of you uglies, go home.”

Gisa and Lucys’ eyes both widened as the maid picked them up. Lucy resisted, “Why!?”

Evaroo fanned his hand, “For someone as great as I am, only beautiful girls would suit me.” With that, the fat maid threw them both into the trees and they went back inside.

Natsu crossed his arms, “You’re useless.”

Gray glared at Natsu and grabbed him by the scarf. “Watch your tongue around Gisa.”

Natsu glared back but Lucy whined, “It’s not our fault! His sense of beauty is retarded!”

“An excuse.” Happy stated.

Gisa had her legs tucked up to her chest and she whined softly, drawing in the dirt. She thought that she was finally going to be able to help them with a mission for once. But now that just proved to be a distant dream.

Gray leaned down to her. “Hey, Gisa, cheer up. It’s not your fault. Natsu’s just bitter because his plan for the job failed.”

Natsu put his foot on Gray’s back. “You wanna run that by me again, buddy?”

Gray glared at him back. “You got a problem Natsu? You’re about to make her cry. If you do, then I’m gonna make you cry ten times harder.”

Lucy stood up and ordered, “Both of you boys just knock it off!”

Natsu turned to the mansion. “Now then… it’s operation T! TAKE THEM BY STORM!”

Lucy jumped up. “Yeah! I’ll never forgive that pervert!”

Gray helped Gisa up and told her. “Just stay right with me, Gisa, okay?”

She nodded.

Happy, one by one flew them up to the rooftop before his wings withdrew and landed.

Once on the roof, Natsu looked in through a really tiny window and asked, “Why do we have to sneak in?”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Isn’t it obvious? Although it’s under someone else’s request, what we’re doing is basically a robbery.”

Natsu replied, “The T in ‘operation t’ stands for ‘totsugeki’ so we’ll go in front he front entrance and blow up everyone who gets in our way.

“No!” Gray and Lucy shouted at him.

“And then burn the book?” Natsu added.

“We said you’re not doing it, Natsu!” Gray snapped.

Lucy added, “I don’t care how many thieves and monsters you have exterminated, but the target this time is the town’s most influential man! Even if he’s an annoying pervert, he’s not a villain.”

Gray finished, “If we do things wrong, they’ll take military action.”

“What now?” Natsu asked. “You were the one who said you’d never forgive him.”

“Of course I’ll never forgive him! He said such bad things to me! So in addition to burning the book, I’ll also hide his shoes and stuff!” Lucy laughed maniacally.

Gray looked at Gisa. “Are you mad about what he said?”

Gisa shook her head.

“Either way, no violence, okay?” Lucy scolded.

Natsu just made a face before looking at the window. “So how are we going to get in? I can melt the glass, but I don’t think any of us can fit in there.”

Lucy looked back at Gisa. “I bet Gisa can. She’s the smallest of us all.”

Gisa blinked and then looked at the window. She reached her hand in to check and see if she could get through when she was pulled right back out. Gray looked at her seriously and said, “You’re not going in there alone.”

Lucy glared at him. “Gray! It’s the only way we can get in without causing a big mess.”

Natsu raised a finger. “I can make a scene out front to create a distraction.”

Lucy rubbed her chin. “That might be the best idea…”

Gray gritted his teeth and looked at Gisa. She held up a thumbs up. Natsu smiled, “Look at that, she’s all game, Gray. Let her go.”

Lucy returned the thumbs up. “What a trooper!”

“Alright…” Gray whispered and then looked at Natsu. “I’ll help with the distraction.”

Natsu nodded. “Let’s go!” He used his fire to hover down to the ground while Gray slid down on his ice. Happy carried Lucy back down while Gisa climbed in through the window.

She found herself in a strange room that was packed with all kinds of miscellaneous objects. She noticed a skull and a ton of bags, as well as some expensive items. She opened the door just a crack and heard shouts coming from the front of the mansion. She heard a couple women say, “There’s some boys fighting out front! Let’s go shoo them off!”

Once they were out of sight, Gisa slipped out of the door and down the hall. She glanced in each room for any signs of any books. She made her way down the hall, stopping only once she had gotten to the top of the stairs. At the bottom stood the gorilla maid. She bellowed, “You were told you don’t get the job!” She ran her giant body up the stairs.

Gisa jumped and ran, checking each door for another stairwell or some form of escape. She saw some furniture lining the halls and threw it down in front of the gorilla maid. She tripped and Gisa took her chance to escape into one of the rooms. It was a dimly lit room, but she quickly discovered that it was a library. Her eyes widened as she looked over the massive lines of books.

She was betting they probably weren’t in any organizational pattern. Of course not. Checking the spines, they weren’t in alphabetical nor arranged in the Dewey system. Her eyes landed on a golden book among the arrangement of other colors. She pulled it out, relieved to see that it was the Daybreak they were looking for.

Her eyes widened when she heard the door slam open. Without waiting a moment, she dove amongst the shelves of books.

 

Gray wiped his forehead as Natsu finished beating up the last of the maids. “That was easy enough… Now where’s the old man?”

Lucy frowned. “He should’ve come out by now…”

“I feel like we’re missing someone.” Natsu turned to Lucy. “Where’s the fat one?”

Lucy, Natsu, and Gray all looked at each other a moment before their eyes widened and they looked back inside.

“Gisa!”


	9. Duke of Evaroo

Gisa pressed her back to the books, staring towards the door. She saw the maid glaring around, looking for her. She started to slink off towards the back when the little man erupted from the ground before her. “So that’s what you guys were after! I’m glad to allow you guys to do whatever! I’m a genius! I was wondering what you wizards were searching for so frantically! It was that worthless book.”

Gisa shook her head and kept the book against her chest, rushing off the other way. When she rounded the corner from the bookshelves, the massive maid reached around, grabbing her and throwing her back. She knocked over several more shelves, landing on top of the pile of them. She coughed and sat up, quickly scooping the book back up.

Her eyes widened as the maid came at her once more. Just as she was about to punch Gisa, she heard:

“Ice make: Cage!”

A cage made of pure ice formed up around the maid, keeping her boxed in. In the next moment, a ball of fire flew through, melting through the ice and slamming the maid against the wall. Gray rushed up to her and kneeled to her. “We made it just in time, are you alright?”

Gisa nodded and held the book out.

Gray’s eyes softened. “You got it. Good job.”

The man played with his mustache. “Don’t think any of you are getting out of here!” He raised his hand and a couple shelves opened up. “How dare you touch the book that belongs to the Duke of Evaroo! Come, Vanish Brothers!”

Two men started walking forward. “It’s finally time for business. If we get paid without doing actual work, mama will get mad at us.”

Gray pulled Gisa back behind him as he growled, “They’re from the mercenary guild, Southern Wolves.”

Lucy trembled, “Mercenary guild?”

“Are you brats from Fairy Tail?” The ugly one with the star shaped hair asked.

Evaroo laughed. “Mercenary guilds are always hungry! Prepare to die!”

Lucy tapped Gisa’s shoulder. “H-hey, would you mind letting me take a look at that book?” She asked happily. Gisa gave her a curious look before nodding and handing the book over. To her surprise, Lucy sat down right where she was and started reading.

Natsu and Gray shouted, “What are you doing!?”

“What a joke.” The first of the two brothers commented.

“They claimed to be wizards of Fairy Tail?” Star asked.

Evaroo shouted, “Vanish brothers! Retrieve the book at once! And kill them!”

After a moment, Lucy gasped. “Natsu, Gray! Can you buy me some time!? This book has some kind of secret!”

Natsu frowned, “Are you serious?” They watched as Lucy headed for the passage where the brothers had come out of.

Gray shouted after her, “Lucy! Take Gisa with you!”

Lucy reached back and grabbed Gisa’s arm and yanked her with her. She stared wide-eyed at Gray until they moved on around the corner.

“Dammit…” Gray muttered. “Don’t look at me like that…” He turned back to the brothers. When he blinked, the image of Gisa’s eyes, filled with fear and worry, were burned into the back of his eyelids. “Let’s finish this quick, Natsu.”

 

After a while of running down the hall ways, Lucy sat right back down again and started reading the book once more. She put on a pair of glasses and had the book read within a few minutes. Gisa leaned down, giving her a questioning look. Lucy looked at her and said, “I wouldn’t have imagined that it had such a secret…I can’t burn this book. I have to deliver it to Kirby.”

“Carrying around the wind reading glasses… you really are a great reader, aren’t you?”

Gisa and Lucy both gasped but hands reached out from the wall around her and grabbed a hold of Lucy. Evaroo’s head morphed from the wall as he asked, “Now, do tell. What did you find? What is the secret of the book?”

Lucy glared and snapped, “Y-you are pathetic. You’re an enemy of literature…”

“An enemy of literature!? And you’re saying that to me, a great and highly educated man?” Evaroo snapped.

“How can a guy who is happy to have a bunch of weird maids be highly educated?” Lucy retorted.

“Don’t insult my beautiful blonde maids!” He snapped.

Lucy let out a scream and Gisa narrowed her eyes. Evaroo asked, “Is it a treasure map? A hidden fortune? What secret does the book have? Say it! If you don’t say it, I’ll break your arms!”

Lucy glanced at him and then looked at Gisa. Seeing what she was doing, Lucy pushed off the wall with her heels and flipped up just long enough that Gisa swung around, landing a kick right to Evaroo’s head.

Evaroo let out a scream of pain and withdrew into the wall before breaking back out of it.

Lucy spun around quickly and held a key out, shouting, “The tables have turned, huh? If you give me this book, I may forgive you. Though I want to hit you at least once…”

“Ah ha! Stellar spirit magic, huh?” Evaroo laughed, “You’re a fan of literature, yet you’re using that phrase incorrectly. You should say ‘the tales have turned’ only when your position has turned from disadvantage to advantage. Anyhow, you won’t be able to surpass my magic diver even with your keys!”

“It was written in this book!” Lucy shouted as she and Gisa jumped out of the way of his next attack. “This is an awful adventure novel with Evaroo as the main character.”

“It’s wonderful that I’m the main character. But it’s contents are crap. He is Kemu Zaleon and yet he wrote such a piece of crap! Outrageous!”

The two girls kept dodging attacks while Lucy and Evaroo argued. Lucy shouted, “You forced him to write it! How can you act so high and mighty?”

“I am high and mighty! It should be an honor for him to write a book about me!”

“You threatened him to write it!”

“So what? It’s his own fault for refusing in the first place. I allowed him to write a book with my high and mighty self as the main character, but that idiot rejected the offer. That’s why I told him that if he wouldn’t write it, I’d withdraw the citizenships of all his relatives.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes. “Withdraw their citizenship. If that happens, you can’t join merchant nor workman guilds. Some parts of the land still run under feudalism. Even a guy like you can have absolute authority around here…”

“In the end, he gave in and wrote it!” Evaroo shouted, reaching up and grabbing Lucy’s ankle through the floor. “But the fact that he rejected me once got me angry, so I made him write it in a solitary cell. I crushed his pride as a distinguished writer!”

“How can you go that far just to get what you want!? Can you imagine how he felt, being that solitary cell for three years!?” Lucy shouted.

Gisa’s eyes widened.

 

“Let her be…”

“Can’t I just talk to her one time?”

A girl sat alone in the far corner of a dimly lit room. No one else was in there with her and barely any light could be seen. She was dressed in a dark cloak. It was raining outside. Thunder rolled and the lighting flashed just long enough to illuminate the room. A girl stood in the door way, held back by two keepers.

“No one is allowed to speak with the mistress. She must speak as little as possible. The more interaction with the outside world, the more harm may come to our people. Be respectful and return to your quarters. Now.”

As the girl in the doorway was pulled away, the lonely, cloaked girl looked up. A lock of crimson hair fell as the light flashed in her equally red eye.

 

Gisa couldn’t catch her breath. That was her! That was a vision from her memory!

“Gisa!” Lucy shouted, waving the book in the air. She wasn’t sure how it happened, but now that she’d come to from her own vision, both Natsu and Gray were fighting with the gorilla maid who had appeared with Evaroo. Lucy threw the book to her and she caught it. When she did, Evaroo went to go after her, but was caught in a double attack from Lucy and her summoned spirit, Cancer the Crab.

~~Add story details~~ After returning the book to Kirby and having Lucy explain its significance, they turned home with no money but warm hearts. Well, except for…

Gray slowed to a stop. When Lucy and Natsu stopped as well, he said, “You guys go on ahead, we’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

They nodded and walked on. Gray waited for Gisa to catch back up. He asked, “Is everything okay? I don’t mean to sound conceited, but you’re usually clinging on me pretty hard.”

Gisa kept walking as though she hadn’t heard him. She slipped her arms around his left one and leaned her head on his shoulder.When Gray started to open his mouth to say something, she buried her face against his shoulder and gripped his shirt tightly.  They stood that way for what seemed like eternity before Gisa finally stepped back and tugged on his sleeve.  

He could see in her eyes what she was thinking:  She just wanted to go home.  Gray brushed a hand through her hair and whispered, “Alright, let’s go, Gisa.”


	10. Erza

Gray sat down and heaved a long sigh.  One of the guys, Wakaba, teased, “Finish up a tough mission, Gray?”

Gisa sat down beside him and then looked at the others curiously.  She nodded her head in answer to their question while Gray added, “The mission itself wasn’t so bad, it was all the citizens chasing me when I lost my clothes.”

“Maybe you should try keeping them on.”  Macau teased.

“Hey but I had that pretty of a lady with me, I probably wouldn’t either.”  Wakaba added.

Gisa blushed darkly and Gray snapped, “Okay, guys, that’s enough of that.  I don’t care if you mess with me, but don’t go disrespecting Gisa.”

“Aw, Gray, you’re so protective, it’s cute.” Mirajane teased him, walking up.  She patted Gisa’s head and asked, “Have you been helping Gray with his missions?”

Gisa nodded and Gray smiled, adding, “She’s been a big help.”

Mira frowned and started to say something else when Lucy shouted and stomped her foot and shouted, “What kind of quests are these!?”

Mira told her, “If you find anything you like, let me know.  Since the master’s not here right now.”

“Oh yeah.”  Gray commented, “Gramps is gone.”

“He has to attend the regular meeting.  So he’ll be out for a while.” Mira explained.

“Regular meeting?”  Lucy questioned.

“It’s a meeting where guild masters from different provinces come to report about their guilds.  It’s different from the council meeting, but, ummm… I guess it can be a bit confusing.”  She glanced at Gisa, “May I borrow your pen?”

Gisa pulled the charm from her collar and shifted as she handed it to Mira, into a pen.  Mira continued, “You couldn’t have possibly known the organizational chart of the wizard world when you’ve just joined a guild, right?  The ten council members who have connections to the government hold the highest position in the mage world.  They exist to protect the order, and they also try mages who commit crimes in the guilds.  Guild masters are right underneath them.  Their job is to smoothen communication between guilds in every province and to notify their guild members about council decision as well as bringing them together…”  Mira sighed.  “Well, it’s quite a hard job to do.”

Gray glanced at Gisa who he noticed was staring intensely at Mira and listening to what she was saying.  His eyes softened.  She was so cute with how intrigued she got with matters involving the guild.  And her desire to learn was the most beautiful thing about her.

“I had no idea that each guild has a connection with one another.”  Lucy stated.

“Connections between guilds are important.  If you neglect these… you know.”

Natsu jumped up behind Lucy and hissed, “People from the darkness will come to get you…!!”

Lucy screamed and jumped. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Mira laughed softly and said, “But these people from the darkness really do exist.  We call whatever guild that doesn’t belong to the league a ‘dark guild’.  They don’t follow the law, so they’re pretty scary.”

Lucy turned to Natsu and commented, “So they’ll come to recruit you one day.”

Gisa paused.  She couldn’t help remembering that brief moment from her past.  The one where she was locked up in a room all alone and forbidden to see anyone.  It felt like darkness.  Was she from the darkness?

Natsu put his hands behind his head and laughed, “Either way, why don’t you choose a job already?”

Happy added, “We chose one without consulting you last time.  So it’s your turn to pick, Lucy.”

“Don’t joke around! We’re splitting up!” Lucy yelled.

“Why?”  Natsu asked.

Lucy glared at him and demanded, “You wouldn’t have minded taking in any blond girl, right?”

Natsu looked up.  “What are you talking about?  You’re right though…”  He smiled, “But we chose you to be in the team because you’re a nice person!”

Gray laughed and told Lucy, “You don’t have to force yourself to team up with anyone.”  He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and said, “You did pretty good on that last job, you’ll get tons of recruitment offers.”

As if on cue, Loki rushed up to Lucy and asked, “Would  you like to make a love team with me?  Just the two of us, tonight.”

Lucy glared.  “No.”

“You probably would have done even better if Natsu here hadn’t been holding us back.”  Gray stated.

Natsu glared at him.  “You got a problem with me?”

Both of them were face to face, arguing when Mira calmly stated, “Gray, you lost your outfit.”

Gray shouted, “Shit!  Again!?”

Natsu grumbled, “What a pain in the ass.”

“Did you just call me a pain in the ass, you flaming piece of shit?!”

“A massive pain in the ass, you perverted punk!”

With that, the two of them started fighting with their fists instead of their lips.  Gisa got up, worried they’d hurt each other.  She stopped only when she noticed Loki confronting Lucy.  He gasped and shouted something about her being a celestial wizard and ran away blindly.

“What just happened?”  Lucy asked.

“Loki isn’t very good at dealing with celestial wizards.  I bet something happened in the past involving a girl.”

A moment later, Loki came running back.  “Crap, Natsu!  Gray!  Erza is back!”

Both of the boys started screaming and panicking.  Gisa looked at Loki questioningly.  He rushed over and picked her up.  “On that note, time to get you out of here, my sweet.”

Gray glared at him.  “Hey!  Put her down right now!”

Loki shouted, “Do you want to explain her to Erza?”

Gray cursed.  “But we can’t – “ He and everyone else looked over when the door flew open.  A tall woman with armor walked forward with a giant horn on her arm.

Loki slowly set Gisa down and mumbled, “I think…I’m gonna go home…”

The woman set the horn down and asked, “I’m back.  Is the master present at the moment?”

Mira waved, “Welcome back!  Master’s attending the regular meeting.”

Erza nodded, “I see…”

“Erza?  What is that humongous thing?”  A brave soul asked.

“This?”  Erza asked.  “The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon that I subdued.  It was so pretty that I brought it back as a souvenir.  Is it a nuisance?”

“N-No! Not at all!” He said quickly.

“Anyway.”  She looked around, “Guys, I heard you’ve been causing trouble again.  Even if master forgives you, I won’t.”

“Who is she?” Lucy asked.

“Erza, she’s really strong.”  Happy answered, stiff with fear.

Erza walked over to Kana, “Kana, that’s an inappropriate drinking posture.  Visitor, if you are going to dance, do it outside.  Wakaba, your cigarette butts are all over the floor.  Nav…are you still hanging around the request board?  Pick a job already.”  Erza sighed.  “You guys give me so much trouble.  I won’t say anything for today.”

Lucy asked, “Is she the disciplinary enforcer or something?”

“She’s Erza.”  Happy answered.

“By the way, are Natsu and Gray here?”  Erza asked.

“Aye!”  Happy pointed right to them.

Gisa was surprised to see Gray and Natsu holding hands and being nice.  Gray said, “H-hey Erza, we’re b-being g-g-ood to each other…as always.”

“Aye.” Natsu agreed.

“I see.” Erza smiled.  “Best friends do fight once in a while… but I’d rather see you two being good to each other like that all the time.”

“Ah, No…like I’ve been telling you all this time, we’re not best friends or anything like that…” Gray argued.

“Aye.” Natsu agreed.

Lucy gaped, “Why is Natsu acting like this?”

“Both Natsu and Gray are scared of Erza.” Mira answered.  “Natsu picked a fight with her before and got beaten up.  And she found Gray walking around naked and beat him up too.  Loki was hitting on her and nearly got himself killed.”

“I’m happy to see that both of you are doing great.”  Erza informed.  She started to say something else when she noticed Loki trying to stand in front of someone.  

Loki stiffened and Gisa tried to peek around him so she could see Erza.  Erza blinked and asked, “Who’s this?  A new recruit?”

Gray rubbed the back of his head.  “Uh… not exactly.”  Erza held her hand up for Gray to be quiet and walked over to Gisa.  

“Are you planning on joining our guild then?”  Erza asked.  When Gisa shook her head, Erza tried again, “What’s your name?”

Gisa’s eyes widened when she realized that Mira still had her pen.  She just frowned.

“Erza, hey…” Gray tried again.  “Listen – “

Erza put her hand up again.  “Gray, let the girl speak for herself.”  She turned back to Gisa.  “What is your name little one?”

“That’s the thing, Erza – “ Gray continued.

“Keep talking, Gray, and I’ll silence you for good.” Erza snapped.  “Now, please tell me your name.”  Several moments passed and Gisa kept looking at anything except the tall woman before her.

“You won’t talk to me?”  Erza asked.  Gisa shook her head.  “Why not?”  She looked down again.

“Erza.  Her name is Gisa.”  Gray told her.  “She can’t speak.”

Erza frowned and kneeled down in front of her.  “Why don’t you talk?”

Gisa just shrugged.  Erza smiled and held her hand out to her.  “Well, my name is Erza, I would appreciate hearing your voice some time.  You’ll open up to us soon enough, I hope.”

Gisa took her hand, but immediately both of them were moved through space.  The guild disappeared around them and was replaced with vivid images of a darker world.

A giant dragon-like beast dressed in shadows raised its head and let out a roar.  Its crimson eyes were the only thing shimmering through the darkness.  Then the images moved to a group of people all sitting around a campfire.

A woman with red hair and red eyes passed a drink around.  She whispered:

“Whether we survive or drown, we do it together.”

When they were returned to the guild, Gisa’s eyes widened.  That woman was her.  She could speak?

Erza stood up suddenly and shouted, “Liar!”

Everyone in the guild stared with wide eyes.  She grabbed Gisa by the collar and shouted, “You can speak!  I just saw you talking!”

“Erza! Stop!” Gray ordered, rushing up to her and trying to pry her hand away from Gisa’s shirt.  “Let her go!  What are you talking about?  You heard her?”

“I watched her.”  Erza snapped.  “She was speaking to a group of people!”

“Maybe she could a long time ago, but she can’t now!”  Gray explained.  “She’s lost her memory, she doesn’t even know where she came from or anything about her past.”

Erza turned around, her hands clenching into fists.  She said, “I don’t trust her…  There’s something off about her.”

Gray frowned as Gisa gripped the back of his shirt.  He reached back, finding her hand with his own and giving it a soft squeeze.

Erza sighed and said, “But that matter can wait.  I have a favor to ask of you both, Gray and Natsu.  I heard something troubling at work.  Usually I would consult the master about this, but I regard this matter as urgent, so I need your help.  Will you come with me?”

Both Gray and Natsu made horrible, shocked expressions.

Cana asked, “What’s going on?  This is the first time I’ve ever seen Erza teaming up with someone else.”

Happy gaped, “What could it be…?”

Erza finalized, “We’ll leave tomorrow.  Prepare yourself.  I’ll tell you about the details on the way.”

“I never said I’d come!” Natsu argued.

“Natsu and Gray… I’ve never imagined this, but… it might very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail…”

Gray gritted his teeth and glared at Natsu before shouting, “It’s annoying enough to be with him and now I’ll have Erza around, too!?”

Natsu shouted back, “This time is impossible!  Besides, I don’t want to go!”

Natsu turned to Lucy suddenly and messed up her hair as well and putting his clothes on her and said, “You’re Natsu from now on.”

Lucy glared, “No.”

Gray trotted after Erza, “Listen, Erza, I need to explain the situation with Gisa to you.”

Erza glared at him over her shoulder.  “I told you that matter was going to wait, didn’t I?”

Gray clenched his hands into fists.  “Yes, I know.  But… I can’t leave her by herself.  She’s in danger.”

Erza paused before turning away.  “Fine.  Then bring her along.  I can keep an eye on her that way, anyway.”


	11. Glimmer of Hope

Gisa was sitting in the bath tub, her eyes focused on the reflection.  Every time she opened her mouth, something felt wrong, like some power was keeping her voice from escaping.  How could the person in that vision have been her?

She hit the water so that her reflection disappeared for a moment.  Tears ran down her cheeks.  She couldn’t speak!  She couldn’t share her thoughts without the use of some charm!

When the water leveled back out, her reflection didn’t come back.  What was her past hiding from her?  What if she was really some evil person?  What if the blood on her hands was really spilled by her?  What if…

The water in the tub turned to blood and darkness crept around her.  It tickled her skin and threatened to crawl into her body.  She let out a scream and jumped out of the bathtub, water spilling out everywhere around her.

The door flew open and Gray shouted, “Gisa!?”  He looked down and blushed, looking away quickly.  “Are you okay?”

Gisa scrambled up to a sitting position and attached herself to his leg, burying her face against his thigh.  She was panting with the effort to tell him she was scared.  She kept trying to get the words out, but the closer she got, the more it hurt.  She couldn’t speak.  She couldn’t tell him how she felt.  It was useless and painful to keep trying.

Gray leaned down, prying her off his leg and wrapped his arms around her.  He enclosed her against his warm body and whispered, “I told you.  You don’t have to be scared.  Erza is just paranoid for the safety of her guild.  I know she’s a little frightening at first, but don’t let what she said bother you, okay?”

Gisa lifted her head up and looked at him.  He smiled warmly down at her and whispered, “Just remember what I told you the other day.”  She slid her hand up, along his face, seeing the trail of water on his skin left by her own.  She pressed her face against his neck and he lost balance, falling back.

She lay on top of him for several moments, not caring at all that she was completely naked.  She felt his face warming up and he finally mumbled.  “G-Gisa… you should… put some clothes on before you catch a cold.”

She leaned over him, her wet hair barely touching his face.  His cheeks were an even deeper crimson than what hers usually were.  His eyes kept straying but he caught them and looked back up at her.  She closed her own eyes and leaned down.  Her lips met his forehead and she slowly got back up.  Using her finger, she wrote on the foggy mirror:

I think I’m too comfortable with you.

Gray had his hand over his nose and mumbled, “I think so, too.”

Gisa’s eyes widened a bit and then looked away.  She wrote:

I’m sorry…

Gray waved his hands and shouted, “I-It’s not a problem!  I didn’t mean it like that…!”  He rubbed the back of his neck and added, “I want you to be comfortable with me.  I want… you to be happy.”

She wrote again:

I’d be happy if I stayed with you forever.

Gray’s face darkened again and he stopped rubbing.  He stared and whispered, “Gisa do you even understand what you’re implying?”

She was starting to run out of space so she went the shower door and scribbled:

I know exactly what I’m implying.

She hesitated:

But I mean it.

Gray walked up behind her and slowly slipped a towel around her body.  He gently prodded her to sitting down in front of the stool while grabbed a brush and sat behind her.  He told her, “You already know how I feel Gisa.  I don’t want to leave you and I won’t, no matter what we learn about your past.”  His cheeks darkened as he brushed through her hair.  “I… would probably be the happiest man in the world if you stayed here with me forever.”

She looked up at him, but for the first time, he couldn’t read her expression.  He couldn’t tell if she was happy or sad.  It was just blank.  It was as though she were searching his face for the expression this time.  He continued, “But what if you… what if you learn that… you’re actually happier with someone else.  I won’t keep you here.  You probably have a wonderful life that you need to get back to…” He looked away when he added, “I’m absolutely sure there’s a guy waiting for you back home.”

Gisa’s hands clenched into fists and she shook her head suddenly back and forth.  She spun around and he saw her expression was filled with completely sadness and frustration.  She rushed suddenly out of the bathroom and into the bed room, racing back with her pen in hand.  She hurriedly scribbled:

You didn’t see the visions that I did!  Wherever I lived, I wasn’t allowed to speak to anyone!  I was kept in a room all by myself and I wasn’t allowed to speak!  Everyone hated me!  And I keep seeing myself surrounded by blood!  Erza shared a vision with me where I told a group of people that we were all going to die together!

By the time she was done writing, she was crying again.

Gray reached out and brushed her tears away before pulling her back to him again.  “Shh… Shh… If that all true…”  His hands tightened around her and he whispered, “Then I’m never letting anyone take you away from here.  Got that?  Never.”

Gisa's arms tightened around him.  No matter how many times he told her the same thing, she always felt better after hearing it.  Those words were the only thing that kept her going.  The only thing that kept her looking towards the future and not the past.

 

The next day at Mongolia Station, it didn't take long for the boys to start arguing with each other.  Natsu initiated with, "Why does that monster, Erza, need our help?"

Gray retorted, "How would I know?  Besides, if she does need help, I alone would be sufficient."

"Then why don't you go by yourself!?  I don't want to go!" Natsu shouted.

"Fine then, don't come!  Get yourself killed by Erza afterwards!"

Lucy screamed, "You two are causing trouble, so just shut up!"

Gisa tugged on Gray's white jacket.  She hadn't seen this outfit of his.  It was a white trench coat style jacket with the collar flipped up around his neck.  Most of his body was covered by a black outfit underneath. Whereas Gisa was wearing a black and silver billow dress with red and black striped stockings and gloves.

Gray looked at Gisa's sad face and heaved a sigh.  "Natsu, we have to stop fighting."

The pink-haired boy looked away, arms crossed.  He glared at Lucy, "Why are you here, anyway?"

Lucy snapped, "Mira asked me to!  She said 'It's true that it'd be wonderful if those three form a team, but the fact that they don't really get along worries me.  Lucy, can you tag along and be mediator?'"  She crossed her arms and stomped her foot.  "That's the only reason I'm coming along."

Happy taunted, "But you really wanted to come, didn't you?"

Lucy gasped, "Wait, if those three need someone as a mediator, why not you?  Aw, pity on you!  Mira forgot about your existence."

"Aye!"  Happy cheered.

But Gisa was watching the two boys who, once again, were arguing.  This time over their packing.  Lucy giggled and tapped Gisa's shoulder.  "Watch this: Erza!  Over here!"

Immediately the two boys wrapped their arms around each others necks and started being nice and friendly.  Gisa smiled until Lucy started laughing.

Natsu and Gray shouted, "You tricked us!"

Lucy commented, "Maybe you guys really do get along after all."

Natsu glared, "Lucy, why are you here?"

"Were you not listening at all!?" Lucy shrieked.

Gisa tugged on Gray's shirt when he started mumbling angrily.  One look at her face and his cheeks turned red and he looked away.  "You really want us to get along, huh?"

Gisa nodded.

"Alright.  I'll try a little harder."  Gray commented, smilng at her and mussing her hair.

A few minutes later, Erza walked up with a giant wagon of luggage.  "Sorry, did I make you wait?"  Her gaze landed on Lucy and asked, "Who are you?  You were in Fairy Tail yesterday."

Lucy dipped her head.  "I"m a new member, Lucy.  Mira asked me to come along.  I'll try to be useful."

Erza smiled.  "Nice to meet you.  I see, so you're the one that the people in the guild were talking about.  This mission might be a bit risky, but seeing how you did on the last job, I think you'll be okay."

Lucy shouted, "Risky!?"

"I don't know what our task is this time, but I'll go with you under one condition."  Natsu told Erza suddenly.

"Condition?" Erza questioned.  "Say it."

Natsu boldly answered, "When we return, fight with me.  I'm different from back then."

Gray gasped, "Don't rush into things!  Do you wanna die!?"

Erza smirked.  "You've really grown up.  I'm not very confident in myself... but okay, I accept."

Natsu raised a fist and yelled, "What do you mean you're not confident!?  Fight me seriously!"

"I know, but you're strong.  I just wanted to say that."  Erza stated.  Then to Gray she asked, "Do you wish to fight me, too?"

Gray shook his head, no.

"Then, shall we go?" Erza asked, already walking towards the train.

 

Gisa couldn't help laughing a bit when the moment the train started moving, Natsu's face turned green and he looked like he was going to hurl.  Gray rolled his eyes and said, "You're helpless, Natsu.  Go sit somewhere else if you're gonna be annoying...even better, don't ride on the train!  Just run!"

Gisa tugged on his jacket and when he looked at her, he sighed.  "Right.  Sorry.  Being nice."

Lucy, who was on the other side of Gisa commented, "I know it hapens every time, but it still looks really painful..."

Erza gave Natsu a soft and gentle look.  "Here, Natsu, come here."  Unsuspecting Natsu shifted closer just as Erza punched him as hard as she could in the gut, knocking him right out.  Erza dusted off her hands as Natsu fell unconcious in her lap.  "That should appease him a little."

"Now that I think about it... "  Lucy asked.  "What kind of magic do you use, Erza?"

Happy tugged on Lucy's shirt and said, "Erza's magic is beautiful.  Plenty of blood came out in the end.  Her opponent's blood."

Lucy frowned.  "How is that beautiful?"

Erza laughed softly.  "It's nothing special.  I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful."

Gray shifted.  "It is?"  He put his hands together and made a small ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail symbol.

Lucy gasped, "That's amazing!"

"I've always studied ice magic."  Gray answered.  Gisa stared intently at the little sculpture.  With a smile Gray handed it to her.

Lucy stated, "Ice doesn't really fit you though."

"Who cares?"  He asked.

Lucy stiffened and her eyes widened.  "Ice...Flame...AH-HA!"  She started giggling.  "No wonder you two don't get along!  You guys are so straight-forward and cute."

"Is that so?"  Erza commented.

Gray looked away and grumbled, "Who cares about that!?"  He sighed, "Anyway, Erza, let's get ready.  What's going on?  You asking for help doesn't happen that often."

"Let me explain."  Erza said.  "I was on my way back from work when I stopped by a bar in Onibas, where wizards gather.  Some folks there caught my attention.  They were making a lot of noise and I heard one of them say 'we finaly found the hidden Lullaby, but it was all sealed up!  How'd they do that!?  We can't break the seal at all!'  They were acting very hush hush about it.  And then another said, 'it's not like we can break the seal, even with more people.  I'll take care of the rest, so you guys go on and head back to the guild.  Please let Eligor know.  I will definitely come back witht he Lulluby in three days'."

Gray narrowed his eyes.  "Lullaby?"

"The Lullaby...?"  Lucy asked.  "Is it some sort of magic that can put people to sleep?"

"I don't know... but since it is sealed, it probably contains some powerful magic."  Erza informed.

Gisa looked up from the sculpture she was playing with.  The word seemed to ring a bell in her mind.  A vision danced across her mind.  But this one wasn't of darkness.  Instead it was a song that was playing that caught her attention.  Her ears rang with the sour note and she flinched.

Gray looked at her worriedly.  "You okay, Gisa?"  When she nodded, he looked back at Erza and said, "I don't get it... so you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic... maybe that's all it was, their job.  Nothing special."

"Yeah, that's what I told myself, too, and didn't give it anymore thought...until I remember the name Eligor."  Erza finished.  "The ace of the wizard guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Eligor." 

"Shinigami?" Lucy repeated.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking up assassination requests.  The coucil prohibits wizards from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money.  So then, six years ago, the guild was ousted from the wizard guild league and is now categorized as a dark guild."

"Dark guild!?" Lucy shrieked.

Happy looked at her curiously.  "Lucy, your skin is producing juice."  

"It's sweat!" Lucy yelled.

"I see..." Gray stated, his eyes narrowing with seriousness.

As they talked, Gisa zoned out, looking out the window past Gray.  The train had stopped at a station before their own.  People were shuffling about every which direction.  But there were two people stopped in the middle of a crowd.

There was a girl with long purple and green hair.  It had a razor jagged cut diagnoly over her shoulder.  When she turned, making eye contact with Gisa, she was washed over with a sense of a doom and despair.  

Suddenly, she felt like a snake was coiling around her body.  She shot up out of the seat and pressed herself to the window.

"Gisa?  What's wrong?" Gray asked.

The girl with the green hair gasped.  Her eyes widened and she started to run towards the train but it began to move too quickly.  Panicking, Gisa ran down the train, trying to keep the girl in her sight.

For the first time in a long time, she felt some connection to her past.  Finally a life line had reached out to her and was trying to pull her back.  Gisa reached out.  Suddenly, she could see everything clearly.  The key to her past was standing right in front of her.  She was in sight.  She was right - 

Gray pulled her back before she ran into the final closed door of the train.  She was snapped back to reality.  "Gisa!  What are you doing!?"

She stared out the back window.  The girl with the green and purple hair was standing at the edge of the crowd, her eyes wide with shock.

There went her only chance.  The only thing she recognized from a life long forgotten.  She suddenly felt like she was never going to be able to reach out to the past again.  Her only chance was gone.  "Gisa, talk to me.  What happened?"

She suddenly pushed him back and turned, glaring at him with tears in her eyes.  Gray stared in shock.  "...Gisa?"

She turned away and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Gray stared at the door, his throat swollen tight.  What had just happened?  His arms felt cold from the feeling of her pushing him away.  Never once had she ever even withdrawn from him.  She looked like she was mad at him.  But if he hadn't stopped her, she would've run right through the door and straight to a track thickly laced with magic.

Lucy touched Gray's shoulder.  "What happened?"  She asked softly.

"I... don't know..."  Gray clenched his hand into a fist.

Lucy frowned.  "Well, our stop is coming up..."

"I know..."  Gray mumbled and knocked on the door.  "Gisa... come on.  We're getting off on the next stop."  When he heard nothing, he sighed.  Looking at Erza and Lucy he said, "I'll ride with her until she comes out.  Then I'll meet you guys back here, okay?"

Lucy frowned.  "I'd hate for us to get seperated... especially with getting involved with a dark guild..."  She paused and looked at Erza.  "Wait, didn't they get punished?"

Erza nodded, "They were.  Eisenwald's master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband themselves.  Though, most of the dark guilds keep on function regardless and ignore the order."

Lucy waved her hand.  "How about I stay with Gisa and the two of us will just go home?"

Gray narrowed his eyes but Erza continued, "It was a blunder on my part... If only I remembered the name Eligor back then at the bar...I would've put them all in a blood offering."  

Gray sighed, "Yeah, if it were just the folks at the scene, you probably could've handled them all by yourself, Erza.  But when it's the entire guild..."

"They got a hold of this magic called lullaby and are plotting something.  I judged that we cannot overlook this matter."  Erza finished.  "We'll march right into Eisenwald!"

Gray glanced back at the door, hoping Gisa would come back out.  Lucy whined, "I shouldn't have come..."

Happy said, "You're producing too much juice."

"Don't call it juice."

Gray looked at Erza.  "So is Eisenwald located at our next stop?"

She shook her head and said, "We're going there to find out."

"Alright."  Gray sighed.  "You two go ahead and go.  We'll meet back up with you."

As Erza headed back as the train came to a stop, Lucy told her, "Don't forget about Natsu.  He's still unconcious in the seat."

"Oh yes."

The train stopped and went again, but still Gisa hadn't come out.  Gray sighed, leaning his head against the door.  "Gisa... come out, please."

Gisa was folded up inside of the bathroom against the door.  The image of the girl was burned in her mind.  She knew she recognized her from somewhere.  From her unrecognized past.  She rubbed her face of the tears.

She needed to stop crying.  She needed to get a hold of herself and be strong like the others.  She started to pick herself up when she heard a noise through the door.

"So, did I hear you right?  You brats are from Fairy Tail?"

Gray glared at the guy who walked up to him.  "Who the hell's asking?"

The guy had black haired pulled back into a pony tail and sharp eyes.  "No reason to be so hostile.  I envy you."

Gray glared.  The red flags were going up.  There was something suspicious with this guy.  He continued, "Speaking of Fairy Tail, Mirajane's famous, isn't she?  She's in magazines sometimes and she's beautiful.  Wonder why she's not active anymore.  She's still young, too.  I don't know the name, but the new girl's cute too, isn't she?  Do you know her?"

Gray gritted his teeth, moving in front of the door.  He didn't know what this guy was after but he didn't like the way he was talking about the girls.  He kept talking, "I noticed that regular guilds have many cute girls... I envy you.  There are no girls in my guild."

Gray narrowed his eyes.  "What's your guild?"

But the guy kept going, "Would you share some?  No?"  All of a sudden he threw a punch, hitting Gray right in the face and sending him through the door.  It broke against the sink and he landed against the cabinet.

Gisa gasped and shot up.  In the doorway, the guy growled, "Why won't you share?  That's being discriminatory to dark guilds."

Gray opened an eye, his teeth gritted in pain.  "What'd you say?"

The guy looked over at Gisa and smirked.  "Oh look, you were hiding one of the cute girls."  He fanned his hand.  "Why don't you come over here cutie pie?"

Gisa flinched and Gray pulled her around behind him.  He demanded, "What do you want!?"

"Fairy Tail has been getting a lot of attention lately.  You know, stuck up people like that annoy the hell outta me.  Do you know what we call Fairy Tail?  Flies."

Gray got back to his feet and hissed, "You've got some nerve picking a fight with me."

"Oh do I?"  The guy laughed and darkness shot up from the ground and punched Gray through the wall and into the next cart over.  Gisa's eyes widened and she gasped when the guy wrapped his arm around her neck.  "You're so cute.  I'm taking you with me, sweetheart."

Gisa struggled, trying to get her hand up and sink her nails into his face.  "You'll liven Eisenwald up, don't worry.  I promise we'll take real good care of you."

But not even a moment later, she heard, 

"Ice make: Geyser!"

Ice shot up out of the ground and shoved the guy into the ceiling, forcing him to release Gisa.  She started to fall to the ground, but Gray caught her and steadied her.  "You okay?"  He asked.

Gisa nodded but the guy used his his shadow to free himself and shouted, "You picked a fight with Eisenwald!  Don't think you can get away with it, you pathetic fly!"

Gray narrowed his eyes.  "You've got a whole mess of trouble coming your way, I hope you know that."  He picked Gisa up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  He used his body to break through the window and jump off the train.  "Ice make: Sled!"  The slate of ice landed easily on the ground and slid on down the hill back towards the town where they'd come from.


	12. Burn

After a while, they found themselves back at the train station where the others had gotten off at.  Erza's eyes widened a bit when she spotted them.  "Are you alright?  Your face is bruised."

Gray rubbed his face.  "It's nothin.  One of those Eisenwald jerks you were talking about were on the train.  They picked a fight.  Did all I could to just get out of there."

Erza narrowed her eyes.  "We need to track him back down."  She asked, "Did he have anything unique about him?"

Gray shook his head.  "I noticed in his bag, he had a flute with a skull on it.  It had three eyes"

"A flute with a three-eyed skull?"  Lucy repeated.  When everyone looked at her questioningly, she mumbled, "No, can't be... It's just a made-up story...but.. If that flute is the cursed song...lullaby, sleep, death..That flute is the lullaby!  Lullaby, the magic of death!"

"What?" Erza asked.

"Cursed song?"  Gray repeated.

"I've only read about it in a book, but among forbidden magic, there is such a thing as "murder by curse", right?"

"Yeah...just like the name, it'll curse the target and cast death.  It's a black magic."  Erza answered.

"Lullaby is worse than that."  Lucy informed.

Gisa's eyes widened for a moment as she started to hear voices tickling her ears.

"This is it...the forbidden magic... lullaby...a tool for murder by curse..."

Suddenly, Gisa was unsteady on her feet.  Gray held her up and softly asked, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and straightened herself up.  Erza said, "Let's hurry, I know a way we can chase that train down quickly."

 

Before long, they were all loaded up in a cart driven by magic.  Erza was using her own with Lucy, Gisa, and Natsu in the car and Gray riding on top.  They came to a stop at Kunugi Station.  Lucy leaned out the window and shouted, "They... took over a train?"

There were a bunch of people confronting mongolian soldiers about the train and the items they needed off of it.  Lucy frowned, "I can understand if it's a horse-drawn carriage or a boat... but a train?"

"Aye."  Happy agreed.  "It can only run ont he rails so it's not very beneficial to take over, huh?"

Gray was pulling off his jacket.  "But it's got speed.  Maybe they're in a hurry to carry out something they've planned?"

Lucy added, "The military forces are already on the chase, so it's probably just a matter of time until they get arrested."

"I sure hope so..." Erza agreed.

From there, they sped on.  From the top of the carriage, Gray shouted, "Erza!  You're going too fast!  The SE plug is inflating!"

"If somone plays that flute, many people will die.  Human lives will end by the melody of the flute!" Erza argued.  

"I know that, but right now we are clueless about their intention...since we might end up having to fight them, you should slow down so your magic power won't be drained before it's needed."

"I don't care."  Erza snapped.  "Worse comes to worst, I'll grab a stick and fight.  Besides, I still have you guys."

Happy suddenly told Lucy, "I think I had something to tell you, Lucy. I can't remember though..."

"What?" Lucy barked.

"I just told you, I can't remember."

"You're making me curious, try to remember."  Lucy gasped when Natsu leaned out the window to throw up.  She rushed over, pulling him back in.  "You're gonna fall out!"

Up ahead, Lucy shouted something.  Gisa, curiously, peeked out and saw that Oshibana station was smoking.  Once they parked the carriage, Erza rushed off.  "Let's go!"

"It's closed!"  Gray told her, jumping off the cart and rushing after her.

"What's going on inside?"  Erza asked.

"Who are you?"  One of the police officers who were keeping people back, asked.  Immediately Erza headbutted him and went to the next guy, asking him the same question.  After going through enough people, they rushed inside.

Gisa hesitated at the doors and looked up at the giant building.  She felt something very unsettling that made her stop.

Gray looked back at her.  He reached back out to her.  "C'mon Gisa.  Stay with me."

She frowned and followed.  Inside, there were fallen soldiers everywhere.

"They've been defeated!" Happy shouted.

"The opponent is a guild, which means that they're all wizards."  Erza explained.  "A military platoon wouldn't stand a chance."

"Hurry up!  The platform is this way!"  Gray shouted, waving them on down the hall.

Inside the final room, where the train was at, there was a huge mass of soldiers and Eligore was sitting on top of the train.

Lucy, who was carrying a still sick to his stomach, Natsu, asked, "Wh-what's with all these people?"

The man sitting on the train smirked, "We've been waiting for you."

Gisa stepped back, a flash of a memory flitting across her vision.

It was a paper.  Words in a foreign text beneath.  Foreign words in her ears.  It was a picture of that man, that grim smile still on his lips.

Darkness fluttered around her.  Voices mocked her:

"Why can't you do your job?"

Gisa's whole body went numb as she came back to.  Erza demanded, "You're Eligor, aren't you?"

"Hey, that's the armor girl from the other day."  One guy commented.  Another agreed with, "I see.  So it was you who leaked out our plan."

The guy from before hissed, "Flies!  All because of you!"

"Calm down, Kageyama."  Another guy told him.

"What do you intend to do?"  Erza demanded.  "Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay for it."

"We just want to fool around.  We've got no job and we're really board."  Eligor stated, laughing.  The whole gang all started laughing hysterically.

"Don't you understand yet?"  He continued.  "What do they have inside a train station?"  He jumped up, floating in midair.

Happy gasped, "It's wind magic!"

Eligor flew on up to the loudspeaker.  "Times up."

Erza gasped when it clicked into place.  "Are you going to broadcast the lullaby!?"

He started laughing even harder and explained, "There are hundreds... no thousands of people gathering aroudn this station now.  If we broadcast it loud enough, maybe even the entire town will hear... the melody of death."

"Indiscriminate mass-murder!?"  Erza yelled.

"We are simply cleaning up.  Those fools who liver their lives enjoying their rights, not knowing that there are people who have been revoked of their rights.  Living a life oblivious to the unfairness of the world is a sin.  Thus, the Shinigami has come to punish them.  A punishment called death!"

"Your rights will never be returned if you do that!  Besides, you're the bad one to begin with, how disgusting."

"Now that we've come this far, it's not the right that we seek.  We seek authority.  If we have authority, we can simply wipe off the past and control the future."  Eligor argued again.

"You're such a fool!" Lucy shouted.

"What a pity, for you little flies."  Kageyama shouted.  "To die without getting a glimpse of the dark age!"  He slammed his hand down on the ground.  His shadow extended from under him and wrapped around behind them.  A shadow hand reached out of the floor and right at Gisa.   She flinched but Gray wrapped his arm around her and raised his other hand, a wall of ice raising up and reflecting the shadow back.

Natsu jumped up suddenly.  "What kind of bastard attacks a helpless girl!?"

Gray glared at Kageyama.  "Now... you've pissed me off..."

Lucy pointed at the guys.  "This is the strongest team in Fairy Tail!  Prepare yourself!"

Eligor just laughed and said, “I’ll leave the rest to you, while I go play the flute.”  As he flew off, he shouted back, “Let these clueless flies feel the power of Eisenwald’s darkness!”

Erza shouted after him, “Are you running away, Eligor!?”  

When Eligor flew out the window, Gray cursed, “Shit!  He’s flying to the next building!”

Erza turned to them.  “Gray, Natsu, both of you, go after him!”

Natsu and Gray glared at each other.  Erza glared and told them, “If you work together, there’s no way you would lose to Eligor.”

“Lucy and I will take care of things here.  And we’ll keep an eye on Gisa.”  Erza eplained.

Gray stiffened.  “No.  Gisa comes with me.”

Erza sighed exasperatedly.  “Don’t worry.  I won’t let anything happen to her, Gray.  This isn’t the time to argue.”

“No, I swore I wouldn’t let her out of my sight.” Gray argued.

Erza’s hand clenched into a fist.  “Gray!  She’s only going to get in your way!  We’re talking about hundreds of peoples lives!  Now go!”

Gisa’s eyes widened and she felt her heart sink into her stomach.  She was only in the way.

More softly, Erza said, “Eligor is planning to use the lullaby in this station.  We have to prevent that from happening, no matter what.”

Gray looked at Gisa who forced herself to smile at him and nod her head.  He looked unsure but when Erza glared at him again, Natsu dragged him off.

A couple of Eligor’s men commented, “Two of them ran away.”  “Are they going after Eligor!?”

Gisa noticed a man in the far back take off.  He was going to try to stop Natsu and Gray.  She also noticed Kageyama took off as well.  She shifted.  She didn’t want to be a burden, but…

There had to be something she could do.

Erza told Lucy, “Once we take care of these people, we’ll go after them.”

“Okay,” Lucy agreed.

“What can these girls do?  They’re all gorgeous though!”

“Too bad we have to kill them!”

“How about we catch and sell them?”

“Wait until we get to see the fairy strip show.”

Erza narrowed her eyes as she suddenly donned a large silver armor and held two swords.  “Despicable.  Try insulting Fairy Tail further.  I won’t guarantee that you’ll see tomorrow.”

Several other men shouted, “That’s not so rare!  We have lots of swordsmages here, too!  We’ll just strip that armor off of you!”

Gisa waited until Erza and the others clashed; Lucy was distracted as well, and took off in the direction that Natsu and Gray ran.  If nothing else, she had to warn them that they were in danger.

She ran down the hall and paused at the split off in the hall.  She looked back and forth several times before she finally raced down her left.  She saw a sign for the broadcasting room.  That must be where they went!  To broadcast the lullaby!

She stopped suddenly.  No.  That’s not the direction Eligor went.  Her eyes widened with realization.  That’s what Eligor had meant!  They’d fallen for his trap.  She ran on down the hall, sliding to a stop in front of the broken in door.  She gasped when Gray, inside the room, turned sharply, ready to attack her.

He stopped suddenly.  “Gisa!?  What are you doing!?  Why aren’t you with Erza?”

Gisa quickly pulled the pen charm off her neck and went to pull the cap off when a black band wrapped around her hand and arm, making her drop it.  She was suddenly lifted up into the air, more bands wrapping around her body.  In the same moment she was pulled into the air, more shot down towards Gray who jumped out of the way.

“Gisa!”

A guy lowered himself down from the ceiling.  “Your instincts are too good.  You’ll be a nuisance to our plan.”

Gray glared at him.  “Let her go right now!”

“Oh no, this little chikky here figured out our plan.  I saw it in her eyes.  I’m afraid I can’t let her go.”  The guy taunted.

Gray gritted his teeth.  “If you don’t put her down… I swear you’ll regret it.”

Gisa struggled, trying to get free, or at least get to the pen.  She had to tell him not to worry about her.  They had to hurry or Eligor was going to get away.

The guy tied Gisa to the ceiling and lowered himself down.  “I’ll kill anyone who gets in the way of our plan.”

“Plan or whatever, if you want to broadcast the lullaby, this is the only place to do it.”  Gray stated, trying to get his attention away from Gisa.  “If Eligor, who has the Lullaby, isn’t here, why did you occupy the station?”

Instead of answering him, the guy sent out several black ropes.  Gray easily dodged, but the broadcasting equipment was all destroyed in the crossfire.  Gisa struggled more.  She had to help him!

More of the black threads shot at him from the other direction but he deflected them with a wall of ice.  Gray demanded, “What is your real plan!?”

“It’s about time that Eligor’s magic wall of wind forms.”

“Magic wall of wind?”

“Yeah.  A wind barrier to keep you from leaving this place.”

Gisa’s eyes widened at the same time Gray shouted, “What!?”

So she was right.  But she hadn’t figured it out in time.

Gray ran at the guy and kicked him into the wall, ordering, “I hate complicated stories, so just tell me what’s going on!”

The guy clucked his tongue.  “I wouldn’t get too hasty if I were you.”  He pointed to Gisa just as the bands of darkness tightened around her body and she let out a whimper of pain.

Gray’s eyes widened.  “Gisa…!”  He turned his back to his opponent and rushed towards her, trying to pull off the bands.

“We trapped the flies in here because you guys came out of nowhere.  Originally we occupied this station to block off all transportation access to clover station, the last stop.  That town is on the other side of a huge ravine, and there’s no transportation other than this train.  Unless, of course, you can fly like Eligor.”

Gray turned back, “So the Lullaby’s heading there!?”

The guy threw the strings of darkness at Gray as he yelled, “Think carefully of what’s currently going on at Clover!”

Gray gasped as the strands hit him dead on, sending him flying back.  Gisa wanted to scream, but she had no voice.  She heard Gray’s words as she slipped into more darkness, “It can’t be… that town is…where the regular meeting is!”

 

A girl was laying on the ground, beaten and broken.  Her green and purple hair was a mess, locks yanked out, cuts all over her body, the remains of her clothes barely hung on her skin.  Another woman, dressed in black and white armor split down the middle jumped over the woman, blocking a couple of attackers.  She had two long black swords in her hands.

Her red eyes flashed with power.  “Nausica, are you alright?”

Naus lifted her head and glared.  “Do I look alright to you?  They beat the shit out of me.  But what the fuck are you doing here?  There’s more important things for you to be doing!”

“There’s nothing more important than saving my friend!”  The woman shouted, charging right at one of the monsters dressed in black.  She sank her first sword into one and then spun over the top of him and threw fire at the rest.  Her ankles were still on fire when she landed.  She crossed her blades and her eyes glowed as she called, “Repentance and Redemption!  Bury yourselves, monsters!”  She slid the swords against each other and fanned them out, fire engulfing the area, burning her enemies in one swift blow.

With the lick of flames around them, the woman leaned down to Naus and reached her hand out.  “Can you stand?”

“Yeah…” She took her arm and pulled herself up.  “I owe you again.  Guess I should stop getting in over my head.”

“I don’t mind saving ya.  Gives me a reason to come out of my cell every now and then.”  She laughed, her eyes sparkling.  “But now you owe me dinner.  Hope your fuckin’ wallets full cause I’m piggin’ out tonight!”

Naus rolled her eyes.  “Yeah, I got money, Gisa.”

 

Gisa came back to, her eyes wide.  The guy was laughing while Gray got back to his feet, covered in blood.  He mumbled, “You’re doing a pretty outrageous thing against the geezers with powerful magic.”

“Playing the flute for those who are unaware of what’s gonna happen should be easy.  I’m sure Eligor can do it just fine on his own.  Besides, people like you who are in our way can’t leave this station.  That means no one can stop us now!  We’re taking revenge for the oppression we had in the past!  Everything will disappear into thin air!”

Gray stumbled forward and then reached his hand out.  “Would you shut up…?”  He ran at the guy to shove his hand into his face, but more dark threads grabbed him from behind and yanked him back into the broken equipment.  Gray let out a grunt.

The guy laughed.  “I’d hate to kill you before you get to see what I do to your girlfriend, but…”  He threw his hand forward, the dark strings shooting out but this time they had sharp points.

They were stopped when a wave of fire cut them in half.

Both Gray and the guy stared in awe as Gisa spun herself out of the now burning strings.  Her eyes narrowed and held her hand out.  A red magic circle formed in her hand and a long black sword formed right into her palm.  It was still burning from the fire magic circle it was summoned from.  With one slash, she set the guy ablaze in the doorway.

Gisa let the sword dissipate from her hand and rushed back over to Gray to check his wound.  He stared at her in awe.  “Gisa…?  How did you do that?”

She wasn’t even looking at him, she was staring worriedly at his bleeding shoulder.  Gray reached up and tipped her chin up so she would look at him.  “I’m fine, Gisa.  Don’t worry.”

She nodded, her eyes still filled with concern.

Gray asked, “Did you remember your past?”

She shook her head and raised her arm, putting her hand on her bicep and flexing her muscle.  Gray laughed softly, “You remembered you’re strong, huh?”  He slowly got up.  “But we can talk more later, we have to go round up Erza and the others and let them know what happened.”

Gisa nodded, helping him as they rushed back out to the main area.

They came out on the second floor, looking down on the mainfloor.  Gray shouted, “Erza!”

Erza frowned.  “Aren’t you with Natsu? Huh- oh, good.  There’s Gisa.  You disappeared and I sent Lucy after you.”

“I lost Natsu, but we don’t have time for that!”  Gray told her.  “The true target of Eisenwald is the town ahead.  Clover, where they’re holding their regular meeting.  He intends to use the Lullaby over there!”

“I got the general idea from him, but this station is surrounded by the magic wall of wind.”  Erza told him.

“Yeah, I saw it.”  Gray agreed.  He picked Gisa up into his arms and jumped down to the bottom level.  “If we force ourselves out, we’ll be minced.”

“Eligor’s getting closer to the masters while we waste our time here…” Erza gritted her teeth.

Gray set Gisa back down and walked up to one of the men still withering on the ground.  He kicked him a couple times and asked, “Don’t they know how to nullify the wind?”

“Stop it, they don’t know about it.”  Erza ordered.  Then she gasped, “I just remembered: There was someone called Kageyama in Eisenwald!  And if I remember correctly, he broke the seal of the Lullaby all by himself!”

“Is he a dispeller?  Then he might be able to handle the magic wall of wind!”  Gray agreed.

Gisa noticed some blood running down the side of Gray’s face so she reached up and wiped it off for him.

Erza glared at the doorway.  “Let’s go look for him!”  She shouted and they all took off again.


	13. Fire an Ice

After a while of heading down the halls, there was a loud noise and Erza said, “It came from that way!”

Gray commented, “I’m sure that it’s Natsu.”

They ran up, seeing Kageyama beaten up against the wall.  Erza yelled, “Natsu, that’s enough!  We need him!”

“What’s going on?”  Natsu asked.

“Good job, shitty flame!” Gray told him.

“Well done, Natsu.”  Erza added.

“What’s going on with you two?”  Natsu asked.

“We don’t have time to explain.  We were looking for him.”  Gray informed.

“Leave it to me.”  Erza said, already drawing out her sword and pushing him against the wall.  She hissed, “I want the magic wind nullified at once.  You’ll gain a new cut every time you say no.”

Natsu gasped, “He’s worn out… that’s cruel!”

“Just hush!”  Gray ordered.

Erza hissed, “Do you understand?”

Gisa’s eyes widened when she felt another presence.  She grabbed Gray’s sleeve just as Kageyama coughed up blood.  Erza let him go and he fell to the ground, a sword in his back.  When he fell forward, Erza caught him, shouting his name.

Gray gritted his teeth.  “Our last hope…”

“Kage!  Hang in there!  We need your help!”

“Hey!”  Gray shouted.  “For real!?  Shit!”

Natsu shouted at the guy who morphed out of the wall and had stabbed him.  “Aren’t you friends from the same guild!?”

Erza screamed at Kage, “Only you can nullify the magic wind!  Don’t die!”

Natsu flew over all of them and punched the wall with a flaming fist, hitting the guy who was retreating.

“Kage pull yourself together!”  Erza screamed.

“Erza, he’s unconscious, it’s no use.”  Gray told her calmly.

“I can’t let him die!  He’s gotta do it!” Erza protested.

“You can say that, but he can’t use his magic in this condition!” Gray yelled.

“He has to do it!” Erza screamed.

“Is that how your guild works!”  Natsu yelled at the other guy.

Gisa covered her ears.  She didn’t want to hear all the panic, all the screaming and yelling.

 

They made their way outside and Gray explained what happened to Lucy when they met back up with her.  Erza treated Kage’s wounds, but there was no hope for recovery from him.  Natsu kept repeatedly trying to break through the wind wall, but with no luck.

When he tried again, Gray told him, “Idiot, you can’t do anything with strength here.”

Lucy told Gray, “We’ve got to hurry, can’t you freeze this or something with your magic?”

“I would’ve done that a long time ago if I could.” Gray answered.

Gisa was staring at the wall of wind, her mind going a thousand miles an hour.  The longer she stared and the more she willed herself to want to help, the more off-balance she felt.  Then a voice familiar to her whispered:

“Repentance is your strength, Redemption is your sharpest blade, it can cut through anything, even the sky itself.  But together they are Rapture, your gateway to Eternity.”

Gisa reached a hand out, not knowing what she was doing, but feeling like some force was possessing her.  In her vision, a magic circle formed against the wall of wind.  When she came to, it was gone.  She had a ticket out of here.  Subconsciously, she knew this.

She tugged on the back of Gray’s jacket.  He looked at her and asked, “What is it?”  When Gisa pointed at the wind wall, his eyes widened, “Do you know a way out of this?”

Erza, Natsu, and Lucy all looked at her quickly.  Gisa nodded and stepped forward.  Worriedly, Gray asked, “What are you doing, Gisa?”

She reached her hand out and closed her eyes.  The first time, when Gray was in danger, she had simply willed Redemption to her and it came flying like a pet to it’s master.  She let out a deep breath and did the same thing.

She felt the physical entity form in her hand and opened her eyes.  A long obsidian sword with just the smallest hook at the end rested in the palm of her hand.  This was her sharpest sword.  It could even cut through the sky.

Natsu shouted behind her.  “Since when did she get a sword!?”

“And how did she summon it using a fire seal!?” Lucy asked.

Erza stared in awe.  Her suspicions rose anew to the surface, but it was no time to demand answers.  If Gisa could free them, then interrogation could wait.

Lucy shrieked. “How are you going to stop the wind with a sword!?”

Gisa focused her eyes on a particular spot.  She felt like foreign hands were guiding her body through the motions.  She’d done this before.

In one swift move, she spun, and sliced upwards to the top of the wall.  Everyone behind her shouted at the same time, “SHE REALLY DID IT!?”

To all of their surprise, the wind made a shattering glass sound and immediately dissolved, parting and the sun broke through the sky.  Gisa stared at Redemption.  A sword with the ability to defy logic and physics?

“That was impossible!”  Erza shouted, jumping up.

“Who cares!  We’re free and can save gramps and the others!”  Gray informed, rushing up to Gisa and swinging her around.  “Good job!”

Erza gritted her teeth.  “Gisa… I expect answers when we return.”

She gave a stiff nod, but she felt Gray’s arm tighten reassuringly around her.

Natsu was gone within a split second with Happy to get to Eligor first.  But not before telling them to make sure that Kageyama make it to a hospital.  After stealing another car for Erza to run, they were off to Clover.

Gray and Gisa were sitting against the back with Lucy and Kage against the front.  Gisa let out a small yawn and leaned against Gray’s arm.  He smiled warmly down at her and asked, “Tired?  Looked like you expended a lot of magic energy.”

Lucy crossed her arms and sighed.  “Well that totally blows out my theory.”

“Huh?”  Gray asked.

“My guess that you and Natsu didn’t get along because of your elements.  You and Gisa are just perfect.”  Lucy stated, a bit bitterly.

“I told you.  I just don’t like Natsu.  It’s got nothing to do with the elements.”

Lucy leaned on her hand and teased, “You gonna tell me next that you and Gisa are nothing to do with the elements too, right?”

Gray blushed and glared.  “What are you talking about!?”

Kage who had just woken up, rolled his eyes.  “Jeez, what a loser.”

Gray glared at him.  “You want me to finish you off?”

Gisa closed her eyes, cuddled up against Gray’s side.  Her head rested perfectly tucked away against his chest and folded up under his extended arm.

Lucy smiled softly.  “Who knew such a small girl could have so much magical strength bottled up in her.”  She started to say something else when suddenly the car halted and they were all jostled around in the car.

Gisa let out a whimper when she hit her head on the side of the car.  Gray carefully checked the back of her head, “You okay?”

Lucy turned around and asked, “Erza?  What happened?”

“S-sorry…”  Erza panted.  “I’ve used up too much energy…”

Gisa frowned and climbed up front with Erza.  She unhooked the cuff from her arm.  Erza yelled, “What are you doing!?” 

Gisa put the cuff on her own arm and smiled, trying to give her the go ahead to drive.  Gray leaned up front and asked her, “Are you sure you’re up to that Gisa?  Do you know what your capacity for magic is?”

She shook her head.

Gray looked at her worriedly but Gisa nudged Erza to go.  She nodded and Gray sat on back, watching Gisa for any sign of fatigue.

After a bit, Erza commented, “Gisa… I apologize.”

Gisa looked at her, blinking in surprise.

“I’ve been… pretty harsh to you.  You haven’t done anything to give me any reason to suspect you.  And I’m sure things are hard enough, with you not remembering anything about any of your friends or family.”  She laughed softly.  “You really are a selfless person.  It’s no wonder Gray has taken to you.”

Gisa blushed and looked down.  Erza added, “I don’t know if you’ve given it any thought at all… but… I think you should join the guild when we get back.  You’d make a great addition to the gang.  No matter what your history turns out to be.”

Gisa shuffled in place, her cheeks getting redder with each second.  Erza laughed again and patted her head.

Not too much longer, they came speeding up on Natsu, hovering shirtless over an unconscious Eligor.  He smiled at them, “Oh!  You guys are late.  We’re done with him already.”

Erza smiled.  “Well done.”

Kage shouted, “There’s no way!  Eligor was defeated!?”

Gisa unhooked herself and hopped out, Gray waiting right beside her.  Erza stumbled a bit out of the car and Lucy asked, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, don’t worry about me.” Erza ordered her.

Gray walked up to Natsu.  “You know, when you get a desperate win against such an opponent, you’re only making Frairy Tail look bad.”

“Desperate!?” Natsu shouted.  “How!?  It was an easy win!  Right, Happy?”

“I know nothing.” Happy said.

Gray glared, “Wearing a scarf while you’re naked makes you look abnormal.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that.” Natsu snapped.  He turned to Lucy.  “Let me borrow your clothes.”

“No way!” Lucy shouted.

“Gisa – “

Gray grabbed his scarf and growled lowly, “Don’t even think about it.”

Erza cleared her throat.  “Anyway, good job, Natsu.  Now the masters are safe.  Since we’re here already, we might as well go see our master at the meeting place.  We need to report this incident and ask about what to do with the flute.  Clover’s just ahead anyway.”

Gisa shifted uncomfortably and looked around.  Something felt wrong.  Then she heard it.  She turned just as the car shot forward.  Gray wrapped his arm around her and yanked her out of the way, but Natsu was completely run over.

Erza shouted, “Kage!  At least give us a warning before you move the vehicle!”

“You were careless, flies.”  Kage shouted.  “The flute, the Lullaby, is in my hands!  Serves you right!”  He drove on off towards Clover.

Natsu shouted, “That bastard!”

“How could he!?  Even after we saved him!?” Erza snarled.

They rushed after the car as quickly as they could.  When they finally caught up, they saw Kageyama facing Master Makarov.  They started to rush to him, but an older, heavy weight man stopped them.  He said, “Shh!  The best part is coming up.  Just watch.”  He paused and then, looking at Natsu and Gray, said, “Wait you guys are cute…”

Natsu and Gray flinched and inched away.  Lucy asked, “Who is he!?”

“The Blue Pegasus Guild Master.”  Erza answered.

“My, Erza, you’ve grown.”  He said happily.

When Gisa focused back in on the master and Kage, she heard Makarov snap, “What’s going on?  Hurry up already.”

Kage was trembling with the flute.

“No!”  Erza shouted.

Another man with a witch’s hat showed up and said, “Just stay quiet.  This should be interesting.”

Makarov demanded, “Now.”  He sighed and added, “Nothing will change.  Weaklings will stay weak forever.  But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with.  Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity; that’s why we form guilds.  That’s why we have nakama.  We walk together in order to live a strong life.  The clumsy ones will run into more walls than others and it make also take them longer to get there.  If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength.  That’s how you’ll be able to smile and live strong, without having to depend on such a flute, of course.”

Kage stood there, a shocked look on his face.

Gisa was trying to listen to what Makarov was telling him, but through his whole speech, she was zoning in and out.  A melody kept going through her ears and then drifted back out.  What was this weird music?

Finally Kage dropped and said, “I admit my loss…”

Every one cheered for him but Makarov gasped and asked, “Why are you guys here!?”  

Erza rushed up and hugged him.  “Your words deeply touched me!”

Natsu patted his head, “You’re incredible, Gramps!”

“Stop patting my head if you really think so.”

“It’s all settled now.” Gray stated before glancing over at Gisa who seemed to be stuck statue still.

Lucy leaned to Kage, “Come now, let’s go see a doctor.”

The chubby gay man said, “I don’t know what’s going on, but you’re cute, too.”

Gray touched Gisa’s arm.  “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Just as he asked, the flute began to give off some smoke and words echoed around them, “You mages have no guts.  I can’t hold it any longer.  I’ll just eat you all myself.”

Lucy screamed, “The flute talked, Happy!”

“The smoke is taking form!”  Happy added.

A massive wood-like creature formed, towering above the forest and ordered, “Let me consume your pitiful souls…”

Kage trembled and whimpered, “Wh-what is that?  I didn’t know anything about this!”

“Oh, my…this is bad.” The gay man giggled.

“It’s the devil from the book of Zeref!”  The other guy added.

“I’m starving to death…”  The monster erupted, “So I’m gonna eat your souls.”

Natsu shrieked, "What!?  Souls are edible!?  Do they taste good!?"

"How would I know!?" Gray snapped.

Lucy trembled, "What...is going on?  How could a devil come out of a flute...?"

"That devil is the Lullaby itself.  Meaning, it's a living magic.  That's Zeref's magic."  The guy explained.

"Living magic...?"  Erza repeated.

"Zeref!?  You mean, Zeref from the ancient times?"  Gray asked.

"Dark mage Zeref.  The most atrocious mage in the history of magic... I never imagined that this adverse legacy from several hundred years ago would reappear..."

"Now...whose soul should I enjoy first?"  The monster chuckled.

Gray moved in front of Gisa and said, "Stay back, okay?"

Gisa frowned, wanting to protest, but the monster shouted, "I've decided!  All of yours!"  It opened it's mouth and a huge blast of magic fired at all of them.  Without any hesitation, Natsu, Erza, and Gray shot forward.

Erza slashed at the being's leg while Natsu ran up it's body and kicked it in the face.  It quickly recovered and fired several blasts at him.  He moved out of the way, but the blasts continued towards the ground where everyone was standing.  

"Ice make: Shield!" Gray shouted, a huge floral shaped wall of ice erupting in front of them all.

A couple of the guys standing around shouted, "He's fast!  He's able to control alchemy magic that fast!?"

"Alchemy magic?"  Lucy asked.

"It's a type of magic that gives 'shape' to the magic power and takes it away as well." Happy explained.

Gray put his hands together and yelled, "Ice make: Lance!"  Several spears of ice shot right up at the monster, stabbing it in the chest. 

Natsu was swinging around, still hanging on to the monster's head.

Lucy's eyes widened, "What destructive power!"

"Now!"  Gray yelled just as Erza flew up towards the beast wearing a new, black armor.

The same guys shrieked, "Black wing armor!  It's a magic armor that increases the attack's destructive power!"

At the same time, Natsu created a flame in both hands so all three attacks hit the Lullaby monster at once.  The huge monster collapsed over onto the building where the masters' had their meeting.

The guys whispered, "Zeref's devil was defeated so easily... I-I'm impressed."

Makarov was laughing hysterically, pleased with the outcome.  

Kageyama breathed, "Th-this is... Fairy Tail's strongest team..."

Makarov cheered, "What do you think!?  Aren't they great!?"

"Terrific!  You're the best!" Lucy squealed.  Everyone was cheering and shouting excitedly.

The gay man leaned to Kageyama and teased, "Now you have to go see a doctor... right?"

"Goodness, I don't really know why this happened, but we owe Fairy Tail one."  The guy in the witch hat commented.   While Makarov went on rubbing it in everyone's face, Gisa felt a strange sensation down her back.

"You know better than to turn away from me, you little witch."

Gisa stopped dead in her tracks.  She didn't recognize this voice.  This one didn't feel like a memory, it felt like something dark and resentful trying to crawl inside of her.

A song began to play in her ears suddenly again and she turned around.  The Lullaby monster was getting up again.

Gray shouted, "Are you kidding me!?"

Erza quickly requipped.  "We'll teach that monster to stay down!"

Natsu was already running at it, his fists raised with fire engulfed on them.  The monster let outa  breath of air that knocked them all backwards.  Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and the others either caught themselves on trees or the ground but when Gisa thought she was going to hit a tree, she felt a warm body behind her.

"You okay?"  Gray asked.

Gisa nodded, seeing that he was using a tree for support.  She looked back at the demon and her eyes narrowed.  Something in her was telling her that now was the time for Repentance.  She moved away from Gray and ran towards Lullaby.

Gray shouted in horror.  "Gisa!! What are you doing!?"

Gisa held her left hand out.  Redemption had come to her right hand, so it only felt suiting that Repentance belonged in her left.  She jumped into the air and closed her eyes, summoning her dear obisidian sword.  It all seemed so easy now.

She could clearly tell that she had done this many times before.  In the past she'd forgotten, she'd slain countless lives with these swords.  Like Redemption, Repentance formed in her hand, but this one wasn't like the other sword.  This was more like a scyth with it's blade long, curved, and hooked.  The hilt was almost the length of her body.

As she came down on the monster, she spun the weapon around her hand by the hilt and brought the massive blade straight through it's body.  The monster shrieked in pain and erupted in a dark red and black mist as the steel penetrated it's body.

The strange mist circled into the air, collected up, and drifted to her sword.  Her sword glowed before she released the hilt and the whole thing disappeared.

Makarov gaped.  "Wh-what?  Why didn't anyone tell me that girl was a super-powerful wizard!?"

Erza's gaze softened with admiration.  "We had no idea either."

Gray looked at Makarov.  "She awoken some memory of fighting while we were taking down Eligor and his men.  But... I didn't know she was this strong."

Makarov huffed.  "So, have we thought about inviting her to the guild?"

"It's been mentioned.  We were going to talk about it tonight."  Gray answered.

"Well, she's more than welcome to the team."  He started to go on when he got a good look at the building the monster landed on.  He made a face and started to scurry away.

The rest of them got a good look at the regular meeting site and made the same faces.  The rest of the guild masters all started shouting at them.

Makarov, Erza, and Lucy immediately started to run away.  Gray rushed over, grabbed Gisa, and took off with them.

Natsu punched his fist into his hand.  "Let's get them!"

"You're one of the ones we want to get!"  The guy in the hat yelled.


	14. Fairy Tail Symbol

Later that evening, Gray was changing out of his ripped and bloodstained clothes when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.  He paused, "Gisa?  Come on in."

Gisa hesitantly opened the door, looking like a small child afraid of doing something wrong.  He noticed in her hand was a box with bandages and some other medical supplies.  Gray sighed and smiled, "Still worrying?"

Gisa nodded.

He finished pulling off his shirt and sat down on the edge of the bed.  Gisa hopped up beside him and set the box of supplies down.  She took a small cotton swab and put some peroxide on it and as soon as she dabbed it to the cut he shouted and scooted away.

"Shit!  That burns!" Gray shouted at her.

Gisa blinked and glared at him.  It wasn't a serious glare, it was a playfully impatient glare that he just couldn't help but think looked so cute on her.  He scooted back over and asked, "Can we skip this step?"

Gisa held up the whole bottle, threatening to pour the whole thing on his wound.  Gray put his hands up in defeat.  "Okay, okay, forget it, I'll be good."

The smile came back to her lips and was careful as she dabbed at his wound.  He gritted his teeth, not wanting to seem anymore like a puss than he was already acting like.  He couldn't help noticing, after ignoring the pain, that her hands were as graceful as they were delicate.  If it weren't for the burning of the peroxide, he wouldn't even know she was treating his injury.

Once she was done with the swab she put a little more medicine on it and then carefully wrapped it up.  Once she was done, she leaned her head against his shoulder, kissing the bandages.  He blushed, thinking that he wished the bandages and the wound weren't in the way.

He softly told her, "You know, you really surprised us."  

Gisa looked up at him curiously before crawling around to the other side and treating his other wounds.  He explained, "You're a lot stronger than what any of us expected.  You pack quite the punch."

She blushed a little, but just kept on working.  He continued, "But you don't remember everything?  Just how to fight?"  When Gisa nodded, he asked, "So, have you thought about joining Fairy Tail?"

She paused, looking up at him.  Gray rubbed his head and looked away.  "I didn't mention anything before because we didn't know anything about your past, but if you're a wizard, then there's no reason you can't join Fairy Tail."

Her hand tightened on his forearm and when she looked up she looked really upset.  She tried reaching for her charm necklace but her eyes widened when she didn't feel it.  Panic started to settle in and she began to tremble.

"Hey, hey, easy."  Gray turned to her and pulled her into his lap against him.  "We'll get you another one when we go back to the guild tonight.  But you don't have to decide right now.  Think about it a while, you're not goin anywhere."

She gripped him more tightly and shook her head.  She rushed out of the room and grabbed a pen and paper, coming back to write:

I've killed people.

Gray's eyes softened.  "Gisa, I'm sure..."

She scribbled:

You don't want a murderer in your guild!

Gray tipped her head up and rested his hand on the back of her head, pulling her forehead against his.  "Will you stop worrying about what you can't help?  Didn't you hear what Erza told you?"

Gisa closed her eyes, listening to him.  He whispered, "She and I have both told you that we don't care what your past is.  You're a welcome member of Fairy Tail."

For several moments, neither of them said anything.  He didn't move, too afraid that if he did, the gentle spell between them would be broken.  She reached up, her slender fingers touching his jaw in the softest way.  He wished she would say something, anything.  If she was afraid to talk, he wanted to take the fear away.  If her voice was sealed by some unknown magic, he wanted to break the spell.  He wanted to give her freedom to speak her mind.

"So."  He asked gently.  Every part of him wanted to lean in and close the gap.  He wanted to feel her tender lips against his.  He wanted to know how soft and warm they were.  "...Do you wanna join Fairy Tail...?"

Gisa nodded her head just the tiniest bit and he felt her soft skin brush against his own.  His skin crawled with longing, with want to hold her in his arms forever.  But he resisted his own desires and softly said, "Then we should probably get on to the guild and make it official."

She nodded again, but didn't pull away.  Neither did he.  His arms slid around her, pulling her in tighter.  She seemed to welcome it, folding herself up against him.  He pressed his face into her hair and whispered again, "Sorry... I just don't want to let go..."

She made a soft noise, it was a sound of agreement, he could tell, because she went limp in his arms, welcoming the tight embrace.

 

Everyone was laughing and having a good time with Lucy and Natsu happily sharing stories about what it was like to fight the demon in the Lullaby.  As soon as the two of them had walked in the door, Loki immediately went trotting up to Gisa, pulling her away from Gray.  "Hey sweetheart, so I heard that you actually pretty powerful..."

Gray watched him take her away, his arm around her shoulders.  He clenched his hand into a fist.  He wanted to rip that limb off of him so badly that he could barely control it.  Thankfully though, a hand on his back reigned him in.

"Gray?  Are you alright?"  Erza asked.

Gray reluctantly answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Erza laughed softly.  "You're a terrible liar.  You know Loki doesn't mean any harm.  And it's certainly obvious that he's not getting anywhere with her."

Gray walked away, snapping, "I don't care."

Erza frowned and sighed before walking on.

Eventually Gisa escaped Loki's advances and attached herself back to Gray.  She made a little sound close to a mewl or a whimper.  Gray looked back at her over his shoulder.  "Get tired of him?"

She pouted and sat on the stool next to him.  Mira walked up to the two and leaned on the counter.  "So... have you discussed the topic of the evening yet?"

Gisa looked at her questioningly.  Before Mira could answer her, Natsu ran up between them, patting her back, "She's talking about if you're going to join Fairy Tail or not!"

Gisa blushed and looked down a moment before looking at Gray.  He smiled as Lucy walked up on the other side of Gisa.  She asked, "The answers gonna be yes, right?  We all want you to join the guild."

Several men erupted in cheers behind her after hearing the conversation.  Still blushing, Gisa nodded her head to Mira.  More cheers echoed around the guild and the white-haired woman leaned under the counter, pulling out a stamp like object.  She asked happily.  "Alright then, where do you want your mark?  And what color?"

Gisa's brows furrowed as she thought.  She pointed to her shirt which was a deep red color.  Mira changed the color of the ink for her while she pointed to the open part of her collar, just under her collarbone on the left side; right over her heart.

Mira smiled.  "Good choice, I think it suits you."  She told her.

After getting her stamp, Makarov trotted up to them and said, "Congratulations, Little Gisa.  Welcome to Fairy Tail."

After a little while of everyone laughing and rejoicing, a loud voice erupted from the crowd.  "Hey Erza!  We got a score to settle!"

It was Natsu.  Erza stood from her table and laughed, "Oh yes.  You still want to fight.  Shall we take it outside then?"

The whole of the guild moved outside, surrounding the two fighters for a good view.  Gray leaned to Gisa and asked, "Wanna go see?"

When she nodded, he took her hand and led her outside with the others.

Lucy rushed out and asked, "Are they serious about this!?"

Mira giggled, "Of course they're serious."

Lucy frowned, "But then, if two of the people from the strongest team fight..."

"Strongest team?  What are you talking about?"  Gray asked curiously.

"I'm talking about you, Natsu, and Erza!!  You the three strongest mages in Fairy Tail, right?"

"Don't talk nonsense!  Where did you get that idea?"  Gray demanded.

Mira, who had been standing behind him started to tear up.  Gray gasped, "It was you, Mira!?  I'm sorry!"

Elfman boomed, "I acknowledge Natsu and Gray's manliness...but I can't let you say they're the strongest.  There are guys in Fairy Tail that are much stronger.  Like me."

Levi commented from elsewhere, "I agree about Erza being the strongest female though."

Ace said, "If you're talking about the strongest male, there's Mistogen, Luxus, oh there's that old geezer."

Mira was wiping her eyes as she said, "I just thought Natsu, Gray, and Erza would get along perfectly."

"Huh?  Weren't you worried about them not getting along?" Lucy asked.

"Eitherway, this'll be an interesting battle."  Elfman informed.

"Oh yeah?" Gray asked.  "I'm expecting Erza to get an overwhelming victory."

Erza asked Natsu, "How long has it been since we last exchanged magic?"

Natsu protested, "I was a little kid back then!  I've changed!  I'll win today!"

Erza began to requip and said, "I'll take this serious, too.  I want to test my power.  Come at me with all you've got!"  She changed into a dark outfit with what looked like flame or chinese designs.

Everyone started shouting about Erza going to far and that it's fire resistance would cut Natsu's flame strength in half.

Natsu grinned.  "Now I can give it my all without regret!"  He shouted, getting his fire ready.

Makarov called the match to begin and immediately the two of tehm started exchanging blows.  From sword to fire, their attacks were rarely making contact.  But as the fight became more heated, Natsu's fire started to dance into the audience.  Gray pulled Gisa back behind him, deflecting some fire with9 ice when it came at them.

The fight continued to grow more and more heated until someone began clapping and caught everyone's attention.  Several of the guild stepped aside as a frog-looking creature stepped up and ordered, "Nobody move.  I am a messenger from the council.  With charges of damaging property and 11 other crimes from the Eisenwald terrorism incident the other day, Erza Scarlet has now been put under arrest."


	15. S-Class Mission

Everyone was quiet and gloomy the next day.  Natsu had thrown such a fit that Mira had to turn him into a small lizard and contain him.

"Lemme out!"  Natsu yelled.

"You'll act reckless if we let you out."  Mira argued.

"I won't!  I mean, let me get back to my original form!"

"Then you'll go and try to rescue Erza, won't you?"  Mira demanded.

Gray commented, "Our opponent is the council; nothing we can do for now..."

Natsu contined to protest, "Let me out!  I just have to tell them something!  I don't care if they are council members or not, I know they're wrong!"

Gray sighed, "Even if something's white, once a council member says it's black, then it becomes black.  They just won't listen to our excuses."

"But why... we've done so many things in the past so why this time?"  Elfman stated.

"Yeah," Loki agreed.  "I just don't understand."

"I'm certain there's something fishy going on."  Lucy added.  "I just can't leave her like that!  Let's go and testify for her!"

"Have patience."  Makarov ordered.

"What are you saying!?  She doesn't deserve this!  We'll be too late if she's already been sentenced!" Lucy argued.

"No matter how fast we try to get there, we'd be too late anyway."  Makarov told her.

"But!" Lucy shouted.

"Lemme out!!  Let me out!"  Natsu continued to demand.

"Are you sure you want out?" Makarov asked.  When Natsu went suddenly quiet, he taunted, "What's up Natsu?  Cat got your tongue?"

Suddenly the lizard erupted from the glass, but it wasn't Natsu, it was Macau who formed.  He rubbed the back of his neck.  "S-sorry... I was indebted to Natsu.  I transformed into a lizard so that I could pretend to be Natsu."

"Then where's the real Natsu!?"  Lucy demanded.

Gray glared at him.  "Don't tell me he went after Erza...!"

"Yeah... probably..." Macau told them.

Makarov ordered them all, "Sit quiet guys.  Just wait patiently for the outcome."

By the end of the day, they'd learned that Erza's trial was just a formality with no punishment.  But Natsu came back, shouting that freedom was wonderful compared to being cooped up in jail.

Lucy rolled her eyes.  "He should've stayed in jail a little longer."

Elfman looked at Gray curiously.  “Hey, what happened to the duel of men between Erza and Natsu?”

Lucy made a face, “Men?”

Natsu quickly stopped running around and glared at Erza.  “Oh yeah!  I forgot!  Let’s continue!”

Erza was sipping a drink across from Gisa and said plainly, “No… I’m tired.”

Ignoring her, Natsu charged, “Here I come!”  His fist lit with flame as he flew at her suddenly.  Without any effort at all, Erza swung her sword, taking out the table as well as throwing Natsu across the entire guild.

Gray had lifted Gisa and moved her out of the way just in time.

Everyone gasped in horror when Natsu hit the wall, landing unconscious, to the ground.  Erza stood up, “If you really want to, then bring it on.”

Happy lifted a paw and shouted, “And you’re oouuutttt!”

Gray and Elfman started laughing and at the same time shouted, “You’re so lame, Natsu!”

“Erza’s strong, indeed!” Lucy acknowledged.

Happy asked, “Is the bet from the other day still on?”

A man sighed, “You wrecked the store again…”

Mira giggled when she noticed the master was deep in concentration.  “What’s wrong, Master?”

Gisa, worried about Natsu’s well being, trotted over to him and poked him, trying to see if he’d wake up.

Makarov glanced at Gisa and then looked at the door.  “It’s nothing, Mira.  Just getting sleepy.  It’s him…”

As if on cue, everyone started collapsing suddenly falling asleep.  Gisa looked strangely at everyone, wondering what happened.  But she noticed that Makarov was the only one besides her that remained awake. 

Makarov stared at the man who walked into the building.  “Mistogen.”  He followed him with his eyes as he walked upstairs to get a paper off the second floor board.

Gisa walked up to Makarov and pointed to the new guy, wondering who it was.

Makarov’s sleepy eyes widened.  “H-How… are you unaffected, Gisa?”

Gisa blinked curiously.  The man came back down, showing the master the request he chose.  He said, “I’m leaving.”

Makarov ordered, “Release your sleep magic!”

The man turned and counted, “Five, four, three, two, one.”  Once he was gone out the door, everyone snapped back awake.  Except for Natsu…

Several wizards started demanding, “This feeling, was it Mistogen!?”

“That punk!”

“His sleep magic is so powerful!”

Lucy looked curiously at them all.  “Mistogen?”  She asked.

Loki answered, “He’s one of the strongest wizard candidates in Fairy Tail.”

“For some reason, he hates to be seen, so whenever he comes to pick a job, he puts everyone to sleep.”  Gray stated, looking around for where Gisa had taken off to.

“What the… that sound so fishy!”  Lucy shouted.

“That’s why only gramps knows Mistogen’s face.”  Gray added.

“No… I know it as well.”  A darker, menacing voice said suddenly.

Everyone looked up to see a guy sitting at the railing on the second floor.  Everyone shouted, “Luxus!  You’re here!  How unusual!”

Natsu opened his eyes.

Bored, Gray commented, “He’s also one of the strongest wizard candidates.”

Luxus chuckled darkly.  “Mistogen is really shy.  Don’t question it too much.”

Natsu jumped up.  “Luxus!  Fight me!”

A guy told Natsu, “You were just defeated by Erza…”

“He’s right.  If you can’t even win against Erza, you won’t stand a chance against me.”  Luxus stated, a laugh in his voice.

Gisa backed up so she could look at the guy, but she was aware of Makarov staring at her the entire time.  For some reason, his face struck a cord with her.  The dark, gluttonous grin on his face reminded her of something.  Something probably in her past.  Had she met this guy before?

Luxus noticed her staring and glared.  “You got a problem new girl?”

Natsu shouted up at him, “Get down here you bastard!”

“Why don’t you come up?”  Luxus taunted.

Natsu shouted, “Bring it on!”  And went running for the stairs.

Gray trotted up to Gisa at the same time Makarov reached for Natsu.  He gently pulled her back.  “Hey, come on.  You don’t wanna pick a fight with that guy, Gisa.”

She jumped when Makarov’s massive hand flattened Natsu like a fly.  He said, “you can’t go to the second floor, Natsu.  Not yet.”

Luxus laughed, “Ha, you got scolded.”

Makarov turned his glare up at Luxus, “You stop, too.”

Luxus held his hand up.  “I’ll never give Fairy Tail’s strongest position to anyone else.  Not to Erza, not to Mistogen, not even to that Geezer.  I’m the strongest!”

Gisa’s eyes widened when her surroundings changed again.  She was swallowed by darkness and in front of her was a floating piece of paper.  It was a wanted poster.  With Luxus’s face on it.  She gasped and reached out for it when she fell back to reality.

She looked up at Luxus again.  He had a twisted expression written all over his face.  Of course he was wanted for some kind of treason.  But what had he done?  And what did it have to do with her?

 

“Do you know what the master was talking about earlier?  What he meant when he said Natsu couldn’t go to the second floor?”  Lucy asked Mira as she sat at the bar.

“It’s still too early for you, Lucy, but the request board on the second floor has far more difficult jobs posted compared to those on the first floor.  They’re S-Class jobs.”  Mira explained.

“S-Class?” Lucy shrieked.

Mira giggled, “They’re so dangerous that even the smallest mistake can lead to your death.  But in return the pay is very good.  Only mages approved by master can take S-Class jobs.  There are only five currently qualified including Erza, Luxus, and Mistogen.  You shouldn’t aim for S-class anyway.  You’ll never have enough lives with those jobs.”

Lucy giggled quietly.  “Seems so.”

Gisa, who was sitting with them reached her hand up as though she had a question.  Mira smiled and asked, “Yes, Gisa?”

Gisa pulled her pen off her neck and wrote quickly:

Are there ever any jobs for catching treasonous mages?

Mira frowned.  “No, I don’t think so.  That’s either taken care of by the guild or by the magic council… usually.”

Gisa looked down.  Mira asked, “Why?”

She just shook her head, jumping a bit when Gray touched her back.  “You ready to go home, Gisa?”

Gisa nodded and smiled, hopping off the barstool and waving goodbye to the girls.  She trotted happily after Gray, latching onto his arm like usual.

 

The next morning started off interesting, though.

Mira came running down the stairs and yelled, “Master! One of the requests on the second floor is missing!”

From the top floor, Luxus calmly said, while Makarov spit out his drink, “Oh…yesterday, I saw a cat stealing one of the jobs.  The cat with wings…”

Shouts of protest erupted.

“Happy!?”

“That means that Lucy and Natsu are also responsible!”

“What are they thinking!?”

“I knew they were stupid, but not this stupid…”

“He just went ahead and took one of the S-class jobs!?”

Luxus grinned, “They just broke a principal rule.  Hey geezer, when they return, they’ll get expelled, right?”  Then he laughed, “But I doubt that they’re coming back alive.  I mean, taking on an S-class job with their pathetic skills…”

Mira glared at him.  “Luxus!  If you knew about this, why didn’t you try to stop them?”

Luxus chuckled.  “Hey, I got the paper back.”  He waved it in Mira’s face until she snatched it out of his hand.  “I thought it was just a thieving cat running away with a piece of paper in its mouth.  I had no idea it was happy, and that Natsu would run off with the S-class job.”  He laughed when Mira glared at him.  “Been a while since I’ve seen that face.”

“This is bad… which job is missing?” Makarov asked.

“The cursed Garuna island job.”  Mira answered, walking back down with the paper.

Makarov shouted, “THE ISLAND OF DEMONS!?”  He turned towards Luxus, “You!  Bring them back!!”

Luxus fanned his arms.  “Don’t be ridiculous…I have another job to take care of.  There isn't a single mage that can’t take care of his own stuff, right?”

“Who else but you can force Natsu to come back!?” Makarov shouted.

Gisa had slipped over to Mira and snuck the paper from her hand.  She gasped when Gray slammed the table and stood up, shouting, “Gramps, that’s an unforgivable insult.”

Makarov glared at him.  “What are you insinuating Gray?”

The two of them started to argue about bringing Natsu back while Gisa stared at the picture on the paper.  It was a group of what looked like half-human, half-demons.  But one in particular stuck out.  It was the girl with green and purple hair from the train station.  There was no way!

Gisa tugged on Gray’s sleeve, but all she got was a, “Not now, Gisa.”

They kept yelling at each other.

She slipped between them and held the paper up so that he’d have to look at it to keep talking to the master.  He just pushed it aside.  She frowned and was about to give up when Mira leaned down to her.  “What’s wrong sweetheart?  I’ll get his attention for you.”

Gisa pointed to the girl in the picture and frowned.

“Yes?  What about her?” Mira asked.  Then her eyes widened.  “Wait, is that one of your friends?”

Gisa nodded rapidly.  Mira smiled pleasantly.  “Why don’t you try one more time to get his attention, then?”

Gisa nodded again and got between the two arguing men and shoved the paper in Gray’s face.  He growled and moved her aside.  “Gisa, it can wait, okay?”  Just as he started to go back to yelling at the master, the sound of breaking glass echoed through the building.  He looked over, seeing Mira holding a broken bottle, but a pleasant smile still on her lips.

She ordered, “Gray, dear.  If you don’t look at what little Gisa is trying to show you, I’m afraid I’ll have to break this bottle over your head and it won’t be wine spilling.”

Gray flinched and looked at the paper.  “What’s so…?”

Gisa pointed to the girl.  Gray asked, “What about her?”  Then acknowledgement filled his eyes.  “Wait, is that – “

Mira turned to Makarov.  “I’m overruling you, sir.  Gray and Gisa are going to fetch Natsu and Lucy.”


	16. Garuna Island

“There they are.”  Gray stated, pointing at the pier.  Gisa looked down, a frown on her lips.  Gray looked at her suspiciously.  “Sorry, Gisa.  We’ll have someone else take the job and look for her okay?”

It didn’t cheer her up.  She felt like every time she got close to her past, something interfered.

Gray rushed up behind Lucy and Natsu and said, “Found ya!”

They both shrieked, “Gray!?  Why are you here!?”

Gray snapped, “Master ordered me to bring you back.”

Natsu panicked, “What!?  He already found out!?”

Gray rolled his eyes.  “Luxus got your request paper from you.  If you come back now, you might still avoid expulsion.”

Lucy cried to herself, “Expulsion!?”

“No way!  I’m gonna do this S-class job!” Natsu yelled.

“It’s called S-class because your skills suck!” Gray retorted.  “And if Erza finds out…”

Happy flew to Gray’s shoulder and whimpered, “Gray, help me!  I was forced to come!”

Lucy shouted, “Traitor!”

“I’ll show Erza what I’m made of!  No way I’m leaving now!”

“Master’s orders!  I’m going to bring you back even if I have to use force!” Gray retorted, starting to summon ice.  “Don’t whine if you get hurt!”

Natsu shouted back, “What, you wanna fight!?”  He summoned fire to his hand.

“W-wait you two!”  Lucy shrieked.

Gisa jumped between them, her hands up, her eyes closed, ready for both of them to hit, but they both stopped.  Gray gritted his teeth.  “Come on… Gisa…”

A man in a boat just off the dock, asked, “You guys, are mages?  Are you…here to stop the curse?”

“Yeah!”  Natsu told him.

“Y-yeah, kinda sorta…” Lucy agreed.

Gray shouted at them, “I won’t let you!”

After a moment, the guy ordered, “Here, hop in.”

“Alright!”  Natsu cheered, with both Gray and Lucy staring in shock.

Gisa turned to Gray to beg him to let them try when Natsu flew by her and knocked him out and threw him in the boat.

Gisa stared with wide eyes, her stomach wrenching.  She had to tell herself that Natsu was a friend.  But the thought of anyone doing that to Gray…

Lucy shouted at Natsu, “Wait, why are we taking Gray with us!?”

“If he goes back to the guild, Erza’ll be the next to come!”  Natsu told her.  He stood up and looked at Gisa.  “Hurry up, get in.”

Reluctantly Gisa climbed in, but she pulled Gray into her lap and gently thumbbed her fingers through his hair.  Lucy glared at Natsu and snapped, “Look, stupid, you upset Gisa!”

As soon as the boat started floating off, Natsu turned, wanting to hurl overboard.  Not too much longer, Gray woke back up, looking up at Gisa.  She smiled at him and he murmured, “Mornin’ Gisa… where are we?”

She forced herself to smile.  He looked around and his eyes widened.  “WE’RE HEADING TO THAT ISLAND AREN’T WE!?”  He glared at Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy waved her hands.  “S-sorry!”

Gray glared and then sighed.  “Whatever.  So why’d you let us on the boat, man?”  He asked the guy rowing.

“My name is Bobo.”  The guy answered.  “I once lived on that island.  But I escaped from that cursed place.”

Gisa suddenly flinched and let out a whimper as though something had hit her.  She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and she saw a flash from one of her previous visions.  It was of the past her sitting in a dark room with a hood over her head.

When she came to, she realized the guy was staring at her.  Gray moved into his line of sight, his eyes narrowed with suspicion and a silent threat.

Happy asked, “What kind of curse is it?”

Bobo was quiet for a long time before her finally told them, “Misfortune will befall you, if you go to that island.  Can you guys really get rid of this curse?”  Suddenly his arm transformed and he asked again, “This demonic curse!?”

Everyone stared at him in shock, but suddenly Gisa felt her blood run cold.

What was wrong with her!?  She stood up suddenly, glaring at the man.  Something inside of her was commanding her to do something.  To say something.  To be something.

Gray touched her hip.  “Gisa sit back down, you’ll fall out.”  He stopped when he saw the look or horror on her face.  “It’s okay, you’ll be fine, alright?”

She shook her head.  That wasn’t it.  That wasn’t it at all.  Something was wrong.  Something inside of her was waking up.  She looked ahead.  And it was that island causing it.

Bobo looked ahead as well.  “There it is…Garuna island.”

Lucy frowned.  “Hey… Bobo…”  When she looked back, she realized he had vanished from the boat.  “Wh-where is he?”

Gray looked at the water, “Did he fall!?”

Happy jumped out of the water a few minutes later, “He’s not down there!”

“What’s going on!?” Lucy panicked.  They all then paused when a roaring noise filled their eardrums.  “Wh-what’s that?”

Gray gasped.  “Tidal wave!”

Lucy panickedly ordered, “Happy!  Lift the boat up and fly!”

“That’s impossible!” Happy rejected.

Gray quickly wrapped his arms around Gisa and pulled her in against him as the water flipped their boat and they were sucked under the surface.

 

Gray opened an eye and groaned, feeling the sand underneath him.  He sat up slowly and rubbed his aching back.  “Where the hell…?”  He paused, seeing Gisa’s still body next to him in the sand.  He quickly rolled her over.  “Gisa!?”

A moment later she opened her eyes and sat up, folding herself up in his arms and hiding her face.  Gray’s gaze softened, “Don’t like the water, huh?”

She shook her head.

Natsu sat up suddenly and shouted, “Are we on Garuna island!?”

Lucy was getting her bag already.  “I guess yesterday’s tidal wave washed us ashore.  But what was that anyway?  That arm… that demonic curse?  And the old man disappearing..."

“Don’t worry, let’s go explore!”  Natsu shouted.

“Aye, sir!”  Happy agreed.

Lucy glared at them.  “Shouldn’t we be more concerned about it considering its our job!?  There’s supposed to be a village on this island.  The mayor there is our client for this job.  We should go there first.”

“Wait.”  Gray glared at them, getting up and then helping Gisa up as well.

“What!?  We’ve already come this far; you can’t take us back!!”

“No.”  Gray looked at Gisa and sighed, a soft smile on his lips.  “We’re coming with you guys.  It’d irritate me if you guys get the second floor first and if you get expelled, then that’d be boring.  But the main reason is that Gisa is looking for someone on this island.”

“Who?” Lucy asked.

Gisa shrugged.

She shouted, “Why don’t you know!?”

Gray clarified, “It’s one of the girls that were with her before she lost her memory.”

“Oh I see.  You think she might be able to help you get it back?”  Lucy asked.

Gisa nodded.

“Alright.  Then let’s go.”  Natsu and Gray both said, all of them smiling and heading on.

 

They eventually made it to an area surrounded by huge wooden walls.  There was a massive ‘keep out’ sign on the front.

Gray grumbled, “Keep out?  What kind of village is this?”

“Excuse us!  Could you please open the gate!?” Lucy shouted.

“This sucks…” Natsu grumbled, “Let’s break it.”

“No!”  Lucy shouted.

“Who’s there?!” A voice shouted from above.

“We’re from the mage guild Fairy Tail… we…erm…saw your request.” Lucy explained.

“Fairy Tail?  We know nothing about you guys accepting our request.”

“I think there was some confusion.  If we can’t get in, we’ll leave though.”  Gray stated.

“I’m not leaving!”  Natsu snapped.

“Shut up.” Gray retorted.

The voice demanded, “Show me your symbols!”

Once they did, one of the guys said, “They look real.”  He paused and then demanded, “Strip the girls!”

Gray got in front of Gisa and snapped, “No way in hell!”

“Oh, sorry, I got carried away.” The guy laughed.  “Get in, I’ll get the mayor.”

Gray gritted his teeth and looked at Gisa.  “Stay close to me, okay?”

Once inside, they were confronted by a mass of men all wearing robes and covering their entire bodies.  “Thank you for coming here, mages.”  The front one with the staff said.  “I’m sorry if this seems sudden, but please, look at this.  Everyone, take off your robes!”

One by one they all revealed their bodies to have demonic attachments.

“I knew it.”  Gray mumbled.

The leader asked, “Did it surprise you?  Everyone on this island, even the dogs and the birds are affected by this curse.”

“It’s not like I’m questioning you,” Gray stated, “But what makes you think there’s a ‘curse’ on this island?  Can’t it be some kind of disease?”

“I’ve shown this to many doctors, but they all say there’s no such disease.  Also… the moon’s ‘magical power’ has something to do with how we look.”  He continued.

“The moon’s magical power?”  Lucy asked.

“Ever since ancient times, this island has accumulated moonlight.  This made the island so beautiful that it shined like a moon.  But a few years ago, the moonlight suddenly started to turn purple.”

“Purple!?  I’ve never seen the moon like that.” Natsu protested.

“Nope.”  Lucy agreed.

“People from the mainland all say that…”  The leader stated.  “But in reality…the moon did turn purple on this island.  After the purple moon showed up, our bodies started to change.”

Happy pointed at the sky.  “The moon is up!”

Lucy gasped.  “It’s true…it’s purple…”

“The moon… is creepy.”  Gray agreed.

“This is the curse of the moon’s magical power.”  The leader continued.

Suddenly, all of the villagers began screaming and changing.  They became beasts suddenly.  The leader said, “Sorry if we scared you… when the purple moon is out… our bodies change into these ugly demons.  If this isn’t a curse, then what is it?”

Gisa was frozen solid.  The words ugly demons seemed to ring repeatedly in her head.  She was started to feeling wrong.  There was something very wrong about this whole thing.  Something wrong with her.  Her body was starting to hurt.  She was brought back to reality when she heard all of the villagers crying.

The leader stated, “Once it becomes morning, everyone will turn back to their original forms… but recently there were some people who didn’t change back and lost their soul.  We decided to kill anyone who’d lose their soul and turned into a real demon.”

“Even if there’s a chance that they might change back to their original form!?” Natsu yelled.

“If we’d let them live, others might get killed by those demons.  And even if we’d lock them up, they’d just break out and escape.” The leader retorted.  He pulled out a picture, crying, “That’s why… I had to kill my son as well.  My son, whose soul became evil…”

The picture was of the man who rowed them to the shore.  Lucy gasped and started, “But yesterday, we…!”

“Shhh!” Gray ordered, holding a finger in front of her face.  “I guess we know now why he just vanished.  I’m sure… he can’t rest in peace like that.”

Lucy’s eyes widened, “A ghost?”

The leader bowed his head, “I acknowledge you as famous mages.  Please save our island.  If this keeps on going… everyone… will lose their soul… and turn into demons…”

“I won’t let that happen!” Natsu shouted.

“There is only one way to get rid of this curse…” The leader told him.  “Please… destroy the moon.”


	17. Deliora

Happy was staring out the window.  “The more I look at the moon, the creepier it gets.”

“Happy, hurry and close the window.  Didn’t you hear what the mayor said?”

“What was it?”  Happy asked.

“If we get too much moonlight, we’ll turn into devils as well.”

“But then, that’s really troublesome.”  Natsu stated.

“No way we could destroy a moon.”  Gray commented, arms crossed and his shirt off.

“Yeah…” Lucy agreed.

Natsu growled, “I have no idea how many punches it’d take to destroy it.”

Gray gaped.  “You’re actually gonna try?  It’s impossible to destroy a moon.”

“I agree…I think no mage can do such a thing.”  Lucy stated.

“But ‘destroy the moon’ is the request this time.  If we can’t do it, that’d be a disgrace for Fairy Tail.”  Natsu stated.

Gray argued, “Whatever, impossible remains impossible!  First of all, how are you going to get to the moon?”

“Happy.” Natsu answered.

“I can’t do that.”  Happy told him.

“Destroy the moon, that solution comes from the victims point of view.  There should be some other way to break the spell.”  Lucy suggested.

Gray was starting to leave the conversation.  He glanced over, seeing Gisa sitting in the corner all alone, just staring at the wall.  He walked up to her and leaned against her back.  “What’s on your mind?”

She didn’t even seem to acknowledge that he was there.  He sat down beside her, his thigh against hers.  “Gisa?”

She suddenly threw her hands up and then gripped her hair as she shook her head and made a whimpering noise.  Gray was barely able to avoid a backhand to the face and pulled her wrists away from her head.  He leaned into her face.  “Are you there?”

Gisa just shook her head and pushed him back.  Gray frowned until he realized she was prodding him to the beds.  He sighed when he saw the other two were already out like a light.  He told her, “I’ll sleep when you give me answers.”

She leaned to him and rested her forehead against his.  His heart stopped, the same feeling of longing washing over him as the last time they were like this.  She touched his cheek and he could almost hear the unspoken words;

I’m fine.  Don’t worry.  Just get some sleep.

Gray looked at her softly and pulled her hand flat against his cheek.  “Will you sleep beside me?”

Her cheeks turned a dark red and she nodded.

Like the others, it only took them a couple seconds to fall completely asleep.

The next morning, Lucy was the first awake.  She went to kick Natsu awake when she saw Gray and Gisa.  She sighed, her gaze softening.  She was completely tucked away in Gray’s still protective hold, despite being fast asleep.

But they didn’t have time to waste.  Lucy woke them up as fast as she could and they hit the road.

“It’s too early.”  Gray and Natsu agreed.

Lucy glared at them.  “I wasn’t even able to sleep.  We’re leaving!  Let’s go!”

The leader asked from the closest rooftop, “You’re early.  Weren’t you able to sleep because you were surrounded by devils?”

“It’s not that.  Please don’t worry about it.”  Lucy told him.  “We want to investigate the island a little before we destroy the moon.  Could you please open the gate?”

Gray gasped, “What!?  We’re gonna destroy it after all!?”

“Please be careful.”  The guy shouted after them.  “In the forest there is…”  His voice fell upon deaf, already out of range, ears.

“What is this!?  Yesterday you insisted that it’s impossible to destroy the moon!”  Natsu yelled.

“It is impossible.  I just said that in front of the townspeople.”  Lucy explained.

Gray added, “Even if we can destroy it, we won’t.  Because we wouldn’t be able to enjoy the moon anymore.”

“Oh yeah.”  Natsu agreed.  “We wouldn’t be able to enjoy the limited-time Fairy Tail Special: Moon Viewing Steak!”

“I wouldn’t stand having to do without my moonviewing salty fish!” Happy added.

“Hey guys… can you tone it down a little?”  Lucy ordered from inside of her clock spirit.  “We never know what’s surrounding us.”

Natsu asked, “Why don’t you walk on your own?”

Gray asked, “Are you sure you’re using your celestial spirit the right way?”

“But our opponent is a curse this time.  Something unsubstantial is creepy!”

Natsu cheered, ignoring her.  “S-Class quest!  I’m burning with passion!”

Gray stomped after him.  “I’ll just freeze the curse.  Don’t freak out.”  Gisa stayed attached to his short sleeve, looking back and all around their surroundings.  She felt unsettled.  She didn’t like this place at all.

Gray looked at her.  “Gisa, are you alright?  You’ve been acting weird since we got here.”  He told her.

Gisa shook her head, but before she could tell him what was bothering her, a huge mouse appeared just a little off the path from where they were walking.  It was wearing a weird shirt and hat on it’s fuzzy body.

“A humongous mouse!”  Natsu and Gray yelled.

“Take it down already!”  Lucy ordered.

“Bring it on!”  Gray shouted, Natsu following with, “It’s gonna spit something out!”

“I’ll use my Ice shield and – “ Gray started, but too quickly the mouse spit out a huge puff of really stinky smoke.  Both Natsu and Gray went down and Gisa covered her face.

In the next moment, Lucy was out of the clock and they were running for their lives.  Gray glared back and slowed down so he was behind Gisa.  He hit both of his palms on the ground, shouting, “Ice make: Floor!”  The ground behind them turned to ice and the giant rat slipped and flipped right over.

Lucy pointed ahead, “There’s a building over there!  Let’s go in there while we can!”

But instead Gray and Natsu were punching the knocked out rat, saying, “We’re beating it up while we can.”

Gisa rolled her eyes.

Finally they rushed to the abandoned temple looking building.

Once inside, they commented, “It’s spacious.”

“It’s shabby.”

“I wonder when it was built.”

Natsu and Gray stopped in front of a weird cross shaped mark on the wall.  Natsu stated, “Look, there are some moon-shaped marks.”

Gray addded, “This island was originally called moon island.”

“Moon island and moon’s curse…moon shaped marks.  This remains suspicious.”  Lucy stated, thinking.

Natsu glared around.  “It’s really shabby…is this floor even sturdy enough to walk on?”  He started stomping on the ground.

Lucy shouted, “Stop that!  You just said it was shabby!”

Before anyone could get anymore mad at him, the floor cracked and immediately gave way underneath of them.

“Idiot!”  Gray shouted as they fell.

Natsu shouted back, “The floors got no guts!”

“How can a floor have any kind of guts!” Gray retorted.  He looked over, seeing Gisa falling beside of him.  He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her in, flipping over in air so that she’d land on him.

The landing was rough and the fallen rocks all came down on top of them.  He shielded her from the rocks with his arms the best that he could.

Natsu erupted from the rubble first and helped him get the rocks off Gisa and Lucy.  Gisa let out a tiny, girlie cough and looked around.  Gray glared at Natsu once they were uncovered, “Bastard!  Why do you always act on instinct!?  You’re gonna get someone killed!”

Lucy looked around.  “Where… are we?”

Gray looked up.  “I guess it’s a basement of the remains from earlier.”  He answered.

“It’s a secret cavern!” Natsu shouted.  “Since we’re here, let’s explore a little!” 

Natsu was already starting off down the cavern when Gray shouted, “Don’t stroll around anymore.”

But he dead-stopped and stared.  “O-oh?”

Everyone looked at him questioningly.  “What’s up?”  Gray asked.

Natsu stared in awe.  “Wh-wha is that?”

They all followed him to look at the object of his eye.  That’s when they all saw a massive monster, completely coated in ice.  Gray shouted, in a panicked voice, “Deliora!?”

The rest of them looked at him questioningly.  Gray was trembling now.  “No way!  How can Deliora be here…!?”

“Deli…?” Natsu repeated.  “You know what that is?” He asked.

“Impossible!  It can’t be here!” Gray continued shouting.  Gisa looked at him worriedly and touched his arm.  She made a noise, wanting to sooth him, but there was nothing she could do.

Lucy patted his back, “Calm down, Gray.”  She told him.

Happy stared at him with concern.  “Gray?”

Gray took a short breath, his teeth gritted hard.  “Deliora… Devil of misfortune and disaster…”

Natsu repeated him, looking up at the great demon.

Gray’s voice was hoarse.  “It hasn’t even changed one bit… what’s going on…?”

Gisa sensed another presence and started to say something when she noticed that Lucy had her hand on his chest.  For a moment, her hands felt numb and she let him go.

What was she doing here? She was a useless burden and always in the way.  She couldn’t do anything to help any of them.

“Someone’s coming!”  Lucy shouted.

“Let’s hide!” Happy ordered.

They all dove behind the rocks as three people walked into the area.

The small one said, “Daytime, I’m sleepy…”  He looked at the other guy and asked, “Did you get some moon drip on you?  You have ears and stuff.”

“I didn’t!”  The guy yelled.  “It’s just decorative!  You should know!”

“Shut up.”  The female with them snapped, her body covered in a cloak and hood.  “He was just teasing you, idiot.”

Gisa felt something strange stir inside of her.  Who were those people?  And what was moon drip?

The woman asked, “Are you sure you heard voices?”

“Yes.” The guy with ears said.

The woman ordered, “Then get rid of them before the moon shows itself.  Since they saw Deliora, we can’t let them get back alive.  Eternal sleep to the intruders.”  She sent the two men out of the cavern and stood there a second.

She finally pulled her hood down, revealing purple and green hair.  She looked around, her eyes narrowed.

Gisa’s eyes widened.

Lucy and Gray both whispered, “Hey, that’s…!”

The woman looked around.  “…Gisa…?”

Gisa felt her breath catch.  Her voice was so familiar she felt like she was being thrown through time.  She stood up.  Gray gasped, “Gisa…! Wait!”

The girl turned when she saw Gisa stand up past the rock.  She stared a moment, her eyes wide and filled with disbelief and hope.  But then suddenly replaced with rage.  “Where the hell have you been!?  And how did you wind up here!?”

Gisa blinked.  How was she supposed to know that?  Where was she supposed to be?

“What do you mean where were you supposed to be?” The girl demanded.  She stomped towards Gisa.  “You’ve had everyone worried sick and I’ve been taking these stupid missions everywhere for stupid pay and stupid jobs just for some stupid chance to find your stupid ass and drag you back to stupid home!”

Gisa put her hands up defensively but Gray jumped up and got between the two of them.  “Back off.”  Gray ordered.  “She lost her memory, don’t you even think of attacking her.”

The girl glared at him.  “Who the hell are you and why the fuck are you spewing nonsense?  We don’t simply lose our – “ She stopped suddenly and stared at Gisa with disbelief written across her face.  “Oh my god… this isn’t a joke.  It was a set up.”  She reached out to grab Gisa’s collar but Gray pushed her back, his eyes narrowed.

“Who are you?”  Gray demanded coolly.

“Nausica Freeia.” The girl told him, her temper on a short fuse.  “And who the fuckin’ hell are you?”

Lucy covered her mouth.  “Jeez, she has a tongue on her.”

“I’m Gray Fullbuster.”  Gray told her.  “I really don’t like the way you’re talking to Gisa.”

“I – “ Nausica started to say something but stopped suddenly.  “Shit.  I have to go.  I’m on a mission right now.  But when I’m done, we’re getting some shit cleared up, got it?  If you leave this fuckin’ island, Gisa Hernandez, then I will fuckin’ give you a scar to remember this time.”  She quickly pulled her cloak back on and rushed back out.

Gisa started to run after her but Gray grabbed her and pulled her back.  “Stop.  Did you even hear what she just said to you?  You’re not chasing after her!”

Gisa struggled.  Her heart ached for answers.  If Nausica slipped away from her again, she was afraid she’d never get the answers to her past again.  The more she struggled, the more Gray fought back.  “Gisa, stoppit!”  She whined and yanked her arms away, but he wasn’t letting go.  Finally she just pushed him back and turned, glaring at him.

Gray stared, remembering right back to the scene on the train.  She gave him that same look of morbid despair, but this time, it was obvious that she was mad at him.  She stomped her foot and turned back around.  She looked as though she were going to kick a rock, but she just stumbled and fell to her knees.  And she started crying…

Gray felt his heart turn to ice.  “Gisa…  Hey, Gisa…”

Natsu had his arms crossed and spat.  “Now what?  We shoulda caught one of them and asked questions!”

“Not yet, let’s see how this goes…” Lucy told him.

“It’s becoming confusing.”  Natsu stated.

“I wonder what they are.”  Happy agreed.

Lucy looked at Gray who was still trying to talk to Gisa, who just ignored him.  She asked, “Gray…?  What’s this Deliora monster, sealed in the iceberg?”

Gray hesitated, a look of pure pain on his face.  He turned his head away and gritted his teeth.  “It’s an immortal demon that penetrated the Isbin area 10 years ago.”

Gisa’s eyes widened suddenly.  It felt like a punch in the gut, several flashes of a battle.  Of fire.  Screams.  Pain.  Blood everywhere.

Gray turned towards the beast again, finishing, “It’s a devil that my teacher, Ur, risked her life to seal.”  His hands clenched into fists.  “I don’t know how it’s related to this island’s curse… but it isn’t something that should be here.”

“A devil that your teacher sealed?” Natsu repeated.

“Yeah, no doubt.” Gray stated.

“It was originally on the northern continent, but was brought here?”  Happy asked.

“Can the island’s curse be due to this devil?”  Lucy asked.

“Possibly.  This devil’s still alive anyway.”  Gray stated.

“Alright.”  Natsu started swinging his fist.  “If that’s the case, let me try to finish him off.”

Lucy sighed.  “Why is violence your only solution?”

As Natsu started towards the demon, Gray turned around and punched him, sending him into the ground.

Natsu shot up and yelled, “Gray!?  You!!  What are you doing!?”

“A fire wizard will not get any closer!  If the ice melts and Deliora starts moving, no one can stop it!” Gray yelled.

“Is it something that melts so easily!?” Natsu demanded harshly.

Gray hesitated and looked away.  “No…”

Gisa turned around, looking at them and the demon.  She felt her stomach knot up when she saw Lucy touch Gray again.  She asked, “Are you okay?”

Natsu yelled at them.  “Hey!  I was beaten for nothing!  You’re reckless!”

“Look who’s talking.”  Happy commented.

Gray lowered his head.  “Ur cast a magic called “Iced shell” on this devil.  It’s an unmeltable ice.  Even with some kind of tremendous flame magic, this ice can’t be melted.  If they knew they can’t melt it, why did they bring it out…”

“Maybe they didn’t know.  Maybe they’re trying to melt it somehow…” Lucy suggested.

“For what!?” Gray snapped harshly.

Lucy flinched away.  “I-I don’t know…”

Gray turned around.  “Tch.  Shit.  I can’t be myself.  Who brought Deliora here, for what reason?”

“The answer is easy.”  Natsu stated.  “We just have to go after them.”

“Yeah.”  Lucy agreed.

“No.”  Gray argued.  “We wait here, until the moon’s up.”

Gisa slowly got to her feet.  What was she thinking?  Now was not the time to be throwing her own temper tantrum and be wallowing in her own self pity.   The time for her memories would come when it was ready.  Right now… Gray needed all the help he could get.  She could see the pain in his eyes. 

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist slowly.  His eyes widened and he touched her arms.  Finally, he smiled just the smallest bit and whispered, “You don’t have to be sorry, Gisa.”

She pressed her face to his back.  She still was.

“Until the moon!?” Natsu shrieked.  “But it’s still broad daylight!  No way!  I’ll die of boredom!”

“What do you mean, Gray?”  Lucy asked.

“I can’t stop thinking that everything, the island’s curse and Deliora, is somehow related to the ‘moon’.  They said ‘the moonlight will gather soon.’”

“I see…”  Lucy stated.  “True, I wonder what’ll happen next as well.  What will they do…?”

“That impossible for me!  I’m gonna go after them!”

A moment later, Natsu was asleep on the rocks.

Lucy sighed.  “He really lives as his instinct directs him.”

Gray sat on a rock and faced the giant beast.  Gisa watched him.  She could see that he was in a massive amount of emotional pain.  If only there was some way she could help him.  She vaguely heard Lucy summon a spirit just on the other side of the rocks.

Gisa sat in front of Gray, staring at him worriedly.  He wasn’t even looking at anything.  She could tell he was thinking hard about something.  A few moments later, she heard music start to play, but when Gray’s hands started to tremble, she reached up and grabbed them.

She knew what was coming.  She had done the same thing too many times before.  She released his hands and wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him against her.  She held him there and she felt him crying against her chest, felt the tears against her shirt, felt the trembles of a memory so painful he wished he could forget.

Maybe she was lucky to not have to remember her past.

But even so… she wanted to speak.  She wanted to tell him the words he’d told her so many times.  But like always… she was betrayed by her own inabilities.

He finally stopped crying and she started to release him, but he grabbed her arms and held her there.  She felt his words against her collarbone, “No… please Gisa… just… stay right there…”

She touched his hair and then softly stroked her hand through it.  Maybe the gesture would say for her:

I’ll stay here as long as you need.

He relaxed against her and she remained there, holding him for the longest time.  She smiled to herself.  It felt like she was finally able to do something useful.  To help him in some way that only she could.  She ran her hand up and down his back.  This was what she could do all along.

After a while, there was a noise from the ceiling.  Gisa looked up, seeing an opening in the ceiling forming.  Gray looked up as well and asked, “Purple light?  Is it moonlight?”

Natsu and Lucy ran over to them and asked, “What is going on!?”

The whole area was filled with light and it landed right on Deliora.  Gray snapped, “It can’t be coincidence!  Let’s go!  Search where the light is coming from!”  Natsu agreed.

Natsu rushed first but Gray reached back and took Gisa’s hand, pulling her along with them and Lucy behind.  When they reached the next floor, Natsu gasped, “There was a hole in the middle of these remains!?”

“It’s coming from above.”  Gray stated.  They traveled further on up, opening up to a hillside nearly at the top of the mountain.

Natsu huffed, “What is that?”

Lucy shushed him as they listened.  Ahead of them was a circle of people doing a type of chant around the light.

Natsu gasped, “The moon!?  Are they really gathering moonlight?”

Lucy added, “And they’re exposing Deliorra in it.  What are they doing?” 

Lira, who had followed them up, suddenly started talking.  “It’s a spell in Beria language… moon drip.  I see.  I know what’s going on.  They’re going to use moon drip to revive the devil underground!”

Gray’s eyes widened.  “Can’t be… Iced shell can’t be melted.”

“Moon drip is the magic to melt that ice.  The moon’s magical power gathered at one place has the power to break any kind of spell.”

Gray was trembling again.  “They… don’t know how gruesome Deliora is…!”

Gisa touched Gray’s arm, wishing she could calm him down.

Lira continued, “Whatever the island’s people think that curse is, I think it’s due to moon drip.  The moon’s magical power gathered at one place is so strong that it can contaminate a human body.”

Natsu clenched his hand into a fist and started to shout, “They…!”

Lucy elbowed him in the face suddenly and hushed, “Wait.  Someone’s coming.”

A man with a mask complete with billowing hair stepped forward.  The two guys from earlier were with him.  As well as the hooded girl she now knew to be Nausica.

The little one cursed, “Shit… I was awake during the day, so I’m sleepy.  We couldn’t find the intruders, either….”

The guy with ears yelled, “So you’re sure there were some!?”

Nausica walked up to the mask guy and said, “Sorry, Reitei… there were intruders but they got away…”

“Intruders…”  The guy whispered.

Gisa noticed that Gray reacted to the guy’s voice.

Natsu asked, “Is that Reitei?”

“He’s acting so high, wearing a weird mask and all…”  Lucy commented.

“Is it?” Natsu asked.  “It looks cool…”

The masked man asked, “Isn’t Deliora revived yet?”

“Either today or tomorrow.”  Nausica told him.

“We’re almost there…”  He stated, a smile on his lips.  “About the intruders, I don’t want anyone to get in the way now.  Only the village on the other end of the island has humans there.  Go and obliterate that village.”

All three of them dipped their head and immediately took off, shouting, “Yes sir!”

“What!?”  Natsu yelled.

Lucy gasped, “Townspeople have nothing to do with this!  Wh-what should we do!?”

“I don’t prefer blood, but…”  The guy chuckled.

Gray was shaking, mumbling, “That voice… tell me… it’s a lie…”

Gisa looked at him worriedly, squeezing her hand around his. But before she could do anything, Natsu jumped up and shouted, “I’m tired of sneaking around!  We’re going to stop you!”

Lucy already started getting her keys out.  “This won’t end well!”

But Gray was staring in shock at Reitei.

The little one with eyebrows glared at them.  “That mark, they’re from Fairy Tail.  I see… the townspeople contacted a guild for help.”

Reitei snapped at his minions, “What are you doing?  Go and obliterate the village.  Anyone who gets in our way, anyone with such plans, you’re all our enemies.”

“Why!?” Natsu shouted angrily.  Before Natsu could be the hair-brained one to attack outright, Gray shot passed him.

Gisa gasped when he escaped her hold easily and he shouted at Reitei, “Stop that useless ritual!”  He slammed his hands down on the ground, a path of ice shooting right at Reitei.

But the masked man slammed one hand on the ground, sending a shot right back and they both collided at the midway.  The ice crumbled away and Gray stood back up, growling, “Lyon…Do you know what you’re doing?”

Gisa, Natsu, and Lucy looked at him with shocked expressions.  He knew the guy?


	18. Nausica

Reitei chuckled.  “It’s been a long time, Gray.”

“What are you doing!?”  Gray demanded.

“I’d never image that the mage, which the townspeople have sent, would be you.  Did you know about this, or is it coincidence?”  Leon asked.  “Well, it doesn’t matter…”

“You know them?”  The short minion asked.

“Hurry and go.”  Leon ordered.  “I can take care of them myself.”

“Are you sure?”  Nausica asked.

Natsu charged at them, “I won’t let you!”

Gray gasped and shouted, “No!  Natsu!  Don’t move!”

As Natsu ran at them, he was suddenly surrounded by energy and then it collected around his body.

Leon looked at Gisa and Lucy and made a move to do the same thing to them, but Gray distracted him with his own attack.  Leon easily blocked it with a one-handed shield.

Gray shouted back at Happy, “Get the girls out of here!”

Happy shouted, “Aye!”  He went to grab both girls by the shirts and pick them up, but Gisa swatted him away so he just picked up Lucy.

Lucy gasped, “H-hey!”

Gray glared back at her, “Gisa!”

She glared at him and he huffed.  “You’re stubborn.”

The energy that collected around Natsu solidified into ice and he shouted, “Don’t underestimate Fairy Tail wizards!”

Gray turned and easily kicked Natsu so he rolled down the hill like a ball.  He looked at Gisa again.  “Stay back, got it?”

Gisa frowned.

Leon chuckled, “You’re still reckless.  Isn’t he your nakama?”

Gray glared at him.  “That’s the ice magic that can destroy the body along with the ice, right?”

“I see.  That’s why you put him somewhere my magic can’t reach.  Good job.”

Gray snapped, “Stop acting like you’re my senior.  Leon.  You’re not Ur’s student anymore.”

“Same goes for you, Gray.” Leon stated, pulling his helmet off.  “Ur isn’t alive anymore.”

Gray shouted angrily, “She lost her life in order to seal Deliora!  You’re trying to destroy what Ur left us!”

Much more calmly, Leon retorted, “Don’t fool your own memory… you killed Ur, Gray.”  Gray trembled as Leon added, “How could you live like that?”

Gisa reached out.  She wanted to go to him and hold him like she had before, but she knew that now it would be a bad idea.

Leon’s eyes widened and he snarled, “It’s presumptuous enough to even mention your name!”  He fired a shot of ice at Gray, nailing him right in the chest and sending him flying back into the rubble wall.  Gisa rushed right to him.

Gray pushed her back.  “Gisa… Stay away…”

Leon laughed.  “And just who is this?  A friend of yours?  Are you gonna get her killed, too?”

Gray narrowed his eyes.  “Shut up!”  Gisa helped him up but he looked at her seriously.  “Please, Gisa, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Leon rolled his eyes.  “What’s wrong?  Do youfeel too guilty to counter attack?  If that’s the case, I asked you not to get in the way.  I’ll revive Deliora.”

“I won’t let you!” Gray snapped.

“That’s the spirit.  Let’s have a match, it’s been a while.”  Leon challenged.

Gray ordered Gisa, “Go with Lucy to the village, Gisa.”  She shook her head and he gritted his teeth.  He didn’t want to yell at her, but he didn’t want to see her get hurt.

Leon raised his hand and at the same time as Gray, they shouted:

“Ice make:

Eagle!

Shield!”

Leon’s bird like moving ice magic bounced off the shield and came around to Gray’s back.  Leon said, “You’re good at molding materials.  ‘Static’ ice make.  My ice make is a living thing, ‘Dynamic’ ice make.  Did you forget that my ice shifts around?”

Gisa gasped as Gray was attacked on all sides by the ice birds.  But he kept moving, drawing the battle back away from Gisa again.  He summersaulted and shouted, “Ice make: Hammer!”

A giant hammer formed in the air, but it was blocked by a monkey shaped ice shield that Leon created.  He rolled his eyes and told Gray, “You’re pathetic.  You’re still using both hands for molding magic.”

“It’s Ur’s teaching.  One handed molding is incomplete and unbalanced.”  Gray told him.

“I’m special.  I’ve surpassed Ur’s power long ago.”  Leon snapped.

Gray gritted his teeth, “Don’t think too highly of yourself…”

“I’ll return that line to you word by word.  Were you able to hit me even once?”  Leon demanded.

“I’m not the same as I used to be back then!”  Gray yelled, slamming his hands down, “Ice geyser!”  A huge mass of ice shot at Leon.  Gisa smiled, sure he’d landed a direct hit.

Leons voice filtered through the smoke.  “Same ol’ same ol’.  I was the senior pupil, and I was stronger than you.  I mold magic one-handed and you don’t.  Nothing has changed.  Even though our paths differ, time has been frozen since then!”  He raised his hand after the smoke cleared.  A bright light erupted and a massive dragon of ice shot out of the ground.  It caught Gray and threw him like a ragdoll through the air.  Leon calmly said, “That’s why I’m melting the ice; in order to start walking on the path that was blocked.”

Leon continued talking, his voice becoming darker.  “Ur was my goal.  It was my dream to surpass her.  But you ruined that dream.  I thought it’d be impossible to surpass Ur now.”  Gisa ran to Gray her stomach wrenching with how beaten he was looking.  Leon pressed on, “But, there’s still a way.  If I can defeat Deliora, that even Ur couldn’t defeat…  Then I have surpassed her.  I can continue dreaming.”

“Are you insane!?”  Gray shouted at him.  “Is that what you were planning!?  You should know…how dreadful Deliora is! It’s impossible!”

Leon gritted his teeth and his eyes widened with pure rage.  Gisa gasped when suddenly the area around Gray was being filled with ice.  He quickly shoved her out of the way as crystals shot out of the ground, stabbing him.

“’Don’t’, ‘it’s impossible’…?  Back then… we told you the exact same words.  Don’t tell me you forgot.”  He raised his hand, the crystals following and lifting Gray into the air.  “You challenged Deliora and that’s why Ur died!”

Gisa’s eyes were wide with horror and she felt her stomach flipping.  There was no way in hell she was going to watch Gray suffer any longer.

Leon shouted, “You have no right to mention Ur’s name!  Vanish!!  Die!!!”

In a panicked frenzy, Gisa rushed at Leon, summoning both Redemption and Repentance to her hands.  She slashed both at Leon who dodged back out of her range of motion.

Leon glared at her.  “What?  You even have weapons?  Fine, I’ll put you in your place as well.”  He raised his hand to use his ice magic on her but when ice erupted towards her, she spun, fire spitting from her swords and melting the ice before it could hit her.

She landed in front of Gray, refusing to let Leon lay another hand on him.  Gray barely lifted his head from where he landed.  “G-Gisa… don’t…!  Wh-what do you think you’re doing?”

Gisa straightened up, holding her swords defensively in front of her.  

Leon laughed.  “Fine.  I’ll wipe you both out in one go.”  He raised his hand again and another dragon of ice wrapped around him and shot towards them.

Gray shouted, “GISA!! GET OUT OF HERE!”

She stood fast, not standing down.  When she steadied herself, when her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword, when the sweat dripped down her jaw; it all seemed so familiar.  The sensation of déjà vu washed over her like a tidal wave.

The churn of the battle hit her like nothing she’d ever felt before.

Like in the fight against the Eisenwald goon, her body moved on it’s own.  The ice collided with both of her swords and she slid back, trying to hold it off from hitting Gray as well, but it was too much for her inexperienced arms.

When her swords started to slip, she was lifted into the air and slammed into the hillside.  She dropped both weapons and gasped, panting with effort just to breathe.  She got back up and picked up Repentance and ran at Leon again.

He narrowed his eyes.  “Stubborn despite your weakness…”

“Gisa stop!  Just get out of here!”  Gray ordered her, trying to get up.  He watched in horror as Gisa went to strike him with the sword but Leon easily smacked the weapon out of her hand and then landed a solid punch right to her jaw.  She flew right back where she landed the first time.  Gray screamed, “LEON! LEAVE HER ALONE!”

Leon glared at his old friend.  “Or what?  What can you do there, wallowing on the ground in self-pity?”

Gray clenched his hand into a fist and started to pull himself up again.  Leon walked towards him and Gisa could see in his eyes the intention to finish him off.  Gisa quickly pulled her injured, crying body back together and rushed over, cutting him off.

She stood determined with her arms out between Leon and Gray.  Gray ordered her, “Gisa!  Knock it off!  Just go!  Now!”

She shook her head, glaring at Leon.  She wouldn’t let him lay another hand on him as long as she was still breathing.  Leon’s hand clenched into a fist, but instead of hitting her again, he turned his back to them.  He scoffed.  “This is useless.  I have too much to do to worry about you.”

Once Gisa was sure he was gone for good, she collapsed to her knees and sighed, touching her injured shoulder.  It didn’t seem cut or anything like her cheek was, but it was pretty sore.

She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her and pull her suddenly back.  Gray’s familiar arms were so tight around her that it almost hurt, but it was too comforting for her to feel any kind of pain.  Gray pressed his head to the back of her neck.  “Why would you do something like that?  What were you thinking!?”

Gisa went limp in his arms, listening to him scold her for protecting him.  He carried on for several minutes before he paused.  His arms loosened a bit, just for them to tighten back around her again.  He trembled as he said, “Gisa, I love you.”

Her eyes widened and he finally continued, “He can beat me until there’s nothing left of me, and I can handle that… but I can’t handle losing you.  I can’t even handle seeing you hurt.”  A gentle hand ran to her tender shoulder and just softly rubbed it in the most gentle way.

Gisa quickly pulled out of his hold and turned to face him.  He was so injured that he was barely sitting up on his own.  She gripped his hands.  She wanted to answer him so badly.  She wanted him to hear everything on her mind.

But she couldn’t get around this block in her throat.  She carefully scooted him back so he could lean back against what was left of the rubble wall.  She brushed her hand along his face and kissed his forehead.

“Gisa…”  He whispered.  She rested her forehead against his and gave him a smile.  He reached up with a trembling hand.  His fingers just barely rested on her cheek when a loud noise caused them both to look over.

Natsu stormed up, a huge ball of ice hindering his walking.  He glared at them.  “Lame.  You’re almost beaten to death…”  He then sighed and looked at Gisa.  “Can you at least walk?”

Gisa nodded and stood up.  Natsu reached down and pulled Gray up on his ice covered back.  “Come on… we gotta go check up on Lucy now.”

Gisa followed behind them, but she listened to Gray as he started to mumble to Natsu.  “Natsu… I can’t… blame you for anything… I really can’t…”

Natsu shouted at him, “Don’t feel insecure just because you lost!  We are Fairy Tail!  We’re from the guild that doesn’t know when to stop.  We won’t survive unless we continue running!”  He added.  “And ya know… I was kinda surprised to find Gisa hurt too.  I thought you would’ve at least manned up to protect her.”

Gray gritted his teeth.  “I know…”

“Just remember that next time you fight.  You don’t want her to get hurt again, right?” Natsu challenged.

“Yeah…”

Gisa smiled a bit.  She felt her heart pounding at their words.  She just really wished Natsu would be a little more gentle with Gray on his back.  When they got back in view of the village, the gate opened up.

A shocked Lucy shouted, “No! Hold it!  Stop!”

Natsu did stop but looked at her confusedly.  “Why?”  He looked down at the weird grass laying on the ground.  “What is this?”  He stepped on it and fell right on in.

Gisa stood shocked at the edge.  She leaned over and looked down, checking to be sure that Gray was alright.

A couple villagers mumbled, “Someone fell for it, after all.  I didn’t expect that, but…”

Lucy gasped, “It failed.”

Natsu shouted up, “Who pulled this little prank at a time like this!?”

“Lucy!”

“I knew it!”

Happy leaved over and said, “I’m glad both of you are fine, Natsu.”

“We’re not fine at all.  Gray’s down.” Natsu shouted back up.

“Was he defeated by that masked guy?” Happy asked.

When Natsu sat up, he gasped, “The ice is broken!  Even fire couldn’t melt it!”

Lucy chuckled, “Things are going according to plan.”

Virgo, whom Lucy had summoned, stated, “I’m assuming since you’re away from the caster, the effect of the magic has weakened.”

They got Natsu and Gray out of the hole but Gisa quickly went to him again.  He was out cold now.

Lucy looked at them worriedly until Natsu asked, “They’re not here yet?”

Lucy’s eyes narrowed.  “Now that you mention it, they’re late.  They headed this way earlier than you, Natsu, but you arrived here first…  This is our chance!  Let’s cover up the hole again!”

“Enough.”  Happy retorted.

They started to disperse when everyone noticed something high up in the sky.  They shouted, “What is that!?”

It was the giant rat from before and it was carrying a massive bucket.  A drip sloshed out and fell towards Lucy.  “What is that?”

Natsu gasped and pushed her out of the way quickly.  Where Lucy had just been standing, the jelly landed on the ground and burned through the grass and the ground.

The people started to panic.  “Do they have a bucket full of this!?  Don’t tell me they’re gonna splash it!?”

“Ugly.”  The short guy commented.  “Humans become so ugly under the influence of moon drip…  As if they’re demons.”

A girl that they hadn’t see before added, “How displeasing; they are like Deliora’s children.”  In the next moment, she ordered the rat to dump the whole bucket and it did.

Lucy shrieked.  “How do you expect us to stop stuff like that!?”

Natsu gritted his teeth.  “Everyone to the center of the village!”

“Calm down.”

Gisa looked over, seeing Nausica walk up.  She pulled her hood down.  “I’m getting sick of doing your fucking dirty work, Gisa.  If you’d just remember your god damned abilities, then I wouldn’t have to.  When the fuck are you going to wake up!?”

Gisa’s eyes were wide.

Nausica raised her hand and a massive magic circle appeared over the entire village.  “Oh well… It doen’t fucking matter.  I’ll just return the shitty favor of you saving my life!”  When she raised her other hand, a massive wall of earth erupted from the ground around the village and created a giant shield above where the people were gathering.

Gisa watched in awe as the magic in the earth reflected the acid and it dripped all around them, throughout the rest of the village.

Natsu raised up a fist.  “Nice one!”

The three people that were standing on top of the rat all jumped off and glared at them.  But their eyes were focused on Nausica.  The short one snapped, “So you’ve betrayed us, Nausica?  That story about your family was all a lie?”

Nausica ripped her cloak on off and snarled.  “That’s right.  You dumb bastards fell right for the sappy shit.  My name is Nausica Freeia!  Wizard of the Devil Plain.  In otherwords, I’m a member of the Bi-dimensional police force.  Resurrecting Deliora is a capitol crime.  And your punishment… is death!”

Gisa stared at her friend in shock.  The words seemed so familiar.  Even to her.  She felt like the two of them had spoken them many times.  Was she also a member?  What did Bi-dimensional mean?

The short one scoffed.  “This’ll be over in about fifteen minutes…”

When the villagers tried to escape, the other girl summoned her rat and jumped onto it as it flew over them and after the escaping people.  Lucy shrieked, having grabbed onto the rat’s foot out of instinct.

Natsu stared after her.  “What… an idiot!”  He started to say something when Nasuica snapped at him.

“Hey you, stupid-ass pink-haired kid.” Nausica shouted.  “Why the fuck are you still standing there?  Take Gisa and the unconscious boy and get them to safety with the other villagers.”

Natsu narrowed his eyes.  “No way.  I’m gonna fight.”  When he started to run forward, a boulder erupted in his way. 

Nausica snapped.  “I’m not fucking kidding you!  Go or I’ll kill your ass, too!”

Natsu grumbled and trotted back over.  “Let’s go Gisa.  Your friend is crazy.”  He picked Gray up and rushed off after the villagers.  Gisa ran along with him, but she looked back at Nausica, worried for her safety.


	19. Stopping the Moon Drip

The next morning, Gray finally woke up.  The villagers had been nice enough to set up a tent at a storage location for him to recover in.  He looked around, not recognizing anything, nor was anyone around.  He got up and slowly walked out of the tent.  

A girl walked up to him, “Oh great, you’re awake.”

He stiffened, and then winced, realizing he was still sore from his fight.

She smiled, “Don’t be surprised.  This is a storage place, a little bit further from the village.  Since the village was destroyed, all the villagers are taking shelter here.”

Gray’s eyes widened a bit.  “The village… was destroyed?”  He gasped when he remembered Leon’s command.  They failed!?  His wound suddenly started hurting again and he leaned over, panting.

“Thanks to your friends, none of us were injured.” She explained.

Gray turned back to her quickly.  “My friends?  Where’s Gisa?”

“Who?” She asked.

“The girl with red hair.”  Gray answered.

“Um… there’s two.”  The girl explained, frowning as she was thinking.  “One is in the tent with the blonde girl and the other is talking with the girl with green hair.”

Realization washed over him.  Gisa was finally talking to Nausica.  But then… the other girl with red hair.  That was…

He walked to the tent that she pointed him to and to his horror, Erza sat in a chair, a look of rage on her face.  Lucy and Happy were tied up beside her.  Gray stuttered, “E-Erza…”

“I got the whole story from Lucy.”  Erza calmly explained.  “Weren’t you supposed to stop them, Gray?”

Gray looked away with gritted teeth.  Erza continued, “I’m too shocked to say a word.”

Gray asked back, “Where’s Natsu?”

“That’s what I’d like to know.”  Erza snapped back.  She looked at Lucy.  “What happened to him?”

Lucy shook her head.  “I don’t know… I thought he was fighting with the men at the village but Nausica said that he brought Gray and Gisa back here to the storage place.”

“Who’s Nausica?” Erza demanded.

“A wizard we met on the island.”  Lucy whimpered.

Erza stood up.  “Then he must have gone wandering around in search of what to do next.  Gray.  We’re going to look for Natsu.  As soon as we find him, we’ere going back to the guild.”

“What are you talking about Erza?”  Gray demanded.  “If you heard our story, you should know what’s going on at this island, right?”

“So what?”  Erza demanded.

 

“Just as I thought.”  Nausica stated.  “Someone sealed your memories away.”

Gisa frowned and waved her arms.  How could she get them back!?

Nausica sighed.  “We have to break the seal, but hell if I know how to do that.  Telling you about your past isn’t going to bring your memories back.  But you remember how to fight, right?”

Gisa nodded.

Nasuica crossed her arms.  “Maybe… just maybe destroying Deliora would bring it back.”

Gisa’s eyes widened and she shook her head.

Nausica rolled her eyes.  “Holy fuck.  Of course.  Your worried ass wants to stop his resurrection.  You know you’re a lot older since when you…”

Gisa stared in shock at Nausica.  Since she what?

“Never mind.  We need to get your memories back.”

So you can read my mind?

Nausica nodded.  “We’ve always communicated this way.  Kaida and I had no choice but communicate telepathically.”

Gisa felt like she was punched in the face.  The name cast an image of a woman with silver and blue hair into her vision for just one, incredibly fuzzy moment.

Nausica rubbed the back of her head.  “Either way!  We have to do something about Deliora.  Will you come to the mountain with me?”

Gisa’s gaze softened.  She remembered how bad Gray was injured in his fight against Leon.  She didn’t want to see that again.  If they could defeat Leon before Deliora was resurrected, then he wouldn’t have to get hurt again.

She nodded.

“Good girl.”  Nausica gave her a thumbs up.

“Now wait a minute!”

Both of them looked over as Natsu climbed out of the brush.  “You two aren’t going alone. I’m going with you.”

Nausica glared at him.  “Kid, what is your deal?  This is none of your fuckin’ business.”

“What is with your vulgar tongue!?”  Natsu shouted back.  “I was going to tell you that I have an idea…”

Nausica narrowed her eyes.  “Then spill it, you fuckin’ moron.”

 

Erza stated, “I came here to bring back whoever broke the guild’s rules.  Natsu is the only one left to find.  I have absolutely no interest in anything else.”

Gray asked, “Didn’t you see the appearances of the people on this island?”

“I did.” Erza answered.

“Are you telling us to leave them like that?” Gray demanded.

“This request has been made to each guild.  Isn’t it more logical to leave this matter to a mage from another guild that officially accepted this request?”

Gray gritted his teeth.  “I’m disappointed in you, Erza.”

“What?  Are you going to break the guild’s rules?”  She requipt her weapon to her hand and pointed it right at Gray’s face.  “You won’t get away unharmed.”

Gray gripped her sword and snapped, “Do whatever you want!  This is what I choose!  I gotta do what I gotta do.”  Erza rested her sword and glared at him.  Gray added, “I’ll do what I want until the end.  Cut me down if you want.”

Erza stared at him in shock as he turned and started to head out of the tent.  But Happy, who they’d release to go find Natsu a bit earlier, flew back in.  “We have a problem guys!”

“What?” Erza snapped.

Happy flinched and said, “Natsu, Nausica, and Gisa are all headed back to the temple right now!”

Their eyes all widened.  Gray clenched his hand into a fist.  “…Gisa…!”

 

Gisa and Nausica poked their heads out just past a rail that lined the top of the room. At one end, Lyon was sitting on a throne with his arms crossed as though he really believed he was an emperor. It made Gisa grit her teeth with frustration. She couldn’t stop thinking about the terrible things he’d done and said to Gray. She worried, knowing he’d be upset that she had come here, but she didn’t want to risk him getting hurt again. And honestly, Natsu’s plan was pretty smart. That and now she had Nausica at her side. It was odd that the woman seemed more loyal to her all of a sudden and she didn’t really understand it, but… her heart told her this was how things were supposed to be.

The angry cold emperor glared down at the dog creature before him. “You’re the only one left, Tobi?”

He made a noise and sweat started running down his forehead.

Lyon groaned in frustration. “This Fairy Tail, I guess they’re pretty good.”

Tobi whined and looked down, “Can we not mention to anyone how I got beat up?”

A small person arrived beside Tobi and in front of Lyon. His mask had massive amounts of hair down over his head and large mask covering his face. Nausica told Gisa under her breath, “See that guy? He’s the real reason I’ve been sticking to this group. Lyon trying to revive Deliora is certainly a problem, but this guy… he’s using a magic I don’t think he’s supposed to have.”

Gisa pursed her lips. Nausica grumbled to herself. Of course, she didn’t remember why that was a big deal.

The man spoke, “Deliora’s revival could become more difficult now.”

Lyon demanded, “You were here Zarti?”

“Tonight… the moon’s magical power will be maximized and Deliora will be revived. But if anyone gets in the way of the moon drip ritual, Deliora will stay in the ice forever.”

Lyon huffed, “This is nonsense, I should’ve just taken care of them myself.”

Tobi whimpered, “I’m so sorry.”

“Your opponents are Salamander and Titania.” Zarti stated

“As usual, you’re pretty fast with your info.” Lyon held his hand out and clenched it. “But they can’t beat me with my ice blade that surpasses Ur.”

Zarti bowed his head. “That sounds very reliable. So… shall I join the battle after a long time?”

Tobi gasped, “You can fight as well?”

“Yes…” Zarti assured. “With a little bit of Lost Magic.”

Lyon started to open his mouth to say something when the whole building began to rattle and quake. Tobi looked around frantically and asked, “An earthquake?”

The rumbling grew progressively worse until they all looked up, realizing that the temple was beginning to tilt. Gisa smiled as some of the structure started to collapse. He really did it! Natsu had projected to them the idea that if he collapsed all of the support beams on one side of the temple that it would tilt just far enough out of the way of the moonlight that the moon drip wouldn’t reach Deliora anymore.

Lyon snarled, “The damn temple is tilted now! Who in the hell…!?”

Gisa started to stand up but Nausica grabbed her arm and hissed quietly, “The hell are you doing?”

What did it look like she was doing? Now that Deliora was safe from the moon drip, she was going to get payback for Gray.

Nausica shook her head. “Don’t. Without your memories, you’re not a fighter! You – “ She groaned as Gisa jumped down into the middle of the room. Lyon and the others immediately looked at her and his already sliver eyes narrowed further.

“What did you do?” He demanded.

Zarti stated, “It seems the ruins were tilted. I’m guessing he destroyed about half of the support beams in the bottom floor so that the temple would tilt and the moonlight won’t reach Deliora. Not a bad plan.” He focused on Gisa. “But now… what does the little girl intend to do about anything?”


	20. Iced Shell

Gisa reached her hand out and a fire seal formed before Redemption formed in her palm. Her gaze was focused on Lyon. After a moment, Nausica jumped down beside her. Lyon stated, “Then it is true, Nausica. You’ve betrayed us. Your hatred of Deliora was that weak?”

Nausica tipped her head. “I hate to break it to you… but the whole thing was a lie. Deliora didn’t kill my family. I wish it was that simple. My life would make a lot more sense.”

Gisa shied an odd look at her but then turned right back to Lyon. Lyon reached his hands out, ice forming in them. “I will not hold back just because you’re a girl who can’t learn her place. It’s such a shame though, that like my teacher, you’ll meet your end because of Gray’s idiocy.”

Gisa narrowed her eyes. She was sick of him trash talking Gray. Without waiting any longer she swung her sword back behind her and shot towards Lyon. He threw his hand out, creating a blizzard of ice. She blocked it with the fire on her sword but it was too powerful and the strength still caused her to skid back.

Nausica gaped. “What on…? What the fuck, Gisa? I thought you said you remembered how to fight?”

Gisa looked at her in confusion. What the hell did it look like she was doing?

Nausica clicked her tongue. “That’s not how you fucking fight. God, just fucking get back then.”

Gisa gripped her shoulder when she started to brush by her. The little red head shook her head. Nausica narrowed her eyes. “What… happened to you? You’re not emotional like this. You’re the progenitor! You’re not supposed to want things like vengeance.”

Gisa glared at Lyon despite Nausica’s words. She didn’t understand what she was saying, but she knew what she was feeling and it was exactly that. She wanted to stop Lyon so Gray wouldn’t worry anymore.

Zarti sighed and waved his hand. “Look little girl. You’re facing the cold emperor. Stop wasting your time trying to stand up to him. There’s nothing someone like you can do. Spare your own life and run along.”

Gisa shook her head. This time when she ran at Lyon, he threw a wave of ice at her but she jumped over it. She avoided several blasts of ice until it seemed that the entire room was covered in ice from ceiling to floor. Nausica was keeping her distance, just wanting to make sure nothing happened to Gisa. Normally she’d step in and do the dirty work, but in this case, she didn’t feel like that was an option. Part of her felt that the only way to restore Gisa’s memories would be to let her fight and wake them up herself.

But it looked as though as she was, she couldn’t even stand up to an average wizard. She started top open her mouth when part of the formed wall of ice broke apart and Gray stepped through. Gisa immediately looked over at him and her heart leapt up into her throat. His torso was covered with bandages. Of course it was. He was beat up pretty bad. But here he was.

Gray demanded, “Gisa what the hell are you thinking, coming here and fighting him yourself?”

Gisa looked up at him, her red eyes shimmering before she looked away. Gray sighed as he stepped on through. “Forget it. I know what you’re thinking.” He walked over and put his hand on top of her head. “But I don’t want you fighting my battles for me. I appreciate it, but… I’ve gotta face this head on.”

Her round-eyed gaze turned up at him, her expression twisted with both guilt and concern. He shook his head, “This is important to me Gisa. I need to fight him myself.” She took his hand in hers and he sighed, “No, I don’t want your help. It’s too dangerous.”

Nausica narrowed her eyes but a flittering thought crossed her mind. The new guy looked like a plain old wizard, too. But… did he have telepathy as well? Could he communicate with Gisa?

Gisa squeezed his hand before he gently pulled her around behind him and softly, he scolded, “I won’t get hurt, because I’m not going to lose. This time, I’ll win.”

Lyon laughed. “Such confidence. You always want to take on battles yourself and drag others into it as well. I bet your little girlfriend winds up just like our teacher.”

Gray just glared at him this time and stated plainly, “Yes, it’s my fault that Ur died ten years ago. But I cannot forgive you for hurting my comrades, the village, and then trying to melt the ice. So to atone…” He reached his arms out, crossing them in front of him with a palm facing opposite directions. One up, one down. “We shall both undergo punishment, Lyon.”

Gisa’s eyes widened as she stared at the stance. It was… familiar to her. Screaming and crying filled her mind once again as well as a sense of impending doom. For a moment, she thought she was looking at a tall, slender woman making the same poise. What… was this? This tiny blip of memory?

Gisa came back to when Lyon shouted, “Iced Shell!?” Her gaze went back to Gray expectantly. Lyon continued, “Have you gone mad!?”

“Return the people of this island back to normal immediately… then take your comrades and leave. This is your last chance.”

“I see. So that spell was just a threat… ridiculous.”

Nausica looked at Gisa. “Do you know what that is? Are you going to stop him?”

Gisa stared blankly. What was it?

Explosive ice magic erupted from around Gray, kicking up wind and rubble throughout the room. With an absolutely lethal look, Gray growled, “I’m serious.” Lyon opened his hand to create a magic seal and try and attack him but the blast of wind stopped him before he could. At the same time, it looked like Gray’s body was beginning to change. Ice was forming off his skin and his bandages were falling away. Meanwhile, he stated, “The fact that Ur died because of me will never change… regardless of how many years have gone by. I need to take responsibility one way or the other. The time has come. I’m prepared to die.”

Gisa stared at him, her eyes widening. What?

Lyon snarled, “Are you serious!?”

“Answer me Lyon! Are we gonna live? Or are we gonna die!?”

Gisa’s trembling hands began to reach out.

Nausica told her, “You’re too weak to do anything the way you are. You need to force yourself to remember Gisa. You’re hiding behind someone that doesn’t exist. If you don’t snap out of it, they’ll both die and you’ll keep wandering in darkness all alone.”

Lyon challenged Gray, “Do it. You don’t have the guts to die.”

Gray closed his eyes as he whispered, “You disappoint me.” Then he suddenly shouted, “This is the end, then! Iced – “

Before he could swing his arms and finish off the seal to cast the magic, Gisa charged right into swirling magic energy and threw her arms around him, knocking him down onto his back. She landed on his chest and immediately curled her arms up over her head, crying into his chest. The silent sobs caused her body to tremble and she didn’t even have the strength to lift her head. Gray stared up at the ceiling before looking down at her. “…Gisa…”

She slowly looked up enough that he could see her face. Her puffy eyes, face covered in tears, biting her lip in an attempt to control her sadness. But that face said it all. He didn’t need Nausica to translate for him.

“She’s begging you not to leave her alone.”

If he didn’t know any better, Nausica sounded bitter. He sat up and gently placed Gisa in front of him. “If I don’t do this Gisa, many people are going to die.”

She shook her head, rubbing her face.

Nausica continued to translate. “I don’t care. I don’t care about anything else. We’ll figure something out, as long as you’re not the one that dies. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Gray looked over at Nausica and told Gisa. “You’re not alone. You found your friend.”

“But I have no memories. I don’t want my memories or my old life back if it means I can’t be with you anymore.”

Gray stared at Gisa who was trying desperately to get the tears off her face, but it wasn’t working. He sighed softly and helped her, wiping her face off carefully before telling her, “Enough of this. I’m sorry, okay? You’re right, we’ll figure something else out.” Gisa suddenly clung to him, just continuing to cry into his chest. He started to say something else when a rumbling caused them to all look up. “What the…”

Nausica looked around. “Shit. That bastard is gone. This must be his doing. Oh well. Natsu can deal with him and re-break the temple. I’ll go keep an eye on Deliora.” She looked down at Gisa and her eyes narrowed before looking away. She was a completely different person.

Or… is this the person she would have been had fate not stolen her life? Nausica shook her head and ran out of the room. It didn’t matter. Gisa had to return. Even by force.


	21. Fall of an Emperor

Lyon sighed. “Well that was a touching scene and all but since Deliora is now back on track to be revived, I really must be moving on. Mind if we make this fast? And don’t bother changing your mind and trying to use iced shell again. I’d be rescued anyway. Even if I’d been enclosed in ice, I still have my loyal followers. And we’re on the island where iced shell can be melted with moon drip.”

Gray looked down but he carefully helped Gisa up and the nudged her behind him. “Ice shell won’t work anyway. Gisa, stay back no matter what, okay?”

Gisa made a tiny little noise but he just gently nudged her back again.

Lyon demanded, “Do you still intend to fight me? You know you can never defeat me. I – “

“Let’s stop.”

“What?”

“Give up on Deliora.”

“What is this nonsense you’re spewing? First a threat, now a persuasion? Does your guild have a dentist that pulls out your fangs or are you born without them?”

“Lyon, listen to me… Ur is alive.”

Lyon stiffened up at this. Gray continued, “Iced Shell is a spell that transforms the caster’s body into ice. The ice that sealed Deliora back then… what I mean is the ice you’ve been trying to melt… is Ur. Ur is alive as the ice. Sorry for not telling you this earlier… but I promised Ur.”

Lyon stepped towards Gray and Gisa tensed up.

Gray continued to try, “Lyon… so, let’s just sto – “

Lyon formed an ice blade in his hand and in the same movement, stabbed it right through Gray’s stomach. He lurched forward as Lyon snarled, “I already know all that. You’re wasting your breath. That’s not Ur anymore. Just scraps of ice.”

Gisa screamed as Lyon ripped the sword out and Gray dropped. Blood was getting everywhere and she hurried to his side, pressing her hands onto the wound to try and slow the bleeding in anyway she could. Gray struggled, demanding, “You… you knew?”

Lyon laughed. “Don’t tell me you seriously believed Ur is alive, right? Grow up already.”

Gray’s breathing was getting harsher. “You knew it…! But you still did this!?” Gisa was still trying to tend to his wound but he carefully pushed her away from him and threw a punch with his other hand, hitting an unsuspecting Lyon right in the jaw and knocking him back. Lyon gasped, blood spirting from his mouth from impact.

Lyon caught himself. “Impossible! How can you move with that injury!?”

“I’m fed up. I wanted to save you… but now I’m fed up with it.” Moving his arms into position, he formed a bow and three arrows out of ice and show them right at Lyon. They hit him square on and melted on impact, causing a bunch of steam and mist, but Gray wasn’t done. He followed in with a kick straight to his face, sending him flying. Gisa would normally have been thrilled to see him kicking ass, but she couldn’t take her eyes off that wound.

He was bleeding badly…

But it didn’t seem to be affecting him at all. He was in such a fit of rage that he kneed Lyon in the torso, following with a punch and a headbutt. When he finally let up, Lyon pulled himself up on the wall, panting and snarling. “This can’t really be happening. I’m bleeding… because of Gray?” He raised his hands up and shouted, “Ice make: Snow Dragon!”

Before either of them could react, a dragon made of pure ice tore through the room, destroying the walls and then slammed into Gray, shoving him through a pile of rubble. Lyon panted and laughed, “I don’t want to waste my magic power on you. After this, I’ve gotta be ready for my battle with Deliora…”

Gray slowly started getting back up. “I won’t… let you…”

Lyon laughed, “Stop struggling already! Deliora will be revived in no time! No one can stop it!” Lyon started pulling off his cloak while Gisa rushed back over to Gray. He couldn’t keep this up.

“I will stop it.”

“You say that, even though Zarti is taking care of the moon drip ritual. While you grovel before me?”

Gray chuckled. “Don’t underestimate Natsu.” He gently touched Gisa’s shoulder. “I told you to stay back. I won’t lose, but you’ve gotta stay out of harm’s way for me, okay?”

Gisa wanted to argue with him but when he got back to his feet, the temple began to rumble again.

Lyon laughed. “The moon drip ritual has started. Deliora’s ice is melting. I guess this is it. You couldn’t stop us after all.” Lyon raised his hand creating a magic seal. “How long I have waited for this. For ten years, I’ve gathered knowledge and recruited comrades. Eventually, I learned about this place. Garuna Island where moonlight gathers.”

Sharp birds of ice shot up underneath Gray and Gisa, giving them a few cuts and knocking them into the air. Gray snarled, “Gisa!” When he landed, he ordered, “Keep your attacks away from her! She did nothing!”

But Lyon just kept talking, ignoring him and the ice he was countering the birds with. “We brought Deliora in from Brago. That was three years ago.”

Gray sighed. “So you wasted three years for this stupid plan?”

“Stupid?” He threw his hand down, another object slamming down on top of Gray’s head, but he put an ice shield up just in time. “How can you say that? You who dissipated the past ten years in some guild!?”

“I just believed in Ur’s teachings. Fairy Tail is where I wound up. She was right. There were a lot of strong mages out there. I couldn’t believe my eyes. When I got there, I asked about bringing Ur back. Gramps told me that there might be a way of melting the ice, but it wouldn’t bring her back. Now that I think of it, he was probably talking about the moon drip. I’m really disappointed to learn that my senior was about to do something that would kill Ur.”

Lyon carried on, “Whatever. I have lived for this day.” He threw himself forward, his hand engulfed by a lion head made of ice. “Now that our teacher is dead, think carefully of how her left-behind pupils can do something to surpass her! With Deliora! I will surpass Ur by defeating Deliora, which is the only thing she couldn’t do!”

Gray dodged out of the way of the ice lion. “Your aspiration is admirable, but you failed to notice that you chose the wrong path! Someone so blind is trying to surpass Ur? You’re 100 years too early for that! Game over, try again!” Gray created a sword that looked a lot like Lyon’s, but it was much more simple. He sliced it right through Lyon’s torso but as soon as he did, the clone broke into ice pieces. Gray gasped. “Wha – “

“Enough. I don’t have time for this. I can’t be wasting my magic power on you.”

Gray spun around and his eyes widened, seeing that Lyon now had a grip on Gisa’s hair, holding her down on her knees with his ice sword pointed at her throat. “Let her go now!”

“Then stand down, Gray. Fighting Deliora is more important than this squabble. If I waste my magic power on you then there will be no one left to stop Deliora when he rises. Stand aside and I’ll release her once Deliora has awakened.”

Gray was shaking with fury but there was nothing he could do. Gisa was looking at him so hopefully and he knew that he couldn’t just attack Lyon without risking Gisa getting hurt. Reluctantly, he put his hands up. “Fine, just please, let her go and leave her out of this.”

Lyon continued to glare at him. “Your fangs really have been ripped from your mouth. You’re a coward. You couldn’t protect anything.”

Gray smirked. “Oh yeah? Is that what you think?”

Lyon narrowed his eyes. “What are you suddenly getting cocky for?”

Gray looked down just as Gisa swiped her hand up, Redemption reaching from her palm and out just as she stabbed the hilt up into Lyon’s throat, forcing him to choke and release her. As soon as he did, she dropped down to the ground. At the same time, Gray formed a cannon of ice on his shoulder and shot a high powered blast at Lyon, hitting him dead center.

The entire room was filled with smoke and Gray raced over to Gisa and checked her over for injury despite his own. When the smoke cleared, Lyon stood there, trembling and covered in blood. He tried to keep talking but he ended up just collapsing.

Gray sighed with relief and asked Gisa, “Are you alright?”

She nodded her head. But her gaze went right back to his wound. He sighed and put his hand on it, starting to seal it up with his ice. “Sorry to worry you. I’m okay.” He started to say something else when a horrendously loud roar filled the entire area. Gray looked up slowly. “I could never forget that noise…”

Gisa frowned. So… they couldn’t stop Deliora after all. Then… what were they to do? When Gray stood up though, she saw the determination in his eyes. He looked absolutely sure of himself and Gisa couldn’t help that she was afraid of what that meant. He… wouldn’t honestly try to use it again would he?

Gray squeezed her hand. “Gisa. Go back to the village okay? I’m going to go stop Deliora.” He turned and hurried off before she could protest. However, her hand clenched into a fist. No. She helped with the Lullaby, she was going to help here too.

But Nausica’s words kept ringing in her head. She was weak though. She couldn’t even stand up to Lyon. She chased after Gray, both of them stopping when they entered the cavern where Deliora had been encased in ice. But now… it was roaring and moving.

Nausica was standing on the tip of one of the rocks. “Sorry Gisa, it was too far along to stop. Deliora broke free.”

Natsu went running up to Gray. “There you are! It’s revived now! So we have no choice! We’ve gotta take it down!”

Gray shook his head and corrected Natsu, “There is no defeating it. I have to seal it. There’s no other way.”


	22. Between

Natsu glared at him. “Hell no. That’s the same thing your teacher used right? That takes their life? You’re not using that thing! We’ll fight it!”

Gray shouted at him, “You have no idea how destructive it is! You can’t beat it! Not all of us combined can! This is the only thing we can do! So all of you just get out of here!”

Gisa rushed around and stood in front of him, holding her arms out and shaking her head.

Gray gritted his teeth. “Gisa, I know. I’m sorry. But that thing will kill us all. If I had to make a choice… to hurt you by sacrificing my life or letting you die at the hands of that monster, I’d give my life a thousand times.”

Gisa opened her mouth, trying to shout at him but nothing came out.

Gray gave her a soft look as he started to glow, striking the iced shell poise once again. “Go on Gisa. Say something to me. Let me hear your voice.”

Gisa shook her head more rapidly, her mouth still open, trying desperately for something to come out. For the first time, she was desperately trying to talk, to say something – anything. As she did, the seal on her tongue was beginning to glow red instead of black.

Gray’s eyes widened a bit. He hadn’t noticed it before. So someone had sealed her voice away? Why? He looked over at Natsu. “Find someone to unseal her voice, okay? Finish what I started.”

“Gray, don’t do this!” Natsu shouted, “Don’t follow your teacher’s footsteps! No one here wants you to die!”

Gray smiled a bit. “I didn’t want Ur to die either. Just as I don’t want any of you to die now. But this is a fight I started ten years ago. Now it’s time for me to finish it.”

Gisa kept trying to scream, but nothing came through, the tears were racing faster. She reached into the energy, gripping his shoulders and trying to stop him. Gray insisted, “I’m sorry Gisa. There’s no time. It’ll take only a moment to kill someone. This is the only way I can protect you.”

Nausica jumped down and growled. “Enough of this. This isn’t your battle. This was never supposed to be your battle. Idiot. This battle is Gisa’s.”

Gray glared back at her. “What are you talking about? My fight with Deliora has nothing to do with Gisa.”

“It has everything to do with Gisa.”

Gray gasped when Gisa grabbed his arms, not letting him move his arms to finish the seal. “Gisa stop! Let go! There is no other way! I don’t want you to die!” She just gripped tighter. He knew what she was trying to tell him. She didn’t want him to die either. But… he wouldn’t risk her life here. He wanted her to find happiness. To find her memories… her life. “Gisa… please let go.”

Gisa gritted her teeth and raised her head but her eyes were glowing as red as the seal on her tongue. She opened her mouth once again, but this time, through the rumbling and roaring of the great beast before them, her voice broke through in an earth shattering scream.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

 

 

Suddenly, Gray was surrounded by darkness. He looked around in all directions but there was nothingness no matter where he turned. “What is this? Is this part of Deliora’s power? Where is Deliora? Is this… a spell?”

A soft, sweet melodic voice drifted from the darkness. “Not a spell I’m afraid. Though, that’d be easier to explain.”

Gray looked around quickly. “Who’s there!?”

Slowly, in the darkness before him, Gisa’s body formed out of it, except for bits that still remained completely merged with the dark world. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. It makes sense since you haven’t heard my voice before this.”

Gray was staring at her shock. “Gisa… you’re talking.”

“More than that… My memories have returned. Now I understand what Nausica was saying.”

“Wh-where’s Deliora?”

“Where we left it.” Gisa crossed her arms, putting her index and thumb to her chin. “This is… complicated to explain but this place you’re in… is called Between. This is where I was born.”

Gray stared at her for the longest time. “What… are you saying?”

Gisa’s eyes saddened. “There’s so much to tell you. This world has no concept of space or time. No matter how long we speak here, not a moment will pass in the world we were in.” She sighed. “I apologize… but technically I’ve been deceiving you. I’m… not human. I am a monster. I’m the leader of the task force Nausica spoke of before. I’m… unsure how I ended up in your world. That memory still eludes me.”

“I’m… not sure what to think of any of this… Gisa… are you sure that these are your memories? That this is all correct?”

“How else do you explain your sudden existence is a world that has no logic?”

Gray looked away. “You have a point. So then… if all that’s true… then… what does this mean… right now?”

Gisa stared at him before she looked down as well. “I was born to be powerful enough to stop monsters like Deliora and maintain peace for everyone. It is my duty to fight it. Once I defeat it… I have an obligation to return to my job. If I don’t…. then this kind of tragedy could befall someone else.”

Gray shouted at her, “Do you honestly expect me to believe that you’re some kind of demon!? You’re the most brittle, innocent woman I’ve ever met! Stop joking around with all of this and tell me the truth!”

Gisa had turned her back to him but she smiled softly at him over her shoulder, but it quickly turned sad. “My first job…was when I was five years old. It was to stop Deliora.”

Gray’s eyes widened. “What? At five?”

“If I hadn’t failed, your parents and your teacher would still be alive. For my failure I was locked up for years, forced to learn and become stronger… so I wouldn’t fail again.”

“At five fucking years old!? How could anyone expect – “

“I should have been able to do it. I’m sorry. You suffered so much because I was weak.”

“Gisa… I…”

“If you don’t believe me… then watch me. I will avenge your teacher and your parents and slay Deliora for the last time so no one else will hurt like this.” She started to walk forward but Gray reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“Wait… when we return… will you be able to keep talking to me?”

“No. I can only talk here.”

Gray gritted his teeth. “Gisa… I want… to keep hearing your voice…”

She stared at him long and hard before she slowly looked away. “There… is one way. I’m reluctant to mention it… but… I could make an exception for you.”

“Anything, Gisa…”

Gisa ran her hand along the side of her neck and tipped her head. “It would be similar to Nausica. I could… seal of some of Between inside of you. It… it’s a contract so – “

“Sounds great. Just tell me what I have to do.”

“Gray… there’s a lot to it. I’m a demon. Have you heard the term make a deal with the devil? That’s what this is. In plain sense, I will take possession of your soul.”

“As long as it’s you, that’s fine.” Gray insisted.

Gisa stared at him for several more moments before sighing. “Our souls will be bound. Entirely. If I wanted to, I could control you, force you to do as I command. In exchange, you’d be able to draw on my power, hear my thoughts and feel as I do. But at the same time, if one of us dies, the other will die as well. Are you sure… you’re fine with all that?”

Gray smiled a bit. “Actually that… sounds perfect.”

Gisa looked down. “This can’t be undone, Gray.”

“I like hearing you say my name.”

Gisa blushed and looked away. “W-would you stop? Buttering me up won’t – “

“Gisa, I love you.”

Gisa’s eyes widened. “Gray, I… I’m a monster.”

“Show me. And then answer me.”

Her gaze softened. “You’re sure you want to be bound to me?”

Gray nodded.

Gisa slowly stepped forward and she wrapped her arms around him. She noticed though, that he didn’t hesitate in the slightest and it caused a warm feeling surging through her chest. He… trusted her entirely. Swallowing her fear, she gripped his shoulders and leaned up, sinking her fangs into his shoulder. He made a small noise of pain, but it was only for a millisecond. In the next moment, she could almost feel his heart beat inside of her own chest. And a feeling that wasn’t her own crawled into her body. It was… relief… and bliss.

Gray’s feelings.

Why? Why did binding himself to the devil make him happy?

After a few seconds, she withdrew and looked at the small seal that was now just under his collarbone on the opposite side of his fairy tail symbol. “It’s done.” Gisa whispered. “There is no undoing it, now.”

Gray gave a small smile. “Good, I wouldn’t want it undone. Now… prove to me that you’re this so-called monster.”

“Perhaps you should have seen that first before binding yourself. Reality might… not be what you expect.”

“I’m not concerned.”

 

The darkness vanished and just as she stated, not a moment had passed. Gisa was still facing him. Only two things were different now: The symbol under his collarbone, and the look of confidence and eerie calmness on Gisa’s face.


	23. Final Rapture

Deliora took a swing for them. As that clawed hand came at them, Gisa turned her head sharply, her eyes narrowing.

Natsu shouted, “Guys! Look out!”

In a moment, Gisa released Gray and spun around just as the claws wrapped around them. Both blades were in her hands and flames were shooting out from both weapons, creating a small whirlwind of fire. But she was able to slice through Deliora’s hand like it was nothing. In the same moment, she jumped up on Deliora’s arm and stabbed both weapons through it’s scaly skin and looked back at Nausica.

Gray could hear a command in his mind though Gisa’s lips didn’t move.

Nausica. It’s time.

Nausica jumped down between Gray and Natsu, a dark grin on her lips as she barked, “It’s about fucking time. I was wondering if your ass was ever going to wake up. Must have been a hell of a seal they slapped on you. Thought you were gonna live in la-la land forever.” Nausica slammed her fists down into the ground, pressing one knee down and lowering her head like she was being knighted.

Natsu gave her a strange look. “What are you… doing?”

After a moment, green energy began to swirl around Nausica’s body and a matching aura morphed into Gisa’s body just before she took off, running up towards Deliora’s head.

Natsu started forward. “C’mon! We gotta help her.”

“No!” Nausica snarled suddenly. “You will only be in the way! This is Gisa’s job, not yours.”

Natsu glared at her. “The hell is with you saying that it’s her – “

Before he could finish speaking, Gisa had jumped up and landed a solid kick to Deliora’s head, sending the large beast turning and stumbling away. The walls of the cavern crumbled under the impact and Deliora stumbled on out of the enclosed area. It began to move out as though seeking something else to destroy.

Gisa landed, watching it walk around.

Strange, it’s much weaker than I remember. I assume all that time encased in that ice whittled away it’s power.

Nausica smirked and barked, “Then it won’t be a fucking problem. Kill it so we can go home.”

Natsu cast a strange look at Nausica but it was quickly overwritten by Gray’s dejected look towards the ground. Gisa’s words were ringing in his mind. Even though they were bound now… she would still have to return to her duties. That’s what she said. But… he couldn’t accept it.

Natsu asked, “What is going on? And why is Gisa acting so different?”

“It’s a… long story. Gisa got her memories back. It’s… a little complicated.” He looked up though as the rest of them followed out the massive hole left in the wall from Deliora. Gisa continued after the great beast. She wasn’t hesitating at all. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she could take on Deliora, alone, and without struggle.

Watching her now, with every swipe that sent Deliora stumbling around, every swing or strike of the beast that did nothing, that wasn’t even close, he believed in her as well. Believed that she was all the things she said she was.

He gasped through when Deliora shot a blast from his mouth that swiped easily across the island, creating a wave of explosions in it’s wake and then creating a huge explosion in the ocean that caused mist to fill the area.

Nausica glared from where she had returned to kneeling. She hissed. “Okay Gisa, I get it, you’re rusty and you lured it from where it’s attacks could reach the village. But let’s wrap this up. I’m rusty too.”

Gisa nodded her head, landing in front of Deliora. Her memories were clear now. She remembered standing just like this, in front of Deliora when it was first freed. As a five year old child with the weight of the world on her shoulders. She remembered breaking under it. Being too scared to do anything. Unable to summon her power. Unable to fight back.

But now…

Gisa held both swords out in front of her, turning them until the hilts touched each other. A fire seal formed, linking the blades together into a new one entirely. It was now a huge, thick and long broadsword with a massively long hilt and a curved blade that turned the other direction on the opposite end. In the center was a symbol that looked much like an eye and it rested just under her hands.

The fire seal was still formed in front of her. Like she’d done a million times, she stepped through it, her clothes burning away and being replaced with a thick, heavy armor. Half of it was white, half of it was black. It still left much of her skin unprotected, but her vitals were all covered by the new armor.

Gisa held her hands out and began spinning the new blade.

I summon… Rapture.

In a flash of red light, Gisa shot forward, flying right into Deliora, but the spinning blade slammed down into Deliora’s chest. It let out a shriek of agony and tried so swat at her, but Gisa ran up it’s torso and slice the blade out from it’s neck. Blood spewed everywhere into the air and as it did, it glowed and circled back around, flying into the eye that was on the hilt of Rapture. The blood continued flowing to her sword until all of Deliora glowed and dissipated, leaving not a trace left. Gisa flipped in the air and landed back through the fire seal, the armor disappearing and her clothes returning to normal.

She wiped her brow and looked down at her now empty hand. It’d been so long since she’d used Rapture. She felt the exhaustion to her bones.

Gray and Natsu walked up first with Nausica right behind them. Natsu shouted, “Holy crap that was awesome Gisa! You wiped the floor with that Deliora! It wasn’t so tough.”

Gray glared at him and snapped, “Shut up, Natsu. Don’t say that it was – “

Gisa gave a soft smile.

Easy, Gray. He’s not wrong. Deliora was very weak after being encased so long by your powerful teacher. Perhaps even you guys could have fought it without much difficulty. But I feel this was the safest option.

Gray’s gaze softened. “Gisa…”

Natsu looked between them. “Huh? Did she say something?”

Gray gave him an odd look before it dawned on him. “Oh right. You can’t hear her like I can. Only Nausica and I can hear her.”

Nausica explained, “What she’s saying, Natsu is that ice trapped Deliora in for ten years. It was incredibly weakened by her magic, which allowed this fight to be so easy.”

Natsu gasped and looked back at Gray. “Wow! Your teacher is amazing!”

Gisa watched Gray, seeing that for a moment, his body was absolutely stiff with both pain and happiness. He reached his hand up to cover his face, but she saw the tears flowing down his face and the quiet words that trailed, “You saved my life again, Ur… Thank you so much…”

Gisa gave a small smile, knowing that this was the kind of pain that didn’t need to be healed. It felt like some darkness inside of him had been lifted. Now, she suddenly wished she could have met this amazing teacher of his.

Gray looked up at Gisa and almost as though being able to read her mind, he stated, “It’s okay. I… still believe Ur is alive.” He looked over at the edge of the island. “It’s all running out into the ocean. She’ll forever be a part of it… watching over us.”

Gisa nodded and smiled.

Nausica walked up to Gray, inspecting the new mark on his chest before looking over at Gisa. She growled, “That isn’t the Knight’s Seal. I thought you had a policy against taking on servants?”

Gisa looked away, her cheeks pink.

“Servants?” Natsu repeated. “What is going on? What’s that mark? What is – “

“Did I see all that correctly?”

They all looked over at Lucy and Erza walked up. However, Erza looked extremely displeased. “Gisa. You… defeated Deliora… alone.”

Gisa nodded her head slowly.

But Nausica was staring in awe at Erza. What was… she doing here? She looked over at Gisa who looked away guiltfully.

Erza demanded, “You have… much explaining to do. I trust you, but… we deserve answers. Did your memories return?”

Gisa nodded her head again.

Lucy clasped her hands. “But does that truly matter? I mean… we did it! We succeeded!”

Natsu jumped up. “Oh right! We accomplished an S-class quest!”

“Can we go to the second floor now?”

Gray was amused by the other two’s spunk but he was far from feeling like he could join in. His mind was fuzzy. But more than anything, his focus was on Gisa. Any other time, she’d be clinging to him like always. But looking at her now, he knew those days were over. She stood confidently. Her shoulders back, her chest raised, eyes filled with determination. The Gisa who depended on him and clung to him was gone.

He… wasn’t sure what that made him feel, but… he knew there was a new tightness in his chest. And a fear in his mind.

But he, along with the others, were distracted by Erza suddenly glaring at them.

Lucy suddenly cried out, “Oh no! That’s right! We’re still gonna get punished!”

Erza crossed her arms. “You still have something to take care of before that. Wasn’t the goal of your job to save the villagers who were turned into demons? Your S-class quest hasn’t ended yet.”

Lucy held her hands out. “B-but Deliora died… and so the curse on the village should be…”

Gisa giggled a bit and Nausica rubbed the back of her head. “Idiots…”

Erza looked at the two of them before focusing back on the others. “No… that phenomenon you call the curse isn’t because of Deliora. Moon drip’s enormous magic power harmed people. There’s no way this situation will changed because Deliora collapsed, right?”

Lucy gasped, “Oh no!”

Natsu raised his hand. “Then let’s go heal them real quick!”

Happy shouted in agreement, “Aye sir!”

“How?” Gray asked, before his gaze went to Gisa. “I’m guessing from your reactions that the two of you know exactly what’s going on and how to fix it?”

Gisa smiled and Nausica translated for them, “Gisa thinks you guys should try to figure it out first.”

Natsu groaned in agony but Gray turned around, looking down at Lyon who was resting in his own cove. He glared up at him and snapped, “I dunno.”

“What?” Natsu whined.

Lucy agreed, “But if you guys don’t know about it, how will we break the curse?”

“We’ve known about the existence of the village ever since we came to this island three years ago. Though we didn’t interfere with the villagers at all. They’ve never visited us, either.”

“Never, for three years?” Erza asked.

Lucy cupped her chin. “Come to think of it, the light of moon drip should’ve shone down on the ruins every night. It’s weird that they’ve never investigated this place.”

Lyon added, “I have some doubts about the moon drip’s influences on a human body.”

“What’d don’t tell me you’re not taking responsibility.” Natsu grumbled.

Lyon pointed out the obvious which made Gisa smirk. “We’ve been basked in the same light for three years. Be careful. They’re hiding something. Well… whatever. From here on, it’s the guild’s job.”

Natsu glared at him and started to open his mouth but Nausica grabbed the top of his head and shoved him down into the ground. “Stop talking you fucking runt. Why don’t you focus?”

“Let’s go.” Erza ordered. “We won’t learn anything here.”

They all started to head out but Gray paused, looking back at Lyon. When Gisa noticed, she waited as well.

Lyon barked, “What are you looking at?”

Gray suggested, “You should join a guild. You’ll have comrades and rivals. I’m sure you’ll find a new goal.”

Lyon just clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Ridiculous. Just go already.”

Gray sighed and turned back away, pausing when he saw Gisa looking at him, concern in her eyes, as though Lyon had somehow physically harmed him. He felt a warmth swell in his chest. Of course. He’d miss the old Gisa, but his feelings for her were just as strong as always. He placed his hand on top of her head, giving her a soft look. “I’m fine, Gisa.”

I know you are. I still worry.


	24. Demon Feast

Upon returning, Lucy was surprised to find that no one was in the village. “What happened? Where is everyone?”

Happy flew around, shouting greetings while Gray walked into a tent that he must have been familiar with. “I’m gonna grab some ointment and bandages while we’re here.”

A demon suddenly ran up to them. “Hello sirs! You’re back! It’s really worrysome! Please hurry to the other village!”

After going back to this village, all of them were surprised to see that the village that had been wiped out, was completely put back together.

Lucy gasped, “What’s going on?”

Nausica looked at Gisa. “I was afraid of this.” Gisa gritted her teeth, in complete agreement with her friend. This was certainly a cause of concern.

As the others began to make their way around the village, Gisa found herself being drawn to the eldest demon who was once more sitting back in front of the grave of his son. Upon seeing them, the demon looked over and asked, “Are you the ones who returned the village to normal?”

Gisa shook her head.

“I see. We are still very grateful! Mages! Please tell me when will you destroy the moon for us?”

Lucy commented, “We can’t… destroy the moon…”

Erza shook her head. “Actually it’s easy to destroy the moon.”

Gray frowned, “She’s saying something outrageous like it’s nothing…”

Erza continued, “But before that, I want to confirm something. Would you mind getting everyone together?”

Gisa felt her curiosity growing. Was Erza able to identify the truth?

Once everyone was gathered in front of the gate of the village, Erza spoke, “Let me get this straight. You all gained that appearance after the purple moon appeared, is that right?”

The eldest demon answered, “To be exact, we turned into this appearance only when the moon is out.”

“From your story, that started three years ago.”

“Yes, that sounds right.”

“But the moon drip ritual has been held daily for three years on this island. You shou’ve been seeing a ray of light at the ruins every day.” As Erza was walking, they noticed too late that she walked right into the newly put together trap that Lucy had created. With a girly scream, she fell right into the pit.

Happy gasped, “Even the pitfall was restored…”

Natsu was also in awe, “She said… ‘kyah’…”

Gray was in the same state, “It was…girly and cute…”

Lucy cried out, “I didn’t do it! It wasn’t me!”

Erza climbed right out of the pit and continued talking, “Meaning that’s the most suspicious place on the island. Why didn’t you go investigate it?”

A couple demons mumbled about how she just kept talking like nothing happened. The eldest explained, “Th-that’s because it’s a tradition not to go anywhere close to the ruins…”

Lucy narrowed her eyes. “But the situation was serious, wasn’t it? You had some casualties and seeing how expensive the reward is…”

Erza demanded when they started acting flustered, “Can you tell us the truth?”

The eldest sighed, “T-to tell the truth… we don’t’ really know what’s going on either. Honestly we tried to investigate the ruins many times. Everyone took a bunch of unfamiliar weapons, I arranged my sideburns and we headed toe ruins many times. But… we couldn’t get close to it. We noticed that even if we walked straight towards the ruins, we wound up in front of the village gate. We just cannot get close to those ruins.”

All of them were shocked except Nausica, Gisa, and Erza.

Lucy asked, “What do you mean? You can’t approach it?”

“Even we could get inside of it! No sweat…” Natsu stated.

The villagers ranted:

“We kept it silent because you wouldn’t believe such a story!”

“But it’s true! We tried to go many times!”

“But none of the villagers were able to get there!”

Erza simply said, “As I thought.” In the next moment, Erza donned a new armor and ordered, “Natsu, come with me. We’re gonna destroy the moon.”

Nausica whistled. “So… she gets it.”

 

Erza and Natsu made their way up to the top of the watch tower.

Natsu stated, “Erza, if you’re going to destroy the moon, shouldn’t we go to the ruins? They’re higher up.”

Erza contradicted, “Here’s fine. Also the villagers can’t get near the ruins.”

Gray frowned as he looked up at them. “Destroying the moon… even if it’s Erza… I just don’t think that’s possible.”

“How is she…” Lucy asked.

Erza held her hand out and explained, “This armor is the Giant’s Armor. It increases one’s throwing power. And this spear is the Evil Crushing Spear which subdues darkness.”

Natsu cheered, “You’re just gonna throw it to break the moon! Neat!”

Erza added, “This is probably not enough to reach it. So I want to use your thermal power to give it a boost. Punch the end of the spear as hard as you can. Together with the throwing power of the Giant’s Armor, we’ll break the moon.”

“Gotcha!” Natsu agreed.

With that, Erza prepared herself and began to swing the spear.

Nausica commented, “I can’t tell if she’s a fucking moron or a fucking genius.”

Gisa just smiled, already knowing what the outcome would be.

Natsu punched the spear as soon as Erza threw it, sending it flying high into the sky. It launched like a rocket straight towards the moon, going until it disappeared from sight. A moment later though, a huge crack formed over the moon. Gray and Lucy shouted in awe.

But in the next moment, the entire sky shattered, falling in flakes back down to the earth.

Lucy held her hands out and whispered, “The moon didn’t break… but the sky did?”

Gray asked, “What’s… going on?”

Gisa smiled and Nausica translated, “The island is covered with an evil layer. Think of the fucking exhaust produced by the moon drip. They crystalized and created a damn layer in the sky. That’s why the friggen moon looked purple.”

Everyone was looking around excitedly but they weren’t changing. Gray commented, “They’re… not turning back to normal.”

Nausica sighed. “Shit you people are dumb. The exhaust layer had nothing to do with their appearance. It fucked their memory up. They started thinking stupid shit like ‘we become demons at night’. These creeps have always been fuckin’ demons. Their idiot asses just fell for the spell. Many classes of demons have the ability to transform into humans. But these dumbasses started to think that their true form was human.”

Lucy stared at them. “So then… Lyon and the others were unaffected… because they’re human?”

Nausica ran her hand through her hair. “Right. Memory thing… yeah that’s only demons. Demons run on instinct so… they’re more sensitive to that shit. That’s the reason they couldn’t get to the temple either. Demons can’t get in there. Beings of darkness can’t approach ruins which contain holy light.”

To their surprise though, the ghost from the boat showed up and waved his hand. “Glad I left this to you mages!”

The Eldest stared in awe. “Bobo…but… you were…”

Bobo laughed, “Demons don’t die from being stabbed in the chest!” He explained, “I got away from the island because I was the only one who gained my memory back. I was scared of everyone in the village because they thought they were human.”

Suddenly, thrilled to have their family back together, all the demons started flying around in circles in the air, bathed in the now clear moonlight.

Gray’s gaze went back to Gisa, remembering her words. I’m… not human. I am a monster. Gray didn’t want to be suspicious of her. But… if she went in the temple… that means she was lying. She wasn’t a demon and she certainly looked human to him. So then… what was her real story?

When Gisa noticed him looking at her, she offered a weak smile. But she could feel the prickle in her chest. The foreign emotion that wasn’t hers. The… suspicion.

 

That night, the demons decided to have a feast in order to celebrate and during so Nausica walked over to Gisa and commented, “That suspicious bastard disappeared completely. We’ll have to get him another time.”

Gisa nodded her head. Nausica added, “Not only that, but this ability to manipulate demon memories… I’m going to look into it more. It might be related to whatever happened to you.”

Gisa gave her a soft smile. Loyal to a fault, Nausica…

Nausica crossed her arms and looked away, acting like a tough girl, but there was pink on her cheeks. “What’s up with that kid?” She asked, quickly changing subjects. “The dimwit is eating fire instead of food. From the torches. Ah! He’s putting them out! That fucking…” Nausica stormed away, Gisa assumed to go beat up Natsu.

Gisa couldn’t help but smile more at Nausica. She didn’t have the heart to tell her she wasn’t very good at the tough-girl act. But without her at her side, she was suddenly distracted by the fact she wasn’t right next to a certain person. She looked around, seeing Gray sitting to the side, his wounds all patched up now, sipping at his own bowl of stew. She started to walk over to him when a group of demon women walked up first.

The first one teased him, “You’re certainly looking better.”

Gray was a bit confused and asked, “Do I know you?”

To jog his memory, she changed back to the human girl form, to reveal that she was the one who’d helped him when he first woke up.

Gray nodded, “Oh yeah, I remember you.”

She laughed, “I look a little different now, huh?”

Gray smiled, “Yeah.”

One of the other demon girls dove to his side and started ranting, “Just so you know, every girl in the village as totally fallen for you cause we just totally think you’re the coolest guy ever!”

Another joined in, “Yeah, she’s right! We think you’re super awesome, Gray!”

A third was in front of him in a moment and whined, “You probably think we’re cuter in our human forms, don’t you!?”

Gisa couldn’t help the knot in her chest as she watched all the girls swoon for him. Guess she was just one of the crowd. She was like all the rest of them, falling for Gray’s looks. But they didn’t even know how sweet of a guy he was. She gripped the hem of her shirt in her hands, her knuckles turning white. She was torn in half from both possession and the overwhelming realization that this was probably for the better. She’d selfishly bound herself to him without really registering the consequences. But after this… after gaining back her memories… she knew that Fairy Tail could never be her home.

She wanted to interrupt the women and let them know she was in the picture, but knowing the fact she’d have to leave soon, kept her feet planted firmly on the ground.

“No. That’s not necessarily true.” Gray stated to them suddenly. It even took Gisa a bit by surprise. “I think you ladies look fine the way you are.”

All of the girls squealed in delight.

Gisa looked down. He was perfect. How could a girl not fall for him? As if to verify so, the girls started ranting:

“You’ve gotta be the sweetest guy I’ve ever met!”

“You know just what to say to a girl!”

“Let’s go to the dance floor and we’ll teach you how to dance like a demon!”

Gray was getting dragged off by the girls but he resisted, “Hey ladies, I appreciate the offer but I’m really not – “ He stopped when he noticed Gisa standing there. He quickly pulled away. “G-Gisa! Hey! Look, I – “

Gisa gave him a soft smile.

Go have fun, I’m fine.

Gray stared at her. They had too much to talk about. Too much to think on, the last thing he felt like he could do right now was forget her and go dance with other women. To the demon girls, he stated, “I’m really sorry ladies, but I’m gonna have to pass.”

The first woman looked at Gisa and without realizing what she was saying, she stated, “Why don’t you don your demon form with the rest of us? You don’t have to stay in your human form any longer. I’m also afraid I don’t think we’ve met.”

Gisa fanned her hands and shook her head.

The girls tilted their heads in confusion.

Gisa looked up at Gray with pleading eyes.

Can you please tell them I’m not from the village?

Gray jumped a bit. “Oh right, sorry. Ladies, she can’t talk, but she’s actually with us. She’s not from your village.”

The woman all squealed:

“You’re from outside!?”

“What’s it like!?”

“Are there more handsome men like this?”

Gray laughed, “Didn’t you hear me? She can’t talk!”

 

For a while the party carried on like that, but eventually, Nausica felt a presence approaching. She made her way over to where Gisa and Gray had collected a handful of demon women. Nausica stood behind them and growled, “Gisa, someone’s coming.”

Gisa looked up at her before they all looked towards the entrance of the village.

The woman and man that had helped Lyon were both there. Several demons all started muttering, “It’s the Cold Emperors minions. What do we do?”

The demon girls started screaming in fear and worry but Gray got up. “I’ll take care of this.”

At the same time, Erza got up as well and demanded, “How can I help you?”

The mini one with the caterpillar eyebrows growled, “You Fairy Tail members are tough. The Cold Emperor’s so banged up he couldn’t even make it down here.”

“That’s why we’ve come to pay you a visit in his stead.” The other woman expressed.

Lucy jumped up. “Wait just a minute. I thought we were cool. Didn’t Lyon tell you guys what happened?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter to us.” The mini one explained.

“We wanted to settle things with you ourselves.” The woman continued.

Natsu jumped up with excitement. “Alright, why don’t you show me what you got?” But before Natsu could do anything the demon villagers started stepping up, all of them explaining that they didn’t want Fairy Tail to fight all their battles for them.

They wanted to be able to fight on their own, too.

But to their surprise, when they started to go towards them, the two minions both put their hands up. “We’re not here to fight. We’re here to apologize.”

The little guy added, “I know it won’t make up for all the trouble we caused, but we wanted to do it in person.”

Happy floated around in a circle. “Oh so you came to settle things in a good way.”

The pink haired woman nodded her head. “The Cold Emperor told us everything. Thanks to you, we can finally let go of the pain Deliora caused us so many years ago…”

Gray arched his brows. “So… you mean, you were victims of Deliora, too?”

The little guy explained, “When we were children, that monster ravaged our village. We watched it murder all of our friends and family.”

“The Cold Emperor had a plan to kill the demon once and for all. That’s why we joined him.”

“You see…we wanted revenge. And we were so focused on getting it, we never realized we were hurting innocent people.”

“We were so blinded by our hatred that we ended up acting no better than the demon itself. From now on, we’ll treat other people with respect… and love…”

Natsu suddenly shouted, “Alrighty then!” He appeared behind them and put his hands on their shoulders. “You should stick around and join in on the feast!”

“But we were enemies a second ago!” The little one complained.

The pink haired woman complained, “It’s not a good idea cause I’m trying to watch my figure and – “

Natsu pulled them in closer. “Enough with the excuses! Live a little!”

And just like that, they all enjoyed the feast together.


	25. The Progenitor

Come the next morning, everyone finally settled down. Gisa and Nausica were setting on a couple fence posts but she was watching as Lucy inspected Gray’s forehead injury. The red head had to look away, pretending that it didn’t cause a tightness in her chest. Was this jealousy? Was it possessiveness?

Both?

Gray winced a bit, feeling a foreign pang in his chest. He was familiar with the sensation because he’d felt it many times. But this time it wasn’t his own feelings. He glanced over at Gisa, seeing that she was pretending not to notice. Oddly enough he found it… kind of cute that she was trying not to act jealous.

Even though now he could feel her every emotion.

Lucy told him, “I think it might leave a scar…”

“I don’t care.” Gray grumbled.

“Even though it’s on your face?”

Gray smiled a bit. “That’s fine. As long as the injury is visible.”

Lucy giggled, “Well said.”

Natsu asked, “What so you have invisible scars? What the hell?”

Gray barked, “Shut up, I’m trying to say something cool!”

Meanwhile, Erza was speaking with the demons.

The Eldest asked, “What? Why can’t you accept the reward?”

“Your happiness is enough for us. We didn’t formally accept this request, therefore we can’t take it.”

“What if… we gave it to you as gifts to friends?”

Erza shook her head. “You make it hard to reject when you put it that way, but to accept that would mean to go against what our guild stands for. Although we’ll gratefully accept the additional reward. The golden key.”

Natsu yelled, “No one wants that!”

Lucy argued, “I do!”

“What if we took you back to Hargeon?”

Erza shook her head. “No need. We have a ride.” Erza took them to the large pirate ship that was waiting off shore.

Happy gasped, “Did you… hijack it?”

Without further ado, they boarded the pirate ship and headed back to mainland, the echoes of the demons chanting behind them full of thanks and cheers.

Upon returning to the guild, Erza adamantly demanded, “Is Master Makarov here?”

Mira walked up, a smile on her lips. “You guys are finally back from your island get away. Well, how was it?”

“It was work, not a vacation.” Erza retorted.

Lucy fanned her hands. “Ah…Mirajane, I wouldn’t joke with her right now…”

“Where is Makarov?” Erza demanded.

Macau explained, “He’s upstairs, waiting for you.”

The three wizards all gulped in fear and Erza led them up the stairs, but Gisa could hear the whispers of the other curious onlookers about Nausica who was still with them. Gisa knew that this was going to be a hard talk.

As expected, Makarov was sitting on a table with his arms crossed, looking at the new arrivals. He gave them a hard glare before sighing. “Alright. So who’s going to explain what happened?”

Lucy frowned and raised her hand. “I will…sir…”

With that, Lucy began to explain everything, from the idea of trying to complete a request, to convincing Gray and Gisa into helping, to all the events on the island and in the end, getting help from Erza as well, to Deliora’s resurrection.

Lucy glanced back at Gisa. “And so… the one to take down Deliora was…”

Makarov gave her a hard look and stated, “Weak or not, that is not a task a normal wizard could perform. Sounds like the ball is now in your court.”

Gisa looked over at Nausica who sighed and walked up. “My apologies, Master Makarov, but even though my memories have returned, I still am unable to speak. I hope you will allow me to defend myself and my actions through Nausica. She’s been a friend of mine for a long time and – ugh, don’t make me say sappy shit, the just answer his questions.”

Gisa dipped her head.

“My memories did return. That is absolutely true. My explanation can only make sense if I speak from the beginning so I apologize for this long, drawn out story. There’s an organization. The Bi-Dimensional Task Force which is in charge of keeping peace and stability between all dimensions – dimensions of space and time as well as spirit worlds, celestial words, earth worlds, and many other worlds that have all coexisted for a long time. This includes many which are beyond the comprehension of humans. I don’t wish to linger on the gravity of the other worlds in existence.”

Lucy gasped, “Other worlds… that’s… a terrifying thought.”

Nausica continued translating, “Keeping this new information in mind… a task force which is in charge of maintaining peace between all these parties… would need to consist of representatives from each world. We are a neutral party which interferes only in affairs which would break harmony between the worlds. Things such as…demons crossing over, like Lullaby and Deliora, illegal experimentations, attempts to cross boundaries with malicious intent. The Gate keys were created at one point to limit how much the earth world and Celestial world could interact. They were developed by our task force.”

“What I had no idea.” Lucy stated.

“Lucy keeps takin’ them all. Ain’t that a crime?” Natsu asked.

Gisa looked at him a moment before shaking her head.

“She’s never had malicious intent so there’s no reason for us to act. Every possible case is evaluated by the representatives and then is reported to the progenitor.”

“The progenitor?” Gray repeated.

Gisa looked down, silent for several moments.

Nausica put a hand on her hip. “You’ve come this far. You can’t chicken out now, Gisa.” When she nodded, Nausica continued to translate, “There’s many words for this person. But before I explain that… we must return back to the foundational knowledge first. A task force in charge of these activities would need a way to be the… all-commanding power. A way in which they cannot ever be defeated. A way to secure the strongest being in existence so they can never fail a task. So that, in a worst case, they can simply wipe out an entire race or world if it becomes too rowdy.”

All of them gaped at this news.

Natsu snarled, “You’re joking, right? Someone doesn’t do what they say so some cold hearted asshole just goes around and kills them all? How the hell is that peaceful?”

Nausica glared at him but Gisa put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Nausica sighed and continued, “This is simply the way it has always been. The source of this power is a particularly unrivaled demon. Er, being. Demon is an inappropriate use of terminology. This… being is so powerful that it resides in its own world. The only way to reach the demon is to use Rapture to cut a hole into that world. It’s called Between.”

Gray’s eyes widened. “Wait. That’s where you took me.”

Makarov glared skeptically at him. “You went to this world, Gray?”

Gray looked down, suddenly thinking he shouldn’t have said anything. “According to Gisa… that’s where we were.”

Gisa nodded her head.

“What he says is true.” Nausica continued translating. “Anyway, the demon that resides there… it’s believed to be the most powerful being and has never been defeated. But since it can’t leave that world… every lifetime, a progenitor is selected to become the vessel of this demon. They are thrown into Between to be swallowed up by the demon. Typically, it’s a Demon or Angel or one of the more powerful species. But we’ve been low on reps… and so only few passed the endurance test to qualify to become the vessel. And of them… I was selected to be this lifetime’s progenitor.”

All of them stared wide-eyed at her. Makarov asked, “So you were thrown in there… and swallowed up by a demon?”

Gisa nodded her head. Nausica continued, “I was human but for the first year of my life. Since then… I’ve been merged with that all powerful demon. It takes much of my strength to hold back the power of the demon in my daily life. But speaking is one thing that cannot be done. If I spoke, the being’s power would break this world. The true art of being a progenitor is using just enough of the beings power to get the job done and without causing catastrophe.”

Makarov made a noise. “This is… much news to take in Gisa.”

Gisa put her hand over her heart.

Nausica frowned at her. “Gisa…” After a moment she looked at the others. “I am sorry. I can understand the disappointment and betrayal you all feel. I lied. Not only that, but I’m unsure how I wound up in this world. I was never supposed to be here. I have intruded on your lives and probably brought much danger here. I apologize for all of it. But I do hope you can forgive me… or at least understand. Had I known myself… I would never have…”

Makarov started chuckling. “Little Gisa.”

Gisa looked up at him.

“Is there not a red symbol on your chest. Just over your heart?” Makarov demanded.

Gisa nodded slowly.

“You belong here as much as everyone else. I wasn’t expecting that to be your back story but… don’t think we’re going to let you go that easy. You’ve already agreed to being a member. Your home will always be here.”

Gisa felt her throat swell up with emotion.

Makarov carried on, “But I am curious though. Why did you take Gray to Between? If the demon is inside of you, there’s nothing there, right?”

Gisa blushed and looked away.

Nausica huffed and groaned, “It was actually an accident. Before my memories returned, I accidentally broke the seal on my tongue and spoke, which… maybe kind of broke the dimension a little and sent us into Between.”

Makarov sighed. “Then what’s the new symbol on Gray’s chest?”

Gray blushed as well this time and nervously covered it up with his hand – though there wasn’t any point now.

Gisa looked down.

Nausica answered. “It’s a contract. I signed a Knight’s contract, binding my soul to Gisa a long time ago. Gray must have done so as well. Though that’s not the Knight’s contract that I have.”

Makarov sighed. “Which makes that the Devil’s contract right?”

Gisa glanced up at him and looked away. She was kind of surprised he’d heard of it. He must have known a lot about magic seals.

“Gray, you weren’t coerced into that were you? You’re fine making a deal with the devil?”

“Yeah. It was of my own volition.” Gray stated.

“Fine then. Now. I should be punishing all of you for disobeying orders.” Makarov stated. “But being as you didn’t get hurt or tarnish Fairy Tail’s name… I’ll let you all off with minor punishment this time. But for now, you all need to get home and rest up. You deserve it.”

When they all started walking away, Nausica reached out to Gisa and caught her arm, asking, “Are we heading back now as well?”

Gisa looked down. I…

Nausica’s eyes widened but before she could say anything else, Gray walked up, a hand in his pocket, the other rubbing the back of his head. “Gisa… hey… can we… talk?”

Gisa looked up at Nausica. She clicked her tongue and looked away. “I know where this is going. Fine.”

They stepped outside so that no one would be able to interrupt the conversation, but it felt… odd. Her hands were in her back pockets and she stood a couple feet from him. She looked down at the pavement, waiting for him to speak. But he was turned away, working on a cigarette. She’d only seen him with one a couple times, so she was fairly certain he was feeling… stressed. But her feelings must have been the same, because she couldn’t feel any foreign sensations.

Keeping his head turned away, he commented, “Still kind of hard to believe all that stuff. You seems like such a fragile little thing before.”

Gisa’s gaze softened. In another life, I probably would have been.

“So… The Gisa I knew is gone, right?” Gray repeated. “She technically wasn’t ever real? Just… someone to fill the gap till your memories returned, right?”

Gisa stared at him, unable to evaluate anything from her vantage point. Yes. The mannerisms I performed with my memories are hard for me to contemplate now. I am the same person but… I believe in my heart that’s who I would have been had I not been forced to become the progenitor.

Gray fell silent again, but small sigh left him.

Gisa felt a cold feeling begin to crawl into her chest. You do not think the same of me any longer then. To you, I am a different person entirely. That’s not untrue.

“Aren’t you the one that doesn’t think the same?” Gray asked, a bit more harsh than he intended.

What do you mean?

“Before… I couldn’t have detached you from my side without a chainsaw. No matter what you were always running right back to me. Even in the middle of a fight, Gisa… always. But as soon as your memories returned… you’ve kept your distance. You just… give me that sad smile and carry on.”

Gisa stared at him. She had never realized… that… it meant so much to him. She had assumed she’d just been a nuisance. She walked slowly up behind him and slipped her arms around his torso, under his arms and brought them to rest on his chest. She pulled herself up against his back. She pressed her face between his shoulder blades, breathing in the scent that had pulled her through the darkness.

Gray… I didn’t answer you.

Gray suddenly turned around, wrapping his arms around this tiny, precious person. He held her tight enough that she’d never be able to escape. He felt like his world could hold together as long as she was here with him. Nothing else mattered.

I love you, Gray.

He squeezed her tighter, burying his face into her hair. His cigarette had fallen to the ground when he turned, the tiniest trail of smoke rising up into the air between them. His body trembled the smallest bit. “I know… you probably have to go back, but I don’t want you to… I want… you to stay here… with me. Please.”

Is it okay for me to want that too? Nausica will get so mad at me… but… If I had to choose between you and peacekeeping… it… wouldn’t even be a competition. I’d choose you every time…

“Gisa… let’s go home.”

She slid her hands down and squeezed his in her own. Keeping their hands together, they headed away from the guild and back to their home.

You know you kind of gave me permission to be the most obnoxious person ever, right?

Gray rubbed the side of his neck. “I did not. Don’t get crazy on me.”

Gisa giggled. It’s too late. I’ve been crazy since you found me.


	26. Kaida

Gray yawned when he woke up early the next morning.  He rubbed his neck and shoulder but he had to admit that the stabbing Lyon gave him was still hurting him pretty bad.  Gisa had been obsessive about changing out the wrap from the moment they got home last night.  He smirked a bit.  If she hadn’t, he’d probably be hurting a lot worse right now.   Remembering her worried little face caused a smile to curve his lips.

When he finally made his way out of bed and into the living room, he stopped when he saw that Gisa was already there, messing with the buttons of her shirt.  It was odd.  Normally she would just kind of stumbled out of bed or he’d have to drag her out late in the morning before heading to the guild.  However, today, she was not only up before him, but she was completely dressed.  And not really in casual attire.  She was wearing what he’d daresay was a charming women’s suit.  It was all black, form fitting, but it looked formal and borderline elegant.  He… hadn’t seen this outfit before.  It certainly wasn’t one of the ones they picked out once upon a time.

Gisa paused in fixing her collar in the mirror when she saw Gray was staring at her.  He realized he hadn’t said anything and jumped a bit.  “O-Oh, good morning, Gisa.”

Her gaze softened and her smile was a bit sad.

“You’re up early.”  Gray stated.  “I won’t have to drag you outta bed anymore.”

Gisa’s hand slid down the buttons of her shirt.  Her grip tightened on  the clothe .  

_ Gray… are you sure you’re okay with this?   _ When Gray gave her a questioning look, she carried on.   _ That… I’m not  _ **_ that _ ** _  Gisa anymore.  Are you sure your feelings are the same?  I… I’m not afraid of the things I don’t know or understand anymore.  I’m not a dependent person.  I am very different from who I was.  But I can’t… pretend to still be her.  Things will never be the same.  Are you sure you’re okay with that? _

Gray leaned against the wall, both of his hands in his pockets as he looked at her.  He tipped his head so that his forehead rested against the wall as well.  His bangs shifted just enough to show the new scar over his eye.  He told her, “This is quit e  the heavy conversation you want to have this morning.”

_ I’m sorry.  We should have talked about it more last night.  But I was just… in such a state of happiness that you didn’t reject me… I didn’t consider the weight of the details. _

Gray sighed, rubbing the mark she put on his chest.  “I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t miss it.  And… it’ll be hard to adjust to for me.  I’d gotten so used to expecting you to just cling to my arm or run to me when you’re scared.  But you’re strong now.  Stronger than I am.  So it’s not gonna happen anymore.  But… that won’t change my feelings.  I fell in love with the person that cares endlessly for the people around her.  I’ll just have to adjust.”

_ I’m sorry.  It still feels like I’ve been lying to you this whole time. _

“You think finally getting your memories back makes you a liar?”  Gray closed his eyes and scoffed before he started laughing.  “Maybe you didn’t change all that much, Gisa.  You just have different things to worry about now.  You’re still obsessively concerned over things that are completely incorrect.”

Gisa’s gaze softened and a large smile formed on her lips.  She walked over to him and slipped her arms around his torso, being careful of his wound and pulled herself into him.  He pulled his hands out of his pockets to wrap his arms around her, his fingers playing with her hair as his lips landed on the top of her head.  His smile only grew more with each passing second.  Yes.  Everything was going to be different from now on… but her arms still gave him the same feelings he’d always gotten from them.

“So what’s with the new outfit?”  Gray asked, not pulling away, just talking into her hair.

Gisa’s lips were resting against the warm skin of his chest.  His scent was always so refreshing.  It reminded her of the wonderful memories they’d shared.  If only there was some way she could show him the impact he’d had on her life.  How different she was this moment, than she was the moment she walked into the forest with Nausica and Kaida.

_ It’s one of those things that have to change.  I can remain here with you and the guild, but I have to return to my duties.  I’ve been missing for a long time.  I’m sure work has piled up.  I’ll have to take on contracts while helping you guys with your missions.  I have to go visit the board and explain to them what happened.  I’m sure most of them will be displeased but… I should be back in a few hours. _

Gray frowned and pulled back.  “So you’re going to start taking dangerous missions on your own?”

Gisa’s smile was hesitant.   _ I’m sure you don’t like the sound of it.  I know I hate the thought of you doing anything on your own as well.  But you saw how capable I am.  You don’t need to worry over me.  I promise you I’ll always come back to you _ .

Gray’s forehead came to rest on hers and his arms tightened around her lower back.  “You keep that promise to me, no matter what.  If a day ever came that you didn’t come back… I’d… probably go insane.  No, I know I would.”

Gisa leaned into him and she could feel the warm breath on her lips.  Her heart and body yearned to feel more of him, to feel the contact of his lips, but there was too much in the way right now.  Too many walls between the two of them that they’d have to knock back down.  But he was so hard to resist.  His words were soft and smooth, his eyes were warm and reassuring.

He felt like home.

Gisa tilted her head so that face came to rest in the crook of his neck and he tipped his head to kiss her temple.  He tenderly whispered, “Good luck.  Be safe, my little Gisa.”

Gisa nodded and reluctantly pulled away, casting one last soft look over her shoulder before turning  and taking a few steps away from him, her body disappearing into what looked like a crack in the air.

Once she was gone, Gray sighed and covered his blushing face.  “Dammit… I shoulda kissed her…”

“Gray!”  Lucy shouted excitedly.  “Where’s Gisa?”

Gray grumbled from where he was sitting at one of the tables.  On the other side of the guild hall, Erza and Natsu were going at it.  He glared at her, “Hello to you, too.”

Lucy frowned.  “Oh, is something wrong?”

“No, sorry.  I guess I’m just anxious.  I was so used to the way things were with me ‘n Gisa and now… I’ve gotta get used to this new way of doing things.  Now that she’s back in action, she’ll be going out on her own quite a bit to take care of contracts.  She’s just gonna casually be strolling around in different dimensions.  Like it’s nothing!”

Lucy giggled.  “Aw you sound like a worried husband already.”

Gray glared at her, “Do you need something!?”

Lucy made a face.  “Um.  Actually.  Since Gisa’s not here… uh…”  Lucy pointed over to the other side of the guild hall.  In the farthest corner, Nausica was sitting with her back to everyone, her head against the wall, muttering things to herself while scratching at her wrist.

“Yeah, I can’t help with that.  Just wait till Gisa gets back.”

Lucy made a face.  “But… she’s not a guild member or anything.  And she’s normally so loud and vulgar… and now she’s just… like… moping.”

“Think  it’s  cause Gisa went somewhere without her?”  Gray suggested.

“That’s what I wanna know!”

Gray just shrugged.  “I say let it be.  She’s a weird one to begin with.  I dunno how  her  and Gisa wound up as friends but they’re sure polar opposites.”

Lucy started to make a comment about how technically Gray and Gisa were the polar opposites, but she was distracted when the door to the hall opened up.  She was hoping that it was Gisa returning but instead, there was a shy girl nervously making her way in.  She wasn’t as tiny as Gisa but she was slender and… beautiful.  Her hair and eyes were like the perfect combination of silver and blue, almost like the moons reflection off the oceans surface.  Lucy suddenly felt inferior to this person in the same way she had felt when she met Gisa.  The new  girls  eyes shifted about nervously and there was a warm rose color on her cheeks under her eyes.  Her head was tilted down as she dragged along behind her a suitcase.

Lucy asked, “Who’s that?”

“No one I’ve seen before.”  Gray commented.

Elfman was just behind them and crossed his arms.  “She looks lost.  I wonder if she’s coming in to make a personal request.”

“I wonder if I can help…”  Lucy mumbled.

All of a sudden Natsu appeared right in front of the girl.  “Hey welcome to Fairy Tail!  How can we help!?  Got a mission for us!?  Is it a good one?”

The girl visibly flinched away, tucking her head away from the loud boy.  Lucy gasped and grabbed Natsu by the hair and yanked him away.  “Would you back off!?  You’re scaring here you moron!”  She pushed Natsu away and gently held her hand out to the girl.  “Hiya, I’m Lucy.  I promise no one here is scary, they’re all just loud.  Is there anything I can do for you?”

The girl wouldn’t make eye contact with anyone.  She just kept looking down and she whispered, “Guess that means I came to the right place.  I’m… looking for the master…”

Mira stepped forward.  “Oh if you’re looking for Makarov he just went – “

The sound of Makarov’s staff dropping could be heard throughout the entire hall.  Everyone looked over, seeing the small imp-like man staring in awe at the new arrival.  He was standing on the rail of the top floor but jumped down onto the main table on the bottom floor.  His entire body had gone white as a ghost.  “Kaida… it’s you… you’re… alive.”

Kaida wouldn’t look at him either, just slowly nodded her head.  “I am.  I’m sorry for… disappearing and… now showing up unannounced.”

“No my sweet child, after I heard what happened… no one could possibly blame you.  The fact alone that you came back here… I can’t tell you how much it means to me.”  Makarov jumped off the table and rushed up to her, hugging her legs tightly as tears formed in his eyes.  “My heart feels like it’s about to burst.  You’re alive… you’re really alive.”

Kaida nodded slowly, reaching her hands down and squeezing his shoulders.  Hugging  him was always awkward like this, but right now, she wasn’t paying any mind to it.  Her heart was racing in her chest.  She never expected him to be so welcoming.

Makarov pulled away and turned to all the curious eyes.  “Everyone, this here is my grand-daughter.  Kaida Dreyer.  She was here once a long time ago, but I’m sure most of you don’t remember her visit.  Some things have happened but… the fact she’s come back… I hope all of you welcome her with open arms.”  There were a lot of cheers that went up and most of the guys in the hall all lined up to be the first to greet her.

Makarov turned back to her.  “I suppose I should ask first.  Is there a reason for your visit?”

Natsu appeared again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  “It’s obvious right gramps?  She’s following your footsteps and has come to join Fairy Tail.”

Kaida looked away.  “N-No… that’s not… my intention.”

Makarov looked at her curiously.  “Are you afraid of your power, Kaida?  You’re probably the strongest one here.  You’d be a great addition.”

Natsu looked at her curiously.  “Seriously?  You’re super powerful?  You gotta join then.”  He gave her a big bright smile.

Kaida’s cheeks darkened more and she slowly shook her head.  “N-No… it’s… honestly not an option.  I’m sorry.  I was… things are… complicated right now… so… I just thought… I’d come say… ‘hey I’m alive’…”

Makarov frowned.  “Kaida…”

Suddenly from behind Kaida, a shadow loomed, radiating with malice.  The shadow put her hands on Kaida’s shoulders.  “Kaaaaiiiiiiiidddddddaaaaaa….!”

Kaida’s eyes widened, looking behind her and right at Nausica.  Nausica withdrew and landed a full force punch to the side of her face, sending her flying into the table and overturning it.  Nausica shouted, “Where the fuck have you been!?  You didn’t answer a single damn call you slacking mother fucker!”

Makarov gasped and glared at Nausica.  “The hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Shut up.”  Nausica snarled.  “This doesn’t concern you.”

Kaida sat up and rubbed the blood from her lip.  “Nausica…?  Why are you here?  I thought you were on Garuna Island?”

Nausica tipped her head, making a terrifying face as evil radiated off of her.  “I was you fucking moron.  But I found Gisa without your damn help.  You’d know that if you’d just answered your damn phone!?  Didn’t you sense her awaken?”

Kaida looked away.  “I lost my phone.  I… didn’t sense anything.”

“Liar!”  Nausica shouted, running at her and trying to land another punch but Kaida rolled away.

Makarov was staring at the scene in confusion.  “What is going on?  What does Kaida have to do with Gisa?”

Nausica glared back at him, ignoring Kaida who was now hiding and trembling behind a table.   “What the fuck do you think?  Kaida is the same to me.  She’s in service to Gisa.  But as soon as she disappeared, this dumb bitch just took off running like a scared little child.”

Kaida had tears in her eyes.  “You know why!  Shut up and leave me alone!”

“Get out from behind that table so I can kick your ass.  It’s time to toughen you up the old fashioned way you scared little bitch.”

Kaida hugged her knees her chest.  “Go away and leave me alone!  Please!”

Makarov shouted at Nausica, “That’s enough, leave her be!  I don’t know your guys’ relationship but I will not stand by and let you bully her.”

“If someone doesn’t bully her she’s never gonna get off her knees.”  Nausica stated, jumping in the air and raising her fist.  But as soon as she went to slam it down into her, her arm was caught by someone else.

Natsu glared at Nausica.  “That’s enough.  Gramps is right.  Bullying her doesn’t solve anything.  Why don’t you try talking to her instead of cussing at her?”

Nausica narrowed her eyes, her green energy beginning to lift off of her in waves.  “You think you can stand in my way, little dragon boy?”  She raised her other hand and growled, “I could bury you in – “  Just as she went to throw her attack at Natsu, blackness opened up beside her and Gisa came through, landing a hard kick to Nausica’s face and sending her flying into the opposite wall.  Gisa landed daintily and looked at her friend, making sure she was moving and conscience before sighing and rubbing the side of her neck.

Lucy cheered.  “Yay, Gisa’s back so she can control that wild child!”

But Makarov wasn’t entertained.  “Gisa, explain this right now.  What do you – “

Everyone looked over, seeing Kaida was knelt behind Gisa, her head lowered.  She looked like a knight waiting for punishment.  Gisa looked back at the silver-haired woman and her red eyes darkened, looking much like Nausica’s a moment ago.

Kaida was crying, “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  It’s all my fault.  I should have been there.  If I had then…”

_ Get.  Up. _

Kaida immediately responded to the harsh order but she still didn’t raise her head.  “I’m sorry… Once I heard… I ran away.  I couldn’t… I can’t…”

Gisa continued to watch her but her face betrayed no expression.   _ Where did you go? _

Kaida closed her eyes and gripped the front of her blue dress.  “I went back… to the forest.”

“To go cry like a fucking baby you fucking coward.”  Nausica grumbled, walking back towards them.

Gisa flicked her hand, a fire seal appearing in front of her and knocking her back into the wall she’d already been thrown into.  Gisa turned her attention back to Kaida.   _ You should have stayed there.  It would have been safer. _

Kaida shook her head.  “What if I…”

Gisa sighed and ran a hand through her hair.   _ We’ll discuss this another time.  You’re safe and you’re here.  That’s all that matters. _

Kaida stood up straighter and shouted at her, “How can you forgive me!?  I betrayed you and your order!  I should have helped look for you!  I should have helped them fight!  I should have done something!”

Natsu was standing there with all kind of confusion on his face.  “What are you talking about Kaida?  What orders?  What fight?”

Lucy nodded.  “I… wanna know, too.  So does this mean that Kaida was the other friend Gisa had been searching for?”

Gisa nodded her head to Lucy before walking over to Makarov.  She dipped her head in apology.  

Makarov glared at her.  “I don’t want an apology.  Does this mean you put a contract on my grand-daughter?”

Gisa opened her eyes and looked at the man who was now a lit ball of fury.  She nodded her head.

Makarov hit her as hard as he could with his cane.  “You fool!  Do you think lives are something to be played with?  Do you just hand them out like candy!?  What were you thinking!?  My grand-daughter!?”

Kaida put her hands up.  “Grandpa, please don’t, it’s not like – “

Gisa put her hand up, urging Kaida to stay silent.   _ You don’t need to defend me.  You’ve been through enough _ .

Kaida frowned.  “But…”

Gisa pulled a new pen charm out of the pocket of her suit and wrote:   _ What does the Knight’s Seal mean to you? _

Makarov glared at her.  “I don’t need to be schooled by a child.  The Knight’s Seal is a symbol of servitude.  It’s a way to control another person and act through them.”

Gisa wrote further:  _ How do they gain that control? _

Makarov was only getting more irritated, “The maker gives the servant a portion of their life force and magic power.  That’s what they’re controlling.   What about it?  I know how it works.”

Gisa finished:  _ I didn’t give them the seals for control.  I gave the seal to both Kaida and Nausica to save their lives _ .

Makarov stared at the writing for a long moment before looking over at Kaida.  Had she been on the brink of death after that accident?  And the only reason she was still alive today was because of Gisa?  He looked up as the red-headed woman stood up and looked over at Nausica who was rubbing her head.  Makarov looked down.  “I apologize… for jumping to conclusions.  But still.  That seal… it’s the same as putting a target on them.”

Gisa smiled and wrote:   _ I know, that’s why I must protect them. _

Nausica rubbed the side of her neck.  “Whatever, okay so we tracked down Kaida too.  Everything’s good again.  How did the meeting this morning go?”

“Meeting?”  Lucy repeated.

Makarov inferred, “You had to go speak about your leave of absence?”

Kaida frowned, “For the amount of time you were gone, we’re lucky nothing major happened that broke anything.”

Lucy questioned.  “A few months gone and everything would fall apart?”

Nausica and Kaida exchanged an odd look before looking back at them.  Kaida shook her head.  “A few months?  Where did you get that?”

Erza stated, “We found Gisa a few months ago, right?”

Nausica covered the bottom half of her face.  “Gisa was out of commission for two years, four months, and sixteen days.  If we label today as her first day back on the job.  Otherwise, seventeen days.”

Everyone just stared in shock at the news.  Gray questioned, “Then, where were you before you showed up in that forest?”

Gisa shrugged.

Nausica flicked her hand.  “That is the question of the hour!  What we’d all like to know.”  Returning to Gisa she asked again, “So what’d they say?”

Gisa’s hand rested on her hip.   _ Nothing really.  No punishment or anything like that.  I think they realize how important it is that I get back to work.  They just gave me a new list of targets.  Some familiar.  Some…new… _

Nausica sighed.  “This is frustrating.  Oh well.”

Gisa held out a piece of paper in front of Nausica.   _ Here’s one for you _ .

“Me?”  Nausica hissed.  “Really?  Day one and you’re putting back to work?”

_ Kaida returned. _

Nausica glared at the timid silver-haired girl.  Glaring back at Gisa, she stated, “You favor her too much.  She’s going to stay like that her whole life because of you.”

Gisa made a shooing motion to Nausica.  Nausica flipped her off before yanking the paper out of her hand and taking off.

Lucy asked, “You’re sending her off on a mission all by herself?”

Gisa looked at the girl questioningly before nodding her head.  She wrote:  _ I’m more concerned about her enemies _ .

Natsu put his hands on his hips.  “Yeah well, least that means it’ll be calmer around here.”

Lucy shouted, “You were making just as much noise and ruckus as her!”

Natsu looked over his shoulder and at Kaida who was just looking down at the ground, rubbing the side of her arm.  He didn’t really get it, or know what was happening but… To him, she kind of looked like she was in pain.  And those eyes were the saddest shade of blue he’d ever seen.

Just what had happened to her?


	27. Changeling

Gisa sipped at her drink as she sat next to Gray.  Kaida had taken her time to go visit with her grandfather and spend some time talking to him.  She hadn’t realized until she’d arrived that this was the famous man she was always talking about.  But she was glad that he was here and the two of them had found each other.  As she watched the two of them talking, her cheek rested against Gray’s shoulder which was now bare after stripping his shirt off once again.  She had scooped it up so now it rest in her lap for him to grab when he was ready to put it back on.  Her hand was resting on his knee, his hand on top of hers, their fingers laced together.  She was endlessly soothed by the feeling of his thumb running along her hand.

Lucy grumbled and puffed her cheeks.  “I can’t help how jealous I get watching the two of you.  You’re so cute.  Maybe I’ll find someone I’m perfect for too.”

Gray rolled his eyes at Lucy’s comment but looked down as Gisa nuzzled in closer.  

Lucy teased, “Hard to believe that powerful being in the universe is acting so cute and girly.”

Gisa’s cheeks turned bright red and she turned away, suddenly feeling embarrassed.  Gray grumbled at her, “Aw now look what you did, Lucy!  She’s still Gisa.  She’s still easily flustered!”

Lucy fanned her hands.  “Sorry, sorry.  I guess she’s only kind of different.  My bad Gisa, I won’t tease you anymore.”

But even with her back to them, she was wearing a smile.  Everyone in this guild… had accepted the truth about her so easily.  When Makarov had told the rest of the guild shortly after she gave her story and before she and Gray had headed out.  It had made her nervous but everyone was open and accepting of her.  It made her… very happy.

_ Thank you… _

Lucy was still freaking out, “Please forgive me, Gisa,  I  didn’t mean to upset you!  That was really mean of me and – and – and I feel reeeeaaallllyyy bad.”

“Lucy.”  Gray cut her off.  “She says thank you.”

Lucy stopped.  “Huh.  How do you know that, Gray?  She looks like she’s crying still.”

Gray rubbed the back of his head.  “Oh right.  Part of the contract we have.  It allows her to speak with me telepathically.”

Lucy looked at the new symbol on his chest.  It was much smaller than the Fairy Tail symbol, but it looked like a set of fangs surrounded by calligraphy in a language she didn’t know.  “Oh yeah, Master Makarov made a comment about it being the Devil’s Seal where Nausica and Kaida have the Knight’s Seal?  Why’s it different Gisa?”

Gisa had turned back  around and scratched her cheek.   _ Preference… _

Gray made a face.  “Preference?  What’s that mean – “

“Man, what is with this creepy looking request?”  Natsu shouted, slamming the poster on the table between them.

Gray glared at him but then looked down at it.  “I guess it is pretty creepy.”  Kaida walked and looked at all of them, but she shyly made her way over to the other side of Gisa, scooting her down so she could sit as well.

Loke walked up to the table, “Oh hey, all of you guys are back and so  is  -  Oh god, hi Lucy!”  Loke shouted, scooting away from her as though she were some kind of poison.

Lucy grumbled, “Jeez, it’s real nice to see you, too.  What is your problem with me?”

Gisa frowned.  Was there bad blood between them?

Natsu glared into the paper.  “I can’t even read this.”

Erza had walked up to the table as well.  “What is you guys are looking at?  Is it a mission?”

“Decipher this text and I’ll see that you’ll increase your wealth by 500,000 jewel.”  Natsu read aloud, “This one sounds like a winner to me, what  do you  think?”

Happy cheered, “Sure does!”

Gray made a face.  “So it’s a translation job?  That’s a weird request for a guild.  Wait, that’s some kind of crazy ancient stuff.  No one’s gonna be able to read that.”

Happy corrected, “Hold on, it’s written in modern letters too.”

Gisa leaned past all of them to look at the poster as well.

Natsu put his hands on the table.  “Oh yeah, I can totally read that.”

Gisa’s eyes widened and she scurried across the table, trying to reach out and cover Natsu’s mouth.

“Let’s see… Uku Deru Rasu Chi De Boro Kania.  What’s that mean!?”  Natsu asked.

But  suddenly  everyone  at the table started glowing in multi colors  and the text on the paper was glowing in the same way.  After a moment the colors faded and everyone just stared at each other.

Kaida gritted her teeth, pushing up off the table and she hit the top of Natsu’s head and pointed at the paper angrily.  She reached for her chest and started patting around before frowning and looking down at herself as though unable to find something.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head.  “Why did you just hit me!?”

Gray gripped his arms suddenly and whined, “It’s so cold…!”

Elfman cocked a brow.  “What are you saying?  Ice wizards don’t get cold, you big crybaby.”

Gray started shaking.  “No I’m serious guys will someone turn up the heat before I freeze to death in here?  Pretty please?”

Lucy gasped and looked at Gray and demanded in a very low voice, “What’s going on?  My chest is heavy and my back is killing me!”

Macau asked, “Are you okay, Lucy?  Your voice is kinda low…”

Gray answered, “What are you talking about, I –  “  He  turned to Lucy and gasped, “What the!?”

Natsu looked over at Lucy, realizing that suddenly he was right next to her again.  He let out a shriek of fear and ran off the other way.

Lucy raised a fist.  “What’s your problem!?  You can’t face me, dragon breath!?”  He paused and covered his mouth.  “Why do I sound like a girl?”

Macau rubbed the back of his head.  “I’m not a doctor… but I’d say it’s probably  cause  you are a girl.”

“Why is everyone behaving so foolishly?”  Happy demanded loudly, hands on his hips.

Erza squealed, “Oh wow, Natsu, check it out!  Oh, where did he go?”

Loke snapped, “I’m standing right here.  Why is this place so dark?”  

Erza gasped, “I could be wrong… but I don’t think I’ve always had these.  Have I?  Have I?”  Every one of the guys started gasping and cheering with flushed cheeks.

Happy however gasped and took a flying leap at Erza.  He tried to kick her, but just before he hit her, she requipped into her normal armor and so he only ended up hurting his leg instead.

Happy hit the ground and started pouting, “I don’t understand what’s happened to me…I’ve never felt so tiny and weak before.  It’s like I’ve somehow requipped into a cat…”

Kaida put her hand to her forehead and shook it.  This was going to be tough to figure out.  If only she could find her pen… oh wait.  This wasn’t her body.  Then she needed her – When she looked over at Gisa, her eyes widened.  The girl had gone sheet white and flopped right over to the ground.  The poor thing.  She was mentally prepared for living in a hosted body.

Lucy gasped, “Gisa, what happened!?”  She knelt down to her and lifted her up but she was out cold.  “Gisa!  Gisa!”

Gray was shivering still and whimpered, “What on earth happened to her?  Will she be okay?”

Kaida stared at all of them and then made a face.  Wait.  If she wasn’t in her own body… then… could she…?  She took a deep breath.  “…I’m… fine.”

They all looked over at her.  Kaida’s face was cherry red.  Whoa.  Speaking was… new.  Loke reached out and pinched her cheeks.  “Aw look how adorable she is when she’s blushing.  Kaida you’re so cute.”

Kaida punched him right in the jaw and sent him flying up and then landing on the other side of the table.  “Don’t touch me.  Sorry.  I… this is a… I have to concentrate a lot… on how to talk.”

“What are you talking about?”  Gray asked.  “First of all, I’m freezing here, and I have a look alike suddenly.  What is going on?”

Happy glared at them.  “Are you stupid?  Don’t you realize what has happened?”

Kaida explained.  “We’ve switched bodies.  I thought that much would be obvious.”

Loke jumped back up.  “Stop fooling around, Happy, Kaida.  This isn’t some joke.”

Kaida crossed her arms and cocked a hip.  “First of all.  I’m not Kaida.  And that’s not  Happy .  I can still sense everyone’s original souls.  Natsu and Loke, Gray and Lucy, Happy and Erza, and I and Kaida all flipped bodies.”

Lucy asked, “But then… why the hell did Gi – er… Kaida faint?”

Kaida blushed and scratched her cheek as she looked away.  “Uh… well…that’s uh… hard to explain.  Let’s just… leave it at… inhabiting my body isn’t for the feint of heart.  I’m half demon.  It would be overwhelming for someone not used to it.”

Loke asked, “So how did this happen?”

Kaida glared at him, “You read the damn spell out loud.”

Lucy grabbed Loke’s shoulder.  “So you’re really Natsu right?”

Loke nodded.  “Yeah.”

Lucy grabbed his collar and shouted at him, “You idiot!  What did you do to us!?”

Loke got in his face.  “Me!?  All I did was try to read the stupid job request!  Would someone please turn on the lights?”

Kaida grabbed the glasses off his head and tossed them on the table.  “Enough.”

Makarov made his way downstairs.  “I see you kids have gotten into a problem.  Someone activated the changeling spell?  I saw the post on there.  Didn’t think anyone would be dumb enough to read it.”

Kaida crossed her arms.  “Yeah well.  Thank Natsu.”

“For you guys though this switches more than just your bodies.  Because you’re in the body of a wizard with particular magic, your magic is no longer yours but the magic of the body you’re in.  There’s something else you should know.  If the spell isn’t undone within thirty minutes, you’ll never return to the way you were before.”

Loke gasped the loudest.  “Does anyone know how many minutes we’ve been mixed up for!?”

Mira answered immediately, “Sixteen.”

Loke then asked Makarov, “Don’t you know a spell to change us back?”

Makarov thought it over.  “Being as this is an ancient magic… it only stands to reason that… I don’t know…”   As everyone freaked out he carried on.  “I’m so disappointed.  I was looking forward to punishing you guys, but… looks like your hands are full.  Best of luck to you guys.”

After a moment Lucy shot up, her hands on the hem of her shirt as though she were about to rip it off.  “That does it!  I can’t take it anymore!”

Gray let out a gasp when he saw what Lucy was about to do and he grabbed her arms, holding them down, “Gray get a hold of yourself!”

“Let go!”  Lucy shouted.  But all the boys were watching, waiting excitedly to see the shirt come off.

Erza stated.  “So… even though Gray is in Lucy’s body, he still wants to take off his clothes… Then that means…!”

Happy gasped, “That means what?  No, Happy!”

Erza squealed, “This’ll be awesome!  Okay here I go!”  She fanned her arms out and began to requipt, but she let out an extremely girly squeal as she did so.  When she was done she was wearing a typical school swimsuit and had a fishing pole.

All the boys started cheering.

Happy went flying at her.  “How dare you!?”  But Erza accidentally elbowed him right in the face and he flopped to the ground.

He pouted, “No… this can’t be.  I was an S-class wizard and now I’m…so weak…”

Erza whined, “Man, I was tryin’ to change into one of those  cool  suits  of armor she has!”

Loke shouted, “So we have to learn to use each other’s magics but we all totally stink at it!”

Wakuba asked, “Hey whoever’s inside of Loke.”

Loke shouted, “Come on, it’s me Natsu!”

“Yeah whatever.”  Wakuba continued, “Have you figured out what his magic is?”

Natsu came flying back in screaming, “You guys gotta help me!”

Macau asked, “What’s with… the fire?  It’s… like you’re drooling…”

Kaida sighed and tapped her finger to her temple.  “You guys can all calm down and stop freaking out.  This is an easy fix.  Kaida is exceptional with vocal magic so this should be easy to flip around.”

“Vocal magic?”  Loke repeated.  “Kaida is?  That’s awesome!  So change us back already!”

Kaida glared.  “I said Kaida is, not me.  So I just have to get…”  Kaida looked at Gisa’s body limp at the end of the table.  She hissed, “Somebody wake Kaida up!”

“How?”  Loke asked.

Kaida grumbled, “I don’t know…  Poor water or something on me… er, her.”

Mira suddenly appeared with a bucket of water and dumped it on Gisa just as she was ordered.  However it did nothing more than get her wet.

Gray commented, “Well that… accomplished nothing, do you have another plan Kaid – er, Gisa?”

Kaida’s head drooped.  “No… but I know Kaida could undo this really fast if she was awake…”

Gray asked, “What if we read the spell again and swap us all again?”

Happy stated, “I’m not sure I’m comfortable doing anything risky like that.  We’ve already made a pretty bad mistake.  Let’s not risk another. ”

Kaida gritted her teeth.  If things were stuck like this… the consequences would be dire.

Lucy put her hand on Kaida’s back.  “Hey don’t stress, we’ll solve this, okay?”

Kaida made a face.  “Lucy are you flirting with me?”

“It’s me, Gray, dammit!”  Lucy shouted.

“Well you’re Lucy right now, which makes it weird.”  Kaida stated.  “And I’m Kaida.  So… even weirder.”

Wakuba cheered, “No go ahead, Gray, give her a big ol’ kiss!  And go back to take your clothes off!”

Kaida lifted up one of the tables and threw it at them, glaring at all of them.  “Stupid pigs.”

Lucy pushed Gray forward.  “Here, Lucy, hug Gisa and make it better.”

Gray retorted, “No way, I don’t wanna, it’d be weird for me to comfort her.”

“She said it’s weird if I do.”  Lucy snapped.  “So you do it!”

“I think she’s capable of comforting herself you know?  Big scary powerhouse and all that?”  Gray told her.

Loke looked at unconscious Gisa and then asked Kaida, “You sure she’s okay?”

“No.  Not really.”  Kaida stated.  “I’m sure she’s enduring a tremendous amount of pain right now.”

“Pain?”  Lucy repeated.

Gray put his fist to his mouth and asked, “W-why do you say that?”

Kaida looked away.  “I just know.  Anyway, we need to focus.  We can’t leave her like that.”

Only a moment later, Levy showed up with the rest of team Shadowgear and she started going over the request flyer to try and solve the puzzle that was the spell.  But they were running short on time, according to what Makarov had said.

The thirty minute time frame came and went.  Luckily for them though, Makarov confessed that it was just a prank on the time limit, but they still had to find a way to get back in the right bodies.

Most everyone had gone home for the evening but Kaida was sitting next to the bed they had put Gisa on and she frowned.  She knew the pain that Gisa was going through right now.   She remembered when the demon first swallowed her.  Those first several months… that nightmare she’d never escape from.

“…Gisa…”

Kaida looked up as Lucy walked in through the door into the medical room.  Kaida smiled weakly at her.  “Hey…”

“I thought you’d still be in here.”  Lucy stated, setting a plate of food next to Kaida.  “Thought you’d probably skipped eating too.”  She paused.  “You said… she’s in pain.”

Kaida looked down.

“Is that… because you’re always in pain?”  Lucy asked softly.

Kaida squeezed the leggings over her knees.  “Living as a fractured soul isn’t easy.  Most of me was devoured when they threw me into  Between .   The monster that possessed me still resides within me.  Every day is a constant battle for control.  Right now… she’s having to fight it.  With no experience.”

“Poor thing.”  Lucy stated, sitting down beside Kaida.  “Then, you’re worried for your friend.  Like you always are.”

Kaida blushed softly.  “Hearing you say weird things in Lucy’s body makes me uncomfortable.”

Lucy rubbed the back of her head.  “S-sorry… I keep forgetting.”

Kaida smiled warmly at her.  “It’s fine… I just wanted to tease you.”  She paused and admitted.  “Honestly… other than not having my own body… I don’t exactly dislike this situation all that much.  I’ve never been able to talk freely like this.  It’s… so much easier to express what’s on my mind.”

Lucy smiled a bit.  “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.  I hate it.”

Kaida looked up at him.  “I’m sure.  It must make you uncomfortable not having your magic at your disposal.”

Lucy scoffed.  “That’s not why, Gisa.”

Kaida made a face.

“It’s cause…”  Lucy blushed softly.  “Earlier… when we were relaxing… before Natsu grabbed the stupid request off the wall… you were holding onto me… just like before.  I… was really happy…but now it’d be weird making Lucy and Kaida hold each other.”

Kaida’s gaze softened and she slowly whispered, “You are honestly the most magnificent man I’ve ever met, Gray…  I want to remind you of my feelings but…”  She blushed more and confessed, “I don’t want you to hear those words from another girls’ voice.”

Lucy smiled as well.  “I know.  You don’t have to remind me.”

“I want to.”

“Why don’t you focus on eating and then we’ll head back and get some sleep?”

When Kaida finished eating and the two of them were heading back home, Kaida commented, giving Lucy a skeptical look.  “You’re not planning on changing your clothes tonight, are you?”

Lucy frowned.  “Uh… I was… why?”

Kaida pouted.  “You’re in Lucy’s body.”

Lucy suddenly gasped, “Crap I forgot.  I – “

Kaida crossed her arms and playfully told him, “If you change your clothes, you’ll will definitely be seeing and touching another woman and I’m not okay with that.”

“That wasn’t my intention!  I forgot about the situation.”

Kaida laughed.  “Guess we really need to hurry and fix everything, huh?”

Lucy’s head drooped.  “Yes please…”

The next morning somehow, Gisa had managed to wake herself up and when Kaida explained the situation, she wrote down the change to reverse the spell and Kaida read it out loud.  Just like before, a massive multi-colored light erupted around all of them.  When it cleared, everyone was back in their normal bodies.

Natsu cheered excitedly. “Hell yes!  Kaida you’re amazing!  You did it!”

Kaida blushed darkly and looked down, rubbing her arm.  “I… didn’t do anything.  I just passed out.  Gisa explained the situation and I just happen to know the reversal spell.”

Lucy put her hands on the table.   “But you also had the magic capacity to do so, which was a total life-saver!  We’re all super thankful!  What is your magic anyway?”

Kaida just kept looking down.  “Uh…It’s kinda… complicated.”

Natsu wrapped his arm around Kaida’s shoulders.  “Who  cares!   You totally saved our hides!  You can tell us your magicky-stuff later.  Let’s celebrate!  I’m starving!”

Gisa smiled as she watched all of them.  She was happy that they were all safe and sound back in their own bodies, but she had to admit, she’d liked the freedom to express herself so easily to all of them.  Now she was back in her silent world.  An arm around her hips surprised her though as Gray pulled her around and into his chest.  He tipped his head down, his lips falling into her hair as he whispered, “Stop being so damn far away…One day was too much.”

Gisa’s cheeks flushed and she closed her eyes, leaning into his chest.  She was in perfect agreement.  God she’d missed his arms so much.

Kaida blushed as Natsu dragged her away towards a table with plates of food but her gaze went back to Gisa, surprised to see her so close with a human.  She wondered now what had taken place in her absence.  Did Nausica know about this?  Was she okay with it?  What about the board?  What had they said?


	28. To See Your Smile

Natsu was busily devouring his breakfast when he looked up when he saw a familiar face walk in through the door.  Kaida was, as usual, looking nervous and shy but today her hair was braided up in a different way with a couple silvery strands framing her face.  Her blue eyes were as bright as always but with the blush under her cheeks, he couldn’t help but think how cute she looked.  He waved his hand and shouted through his mouthful of food, “Kaida!  Over here!  You eat yet?”

Kaida flinched at hearing her name called and shyly shuffled over to the table he was sitting at.  She crossed her arms, her elbows on the table and commented, “No, but I’m not necessarily hungry enough to eat anything.”

Natsu made a face.  “Not hungry?  What’s that feel like?”

Kaida smiled softly, starting to feel a little more at ease around him.  She couldn’t help but think that he seemed awfully familiar to her.   She shyly asked, “Are you trying to tell me that you’ve never not felt hungry?”

Natsu nodded, “Yeah that sounds kinda like it’d be uncomfortable.”  As he continued snarfing down food, Happy floated over and mentioned, “Hey Kaida.  You’re the first of your crew to show up today.”

Kaida looked down at the table.  “My crew…?”

“Yeah.”  Natsu agreed.  “You, Nausica, and Gisa right?  You’re all good friends?  Well… other than Nausica bullies the hell out of you.  You let me know if she starts shit up again,  okay? ”

Kaida looked down at her hands.  “I… think you misunderstand.  We’re not… really friends.  I’d just as soon have nothing to do with Nausica… but…Gisa saved my life.  I owe mine to her.  I couldn’t see why she’d consider me a friend.”

Natsu swallowed his bite of food.  “What are you saying?  How could someone not consider you a friend?  You’re totally awesome!  And Gramps says you’re super powerful, too right?”

Kaida frowned and looked away.  “No.  I’m not strong.  He’s just exaggerating like grandfathers do.”

Happy raised his hands.  “What’s your magic?”

“It’s nothing.”  Kaida lowered her head.

Natsu watched her, setting his food down as he stared at her.  He was right.  This girl was filled with so much sadness that it was hard to stand it.  “Hey Kaida… you don’t… have to be so nervous around here, okay?  We’re all family here.  And even if you don’t wanna see it, I think you three are good friends.  I mean, you all have each others backs right?”

Kaida slowly nodded her head before letting her forehead come to rest on her arms.

Happy frowned.  “She sure is sad.”

“I know buddy…”

** “Put that down, you’ll break it.” **

** A little girl with long bright red hair was leaning up on her toes, trying to grab for a maroon vase filled with flowers.  The vase was twice the size of the little girl and even with her arms held straight up, the bottom of the vase was just out of her reach on a corner table.   **

** However, a tall lean woman wearing an elegant brown dress and littered with expensive jewelry pressed her hand to the back of her shoulders.  “At the very least you’ll burn them like you do everything else.  Come along Gisa, we need to talk.” **

** Gisa whined and followed after the woman.  “Can I go outside mommy?” **

** The woman groaned in irritation.  “You sure grew fast.  Children your age shouldn’t converse so well.”  When the woman reached another room, she sat down at a desk.  Gisa climbed up into the woman’s lap but she stopped and looked at a picture frame that was sitting on the back side.  Then her gaze went to the paper in front of her.  Gisa looked up at the woman curiously.  “Mommy?” **

** “Do you know what tomorrow  ** ** is, Gisa ** **?” **

** Gisa shook her head. **

** “You’re turning one.  Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you.  For all of us.” **

** Gisa just hummed in acknowledge but then picked up the picture as her mother rambled.  “It’s still amazing the effects this world has on growing children.  You were up walking and talking after 6 months.  It’s almost like this was your destiny.” **

** Gisa looked up when warm tears dripped down onto her face and the frame.  She looked up.  “Mommy, what’s wrong?   ** ** Whose ** **  this girl in the picture with us?” **

** Her mother took the picture out of her hands, hiding the only trace of the girl from her life.  She turned Gisa around in her lap and cupped her cheeks.  “Listen to me, Gisa.  You have to do well tomorrow okay?  Don’t make me throw you away like your sister.  Your mother can’t lose another child.  Be a good girl.  Be strong, okay?” **

** “What do I have to be strong for?” **

** The woman slowly wrapped her arms around the little girl that looked like her spitting image and cried into the top of her head.  “I love you Gisa… but I know… you’re going to hate me for the rest of your life…” **

Gisa stared up at the back of her hand, her other arm draped across her forehead.  She’d had another nightmare of that same day.  Just like she always did.  Her dreams always took her back there.  Her arm slid down until she was covering her eyes, tears slipping from the corners of them.

_ Be a good girl… don’t make me throw you away, too.  Why didn’t you just say the truth mom? _

_ Why didn’t you just tell me to go die for you? _

Gisa rolled over, feeling more frustrated by her growing thoughts.  She went to yank the sheets over her head, but gasped when she rolled right off the bed and hit the ground face first.  She groaned in pain and lifted her head, rubbing her face.  But when she did, blood smeared on her hands and there were tears in her eyes.  How embarrassing.  A bloody nose from falling out of bed?

When her bedroom door opened, she looked up at Gray, her face red when embarrassment.  She puffed her cheeks out and looked away immediately.  Gray chuckled softly, “You okay?”

_ I-I’m fine! _

Gray couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he leaned down and picked her up.  “Yeah.  Big scary monster Gisa.”

Gisa clung to him.   _ Shut up _ .

Kaida looked over as several people were going up to the board in the back of the building and taking down papers.  She briefly remembered a glimpse of seeing  someone pulling a paper off and then leaving.  She was too young to have good memories of that though.

However, she jumped when hands were waving in her face suddenly.  “O-Oh, Natsu, sorry.  Can… I help you?”

“How about instead of sitting around moping all day, you come fishing with us?”

“Fishing?”  Kaida repeated.

Natsu nodded.  “Yeah!  Happy wants some fish!”

Happy nodded his head rapidly.

Kaida frowned.  “Oh so you are a cat.  I wasn’t sure if you were a cat or a fish.”

Happy’s expression reflected hers.  “You didn’t know I was a cat?”

Kaida put her hands up.  “I didn’t mean anything offensive!  Honest.”

Natsu and Happy exchanged an unsure look.  But Kaida then shook her head.  “I’m sorry.  Thanks for the offer but I really need to wait here for Gisa.”

“Why?”

“Cause…”

“ Cause  you don’t.”  Natsu told her.  “And I’m not just going to let you sit here with that huge from on your face.  Let’s go!”  He offered her a huge grin, taking her hand and running out of the guild hall.

Kaida frowned as she sat on the shore, watching the two boys bicker and complain.   Natsu and Happy were sitting side by side, holding hand-made sticks with reeds tied to them as strings.  They were using them as fishing rods.  She wasn’t entirely sure why they didn’t’ just go get fishing rods, but she supposed that wasn’t really for her to question.  Although they were arguing, it seemed playful and light-hearted.  Nothing like when  her  and Nausica spoke to each other.

Happy ignored Natsu and asked, “Have you caught anything yet, Kaida?”

“Um… no?  Wouldn’t the rod be wiggling or something if I did?”  Kaida asked shyly, looking at the reed in the water.  So far, it seemed none of them had any luck.  But at the same time, she wasn’t entirely sure what the point of all of this was.

Natsu gave the silver haired girl a long look.  She kept staring at the surface of the water as though she didn’t know what she was doing.  Almost like she was still lost.  It annoyed him for some reason, to see her like that.  When he glanced at Happy though, his expression seemed to reflect the same concerns.

“Hey Kaida.  I got a question for you.”  Natsu stated suddenly.  “Gramps said you’d been to Fairy Tail once before, right?  Long time ago?”

“Maybe…”  Kaida whispered.

Natsu frowned.  “So you… don’t remember?”

Kaida shook her head.  “I don’t remember a lot from when I was younger.”

“Huh?  Why’s that?”

“I just… want to forget.”

“What?  You want to forget coming to Fairy Tail?  You should –  “ Natsu  gasped when his rad started twitching, the line being sucked into the water.  He jumped up.  “I got a catch!”

Happy yelled, “Looks like a whopper!”

Natsu shouted for joy.  “Leave it to me!”

When Natsu yanked and the fish came flying out of the water and into the air, Happy cheered.  “It’s huge!”

Kaida stared at them in awe.  “What… are… ”

Happy started singing, “Fishy wish, nummy yummy, get in my tummy!”

Natsu was being him, prepping the fish to be cooked and then he lit it on fire.  But Kaida couldn’t stop staring at them.  All of this felt… strange.  This… wasn’t like the times she, Nausica, and Gisa spent together.  Dark nights around a campfire while one girl bullied her and the other stayed silent.   Surrounded by people asking for help or eager onlookers who’d just wanted a visit with the progenitor.  This was… totally different.  This felt… light hearted, unlike obligation.  There was a warmth in her chest that she didn’t remember feeling before.  But maybe…

She had… once…

Happy screamed.

Natsu finished frying the fish.  “Oh yeah, that looks tasty!”

Happy cried, “You ruined it!  Fish tastes better if you eat it raw!”

Natsu complained, “Why would I do that when it only takes a sec to grill it up?”

“Cause that’s how I wanted to eat it!”

“I caught it, so I eat it my way.  If you’re gonna complain, go catch your own.”  Natsu ordered as he picked up the fish.

Kaida held her hands up.  “Er, uh, Natsu… shouldn’t –  “  She  made a face as Natsu snarfed down the entire large fish in only a few bites.  He flopped over, patting his stomach and letting out a loud burp.  

“Oh man.  That hit the spot.”

Happy stared in awe; in utter horror.  “How could you?  Fine!  Our friendship is over!”  He turned and took off, crying as he cursed him.

Kaida watched the little blue cat take off, but Natsu just made a pouty face and looked away.  With a frown on her own lips, she asked, “Are you… gonna follow him?”

Natsu crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders.  “Nah.  He complains all the time.  He’ll come back.”

Kaida looked down at her feet.  She felt a tightness in her throat and it made her chest hurt.  She remembered Gisa leaving for an assignment.  Typical, nothing unordinary, but she didn’t come back.  She softly whispered, “What if he doesn’t?”

Natsu looked up at her curiously.  “What?  Happy?  Not come back?  Nah, not possible.”

Kaida clenched her hands into fists.  “Don’t take it for granted.  Sometimes… people don’t come back.”  For a moment, she was back in a broken, destroyed building.  Walls and the ceiling were all crumbling down around her.  Screams filling her mind.  A body in front of her.  All her fault.

All her fault.

All her fault!

Kaida’s eyes widened when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Natsu looked worriedly into her face and asked, “You alright?”

Kaida realized that her breathing had started to become labored.  “Yes… I’m sorry.   I…”

Natsu let his arm slip from her shoulder and he hesitantly asked, “Hey Kaida… do you really not remember coming to  Fairy Tail before?”

Kaida nodded.  “A lot happened since then.”

“So… it wasn’t important at all?”

“What wasn’t?”

Natsu looked down and then slowly looked away.  “The day you came to the guild… was the day I found Happy’s egg… you helped me with it… Helped me… learn how to take care of it…”

Kaida’s eyes finally turned to him, resting on that soft expression, the pink of his cheeks that matched his hair.  She whispered, “I’m sorry, Natsu…I’m glad that I helped but…”

“You were shy back then, too.  But you stepped out of your comfort zone to help me.”  Natsu turned to face her completely, taking her hands in his.  “I… don’t know what happened or what’s going on now.  But… I hate that you don’t at least smile like you did back then.”

Kaida’s eyes trembled in their sockets.  She faintly remembered Natsu holding that huge blue and white egg over his head, an even bigger smile on his lips.  But there was nothing more than that.  All the rest of it was blurred by memories she wanted to avoid.  “Natsu, I… I’m sorry.  I’m sorry I disappoint you.”

Natsu’s eyes widened.  “Disappoint you?  Why do you think you’re a disappointment?  Look.  All I’m trying to say is… I don’t know the details of your role in this… police task force thing that Nausica and Gisa are always ranting about, but… if they’re the reason you think like this and you’re unhappy, I’ll take care of that problem myself.  I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy again, okay?”

Kaida closed her eyes.  “Sorry… you misunderstand.  But it’s not your fault you misunderstand.  You don’t know the whole story.  And… I’m unable to tell you.  Just know that it’s my own reasons for… changing.”

“I want you to smile again, Kaida.  Just like back then.”

Kaida turned away, pulling her hands away.  “I don’t have that luxury, Natsu.  I’m sorry.”  She turned her back to him but then paused.  “Shouldn’t you… go after Happy now?  Don’t take friends and family for granted.”

“I know.”  Natsu told her.  “Happy and I brought you out here, in hopes of making you smile like back then.  Happy remembers you even though he never met you.”

Kaida looked down.  As hard as she was trying, she didn’t recognize any of the things he was talking about.  But… she believed him.  His words were a comfort to her.  She had helped him.  Helped both of them.   The wind picked up a little and her silver blue hair lifted off her shoulders and into the air around her.  Her hands clasped slowly and she whispered, “I apologize that my lack of smiling upsets you… but… your words mean a lot to me.”

“I won’t give up.”  Natsu told her adamantly.  “No matter what, it’s the least I can do for everything you did for Happy and I.”

Kaida felt the smallest muscle twitch at the corner of her lips.  She almost felt it come back.  How strange after so long of being sad, that she possibly found someone who could immediately bring joy back to her life.

Kaida was relieved when they found Happy sitting on the shore, already back to fishing again – most likely so he could actually get his own meal.  When they walked up on him though, she could overhear him mumbling to himself, “This is the last straw!  I’m never speaking to Natsu again!”

Kaida looked up at the large pile of fish Natsu had caught as a peace offering.  Natsu called, “Heyyy.”

Happy didn’t turn around.  “I can’t hear you.”

Natsu chuckled.  “Watch this, Kaida.  That’s a real shame  cause  I can’t eat all this by myself!”

Happy slowly turned around, immediately he began to drool and his eyes watered.  “Whhhooooaaa!”

Natsu wore that big grin again.  “So ya Happy now?”

Happy raised a paw.  “Of course!  Who else would I be?”

Kaida smiled softly.   The two of them were so close that a tiny argument like this meant literally nothing.  She wondered if it was possible for her to make friends… just like they  were?   Could she?  Someone like her?  She quickly shook the thought away.  No.  It was too dangerous.  The only people she could be close to were Nausica and Gisa.  They were the only ones safe from her.

Natsu nudged Kaida.  “Hey, let’s eat okay?”

Kaida’s gaze softened.  “Yeah, okay.  Then we’ll go back, right?”

“To the guild?”  Natsu asked.  When Kaida nodded, his gaze softened, “Yeah, if that’s what you want, we’ll head right back.”


	29. Phantom Lord Strikes

“What’d you think of that mission, Kaida?  You’re totally ready to join Fairy Tail right?”  Natsu asked with a happy laugh.  He had his hands up behind his head, bouncing along with the rest of the team.  

Gray glared at him and scolded, “She’s not going to if you nagging her about it.”

Kaida was looking away, a pink blush on her cheeks still as she shook her head.  “I’m sorry, my answer is still no.  I think it’s going to be no always…so…”

Gisa frowned as she looked back at her friend.  It was entirely up to her if she wanted to join the guild or not, but she couldn’t understand what was on her mind that made her so opposed to it.  She knew her history, but her grandfather was the guild leader.  Was it… perhaps because of who was in the guild?

Lucy whined, “You know guys, I was kind of thinking that I could have done this mission myself so why did you all insist on coming along?”

Erza smiled and nodded her head.  “We’re a team now.  We should do these things together.”

Gisa looked at the massive wagon of suitcases.  She certainly was a strange one.

Natsu agreed.  “Yeah!  We’re the strongest team now!  There’s nothing that me, Happy, Erza, Kaida, Gisa, and ol’ droopy drawers over here can’t handle!”

Gray grumbled, “Don’t call me that.”

Lucy shouted, “You forgot about me!”

Kaida rubbed her arm and commented, “You acknowledged me, but I didn’t do anything.”

Happy whined and landed on her head.  “Yeah you still didn’t show us your magic!  I wanna see!”

Natsu nodded, “Gramps said you’re probably the strongest of all of us.”  He turned suddenly and stated, “We should totally fight some time!”

Kaida blushed darkly and shook her head.  “N-no, I can’t!  I can’t use them!  My magic.  I won’t…”

Gisa frowned.   But her attention was quickly pulled away when she heard whispering around them and several people on the streets were all looking in their direction.  This wasn’t an entirely knew feeling for her, but it was unusual, all things considered.  

Erza suddenly picked up the pace as she looked ahead through the town.  The guild could just barely be seen in the distance, but it did look odd.  “Something is wrong with the guild.”

They all froze in their tracks as they looked upon what used to be the large building, but was now crumbling and skewered through with hundreds of large metal rods.  They had turned the guild into a pincushion.

Natsu’s face suddenly grew as dark and lethal as she’d ever seen it and he shouted, “Who the hell did this to our guild!?”

From behind them, Mira walked up, a morbid look on her face.  “It was Phantom.  It’s mortifying but we were done in.  We couldn’t stop them.”

In the basement of the guild, everyone was gathered around tables and grouped up just like they normally were, but the atmosphere was much more morbid and for e boding.   As their group ascended the stairs, comments went up.

“Hey look, Erza’s back.”

“With Natsu and Gray and the tag-along girls.”

The guy with the skull necklace pointed at them, “Did you see what happened to the guild?”

Gisa inwardly asked herself ‘how could they miss it’?

Curses for Phantom Lord went up around them as they walked.

“We’ve always been on bad terms with them.”

“Let’s go and smash their guild!”

“Calm down!!  This is Phantom we’re talking about.”

At the other side of the hall, Makarov was sitting on the table with a mug of beer in his hand, a drunk flush on his face.  “Yo!  Welcome back.”  He cooed them.

Kaida frowned.  “Grandpa… are you drunk?”

Natsu shouted, “Gramps, this isn’t happy hour!”

Erza demanded, “Master, do you understand our current situation?”

Natsu yelled, “They wreck our guild!”

Makarov sighed, leaning his cheek into his hand.  “Well calm down.  It’s not something to make a fuss about.”

“What?”  Gray asked.

“Phantom right?  This is as far as those idiots’ll go.  I don’t see why they even bothered to attack an empty guild.”

“Empty guild?”  Erza asked.

Mira nodded.  “It seems they did this in the middle of the night.”

“I see.  So no one was hurt.  We were lucky.”  Erza stated.

Makarov just grinned and fanned his hand.  “There’s no need to get cross with someone that resorts to surprise attacks.  Leave them be.”

Natsu slammed his hand on a table and shouted, “I can’t accept it!  I won’t feel right until I smash them down!”

“This discussion is over.”  Makarov cut him off.  “We’ll take on job requests here until the first floor is fixed.”

“We don’t have time for jobs!”  Natsu argued.

“Natsu cut it out!”  Makarov shouted at him before he paused and then suddenly jumped off the table, hurrying to the bathroom.  “Gotta go take a leak.”

Natsu growled, “How can he be so calm about this?”

Mira softly stated, “Natsu, I’m sure master is just as shocked as us.  But warefare between guilds is prohibited by the council.”

Natsu argued, “They attacked us first!”

“That’s beside the point.”  Mira retorted.

Erza gritted her teeth and looked down.  “If this is how master feels about it… We have to accept htat…”

Gisa looked up at Gray, seeing that he, too was displeased by Fairy Tails answer to Phantom Lord.  She didn’t like that anyone or anything was upsetting him.  If she hadn’t branded the Fairy Tail symbol, she could have gotten pay back for all of them, but she didn’t want to risk getting them in trouble.  She gently squeezed Gray’s hand, trying to reassure him, but when he turned and smiled down at her, it was his gentle expression that assured her instead.

When they all sat down, Gisa took notice that Kaida seemed to put herself next to Natsu.  The two of them hadn’t actually exchanged much since she suddenly showed back up, but she couldn’t help get the feeling that something had changed between them.  She knew that Kaida felt guilty and blamed herself for what happened, but it seemed like maybe there was something else.  Though if she found comfort in Natsu, the same way she found comfort in Gray, then…

Gisa glanced over when she felt the faintest touch against her hair.  Gray had lifted a lock of it and gently wrapped it around his fingers, just enough to send a small tingling from the top of her scalp and down through her body.  Immediately in reaction her heart started to dance in her chest.  His warm eyes were watching her as they always were.  He commented, “You look in deep thought.  Don’t stress too much over what happened, okay?  We’ll all deal with it together as a guild.  Don’t give yourself worry lines.”

Gisa gave him a small, thankful smile.  In apology for being too worried, she leaned off her hand and nuzzled herself into his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her.  This only caused his smile to grow more.

Lucy whined.  “How can you two still be cute like that?  No fair…”

Kaida had been watching Natsu stew, but she glanced at Gisa as she cozied herself up to Gray.  How odd.  She’d changed so much.  They’d been contracted together for so long and yet she’d always kept her distance from everyone.  Or maybe… it was just that she was never a good friend.

When the sound of steps came down the stairs, most everyone looked over, seeing Nausica ascend and then stop and look around.  But unlike normal, her face was a little pale and her eyes soft as she asked, “Guys, what happened?”

Natsu glared at her.  “What not going to make fun of us, per usual?”

Nausica stared in disbelief.  “Make fun of you?  Why would I?”

Lucy was also in awe as she asked, “Um.  Is she joking or not?  That sound like something sarcastic to say but the way she’s saying it doesn’t sound sarcastic.”

Nausica walked over to the table they were at.  “Was anyone hurt?  Is everyone okay?”

Erza shook her head.  “Thankfully everyone is safe.  No one was here when it happened.   Thank you for worrying.”

Gisa looked up at Nausica.   _ I assume you finished your mission alright?  Did you report to the board? _

Nausica rubbed the back of her head as she sat down with them.  “Yeah kind of.  It seemed like an easy enough mission but it did get kind of hairy for a bit.  But I managed alright.  I didn’t want to call and bother you, especially after so long out of the field.”

Lucy whined.  “It sounds like she’s talking to herself, Gisa did you say something?”

Gisa nodded.

Lucy complained.  “It’s weird when I can’t hear you and Nausica is crazy.  Now she’s acting… even crazier.  I don’t like it.”

Kaida lowered her head, running her hands through her hair.  “I hate when she gets like this.  It’s the calm before the storm.”

Natsu patted her head.  “There there, I won’t let her touch you.”  He gave her a big grin.

“Actually.”  Nausica stated, ignoring Natsu completely.  “I was wondering if I could talk with you, Kaida.”

Kaida’s silver blue eyes rolled over to Nausica but she felt even more uneasy than normal.  “With me?  Why?”

“It’s about one of the contract warrants.  You know which one.”  Nausica stated, her eyes showing a bit of sympathy.

Kaida stared at the table.  As soon as the words left Nausica’s lips, she knew what it meant.  But before she could answer the question, Natsu suddenly asked, “Contract warrant?  The hell is that?”

Nausica explained, “The contracts that we spoke of the other day.  That the board dishes out to us.  Most of them are warrants.  People who’ve broken the law and the board wants either executed or brought in.”

Natsu asked, “Oh, so you wanna talk to Kaida about one of the people you’re supposed to go after?  Why?”

Kaida looked away, her bangs falling over her eyes as she whispered, “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“We have to.”  Nausica told her, but her voice as still soft and careful.  “Kaida.  Please.”

Gisa frowned at Nausica.   _ Just because the situations changed, doesn’t mean my opinion on the matter has.   I don’t understand what you want to discuss with her _ .

Nausica looked down and stated, “I don’t want to pay the penalty for another screw up.  You don’t either.”

Gisa looked away.  Gray commented, “Isn’t that a little harsh?”

Nausica pushed herself up.  “You can complain about me being harsh when you know the whole situation.  But you don’t.  And I don’t have permission to explain it.  Let’s go Kaida.”

Lucy asked, “Permission?  From whom?”

“Gisa.”  Nausica stated, motioning for Kaida to follow.

Natsu stood.  “Hey, if she doesn’t want to go, she doesn’t have to –  “  He  stopped when Kaida stood to her feet.

Kaida played with the ends of her hair and mumbled, “ It’s  okay Natsu.  It’s… a conversation I know we need to have.  I just… am trying to avoid it.  Thanks for sticking up for me anyway.”  With that, she walked out with Nausica.

When both of them were gone, Lucy frowned and asked, “Why won’t you let them tell us?  Is there something you feel the need to hide?  We’re friends now right?”

Gray defended, “Lucy don’t interrogate her.”

Lucy glared at him. “I’m not trying to, but it doesn’t exactly make me feel comfortable that we’re blatantly getting told we’re not included in secrets.  I mean what could possibly be worse than telling us  she’s so super strong she could break the planet if she accidentally talks?”  

Before Lucy could go on, though, she was stopped by the look Gisa gave her.  It was so empty and so full at the same time that it felt like spiders were crawling down her back.  It was twist of anger and sadness but it spoke the millions of words that they knew she couldn’t and suddenly Lucy regretted being so nosey.  They could clearly hear Gisa’s words.

_ You have no idea. _


	30. Declaration of War

Gray slowed his stride, waiting on Gisa who seemed to be going slower than usual.  They were on their way back from the guild for the night, but Gisa had been pretty nonexistent since the conversation between Nausica and Kaida.  He wasn’t really sure what to say to console her, because he had to admit, he kind of agreed with Lucy.  After getting her memories back, he thought there’d be no more secrets.  But it seemed there was still much she didn’t want to talk about.  When she fell back in step with him, he caught her arm and pulled her around until she was facing him.

She looked up, but those red eyes looked so cold and distant from the way they did before she regained her memories.  Every time he looked into them, it felt like he was gazing into an endless void.   But this void was terrifying.  It was filled with pain and betrayal and… darkness.  He missed the bright eyes he used to look into, the ones that were happy and alive and filled with so much hope.  She’d cried so often, afraid of what she’d learn about herself, but now that her memories were back, it was like all of that hope was extinguished.

Like she’d already accepted defeat.

“Gisa…”  Gray started but she turned her head away and kept walking.

_ I’m sorry.  I promise I’m alright. _

Gray frowned deeply.  Every time she pulled away, it felt like a physical blow.  Nothing in this world hurt him as much.  But he followed after her.  “If you’re bothered about what Lucy said, then ignore it.  You don’t have to feel pressure to tell us anything.  I know you come from a totally different world than us.  There’s a lot we don’t understand and I know you’re just trying to keep us out of the loop for our own interests.  Please don’t be bummed over that.”

Gisa looked back at him, a weak smile curving her lips.   _ You worry an awful lot.  And you assume a lot from someone who can’t speak. _

Gray stared at her for a long time before he closed his eyes.  He finally said, “Gisa… I’m sorry we got your memories back and dragged you back into this world of pain you seem to be suffering in.”

Gisa stopped walking and Gray stared at her back for the longest time.  A slow breeze picked up just enough that her jacket wavered in the wind and her red hair brushed off her neck and into the air.  

_ My pain means nothing.  I didn’t have a right to live like that, free of responsibility _ .

Gray’s eyes widened and he yelled her, grabbing her hand and turning her around again.  “Yes it does!  Why do you think your pain doesn’t matter?”

_ Because it’s just a thing that has to be.  If I don’t do it, then someone else has to take my place and do it. _

Gray shook his head.  “Why does anyone have to suffer, Gisa?”

_ It’s the way this world works. _

Gray gritted his teeth.  “Would you snap out of it!?  Stop talking like that!  You’re talking like a dead person walking; like you’ve already given up on everything.  You only have one life, Gisa.  Why does it have to be you that suffers?”

_ Because as long as it’s me, no one else has to. _

Gray’s eyes widened and he just stared at her for the longest time before he slowly released her hand.  She turned and started walking again.  Gray watched her for the longest time, but with each step it felt like a mile was going up between them.  He’d asked her so many times if his feelings were really the same.  His answer never changed.  But it was her feelings that changed.  Couldn’t she feel it?  These walls she kept putting up between them.

How many did he have to break through to get back to the Gisa he’d found that day.  To bring her back to the world they lived in, instead of her own world of darkness.  “You’re wrong.”  He told her suddenly.  “The people who care about you.  As long as you’re suffering, they suffer, too.  You’re not the only one who suffers.”

Gisa stopped and turned her head, but there was a shadow over her face and he couldn’t see her expression.  But her words were and impact he’d never forget.

_ There is no one who cares about me _ .

It hurt far worse than her pulling away or turning away from him.  It felt like the entire world around him just shattered in a second.  Did… she really believe that?   This time Gray couldn’t will his feet to move to follow after her.  The emotional distance was far greater than the physical distance would ever be.  And so many walls were stopping him from getting any closer.  He couldn’t help but feel guilty.  He felt like she desperately needed help, but that he hadn’t given her anything she needed.  And he had no idea what to do to help.

The rest of the night passed in silence.  Gisa had gone straight to her room and not spoken a word.  Even the next morning… she said nothing to him, and he was too afraid to open his mouth.

But on the way to the guild, he realized they were the only one’s silent.  There was a large crowd of people gathered around the large tree in Magnolia’s Southern Entrance Park.  Gray couldn’t help wondering what was going on but when he glanced down at Gisa, her eyes gave away nothing.  He couldn’t let his feelings hinder her.  He didn’t know how to help her, but he had to try.  He asked, “Want to go look and see what’s going on?”

Gisa’s answer was to turn  and head towards the crowd.  They shuffled their way through about the same time a few other members from Fairy Tail moved through.  Lucy was already standing there, trembling at what she saw.  “W-what is this…?”

“Excuse me, coming through.”  Erza came to a stop as well, staring up at the tree, her eyes slowly widening.

When Natsu arrived, his face turned so far past lethal that his entire face seemed to go black with rage and malice.   “No…!”

Upon the tree, stabled with what looked like large iron staples, were Kaida and Nausica, beaten and broken, their clothes torn to shreds.

Lucy was crying, “How could someone do this?”

Natsu clenched his hands into fists.  “Phantom… they did this!”  He was glaring at the Phantom Lord symbol that was drawn into Kaida’s exposed and bleeding stomach.  Both of them were unconscious with lots of wounds, but nothing appeared fatal, at least from what they could see.

Erza was shaking.  “Why them?  Why did…”

The crowd parted as a ball of fury made  it’s  way through.  Makarov was walking slowly, but his head was lowered, covered by a shadow of rage.  Erza stepped aside and they watched as he slowly tipped his head into his hands, shuddering as tears escaped him for several moments.

His voice slowly rang out.  “Wrecking our shoddy bar I could bear with… but no parent can remain silent after seen their children’s blood spilled.  Especially that of my own grandchild… she’d been back but a few days and becomes the target of this aggression…?”  Makarov suddenly snapped his staff in half and roared out loud, “ ** This means war. ** ”

Natsu snarled in agreement, “We won’t let them get away with this.  Not this time…”  His gaze was lingering on Kaida, his heart in his throat.  Seeing her like that, someone vulnerable who wanted to cause no problems, loyal and troubled to the core.  Who could attack her so mercilessly?  He jumped up, his fists in flames to break the iron staples holding them up on the tree.

Gray looked down at Gisa.  They were both her friends that were attacked.  But there was no rage on her face.  No troubled look.  No sadness.  There was just nothing.  Emptiness.  Like there always was.  But he was still worried.  “Are you okay, Gisa?”

Gisa turned her curious gaze up to him before watching as Nats u landed, carefully handing the girls off to a few other guys who rushed them to the infirmary.  Natsu turned to Gisa, expecting to assure her that they’d get pay back, but seeing her with that blank expression pissed him off.  Everyone else was crying or shaking with fury and the person who was supposed to be closest to them acted like she didn’t care.  “Aren’t you mad?”  Natsu demanded.

Gisa shook her head.

Natsu snarled, “The hell are you shaking your head for!?  Those Phantom Bastards just attacked your best friends! Can’t you shed a tear or something?”

Gray raised his arm in front of her.  “Natsu, back off.  Leave her alone?”

Natsu shouted, “The hell are you defending her for!?  The rest of us besides gramps know those two the least except for Gisa.  She’s supposedly friends with them but she couldn’t even care less!”

Gisa pulled her pen out and wrote: It’s not my job to care.

Natsu stared at the words in awe.  “The hell did you just say?”

Gray frowned, “Gisa…”

Natsu started to reach out and grab her collar but Gray pushed him back.  He glared at the dragon-slayer and darkly spoke, “Lay a hand on her Natsu, and you’ll regret it.”

“Stop defending her dammit!”  Natsu shouted, “She doesn’t care about anyone or anything!  Doesn’t that piss you off, too?  Kaida didn’t deserve that!”

Gisa wrote: It was just bad timing.  That’s all it was.  They’ll be fine.

With that, Gisa turned and walked away, raising her hand and causing a broken glass effect through the area in front of her, stepping into it and disappearing.

Gray shouted, “Gisa, wait – “

Natsu grabbed Gray’s collar and snarled, “I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but I don’t like it.  I don’t give a shit what the excuse is, no one treats their friends like they’re nothing.”

Gray shoved him off.  “Will you stop seeing everything so black and white?  Gisa is going through a hard time, not everything is that simple.”

Natsu continued to push, “So you’re saying it’s just fine to treat your friends like that?”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all.”

“Yes it is.”  Natsu turned and stormed off.  “Whatever.  I’m going to go check on Kaida.  Like a friend should.”

Gray gritted his teeth and looked down.   _ Gisa…what on earth is going through your head _ …?

Natsu walked into the infirmary, looking at Nausica who was still out cold, but on the farthest bed, Kaida was sitting up and looking out the window.  Natsu hurried over and asked, “Kaida, are you okay?  I mean, I know you’re not but… how do you feel?”

“I’m okay.  All things considered.”  Kaida told him softly.  Part of her face was bandaged up as well as scattered bandages over the rest of her body.  “I’m sorry for causing all of you guys to get all worked up.  It just happened so suddenly and with Nausica the way she was, there was nothing we could do.”

Natsu frowned.  “Gramps said you were super strong.  Didn’t you defend yourself?  At all?”

Kaida shook her head.  “I didn’t.  I… don’t want to use my powers.”

Natsu’s eyes were gentle as he looked at her, hating that she was so afraid of something that she’d even allow herself to be put in that position.  She could have lost her life.  “Kaida… whatever happened… that makes you not want to use your magic… your life isn’t worth that… you should defend yourself.  You can’t always put others first.  Don’t be afraid – “

“You don’t understand, Natsu.”   Kaida whispered, looking down at her pale hands.  “But it’s not your fault you don’t.  And I can’t blame you.  But just please understand.  I cannot ever use my magic again.”

“Whatever reason isn’t worth dying for.”  Natsu argued.  “I’m sorry.  I’ll never be able to understand that.   I know there’s a lot of stuff going on and history between the three of you that you guys want to keep secret.  All of that is fine.   I don’t care about whatever secrets you want to keep.  But… you could have died today.  You’re injured really  bad  and I hate seeing it.”

Kaida looked back at Natsu and her soft oceanic eyes swarmed with sympathy.  “I understand how you feel.  But I hate seeing people die.  I could lose control and kill everyone.”

Natsu smiled at her with warmth instead of the fear she was expecting.  He touched the top of her head carefully and leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, “We won’t let you lose control, okay?  So you rest up.  We’ll take  of everything from here on out.”

Kaida’s gaze softened.  “Don’t do anything reckless just because of me.”

Natsu chuckled.  “What?  Me?  Reckless?  I’ve never been any such thing.  Now, expect to find you all healed up when we get back.”

In the Phantom Lord guild, several of the members were all laughing and jumping around with excitement.

“Ahahaha!  This is hilarious!  Those fairies got their asses burned  bad !”

“That’s not all, I heard that Gajeel attacked a couple of the fairy friends.”

“ Here’s to the pitiful fairies!”  A couple shouted as they toasted their mugs.

“I bet they’re still trembling with their tails between their legs about now.”

“Ah, shoot!  I lost track of time!”

“Meeting a girl?”

“Yeah, not too shabby looking, either.  Though, she’s just a client.  When I threated her, she doubled the reward for me.”

“I bet I could have tripled it.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

When the guy headed for the door, there was a noise and then suddenly the whole thing exploded and the man went flying backwards.  He tumbled across the ground and then hit a pole on the back side.

Natsu was standing in the door way, rubble and smoke rising up around him.  Behind him was all of Fairy Tail, furious and ready for vengeance.   Makarov shouted, “Fairy Tail has come calling!”

The guys in Phantom Lord started shouting, but Natsu swung first, throwing a full wave of fire at all of them and sending them all flying about the guild hall.  Phantom Lord started cursing and Natsu, furious as he was before, screamed, “Anyone’ll do!  Bring it on!”

Phantom Lord yelled back, “Don’t get carried away, punk!  Take ‘em down!”

Gray charged at them as well, grabbing one guy by the hair and throwing him while freezing several others in ice.

Cana, Elfmen, and the others all started joining in the fray as well.

Makarov turned into a massive person and slammed his hand down on one of them, burying them in the floor as he snarled, “This is what you get… for laying a hand on my granddaughter you sick bastards!  Do not think for a second that you will be protected by human laws.”

Phantom Lord started to retreat, “S-such strength!  Their solders aint’ small fry, either!  They’re insane!”

Makarov shouted, “Jose!  Show yourself!”

Erza demanded, “Where are Gajeel and the members of the Element 4?”  Despite the questions, Fairy Tail continued tearing through Phantom Lord like they were nothing.

Elfman shouted, “Man, man, man!  Being a man… is what a man is all about!”

Makarov made his way through and ordered Erza, “I’m putting you in charge here.  Jose is probably on the top floor.  I’m gonna tear him a new one.”

Erza nodded, “Take care.”

But as soon as Mak a rov made his way up the steps , another person jumped down from the ceiling, hitting a couple Fairy Tail members as he landed, but he also hit his own teammates.

Wakuba shouted, “Nav!  Warren!  What’s wrong with this guy?  He’s attacking his own teammates, too.”

The man stood tall, with long black hair like a  lions  mane and metal piercings all over his face.  He grinned at them and then challenged, “Come and get me, scum!  Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel, at your service.”

Elfman immediately tried going after the new guy, but before he could land a solid punch, Gajeel turned a limb into a steel rod, slamming it into Elfman and sending him flying backwards like he was nothing.  But while Gajeel focused on him, Natsu hopped over Elfman as he fell and landed a flaming punch to his face.

Natsu shouted back, “Well I’m the Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail!”  Turning back to Elfman he ordered, “Let me have at him!”

Elfman hissed, “Don’t get in the middle of a fight between men!”

But Gajeel shot right back up while they were conversing and slammed two iron rods into both of them, shoving Elfman and Natsu into the back wall and through the rafters.  Gajeel laughed, “That all you got, Salamander?”

Natsu slowly got up, balancing himself on the rafter he landed on.  “No way, I’m just getting started…”

Erza and Gray charged at Gajeel and well, but just like the others, he was knocking them around like they were nothing.  Erza pulled herself up and dusted herself off.  “Crap… he’s powerful.”

Natsu flew down and took another swing at him, but even though Gajeel took it to the face, he turned right back, hitting Natsu again.  But this time he shoved him into the ground.  Natsu snarled up at him, grabbing his limb that had turned into an iron rod.  “I won’t let you do whatever you want… not after what you did to Kaida…!  I swear by the Fairy Tail guild that I’ll make you pay!”

Gajeel laughed.  “Those two little girls?  Don’t make me laugh.  They were no use to your guild anyway.  Hell they were fucking crying as I beat them around.”

Erza gritted her teeth.  “You… bastard!”

Gray got back to his feet.  “This is gonna be a real problem if even the two of you can’t stand up to that guy.  Guess dragon slayers tend to live up to their expectations.”

Erza shook her head.  “We won’t let him win!  We’re all together and fighting.”

Elfman agreed.  “Right, now let’s start with getting him off of Natsu and fighting like real men!”  He ran at Gajeel but the iron dragon slayer was able to keep Natsu pinned down at the same time he halted Elfmans attack, slamming the rod into his chest and then pinning him down as well.  “I think it’s time we stop playing around.  Let’s end it.”   He raised his iron rod arm, ready to hit Natsu dead in the face.

Gray and Erza both shouted and started to rush towards him.  “Natsu!!”

But just before the blow landed, the area right in front of Gajeel seemed to break and fire seal formed before a blast of fire ripped out, slamming into Gajeel and sending him flying back into more of his Phantom Lord  guildmates .

Gisa landed just in front of the black crack and pushed her bangs up as she rubbed her arm against her forehead.  She’d made it just in time.  Instead of the formal black suit she’d been wearing most days, she was wearing a more flexible black jumpsuit with zippers up and down the arms.  Her red eyes were focused on Gajeel.

A couple of Phantom Lord muttered, “Whoa, that chick just landed a hit on Gajeel.  Who the hell is she?”

Erza let out a sigh of relief.  “Gisa.  You’re here.”

Gray told her, “Careful, Gisa, he’s powerful.  He fended all of us off with ease.”

Gisa didn’t falter.  She simply raised her arm, her fingers spread as though she was grasping the sky.  Below them, a fire seal formed, but it took up the entire room and magic began to collect to it.

Erza looked around.  “A seal this large… Gisa?  What are you doing?”

The Phantom Lord members began shouting in panic.  “She’s going to take down the whole place!  Run!!”

Gajeel got up and snickered, “And they call me merciless.  Not taking any chances huh?  Do I scare the little girl that much?”

Gisa simply narrowed her eyes.


	31. Breaking

** “What a surprise.  This isn’t like you.” **

** The room was nothing but darkness, but there were a large number of people standing around.  Most of them were all dress in formal attire, but there were all kinds of people.  Some human, some demon, some animal, some were combinations of them all.  Each represented a different species or world. **

** Gisa faced them all, her arms crossed ** **  behind her back.  She knew better than to speak until she was asked a question.  The tallest one in the back with scaly skin and a narrow, odd shaped head asked, “What is it you’ve requested our presence for on such short notice?” **

** Gisa held her arm out, words forming on her skin, when they did, they uncoiled and hovered in the air in front of her, writing sentences.  It was orders.  Orders to  ** ** monitor any human wielding lost magics.  Gisa looked up at the man.  “I’m requesting permission to use my powers against a target.  I believe I’ve found valid information pertaining to this order.” **

** “Oh?  What did you find while you’ve been playing around and not working?” **

** Gisa carried on as though he’d said nothing.  “I have reason to believe the iron dragon slayer is getting out of hand.  If left unattended, he could start causing problems.” **

** A couple laughs raised up around her.  A couple other board members commented, “It sounds more like you want revenge for your fallen friends.  Don’t you think you’re getting a little too warm with that guild?  You’re beginning to have feelings.” **

** The man before Gisa stated, “If we think you’ve fallen to bias, we will replace you. ** **   So no, I do not give you permission to use your power for revenge.” **

** Gisa stared him down.  “It is not revenge.” **

** “You think we’re ignorant?  You want to fight the monster that injured your pals.  You are beginning to fall, Gisa.” **

** Gisa remained steady.  “Gajeel attacked Fairy Tail twice.  The second time is instigating a fight back.  A war between guilds will cause the Human council to take action.  And you know that if they take action, you’ll hear about it.  It will cause more work for all of you.  I’m asking to take pre-emptive action.  It would be less troublesome to stop the war between the guilds in their tracks.” **

** There was a long pause and several of the board members exchanged looks and comments before finally the demon representative ordered, “Let her do it.  I hate when the humans bitch and grovel like sick puppies.” **

** The woman with red hair, with the same face as Gisa hissed, “Excuse me?  You should mind your manners as well.” **

** Another board member ordered, “Mind your place, woman.” **

** “Take your leave, Gisa.”  Another man ordered.  He was stocky built with thick red and black hair, but his body was covered mostly by the shadows of the room.  “Make quick work of this.  Unless the dragon slayer breaks any laws, I couldn’t careless to bring him in on charges.  But stop the guild war so we don’t have to speak with the magic council.” **

** Gisa bowed.  “Sir.” **

Gisa glared at Gajeel, whose narrowed eyes seemed to be challenging her, begging her to attack and bring the whole castle down.  Gajeel laughed, “Why are you hesitating little girl?  All bark and no bite?”

Natsu got up from where he was, but he glared down at the magic circle.  “What the hell is this?  What are you doing?”

Gisa winced, her hand shaking in the air.  This was a bad idea.  What had she been thinking?  She threw her hand down and in the same moment, fire suddenly erupted up from the ground everywhere except – only under Phantom Lord  members .  The blasts of fire knocked them all around, slamming them into walls or the rafters or into each other.

Gisa could already feel the ache through her body and she looked down at her arm.  On the inside of her forearm a patch of black was beginning to grow and black mist started to drift off of it.  

“Gisa!”

Gisa looked up when she heard Gray’s voice but Gajeel was flying right at her.  In a split second she raised her hand, a regular fire seal forming in front of her and she pulled Redemption out from it and swung it around, hitting it right onto Gajeel’s now iron sword-shaped arm.

Gajeel was snickering.  “That’s a lot of fire power you got girly but it’ll take more than that to stop me.  This isn’t a game we’re playing, you know?”  But Gajeel jumped away and out of reach when a large hammer made of ice suddenly came down where he’d been.

Gisa glared up at the iron dragon slayer.   He wasn’t going to go down easy…

On the top floor, Makarov was tearing through the castle, taking everything down in his wake as he could.  His yellow magic was shooting off of him like lightening bolts and rubble fell all around him.  His eyes were glowing with hatred and his body covered in a shadow of rage.

“Jose…!  The hell do you think you’re doing, huh?”  Makarov demanded as he stopped, seeing a man in a peculiar costume in front of him.  This man had bat wings and an odd shaped hat, but he was just sitting casually in a chair as though waiting for Makarov to arrive.

The man in the witch hat chuckled.  “Why hello there, long time no see, Makarov.  It must’ve been since the regular meeting six years ago.  Boy , I was so stumped that time… I must have overdone it with the sake.”

In a fit of rage, Makarov threw his fist out and slammed it into the chair where Jose had just been sitting.  He snarled, “I’m not here to reminisce with you, Jose.”

Jose disappeared for a moment, only to reappear back in front of Makarov.  “An image?”  Makarov asked.  “Are you already gone from this guild?”

Jose chuckled.  “A battle among two of the ten great mages can cause extraordinary natural occurrences.  I prefer a rational victory.”

Makarov snarled, “Where are you?!  Come fight me fair and square!  I owe you… for hurting my granddaughter you bastard!”

“Oh I’m so sorry.  Hopefully she’s not too broken.  It sounded like Gajeel rather had fun playing with them.  Considering what she is… she didn’t fight much.”

“Mind your tongue.  She is far above putrid methods like yours and fighting dirty.  She is respectable and honest and – “

“She’s a coward.”

Makarav nearly screamed, “Do not speak  bad  of her in front of me!  I’ll kill you!”   He was so thrown into his own fury that he didn’t sense a massive person appear behind him.  This man was huge and oddly dressed but he had bandages over his eyes.  His hands were facing each other as though he were praying.

Makarov slowly turned.  “Shit…! I didn’t even notice his presence.”

The large man slammed him with a blast full force while shouting, “I’m so sorry!!”  Makarov was thrown through the wall and straight down through the rafters and back to the first floor.  Meanwhile the large man shouted again, “It’s so sad!  Where dost this sorrow cometh from?  Ah!  It’s sorrow… due to this world losing a great mage!”

Everyone looked over as Makarov hit the ground, throwing rubble and debris everywhere.  Gisa looked over, seeing Makarov was barely able to move and he looked an odd color.

Several members shouted for him and rushed over to his side, while Makarov whimpered, “Magic… my magic…”

Gisa stared at him in surprise.  The man who was normally so filled with magic energy was now… empty.  She’d never seen this before.  Which also meant that this wasn’t an illegal magic, just a very powerful one.

Erza lifted Makarov up and shouted, “Master…!  Hang in there!”

One of the members shouted, “What’s going on?  I don’t sense any magic from him?”

“He’s… just a plain old man now?”  Another asked.

Makarov was panting and struggling for every breath.  He looked weak and fragile.

More comments were rising up from panicking Fairy Tail members and in the wake of the hesitation, Phantom Lord  members  were charging back in again, but this time they were overpowering the weaker and frightened Fairy Tail members.

Erza shouted, “Everyone retreat!  Back to the guild!”

Natsu shouted, “What?”

Gray argued, “No way!”

“Men don’t reatreat!”

“I can still fight!”

“Me too!”

Erza argued against them all, “We cannot defeat Jose without our master!  We’re retreating!  This is an order!”

“My my, going home already?”  Gajeel laughed.

The large man landed beside Gajeel, still crying.  “So sad…”

Gajeel commented, “Aria, you’re as creepy as always… I’m surprised you defeated that Geezer.”

“All part of master Jose’s plan.  Wonderful!”  Aria began to cry more.

The Fairy Tail members were all beginning to head back out of the castle, but Gisa was standing statue still in the middle of the chaos.  She wasn’t entirely sure what the best course of action was.  He orders weren’t typically this vague.  It was odd having this much freedom.  Her job was to stop the guild war or at least the magic council’s involvement.  Which meant… couldn’t she use them to protect Fairy Tail?

When she saw that Phantom Lord was giving chase to the running Fairy Tail members, Gisa held her hands out, multiple fire seals appearing all over the building and a massive wave of fire went up and slammed into the Phantom Lord  guild  members and sent them flying back with screams of pain.

Gray looked back when the fire went up and saw that Gisa was still back there. He hurried back and grabbed her arm.  “Thanks for buying us time, Gisa, but let’s go.  We’ve got to – “

Gray stopped when Gisa yanked her arm away from him and tucked it into her chest.  She glanced back at him but like always, there wasn’t any life in her eyes anymore.   But she nodded her head and headed for the door.  But he hesitated now.  She’d completely yanked away from him that time.  Did that mean… she didn’t want anything to do with him at all now?

Gisa hesitated as well until Gray finally followed, but she stayed several steps ahead.  She pulled her arm back from her chest and looked down at the black mark that was still giving off a light mist.  That was close.  He’d almost seen it.

In the East forest of Magnolia, there was a larger than normal tree with a door on it.  Inside was an elderly woman with pink hair and red eyes.  The woman was a friend of Makarov’s.  Her name was Porlyusica and though she seemed quiet and sincere at first glance, her reason for living so far away from all other people was her hatred of humans.   Alone in the forest, she spends all of her time studying herbs and medicines.

So when Makarov was ill, they took him to her place.

Inside the home still with them was Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Gisa.  The others were worriedly watching over Makarov but Gisa was in the back, minding her own business.

When Porly hit a resting Makarov across the face, Natsu demanded, “Hey!  Help Gramps, don’t beat him up!”

“Shut up you!  That’s what he deserves for rushing in so carelessly!”

Natsu frowned.  “Yeah but…”

Erza quickly asked, “So what’s wrong with him?  Will he be alright?”

Porly explained, “This is wind magic.  It’s known as Drain.  It’s a dreadful magic that depletes the target’s magic power.  Once the magic power is drained, it’ll float in the air and eventually disappear.  If we could’ve gathered Makarov’s magic power as it was floating around, we could heal him faster, but now it’s too late.  It’ll take a while.”

Gisa gritted her teeth behind her lips.  She messed up again.

Porly started to open her mouth and complain that the others were still hanging around but the door to her home opened.

Kaida, still injured, stood panting in the doorway.  Her eyes were wide, fear and hurt rising to the surface of her irises.  Natsu shouted at her, “Kaida!  You should be resting!  You’ll – “

But Kaida ran right by him and rushed to her grandfather’s side.  “Grandpa!  Grandpa please…!”  Tears were rushing down her cheeks as she gazed upon him.  He was in so much pain and he looked more fragile than she’d ever seen him.  Her hands clenched on the sheets of the bed.  “This can’t be happening.  This can’t…”   She rubbed her arm over her eyes.

Natsu frowned.  “Kaida… he’ll pull through.  He’s a tough old man.  Don’t be upset.  We’ll get Phantom back for this… I promise.”

“How did it happen!?”  Kaida cried out through her tears.  “How did he get hurt this bad!?  No one else was hurt!  Was he fighting alone?”

Erza dipped her head.  “He went to deal with Jose himself.  What happened up there, we have no  idea. ”

Kaida got to her feet slowly, her back to them, but Gisa turned her attention to her friend.  She could feel the emotions radiating off of her.  Kaida spoke slowly, every tongue through hurt lips, “What’s the point… of having all that power?  If the only thing you’re any good for is killing!?  Huh!?  Why can’t you protect anyone!?”  Kaida turned around, tears filling her eyes.  “You were there Gisa!  Why didn’t you protect him!?  Why weren’t you the one fighting Jose!?  We all know nothing is a match for you!  You’re always showing off that flashy power, being strong all the time. We both know damn well nothing in that guild was a match for you.  So how did this happen?”

Gray looked back at Gisa, but just like always, that expression was empty.  Those eyes weren’t in the same room.  They were far away.  Gray put his hands up, “Kaida, I get you’re upset, but blaming Gisa isn’t going to solve anything.  She was – “

Kaida shook her head.  “You weren’t fighting seriously, Gisa.  If you were then everyone in that guild would be dead.  I know that!  So then what excuse can you give me for this happening?  He’s the only family I have left!  Does that matter to you at all?”

Gisa remained quiet.

“Say something dammit!  Why didn’t you protect him?”   Kaida kept trying to wipe her tears but it would do nothing.  They were just coming too fast.  “How can I trust you when you couldn’t even do that?  What’s the point in being the strongest there is when you can’t protect anything?”

Gisa just kept staring at her, acting like she’d give no response, but instead she dipped her head.   _ I won’t speak to you while you’re so irrational.  We’ll discuss this later _ .

Kaida stared at Gisa as she turned and walked out of the tree, disregarding her completely.  Tears well up in her eyes all over again and Kaida dropped to her knees.  “Why can’t she care at all…?  Even a little?”

Natsu knelt down beside Kaida and rubbed her back.  “Look, I know you’re really upset, but this is going to solve anything okay?  Let’s go back to the guild, okay?  Let’s rest for a bit and get ourselves together.”

Erza smiled.  “It’s not like Natsu to be so rational.  It’s a nice change of pace.”  She glanced over, seeing that Gray was staring at the door Gisa had walked out of.  Erza frowned.  It seemed there were a lot of conflicts right now.  But this was no time to fight themselves.

Kaida felt her body shuddering.  “I’m sorry, Natsu.  I know you’re trying to help but… I need answers… not consolation…”  She stood up slowly.  “I have to talk to her more… I just… need to understand… what’s going on.”

Natsu hesitated, “Wait, Kaida.  Don’t strain yourself.  You’re still injured.  You should – “

“Please, stop worrying about me…”  Kaida whispered.  “I really… need to know…”  She walked out of the door and looked around.  She heard it shut behind her, but there was no sign of Gisa, nor could she sense  Gisa’s power.  Had she left already?  She started to turn to go back inside when she felt something wrap around her ankle.  She looked down, her eyes widening to see a weird man with a monocle lifting up out of the ground.  Earth magic, like Nausica…!  She tried to yank away, but the vine like body continued to wrap around her.  She went to try a scream, but it covered her mouth before she could.  And in the next moment, she was sucked down into the ground.  It was cold and empty for a long moment and all she could think about…

…was her mother’s face.

_ I’m so sorry… _


	32. Black

Gisa was sitting a table inside the guild basement, staring at her empty glass.   Nausica, who’d be released but still was all patched up, was sitting next to her, knocking back her own drink.  Nausica laughed.  “Hey, she stood up to you.  That’s progress.”

Gisa glared at Nausica.   _ This isn’t funny. _

“I think it’s hilarious.”  Nausica told her.

Gisa tipped her glass upside down and started spinning it around.  Mostly out of annoyance, but also trying to figure out what she could possibly do to fix things.   _ She’s never been mad at me before _ .

Nausica looked at her.  “Since when do you care?”

Gisa looked down.

Nausica frowned.  “Hey, I’ve been meaning to say this for a while, but I never found the right time.  Are you – “

“There you are.”  

Nausica and Gisa looked over as Natsu marched up to them.  The others had returned with him as well.  Natsu demanded, “Did you talk to Kaida?  Where is she?  Is she okay?”

Gray glared at Natsu.  “Will you quit accusing her over everything?”

Natsu pointed at him.  “Shut up and stop defending her.  Now answer my question, Gisa.”

“Plural.  Question-sssssss…”  Nausica laughed.

Natsu made a face.  “What, you’re giggly now?”

Lucy put her hands on her head.  “I can’t keep up with her…”

But Gisa shook her head.

Natsu glared.  “No what?”

Nausica kept laughing.  “What moron asks the mute multiple questions?”

Gisa roundhouse kicked Nausica away from the table and just shook her head when she heard the girl groan in pain from her injuries.  She almost preferred her angry and bitter.   Gisa pulled the pen from her pocket and wrote in the air: I didn’t speak with Kaida.  She hasn’t been here.

Natsu’s eyes widened.  “What?  She left right after you!”

Gisa wrote: I transported here.  She couldn’t have followed me.  So she’s not with you?

Natsu felt his heart stop in his chest.  “She didn’t come back inside.  She wasn’t in the forest on the way back here.  She – “

Gisa wrote: She often escapes to a quiet forest when she’s troubled.  She’s probably out there trying to put herself back together.

Natsu slammed his hand on the table.  “You’re the reason she’s so messed up!  I’m not sure what’s with this big attitude change of yours but here in Fairy Tail, we care about the people around us!  We – “

Gray yanked Natsu back.  “I won’t tell you again to leave her alone!”

Natsu put his face right in Gray’s.  “And I won’t tell you again to stop defending her actions!  This ain’t how Fairy Tail members behave.  If she’s going to keep it up, she may as well get rid of that symbol.  She doesn’t belong here.”

Lucy gasped, “Natsu!”

Gray yanked on his collar.  “That’s it.  I’ve had it with you.”

Natsu raised his fist.  “Bout damn time.  I’m so ready to beat your face in.”

Erza pushed between them.  “Enough.  Both of you knock it off.  None of us have the time or luxury to fight each other.  Several guild members are putting together our next plan of attack or defense.  Whatever it may need to be.  The rest of you should focus on recovering and preparing.  If Phantom Lord did take Kaida, then we’ll need to plan for that.  Spend your energy focusing on that instead of your petty arguments?”  Erza turned to Natsu.  “And you, Natsu.  There is a lot of weight to what you just said.  I do not want to hear it again.  Once family, always family.  You know that.”

Natsu gritted his teeth.  “But Kaida – “

“Enough.”  Erza snarled, pushing them both opposite directions.

Cana threw her cards in annoyance.  “It’s no good!  I can’t find Mystogan anywhere!”

Mirajane who was behind her, pouted, “I see, that’s too bad.”

Cana added, “Whatever they’re after, they’re going to attack again.  We’ll be a tough spot.”

Mira nodded and turned back to her crystal ball. She spoke into it, “Master is seriously wounded and we can’t find Mystogan.  You’re our only hope, Laxus.  On top of that, Erza informed us that your sister may have been captured.”

“Huh…?”  Laxus demanded.  “What’s that bitch doin’ back in town?  I thought she kicked the bucket a long time ago.  Whatever.  Doesn’t matter.  Serves her and that shitty geezer right.  This situation doesn’t concern me.  Take care of it yourself.”

Cana shouted, “Laxus!  You!”

“Isn’t that how it is?”  Laxus mocked.  “That geezer started this fight.  Why do we have to clean up his mess?”

“Your sister is alive and her life might be in danger!”  Mira challenged.

“I don’t give a flying fuck.”  Laxus stated.  Then he started laughing, “Oh wait, tell the old man to retire and my sister to get lost and I’ll think about helping you out.  Then I’ll be guild master and we’ll be on top again!”

Cana snarled, “You sick little…!”

Laxus stuck his tongue out, “Hey, hey… is that how you talk to someone when asking a favor?  Why don’t you just strip for me?  I’m pretty weak to sexy – “

Mira fanned her hand and shattered the orb lacryma that she’d been using to speak with Laxus through.  Her hands then fell into fists at her sides.  “I cannot believe it… that such a person exists as a member of Fairy Tail.  Next time… I’ll fight, too!”

Cana gasped, “What are you saying!”

“I haven’t helped anyone!”  Mira was crying her eyes out now.  “I have to – “

Cana put her hand on her shoulder.  “No.  Right now, you’ll be little more than a burden to anyone.  Even though you used to be an S-class wizard… you can’t help us now.”

Mira turned away and just cried harder.

Gray walked back over to where Gisa was sitting but he sat down across the table from her.  He set a fresh glass of water down in front of her.  “Thirsty at all, Gisa?”  Gisa was sitting where she’d been since they got back but now her head was on the table, her arm over the back of her head as though she were pouting.  She didn’t even lift her head up, just fanned her hand, dismissing him.

Gray frowned.  “You don’t really want to talk to me, do you?”

Gisa lowered both arms to the back of her head and her shoulders lifted and lowered as though she were heaving a large sigh, but without a sound.

Seeing that he was only bothering her, he tried again, “Is there anything I can do to help?  I know a lot is going on.”

Gisa lifted her head only enough that she could look up at him and he almost wished she hadn’t.  Her eyes were still almost vacant, but they were more troubled now.  As though too much were going on and she couldn’t handle it and he had no way of helping her.  Not just because she wouldn’t share the details with him but he was starting to think that even if he knew more…he still couldn’t help her.

Gisa slowly shook her head.   _ Thank you though. _

Gray kept staring at her.  He was at a loss on what to do.  Was she trying to nicely tell him to give her space?  Or did she need someone right at her side until she got through whatever this was?  Or was this… her now?

He looked down.  The only thing he could think to do at the moment, was the only thing he was sure of.  “Gisa…  I still love you.”

Gisa lifted her head on up, her eyes meeting his.  For a brief moment, he could almost see a thousand words in her eyes but before she could say anything, the ground began rumbling and a horrendous noise filled the area.  They all took off out of the basement and rushed out in front of the guild, but what they saw left them all speechless.

The entire Phantom Lord  guild  castle was walking through the ocean on spider-like machine legs.

Macau gasped, “The guild… is walking…towards us…!”

Mira covered her mouth with both hands and Lucy gasped.  “How… the hell do we defend against that?  They’re coming right for us!”

Natsu’s fists were shaking.  “The whole guild…”

As the guild hall walked towards them, from the front window, a cannon slowly moved out and magic energy began collecting to it.

Erza shouted, “What the hell is that?”

Nausica walked right up to Gisa and suddenly reported, “There’s a high volume of concentrated magical energy forming in that cannon.  It’s going to be a high powered blast.”

Gisa looked back at Nausica.   _ How much power? _

Gray looked back at Nausica.  “It’s going to what?  You’re joking?”

Nausica answered, “It’ll be enough to obliterate all of us and the guild.”

_ We’ll jump _ .

“That is impossible and you know it.”  Nausica hissed.

_ Then we’ll block it. _   Gisa stated, marching forward just as Erza shouted, “Everybody!  Get back inside the guild hall, now!”

Nausica followed after Gisa.  “You’ll what?  You moron!  What do you think you’re going to do?  That ’s  a concentrated magic blast.  And you’re – “ Nausica  grabbed Gisa’s arm and lifted it.  “- already going black.  I’m the only one here.”

_ That’s enough.  Just do it. _

Gray stared at Gisa’s arm, seeing the black spot on her arm and what looked like black sand rising up into the air.  Gray slowly asked, “Gisa… what is that?”

Gisa yanked her arm away and snapped at Nausica.   _ Just do it! _

“Gisa!  You only have me!  This is suicide!”  Nausica yelled.

At the same time, Gray was demanded, “Gisa what are you going to do?  What’s going on?”  When he saw that she was walking the opposite way, towards the cannon, he reached out, grabbing her wrist.  He knew she’d been pulling away from him but he couldn’t stop trying, he couldn’t let her go.  “Gisa!  Say something to me!”

Nausica was quiet as Gisa turned and looked back at Gray.  For the first time in a long time, her eyes softened and she gave him a sweet smile.   _ I’m sorry Gray.  You deserved better.  But this is what I can do _ .

Gray’s eyes widened.  “Gisa what the hell are you – Stop!  Gisa!”  Gray started to go after her, but Erza grabbed him and yanked him back, keeping him from going after her.  But Gray was fighting as hard as he could against her.  “Erza let me go now!  Get off of me!  She can’t!”

Erza looked up at Gisa, her eyes filled with the same worry she gave anyone in the guild.  “Gisa… is this something you can survive?  You will come back, right?”

Gisa turned away, seeing the energy collecting at the cannon.  They only had a few seconds.  There wasn’t any time for second thoughts.  She held her hand out, a large fire seal forming in front of her.  She stepped through in and donned the black and white armor.

Lucy stared at them.  “What is she doing?”

“Is she going to fight off that blast?”  Mira asked.

Gisa held both hands out, two massive fire seals in a row forming in front of her.

Nausica dropped down to one knee and gritted her teeth.  “Gisa I can’t do this by myself!   I’m telling you to just retreat!”

Gisa smiled softly where no one could see.   _ Either I die here, or they all do… I’d give my life a thousand times… _

Nausica stared at her.  “That’s not… rational.  You’re not… serious.  Gisa…!”

Gray’s eyes were wide.  No.  He didn’t hear what he thought he just heard.  He yanked against Erza again.  “Get off of me right now!  Erza!!  Let me go!!  She can’t die!”

“Gray, if this is what she wants… if it will save everyone…”  Erza gritted her teeth.  She didn’t want to say such things because it physically hurt her to do so, but… it would save their guild and be the most noble of all sacrifices.   “Gisa… good luck…”

An earth seal formed around Nausica on the ground.  Her arms were shaking.  She was weak and injured and she wasn’t sure how long she’d actually be able to help Gisa.  Not alone.  Not like this.

Gisa threw her hands down as the Jupiter Cannon fired  it’s  massive blast.  The power in it was so immense that the entire sky lit up with a bright light and everyone had to cover their eyes from the blast.  But it flew over the ocean surface , kicking up waves on either side.  Just as it neared the shore, Gisa threw her hands back up and a massive blast of fire shot out of the twin seals and collided head on with the blast being fired at them.

The impact caused a huge burst of wind and several guild members were all blown back into the front of the guild and Gisa felt her feet sink into the ground.  Her body felt like it was being torn apart from the inside.  She could feel the roar of the monster inside of her and the energy pouring out of her.  The only thing that kept her grounded was the tingle of energy that felt like it was running up her spine.  But it was fainter than usual. And her mind was foggier than usual.

She couldn’t think of anything else except stopping that blast.  It was only getting stronger though.  And her strength was quickly evaporating.  Sweat was beginning to coat her skin and she felt herself starting to be pushed back.

Gray yanked himself free of Erza.  “Gisa!!”

Erza’s eyes were wide.  “It’s still not enough.  It’s too strong.”

Gray felt his body trembling.  “No.  She’s supposed to be the strongest there is… how can it…”

Nausica was gasping and panting as she tried focusing on her power.  But she was already on the verge.  She felt like she was going to throw up, faint, die, all at once.  Her arm was trembling.  “Gisa…!  I can’t do this alone…!”

Gisa felt a blast of wind and it made her wince, jerking back for a moment.  When she opened her eyes again, she could see the black mist radiating off different patches of her arms and when her vision started to get fuzzy, she knew that it spreading across her face as well.  She felt what could only be described as a physical punch to the gut and she coughed into her arm, blood splattering over her sleeve.  Her hands were trembling.

_ I won’t let you die, Gray… _

Another huge gust of wind knocked all of them back and Nausica had to catch herself on her arm.  When she did, the seal vanished for a split second.  Nausica quickly situated herself back but she looked up at Gisa, she saw the damage that split moment had caused.

Large chunks of her body were black and fading into the air like the sands of time disappearing in the wind.   Her power alone wasn’t enough.  They needed Kaida.  Nausica lowered her head in defeat.  They couldn’t do this with only one root.

“Gisa!  What the hell is happening to her!?”

Nausica looked over at Gray who looked like he was trying to get closer and closer to Gisa.  Her eyes widened.  Wait.

“Gray!”

Gray looked over at Nausica, his arm still up protecting his face from the light and wind.  Nausica shook her head and quickly explained, “Please don’t ask questions, but I need you to follow my orders.”

Gisa’s eyes widened.   _ Nausica, don’t! _

Nausica yelled back, “We don’t have a choice right now!”

Gray concurred, “If I can help, I’m going to!”

Nausica ordered, “Form a seal on the ground.  Get down on one knee.  Cross and arm over your chest and place your other hand on the ground.  Brace yourself.  Do not move from that pose.”

Erza asked, “Does this have to do with the seals?”

Nausica smirked, “I don’t know how the devil seal will be different from the Knight’s seal but it’s just a complete form, right?  It’ll work?”

Gisa’s silence was all they needed.  Gray did exactly as he was told, but he wasn’t sure why she told him to brace himself.  He formed the seal and set himself in position, but as soon as he crossed his arm over his chest, his eyes widened.  It suddenly felt like darkness was rushing through him at the same time magic was leaving him.  His chest felt tight and it was hard to breathe.   It felt like he was in a completely different world, but he hadn’t moved an inch.

As soon as the second root was placed, Gisa felt her power surge and she suddenly had access to a lot more of the energy inside of her.  She raised her hands up over head and then threw them down.  As soon as she did, four more fire seals formed in front of the first two and the fire blast grew a lot bigger, completely overpowering the blast from the Jupiter Cannon and sending both blasts skyrocketing away.

As soon as the dust and smoke cleared, everyone looked around in disbelief.

Erza gasped.  “You did it, Gisa!  You – “

Gray shot up off the ground.  “Gisa!”

More than half of Gisa’s body was engulfed in black and several pieces of her had already vanished, more disappearing into the wind by the second.  Gisa slipped down to her knees, but Gray caught her before she completely fell.

Nausica stood up, her eyes wide.  “This can’t be happening….”


	33. Roots

“Gisa!!”  Gray couldn’t stop himself from shouting.  His arms were trembling around Gisa – what was left of her.  There was blood on her face and arm but there were black spots all over her and with each second they were disappearing into the air.  Gray felt his throat tightening up just like his chest.  “Gisa…”

Erza rushed over behind him and asked, “Is she okay?  Gisa speak to – er… um… do something?”

Gisa raised her arm and gave a thumbs up, but she was slow and weak.

Gray gave her a stern look through the tears in his eyes.  “Gisa what the hell is happening to you? ”

Gisa closed her eyes a moment.   _ I’m fine.  Just need a moment _ .

Gray shouted at her, “You’re not fine!  Stop acting like this isn’t a big deal!  Tell me what the hell is going on!”

Gisa smirked a bit.   _ You’re kind of cute when you’re pretending to be mad at me… _

Gray’s cheeks flushed and he shouted at her, “What is with you all of a sudden?”

Nausica sighed and walked over to them.

Gisa opened her eyes back up.   _ Hey Gray, listen, if I’m being honest, I- _

Nausica grabbed Gisa out of Gray’s arms.  “Excuse me.”

Gray stared up at her.  “What the hell are you doing?”

Nausica shook what was left of Gisa.  “Okay I don’t know what part of you we lost, but open it up and go fix yourself.  Now.”

Gisa made a pouty face but she raised her arm and a crack formed in the space beside them and Nausica threw her into it.

Erza and Gray just stood there with dumb founded looks on their faces.  Erza asked slowly, “Could you… please explain…  _ something _ .”

“Right yeah sorry.”  Nausica sighed  and rubbed the back of her neck.  “Really complicated so I’m gonna try to summarize this.  The progenitor uses the Knight’s Seal to create ‘roots’.  Roots are necessary because the toll of the all-powerful being is a pretty hefty one.  A normal body can’t handle all that power.  The more it’s used the more the body dissolves.  We call that process going black.”

Erza made a face.  “Her hair and her body both seemed to be changing to black.  That was part of this process?”

Nausica nodded.  “The more roots a progenitor has, the lesser the dissolution.  But there’s a lot of set backs to more roots.  More life force drainage, more impact to ones body, that and every seal is a token of servitude.  Gisa made very few exceptions to this no  servants  policy she has.  Mostly because as you can obviously see, with one or none, she can’t really use much power.”

Gray asked, “So roots are needed for her to access the power?”

“Uh, yes and no.”  Nausica stated.  “They more of reinforce her body.  Like a dam.  If you have a weak dam, you can have very little water flow.  Build a stronger dam, more waterflow.”

“Makes sense.  So since Kaida wasn’t here and she expended a lot of power, ”  Erza  inferred, “That dissolution happened rather quickly.”

Nausica nodded.  “Now what that dissolution actually is… her body isn’t just… disappearing… so it’s not permanent.  That black is  Between .”

Gray made a face.  “You lost me.  Between is the place where that being resided right?”

Nausica put her fist to her lips.  “Yes, this is where it gets complicated.  So Between… that all powerful monster that has to live in  it’s  own world, it  _ is _  it’s own world.  When it devoured Gisa, Gisa fused with this creature.   Gisa,  Between , the all powerful being – they’re all one in the same.  They’re now overlapping entities.  As long as Gisa doesn’t go entirely black, the rest of her body and retreat to  Between  and recover.”

“What happens if she does go entirely black?”  Erza asked.

Nausica made a face and looked away.  “I hope you’re not a fan of this planet.”

Erza and Gray both cringed.

“The opposite will happen.”  Nausica explained.  “Where Gisa can come and go from Between,  Between  will consume where her body existed, unleashing an entire world inside of this one.  It will break it.  Dimensions will tear apart, worlds shatter,  it’ll  be a big mess.  No thanks.”

“What happens to Gisa in that case?”  Gray demanded.

Nausica looked down.  “She’ll die.  If she goes entirely black.  As long as some piece of her doesn’t then - … ”  Nausica  suddenly stared at Gray as though she had just solved the entire mystery of the world.  “Oh my god.  I get it now.” Nausica suddenly started laughing out loud.  “It all makes sense.  I can’t believe I called her a fucking moron.”  She turned back around and put her hands on Gray’s shoulders.  “I’m going to tell you something with all sincerity.  Okay?  Listen to me.  You  _ can not die _  under any circumstance, got it?  No matter what.”

Gray moved away from her.  “Okay.  You’re kind of freaking me out here.”

Erza looked back towards the castle.  “Also, we’re not exactly in a place and time where we can relax.  Phantom Lord is still breathing down our necks.”

Gray asked, “So Gisa is recovering in Between?”

“Yes.” Nausica answered.

Erza started to say something when a voice came through from the large castle.  “Makarov has already been eliminated.  Fairy Tail, you don’t stand a chance.  You defended that Jupiter Blast but you won’t be able to do it again.  Give up.”

All of the wizards that were still standing outside of the guild started shouting at him about how they were never going to give up as long as they lived.

Natsu was shouting the loudest.  “We’ll take you down no matter what!”

Jose started laughing.  “Oh is that so?  Glad to hear.  I think Kaida has been lonely getting acquainted with Gajeel all by herself.  He wanted to make up for their first meeting together.”

Natsu’s eyes widened.  “You… lousy son of a bitch…”

Jose’s laughter got worse.  “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.  Try again.”

“Give her back you bastard!”  Natsu yelled.  “We’ll save her no matter what!  And I’ll pay you back ten-fold for every harmed hair on her head!”

Jose shouted back, “You think so!  Fine then, we’ll fire and even bigger and stronger Jupiter blast!  Struggle for the last fifteen minutes of your life!”

Erza gasped, “Fifteen minutes?  We can’t… how will we defend another?”

Nausica narrowed her eyes.  “We go in and save Kaida in fifteen minutes.”

Gray asked, “Then, does that mean Gisa will return by then?”

“Usually.”  Nausica stated.  “Haven’t seen her that far gone before.”

Gray frowned.

Nausica started to add something else when minions started pouring out of the castle and flying towards them.  “Shit.”

Jose alerted.  “Feel the pain, Fairy Tail.  You have two choices.  Get killed by my soldiers or die by Jupiter.”

“He’ll fire on his own soldiers?”  Someone yelled.

Cana explained, “Yes, they’re just shade magic that he created.  They’re not real people.  We need to worry about Jupiter and how to stop it.”

Natsu punched his palm.  “I’ll do it.  They’ve pushed me too far.  I’ll destroy that cannon and rescue Kaida!  Let’s go Happy!”  Happy grabbed the back of Natsu’s jacket and suddenly flew right towards the castle.

Elfman complained, “There’s goes Natsu, eager as ever.”

Gray looked up at him.  “We gotta do our part too.  Let’s go help him.”

Erza nodded in agreement.  “Both of you go.  I need to stay here and help the others with these shade demons.  I’m entrusting everything to you guys.”

When Natsu and Happy reached the cannon, they beat up on it for a bit, but made no progress on doing any damage.  Realizing he wouldn’t do anything in time that way, they crawled into the canon and wound up in a small room with a huge lacryma in the middle.  In front of it was a Japanese style man with markings on his face.

Natsu shouted, “I don’t have time for this!  Outta my way!”  Before Natsu could land a fire covered fist on the guy, though, his fire became possessed and hit him instead.

“What the heck was with that?”

Happy asked, “Why are you hitting yourself Natsu?  There’s no time!”

Natsu tried time and time again to land a hit, but each time his fire would go crazy and wouldn’t listen to him anymore.

The flame controlling mage tried to attack him back, but Natsu would just devour all the flames like it was nothing.

The battle was a stalemate and time was ticking by.

When none of Natsu’s attacks would reach, he ended up resorting to tricks and spitting in the guys face, wasting precious time.  Happy hounded him to get a move on, but he was pretty much just ignoring him.

After some time of exchanging worthless blows, Natsu finally fired off a blast that was large enough to hit Totomaru.  Totomaru dodged, thinking it was meant for him but instead it blasted right by and hit the lacryma, shattering it completely just before the fifteen minutes was up.

Furious with being defeated, Jose ordered them to move on to the next phase.  When he did, the castle started moving and shifting into a giant that was now forming a large seal.  Totomaru was laughing as Natsu succumbed to his motion sickness.  Taking advantage of the situation, Totomaru tried to finish him off but he was frozen suddenly by Gray and then thrown out of the giant by Elfman.

Happy went outside to investigate and reported back to them just what he’d seen.  Quickly realizing the situation was bad, they all split up and went separate directions to try and locate the power source of the giant that was writing the seal.


	34. Connection

Kaida let out a cut off scream and gagging sound when she was slammed into the wall yet again.  She’d hit the wall hard enough that some of the bricks cracked, but it mattered little to her.

Gajeel retracted the iron rod of his arm and it changed back to normal.  He tipped his head and let out a sad noise.  “What is that all the louder you can be honey?  Come on, I bet we can make you scream a thousand times more than that.”

When Kaida slid to the ground, her head hung low, but she still did nothing.  This was punishment.  The punishment she deserved for all that she had done.  Finally she was getting it.  That thought eased her a little bit, but Gajeels taunts only made her laugh.  She smirked at him, “Trying to get me to scream through pain is a rather pointless task.  This kind of pain… it doesn’t even hurt.  So stop wasting your time.”

Gajeel’s brow twitched.  “What was that?  I didn’t… catch it!”  He threw an iron knife at her and it sliced her cheek open and embedded itself into the wall right next to her head.

Kaida rolled her head a little to the side, away from the knife and spoke again, “You’re not even the least bit scary.  You’re a coward, attacking while people can’t defend themselves.  You were probably put on the task of capturing me because it’s all you can do – fight a helpless woman.”

Gajeel cracked his knuckles.  “Alright, I don’t know why the boss wanted you around when we’re going to destroy all the other fairies, but I think I just decided I don’t care.  I’m going to break every bone in your body and then when you’re broken till nothing is left and begging, I’ll kill you as slowly as possible.  How’s that sound?”

Kaida slowly smiled.  “Like a relief.”

Gajeel let out a howl of frustration and ran right up to her, landing a solid kick to her stomach and when she bent over, he slammed his fists down on the top of her head, bashing her into the ground.

Just above the head of the giant that was Phantom Lord  guild , the sky cracked into black and Gisa jumped down onto the head.  She saw now monsters were flocking all over the shore, fighting the Fairy Tail members, and Phantoms walking fortress was now a giant being which was drawing an immense abyss break.  She closed her eyes and concentrated, searching for all the magical energies around her.  So a handful had come to the giant to fight Phantom head on.  And Kaida was definitely inside.  So they had captured her.

Gisa’s gaze softened before she closed her eyes and stepped forward, to the edge of the rooftop.   _ Kaida.  Can you hear me? _

There was a long pause.   _ Gisa?  You’re close enough we can connect? _

_ Yes.  I’m here on top of the fortress.  I’m sure you’re having a rough time, but there’s something I need to say. _

Gisa was distracted for a moment when the giant shifted.  It slowed down in creating the seal of the abyss break and she could sense that the earth element had fallen.  Good.  The less she had to do, the better.

_ What is it? _

_ I’m sorry. _

Another long pause.   _ Enough, Gisa.  That’s not what I want to hear.  Of course that’s not what I want to hear.  Don’t apologize to me.  You’ve never done it before.  What am I supposed to make of all this?  You are not the same person that left on that mission two years ago.  Back then you hardly ever spoke to us except to give orders.  You didn’t congratulate or acknowledge us.  At least not me.  You and Nausica were always a little different.  Is it because you treated me like a child?  Because I’m so shy and scared all the time?  You can’t just show back up, acting like a completely different person and expect me to roll with it!  I’m so confused! _

_ Did you prefer who I was? _

_ Did I…?  Of course not.  But… if you were, then… my grandfather wouldn’t be in the dire position he’s in now.  So how can I be happy about anything? _

_ Have you ever been happy, Kaida? _

_ Once… when I was very young. _

_ That used to be true for me.  The only happy times I remember was the brief period before I was thrown into  _ _ Between _ _.  But.  That’s not what I’m here to talk about.  I am different now and even I feel like I’m getting tangled up in my own emotions.  I can’t change anything, but you deserve an explanation.  I wanted to keep you both out of everything even though I chose you two as my roots.  But I hate to drag anyone down in the darkness with me.  But perhaps sharing my thoughts will help you understand. _

_ Isn’t that what communication is, Gisa? _

_ Yes but I never communicated before, remember? _

Kaida almost seemed to laugh at this. _   Yes.  You were a stoic person. _

_ I woke up one day, knowing literally nothing.  Nothing about my past, how I got there or anything.  The only thing I knew was that I couldn’t talk.  There wasn’t a limiter on my emotions.  Without fear of the consequences, I could be as emotional as I wanted.  During the time I had no memories, I kept crying, thinking it was sad thoughts that were consuming me, afraid of what I’d learn.  But now I think that all of the pent up sadness throughout my entire life just spilled over while I was allowed to cry.  But this guild, these people… they made me feel so much and for those few months… I was so happy.  So happy I couldn’t breathe.  I still can’t stop smiling when I think about it.  These people are so warm, so welcoming, so selfless… _

_ I know.  That Natsu guy won’t stop trying to make me smile. _

_ That’s the kind of people they are.  So for those few months, I got to live in this world that now feels like a dream.  I could be happy and do anything I wanted.  I could care for and love with no consequence.  But… now that my memories have returned and I know the burden on my shoulders… I’m… conflicted.  I’m torn between the cool  _ _ rationale _ _  I was raised to have the emotions that were born anew inside of me.  When Gajeel attacked the two of you… normally, I’d have just turned a blind eye.  You were both strong, you wouldn’t stay down.  But I felt hot in the pit of my stomach and my cheeks grew warm.  I found myself gritting my teeth.  I was mad. _

_ You… were upset over us getting hurt? _

_ I forced the board to let me use my powers right now so that I could get revenge.  I was focused on it, I wanted it and… in doing so… I didn’t pay attention.  I lost sight of the real objective and I let your grandfather fall.  I started feeling again and the mistakes are already starting to happen again, just like back then.  All the years of hard work, of locking away my hesitations, my emotions, my  _ **_ bias _ ** _ , and it’s all coming undone because of one man… _

_ The guild you mean?  _ There was humor in Kaida’s question.  Because they both knew the truth.  It wasn’t the guild that had sway over her.

_ Yeah… the guild…. Anyway.  That’s why I didn’t say anything back to you when you were mad at me.  You deserved to be.  I didn’t protect your grandfather so how could you expect me to keep my promise to you.  I messed up, but I want to make up for it.  I can’t swear to never make a mistake again, but… _ _ I can promise that if you lose control, I’ll stop you.  I won’t let something so terrible happen to you again. _

_ Gisa…  Are we… friends? _

Gisa looked up when she felt the water element fall as well and the abyss break slowed down even more.  If things kept up like this, then she really wouldn’t have to do a thing.

Gisa smiled.   _ I’ve never had friends before.  I was never allowed to associate with people so I just didn’t.  I don’t know the first thing about friendship, but when I think of what it’d be like… I think of us.  But in the end, it’s up to you if you can forgive me and except my friendship. _

Kaida started crying as her head was stomped on yet again.  She could feel the blood in her mouth, but there was a smile on her lips.   _ I’m in so much pain, but I’m so happy right now.  I want to be your friend, Gisa.  I’ve always wanted to be… but I just thought… I would never be good enough… _

Gisa turned her head as the air element fell as well.  Her eyes narrowed.   _ Just hold on for a few more minutes, Kaida.  I can sense Natsu on his way to you.  You’ve always been good enough, Kaida.  I just have to work through things myself.  Be patient with me, but don’t ever doubt me.  Or yourself.  You’re strong, Kaida.  Much stronger than anyone in that building.  Don’t be afraid to defend yourself.  Don’t be afraid to speak your mind again.  Don’t be afraid to fight for what you believe in.  I will be right here, I will bring you back.  Friends Honor.  Not the Progenitors. _

_ Okay.  I’ll believe in you. _

Gisa gripped her stomach when she suddenly felt a pain through her entire body and her eyes narrowed.   This pain, it wasn’t hers.  Then if that were the case… that could only mean one thing.   She lowered her head, a soundless sigh leaving her.

_ Gisa, if Natsu his coming here to fight Gajeel, then are you… going to take on Jose?  Is that a good idea? _

_ Right now…I couldn’t care less if it’s a good idea or not… _

Kaida’s eyes widened a little, what they could from the blood splattered across her face.  The words that had just resounded in her mind sounded more like the growl of an enraged beast than of the progenitor.  When Gajeel went to hit her again, she caught his foot this time and started to laugh a little bit.

Gajeel stared in surprise.  “The hell is wrong with you?”

Kaida smiled up at him.  “She’s pretty badass when she fights calm… I wonder what she’ll be like all pissed off.”

Gajeel made a face.  “The hell are you talking about girl?  You’re a fucking weirdo, you get that?”  He started to say something else when the ground erupted from behind him and a huge wave of fire brushed his back.  He turned and looked over just in time to see Natsu landed a full force punch to his face and send him flying across the room.  

Natsu hurriedly turned to Kaida and asked, “Are you okay?”  But his eyes were wide, seeing the bruises and cuts and scrapes.  He felt his entire world go red with rage and he turned to Gajeel.  “You bastard… I won’t forgive you.   I won’t ever forgive you.”

Gajeel slowly got up and wiped the blood from his lip.  “It’s about time you showed up Salamander.  Time to dance.  Let’s see who the better dragon slayer  is!”

Natsu grinned and started to move forward when Kaida grabbed his hand and she looked up at him, her eyes filled with determination.  “I can fight with you.  Let’s fight him together.”

Natsu paused but then he gave her a big grin.  “You got it.  But don’t overdo it, got it?”

Elfman and Gray ran into the main hall of the guild’s castle.  Elfman was first to see Erza up against the wall.  He gasped and shouted, “Erza, what are you doing here?”

Gray nodded in agreement.  “I thought you were helping them back on shore.”

Erza looked down.  “I was… but I started to get nervous about how long it was taking, so I came to help.”  She looked over at Aria who had fallen to her hand.  “It was a much tougher battle than I thought it was going to be… I feel horrible that you all have to see me in such a pitiful state.  I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, jeez.”  Gray stated.  “So Elfman took care of Sol, I finished off Juvia, and you defeated Aria.  If Natsu had already taken down Totomaru, then that’s all four Element 4.”

Erza sighed.  “Good, then that means that they can’ t fire off the abyss break.  Our guild will be safe.  We did well.   Thank all of you.”

Before they could say anything more, there was a massive pressure and they all tensed up.  The pressure was incredibly dark and it suddenly felt like all of them were being wrapped in death’s embrace.  Erza gripped the front of her armor and whispered, “What on earth is that?  It feels like I’m being cursed… or… suffocated.”

Elfman gasped as well and added, “It’s a feeling unbefitting of a man.”

A moment later there was a clapping that echoed through the hall.  They turned and from the entrance, they could see a tall man approaching.  He wore a confident and full smile as he clapped his hands, slowly strutting forward like this was his domain and his victory was already secured.  He laughed as he fanned his hands out, “My my, what a wonderful show you all put on.  I never honestly expected you to provide me with this much entertainment.”

Erza gasped, “Master Jose!”

Gray narrowed his eyes.  “So this is Phantom’s guild master?”

Elfman commented, “This magic is so evil that it… makes me feel sick.”

Jose continued to laugh.  “I must thank all of you for this entertainment.  However I’ve had my fill.”

Elfman and Gray both moved to protect the injured Erza.  But she shouted at both of them, “No get away!”

Elfman changed his arm and charged as the same time Gray formed a saucer out of ice.  They both charged at Jose but he didn’t seem intimidated in the least.  When they both jumped at him, he knocked both of their attacks away like they were nothing.  Then as they stumbled forward, he hit both of them hard in the stomach and sent them flying back, following up with an electrical attack, frying them both and leaving them among the rubble.

Erza gasped and tried to get up, but she just collapsed back down.  “N-No…!”   She had just started to get back up when he fanned his hand out, creating a blast of magic that sent all three of them flying back.

Jose chuckled.  “Is this the best that Fairy Tail has to offer?  Truly?  Do you honestly think you have anything left to fight with after losing your master?  Your guild has been destroyed and you all have nothing left to fight for.  Cower at my feet where you belong.”

Elfman and Gray both slowly pushed themselves back up to their feet.  Elfman shouted at him, “As Fairy Tail wizards, we will never give up!  There is nothing you can do to stop us!”

Gray agreed, “Fairy Tail can’t be beat so easily.  Especially not by a bunch of cowards like you!”

Jose rolled his eyes as Elfman ran at him but he grabbed his wrist, flipping him over his arm and then slamming him back down into the ground.  When Gray started to create an icemake weapon, Jose jumped off Elfman and slammed his elbow into Gray’s chest and shoved him into the wall.  He raised his other hand.  “Fine then.  I’ll make an example out of you.”  In his hand, he collected a dark energy that was slowly beginning to grow.  “It seems none of you will yield until I kill one of you.”

Gray’s eyes widened and just as Jose was about to unleash the power, the building began to rumble and shake.  Jose looked up at the ceiling and asked, “What the hell is that?”

Erza had reached her hand out, wanting desperately to help but not able to gather enough strength to get back up, but stopped as well when she felt it.  She looked around as well.  “Is it… Natsu?”

The ceiling suddenly broke apart and a large white and black sword swiped through the air aimed right for Jose.  Jose dropped Gray and jumped back as Gisa came through the air.  She landed daintily on the ground before turning and kicking her leg up, sending a wave of fire at Jose.  He met the blast with his own wave of power, glaring at Gisa.  “ You.  You’re the one that stopped the Jupiter Cannon.”

Gisa was glaring darkly at Jose.  She held her sword out in front of her as she stood in front of Gray, Erza, and Elfman protectively.

Jose chuckled.  “So you intend to defy me all on your own?  After you took a full force blast?”

Gray pushed himself up slowly.  “Gisa are you sure you’re okay to fight him?  That you’re fully recovered?  Nausica and Kaida aren’t here…”

Gisa looked back at him over her shoulder, her red eyes were now dark with rage and frustration.   _ I’ll be fine. _


	35. Three Dragons

Natsu flew forward and slammed his fire-engulfed fist right into Gajeel’s jaw, sending him flying up into the ceiling.  But this time when he flew up, he flipped and pushed his feet off the ceiling, using it as moment to shoot right back down at Natsu.  Natsu readied himself to take the hit but before he could, a white flash flew between them a landed a solid kick to Gajeel’s chest, throwing him into the machinery.

When Kaida landed, she stated, “You’ll have to forgive me, Natsu, but I’m kind of rusty so please cover for me.”

“Yeah sure, but… what’s your magic?”  Natsu asked curiously.

Kaida smiled back at him and asked, “What you can’t tell?”

Natsu blinked in confusion and Kaida laughed, but it stopped him in his tracks.  He knew he was in the middle of a fight – they both were, but that smile lit up his world.  He suddenly felt like he was staring at the brightest start in the night sky.  His heart stopped in his chest and all the rage left him.  He parted his lips to say something when he saw Kaida turned back, facing Gajeel who was flying right at them now.

Kaida took in a deep breath.

“ ** Water dragon… ** ”

Natsu’s eyes widened with awe.  “No way…”

“ROAR… !!!!”  Kaida shouted and as she did, a huge rush of water burst from her mouth, slamming into Gajeel who was forced back once again.  He gurgled but after a moment, an iron club shot back out of the water and headed right for both of them.

Natsu wrapped his arm around Kaida and yanked her out of the way, rolling to the side and back up to his feet.  Several more shot out of the water and Natsu punched his palm before creating  two massive wings of flames.  “Fire dragon wing attack!”  They spread forth and knocked back all the iron pillars, protecting both him and Kaida.  “Are you alright?”

Kaida nodded, “I’m fine, thanks.”

When Gajeel jumped back up again and threw his arm out, it turned into a club and went flying right for him.  This time, though, he wrapped his arms around it, catching it and holding  it  in place.  Natsu kept him pinned like that and ordered, “Get him, Kaida!”

Kaida jumped over Natsu and ran up the steel arm towards Gajeel.  She raised her fist, covered in water and went to slam it down into him, but he reached his other arm out, shooting off another club towards her.  She flipped over it and landed on the other side of him and slammed her fist into his back, knocking him the other direction.  He stumbled a few feet away but he caught himself and turned, his arm no longer a club but instead an iron sword.  He swung it right at Kaida but before it could hit her square in the torso, Natsu intercepted, pushing Kaida out of the way and getting a good slice to his right arm just under his shoulder.

Kaida shouted, “Natsu!  Are you okay?”

Natsu held the wound on his skin and nodded, “Yeah I’m alright.  This is nothing.”

Kaida was skeptical but this wasn’t the time to be overly concerned.  They had a fight they had to win together.  “Okay but you can’t overdo it, either Natsu.”

Natsu chuckled.  “I would never.”

Gajeel laughed and suggested, “I think it’s time wrap this up, eh, Salamander?”

Natsu grinned darkly.  “I’m just getting started.”  He straightened himself.  “Ya scrap-metal bastard.”

Gajeel reached his arm out and this time instead of it turning into a club, his skin turned into the iron, shredding off the glove he was wearing.  In the next second, he charged right at them.

Kaida put her arms up, wings of water following her and covering both of their bodies, but it was too weak.  He broke right through the rushing water and headed on for her, but just like before, Natsu pushed her back and raised his arm to block Gajeel’s fist.  Natsu shouted, “Leave her alone!  Haven’t you beaten her enough?”

Gajeel laughed at him.  “I think it’s so cute that you’re trying to protect your little girlfriend.  What if I grab her and break her right in front of you?  We were having such a great time until you interrupted.”

Natsu snarled at him.  “I won’t let you lay another hand on her!  She’s one of us!  With or without being a member of the guild, she is a part of our family and I will protect her until the end!  That is the way of our guild!  Of Fairy Tail!”

Kaida felt her heart racing in her chest and her eyes softened.  Natsu.  He was truly someone special…

From over his shoulder, Kaida held her hand out.  “Gajeel!”

He looked up at her just in time to see her hand held out and a blast of water shot out of her palm, hitting him right in the face and sending him flying back once again.

Natsu grinned and rubbed a finger under his nose.  “We make a hell of a team, Kaida.  No wonder gramps says you’re so strong.”

Kaida gave him a half smile.  “Thanks.”  But she was still nervous.  She didn’t know if she’d be able to use all of her power, which is what they needed right now.  Or what would happen if she accidentally did.

Jose arched a brow.  “You’re not much of a talker, huh?  Well that’s just fine.  We’ll speak with our actions!”  He had his hand out but he flicked a finger and it shot a blast right towards Gisa.  If she dodged, it would hit the others, so instead she turned Redemption and the blast hit the sword broad side and flew off into the ceiling.  Gisa just kept glaring at Jose.

Jose looked unamused.  “No wonder you were able to handle the Jupiter cannon but you are still no match for –  “  Gisa  was suddenly right in front of Jose and she swung her sword but he evaded to the side and held his hand out, his shade magic flying at her from all directions.

Gisa spun in the air and sent fire balls out to meet each beam of magic and another went right at Jose.  He blocked it but as soon as the smoke cleared, Gisa was right in his face and she landed a solid kick, knocking him back into the far wall.  Gisa flipped in the air and fire ripped out of her body quickly, flying at him like razor blades made of flame.

Jose dodged most of them, but he had no time to catch his breath.  For every one that he dodged, another wave of fire was coming at him or she was down his neck.  Jose blocked a blast and took a moment to catch his breath.  What he didn’t realize though was that Gisa was hovering behind him, her red eyes covered in a shadow of malice.  She reached her hand out to grab his neck, but he ripped away and turned, shooting another shade blast right up into her. 

She blocked it with her arms but Jose put plenty of distance between them.  Gisa threw her arms back down and her energy flew off of her, clearing the smoke from around them.

Erza shouted, “She’s got him on the defensive!  She’s overwhelming him!”

Gray agreed, “She’s totally awesome!”

“That’s  super manly, Gisa!  Keep it up! ”

Jose shouted at her, “I’ve had enough of you, little brat!  Take this!”  He threw his hands down, a huge wall of shade magic flying at her.

Gisa simply held her hand out and created a blast large enough to swallow it up, cancelling them both out and leaving the area in smoke.  She walked through the smoke with no hesitation and was right in front of Jose before he even realized what was happening.  Gisa raised her hand and he flinched back but in  it, instead,  was her pen charm.

Instead of attacking, she wrote:

** I don’t believe in mercy.  In some world ** ** s ** ** … I’m known as the Grim Reaper.  Can you guess why? **

Gisa held her other hand out, a fire seal forming and when she drew Repentance instead of Redemption , it hovered over her like the scythe of the actual Grim Reaper and her gaze darkened.

Jose stumbled back.  “W-what the hell are you?”

Gisa just grinned.

Jose then started laughing instead.  “Oh, did you fall for my little trick?  Pretending to be afraid?  Now I have you right where I want you!”  He raised his hand and threads of shade magic shot up around her body, yanking her arms up and lifting her into the air while pinning her in place.  Repentance fell from her hand, dissolving into red light and disappearing.

Gisa glared at Jose.

Jose fanned his arms out, “Now I can drain all that pretty little life force from you!  Any last words little girl?”

When the smoke cleared, the others all looked up in shock.  Gray and Erza shouted, “Gisa!!!”

Nausica was holding herself down in the Knight’s pose but she was exhausted.  Around her, everyone was fighting with all their strength, but she was concentrating on supporting Gisa.  She could also feel Kaida battling as well.  “Good luck… both of you…”  Behind her, she could hear some of the soldiers slamming into the guild hall with battering rams.  They were trying to take down what was left.

Gajeel swung a kick that was powerful enough to kick up a huge gust of wind, but Natsu ducked under it.  He came up to try and land a solid punch in Gajeel’s face but he met with nothing but pain.  His eyes widened when he saw Gajeel’s face was silver like the rest of his body now.

Gajeel laugh ed , “ My scales of steel render all attacks useless.”

Natsu ripped back in a scream of pain, but Gajeel grabbed his arm, going in for an attack when a whip of water came around, slamming into Gajeel’s side and sending him flying.  Kaida wrapped her arm around Natsu and pulled him even further from Gajeel’s reach.

When they all landed, they all shouted:

“Fire Dragon…”

“Iron Dragon…”

“Water Dragon…”

“Roar!!!!”

All three blasts collided head on in the middle of the room and the impact sent them all flying in opposite direction.  But the problem was that Gajeel’s roar was different from theirs.  Not only was it a breath of power but it was full chunks of iron that sliced through both of their skins.

Kaida slowly got back up to her feet, but her entire body was burning up.  Her eyes widened when Gajeel was suddenly right in front of her.  He grabbed her hair and slammed her head down into the ground.  Gajeel laughed and looked over at Natsu who was struggling to get up as well.  He mocked, “What happened to not letting me touch your girlfriend anymore, Salamander?  She looks even worse and – oops!  I keep bashing her head into the ground.  Wonder how many times it’ll take to bash her skull?  Let’s find out…”

Kaida’s body was shaking.  She was dizzy and couldn’t see clearly anymore.  Every blow felt like it would be the death of her, but she wasn’t lucky enough for that.  Even though she tried, really tried this time… when she needed her power the most… she couldn’t use it.  She wasn’t strong enough to help when she was needed.

Would Natsu be the one to pay this time?

Would he be the one to die?

“ ** Kaida. ** ”

Kaida opened one eye the slightest bit and through the blurriness and blood, she could barely see Natsu slowly getting to his feet.

“Don’t you dare be giving up, Kaida.  I’m sorry.  But we’re not done yet.  We’re not going to let him win.  I won’t let him do whatever he wants.  As long as I’m still breathing…!  I’ll keep fighting!!  Now… GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER ,  GAJEEL!!!”  Natsu ordered as he ran at the two dragon slayers.

Kaida’s hand twitched.  Even in a situation like this…?  He wasn’t giving up?  He was still going to fight?  Even two on one, this guy was tossing them around like they were nothing.   Her chest squeezed and her heart rate started to pick up.

But if he wouldn’t give up… neither would she…!

Natsu let out another dragon’s roar and Gajeel did even while holding Kaida down.  The blasts did the same as last time, hitting Natsu with even more iron shards.

Gajeel laughed, “Even if your flaming breath has the power to burn an opponent to ashes… it can’t leave a single mark on me!  But my breath of iron blades can keep slicing up your body until you’re in pieces.”

“Oh yeah?”  Natsu growled.

Gajeel paused when he felt his iron skin crack and a little pain his forehead over his right eye.  He reached up and touched the blood on his skin.  “What…?”

“My flames aren’t just  any  flames you know… dragon flames can incinerate anything.  If you don’t hit me with everything you’ve got, you’re going to get smashed to bits Gajeel.  I’ve got you all measured out now.  Playtime is over.  Now I’ll tell you one last time.  Get.  Off.  Her.”

“Just sit up there and look pretty as my shade magic drains your life force from your body.”  Jose ordered while laughing.  Gisa was being held up by the treads of shade  magic, but another large form of  magic was hovering in front of her, sucking out the energy from her body.  Gisa just kept glaring at the magic in front of her.  Every now and then her jaw would shift just a little bit, but she didn’t move.

“Gisa!”  Gray shouted.

“Let her go!”  Erza yelled.  Both of them charged at Jose.  Erza donned her black wing armor and took off into the air.  Erza brought her sword down on Jose at the same time Gray formed the ice lances and shot them.  Both attacks went right through Jose’s after image and the man just chuckled.

“Now, now, you should learn to wait your turn.   Wait until I kill the little girl and then I’ll kill the rest of you as well.”

Gray glared at him, “We won’t let you!  I won’t let you kill her!”  Gray created an ice bow and arrow and aimed it at Jose but just like before, all three arrows just went through after images.  “He’s… just too fast.”  Gray’s eyes widened when Jose was suddenly in front of him and landed a hard punch straight to his stomach, right where his wound from Lyon’s sword was.

Gray gagged and dropped to his knees, grabbing at his stomach.

Gisa watched Jose, her eyes turned black.  That did  _ not _  help her mood.

Jose turned and looked back up at Gisa.  “Where were we?  Oh yes, killing you.  Hm?  It’s still draining you?  So much life force you have.”

Erza dropped down next to Gray.  “Are you alright?”  She looked up at Jose and Gisa.  What could they do?

Gray was struggling to get back up.  “We have to get Gisa down from there…!”

Erza frowned.  “Yes but… how?”

Jose put his hands on his hips.  “Just die already, little girl.”

Gisa grinned.

Jose’s brows furrowed.  “What’s funny?”

Gisa slowly stuck her tongue out, but when she did, it dripped blood.  She spit a good amount of the blood out before her grin returned.

Jose was more confused.  “You bit your tongue?  What good will that do?”


	36. Crossing Over

Gisa had tried moving her hands and feet to form seals, but when she discovered that wouldn’t work, she knew she had only one option.  The true source of her power.  It would be limited, so she’d have to make it count.

Locking her black eyes onto Jose, she spoke around her bleeding tongue.

“ **_ Die. _ ** ”

As soon as the word left her lips, a huge gust of wind burst out around her, expanding outwards.  It sent Jose  and the others  flying back.  The ceiling started to crack and pillars began to fall apart.  The ground began to rumble and the sea started to shift, the waves rising high up, taking out a chunk of the shade soldiers on the shore.

Right in front of Gisa, the space cracked and sucked right into it the ghoul that was draining her life.  The threads that held her up also were blasted  away by the immense power of her voice.  Ignoring what appeared to be the world falling apart, she walked towards Jose.  The blackness on her skin formed this time on her left shoulder and spread up her neck and over half her face.

Jose was flailing around on the ground.  “The hell are you!?  Get away from me!”

Gisa smiled, a drip of blood running from her lip and down her chin.  She knelt down, grabbing the front of Jose’s jacket and tossing him easily into the crack she’d formed.  She looked at the crack a moment before stepping through it and closing it behind her.   As soon as she walked through, the shaking world seemed to finally settle back down.

Erza and the others slowly sat up, looking around at what looked to be a completely disintegrated hall.  Her eyes were wide.  “One word… did all that?”

Elfman was staring in awe.  “I know what she told everyone but… I didn’t believe it…”

Erza got to her feet.  “I wonder where she took him.”  She looked down at Gray, seeing him stare at where the crack had been, but his eyes looked sad.  Erza carried on, “The battle appears to have been won.  Let’s find Natsu and Kaida.”

Natsu and Gajeel were meeting punch for punch, kick for kick,  blast  for blast.  Wind was getting kicked up everywhere and it was difficult to follow the trail of their attacks.  She was nowhere near their levels, but still, she refused to be useless here.

Natsu landed a good punch and put enough distance on Gajeel that he jumped into the air and came back down, a flaming kick to his face.  But Gajeel acted like it was nothing, flipping back up and elbowing him in the face.

They went right back into their exchanges.  After a few headbutts in the middle of their exchanges, they both separated, but now they both had bleeding foreheads.  Natsu rubbed his forehead and Gajeel leaned down, ripping up some steel tile and he began devouring it like he hadn’t had a good meal in months.

Natsu flinched, “Hey, how come you can eat!?”

Kaida’s eyes widened.  He just replenished his strength.  “Natsu!”

But before she could warn him, he was hit head on with several  iron clubs, sending him through the air.  Natsu let out a cry of pain but Gajeel followed it right up by grabbing his hair and kneeing him in the torso.  Another club to the chest.

He grabbed him by the leg and slammed the pink haired dragon slayer into the wall and dragged him along it and then across the ground.  He then threw him like he was nothing and he slid all the way over until he reached the broken edge of the guild castle.

Kaida shot up to her feet and screamed his name, but when she did, everything seemed to start shaking.  Her eyes widened and she looked around.  “I… know this feeling.  Gisa…?”

Gajeel looked around as well.  “We’re not moving right?  That’s an earthquake?  Oh well, whatever.”  He started walking towards Natsu.

Kaida rushed over and intercepted, standing between the two of them.  Her arms were spread out wide, defensively for Natsu.  “I won’t let you hurt him any more.”

Gajeel chuckled.  “How you gonna stop me, girly?”

Kaida and Natsu looked over when a much smaller rumbling sounded, and they saw the broken Fairy Tail guild hall finish collapsing.  Her eyes widened.  “No… the guild…!”

Natsu stared at it for several moments.  He gritted his teeth before his hand also clenched into a fist.  “Hey… Kaida…”

Kaida looked down at him.  “Natsu?”

“Are you… still holding back?”

Kaida looked down.  “I…”

“You’re afraid… of hurting your  friends  right?  That’s why… you don’t want to get close to any of us.  That’s why you don’t want to be a part of our guild.  You’re afraid of your own powers.”

“…Yes…”  Kaida whispered.

“You’re trying now.  But you’re still afraid.”

“…Yeah.”  Kaida admitted.

“I’m telling you.  You’re not going to hurt your friends.  Whatever… made you think you  would.   It’s not going to happen.  I swear it.”

Kaida looked away.  “Even Gisa – “

“I’m not Gisa.  I’m not swearing this because I can stop you…”  Natsu slowly sat up.  “I’m saying this because I know you.  I know who you are.  You won’t hurt any one of us.  You’ll protect us.”

Kaida’s eyes widened.  “Natsu…”

“Hey – “  Gajeel was suddenly back in Kaida’s face and slammed a solid iron club to her face, sending her flying back, right past Natsu and over the ledge.  Natsu’s eyes widened and he reached out, wrapping his arms around her suddenly .  He caught her just as they both tumbled over the edge.

Kaida held onto Natsu like her life depended on it.  He shouted to her, “I trust you, Kaida!  As your friend!”

Kaida tipped her head up, looking at the surface of the water they were heading right towards.  Her eyes widened.  They were in the ocean.  How could she have forgotten?  So right now… she had the strength to put Gajeel down for good.  Together… they both could…!

Kaida smiled softly.  “Thank you… for everything, Natsu.”  She turned them both in the air and two magic water seals appeared behind her shoulder blades.  When they did, two large white-silver dragon wings with blue skin between the grooves formed from her back.  They caught the air yanking both of them to a stop so they were floating.

Natsu’s bright eyes looked up at her.  “Whoa!  You can fly!?”

Kaida smiled and whispered softly, “You give me wings, Natsu.”  Her eyes became more determined, “Now let’s defeat Gajeel!”

Natsu nodded and Kaida soared back up top to where they just were but she set Natsu down on the edge and she stayed hovering behind him.

Gajeel glared at her.  “Dragon wings?  How’s that possible?”

Kaida held her hands out.  “That  doesn’t  matter to you!”  A huge magic seal formed down on the surface of the water and in the next instance, a huge serpant made entirely of water shot up behind her, spun around and then flew right for Gajeel.  As it passed Natsu, he blew flames into it and so the dragon became a boiling blast of water.  It hit Gajeel straight on, burning him and pinning him the water until the length of the serpent had flown in and splashed across the entire room, running back out into the ocean.

When the water cleared, Gajeel lay there, completely unconscious and burned to a crisp.

Kaida landed next to Natsu and they both grinned and high-fived.  Kaida giggled, “We really are a good team.”

“You bet.”  Natsu stated and then asked, “So… about you joining Fairy Tail…”

Kaida smiled back and nodded her head.

Jose looked up and around but he was in a barren wasteland.  There was nothing around except rocks and old dead trees.  He suddenly felt a chill down his body.  Just… where was he?  How’d he get here?

“In a panic?”

Jose stopped, but he felt like he was dying all over again.  He turned and looked up to see the epitome of his nightmares sitting on the cliff’s edge.  Gisa sat with one knee up at her chest, the other leg dangling and her elbow resting on top of her knee.  “Welcome Jose.  This is Prison Realm 02.  Nice isn’t it?  There’s nothing here except dirt and rock.  As you can see, no life thrives here.  This is your new home.”

Jose stared up at her.  “W-what?  B-be reasonable… this isn’t – “

“Humans don’t last very long without food or water.  I hear that starving and thirsting is the worst way to die.”

“What are you…?”

Gisa glared at Jose.  But her voice grew darker.

“ ** You started by destroying the guild of the family who took me in without question. **

** Then.  You attack my friends while they were helpless. **

** You nearly killed the grandfather of my friend while on my watch. **

** You then kidnap her right out from under my nose. **

** You disgraced me. **

** Then you tried to wipe out the entirety of my new family. **

** And… you nearly destroyed my present body… **

** Then… you dared lay a hand on the one I love… **

** Right… in front… of my face… ** ”

Jose held his hands out.  “My dear, I’m sorry.  We can discuss this.  Simply return me to where we were and we can discuss how I can best make amends for this.”

Gisa just kept glaring darkly at him.

“The magic council will have an appropriate punishment!”

Gisa looked up.  “I’ve lived my entire life on the whims of people who hate and abuse me.  It’s only natural that I’ve located worlds in which they can’t see what I do or say.  This is one of them.  Funny.  A prison realm is actually one of the places where I feel the most free.  That being said… ** I can torture you as I please here with no one watching.  No consequences. ** ”

Jose dropped to his knees, tears pouring down his face.  “Please!  Have mercy!  I’m sorry.  I’ll never… I’ll – “

Gisa started laughing.  “You’re a pathetic human.  I’m not you.  As much as I want to destroy you just to feel a little better, I’m above that.  I’m going to take you to the magic council.  But keep this place in mind… the next time you think about causing problems.

** Stay the fuck away from Fairy Tail. ** ”

Everyone was back on the shore in front of the fallen guild hall, cheering and celebrating their victory.  Nausica looked over as Kaida landed and her wings disappeared.  As soon as she landed, Nausica wrapped her arm around her neck. “You dog!  I sensed you in there having a hell of a time!  It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you in action!  Way to go!”

Kaida pushed her off.  “Since when do you cheer for me?  What mode are you in?”

“Fantastic since I didn’t die, but you’ve got your work cut out for you.”  Nausica laughed.  “Gisa broke her seal.  Again.”

Kaida pouted.  “I noticed.”

Erza and the others walked up and smiled, “Kaida, good to have you back and  I  see you’re well.  Where’s Natsu?”

Kaida rubbed the back of her head.  “He…  wanted to talk to Gajeel .”

Erza nodded.  “That’s good of you.  I hope that’s okay though.  Him alone with that dangerous dragon slayer.”

“He was pretty beat up. I think it’s alright. ”  Kaida assured.  “Since Jose is defeated, I don’t think there will be anymore issues.” 

Erza corrected, “If he was defeated.  Gisa kind of just took off with him and disappeared.”

Nausica started laughing and Kaida covered her head.  “I wish you’d go back to normal, Nausica…”

Gray made a face.  “How do we know which  her  is normal?”

Nausica fanned her hands.  “Don’t worry.  Jose has definitely been defeated.  He’s probably crying by now.”

Kaida smiled.  “Yeah, now I think everyone here deserves a nice long rest.  Things went pretty crazy.”

Erza couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips.  Kaida looked like a totally new person.  She still seemed shy and uneasy, but… her eyes were brighter and she was smiling now with every chance she got.  She felt a little jealous.  But it looked like Natsu had influenced yet another member of Fairy Tail into the light.

“You did a fantastic job, my children!  I’m proud of each and every one of you!”

Kaida went still.  She slowly turned around, seeing the crowd part to show that her grandfather was standing there, strong and well.  Her entire world seemed to fall back in place and she didn’t even realize she was crying until the hot tears were dripping off her chin.  “Grandpa…”

“I’m so proud of you, Kaida.  I saw you at the end.  When you used your magic power to help Natsu take down Gajeel. ”

Erza gasped, “You helped Natsu with him?”

Gray added, “That’s seriously impressive!  Way to go!”

Elfman cheered, “Super manly!!!!”

Everyone else joined in and Kaida felt like her heart was swelling in her chest.  She wasn’t sure what to do with the tidal wave of emotion that hit her as they all congratulated and cheered for her.  But her walls finally broke when Makarov smiled up at her and said, “I didn’t tell you this when you first arrived, I was too emotional.  But….

** Welcome home, Kaida. ** ”

Night had fallen some time ago.  Even though it had been a rough, long few days, today had ended with celebration and cheers, but that’s not what it felt like right now.  Right now, it just felt… cold.  And for an ice wizard, that was saying something.  Gray was sitting on the rooftop of his place, looking up at the sky.  He’d come out some time ago, just to clear his head, but nothing seemed to be helping.  All of Fairy Tail had spent several hours in front of the guild, talking about rebuild plans and enjoying food and drink provided by other Magnolia businesses that wanted to help.

Everyone was so happy after that successful battle, but he’d left early when Gisa hadn’t returned.  Now he was sitting her e  just sulking.  He rubbed the back of his head and let his forehead rest on his other arm which rested on one knee.  “Man I’m pathetic.”  He sighed and started to get up when he saw the familiar crack in space in the lawn.

Gisa stepped out but her pace was quick and her hands were clenched.  She looked irritated.  She glared at the front door and started to march on inside when he called out to her.  She stopped and looked up at him.

But once she did, those eyes seemed to glaze over with that same void as they always did.  She just stared at him as though waiting for him to continue.  He wasn't really sure what to say in a moment like this.  There was so much on his mind.  “You were awesome today.  Thanks for all the help.  But you missed the celebration party.  Are you feeling okay?”

Gisa just stared up at him.

Gray felt that same tightness in his chest that he always did.  After what happened with that Jupiter Blast, he had thought maybe they’d started to bridge a gap.  But looking at her now confirmed that they hadn’t.  Not in the least.  He kept waiting for her to answer him, but she just kept staring.  Finally, he lost heart.  “Gisa… why won’t you talk to me anymore?”

Gisa looked down.   _ Gray, do you understand the situation? _

Gray felt the tiniest bit of hope.  “I’m trying to, but you haven’t shared enough with me for me to understand what’s going on.   I want to be there for you, Gisa, just like I’ve always been.  So tell me… anything you can.  I’ll do whatever I can.  I promise.”

Gisa seemed to struggle to keep that even, level, and emotionless expression on her face but it faltered and those eyes became murky with sadness, like all the weight she was carrying suddenly came crashing down on her.  Tears escaped her eyes for the briefest moment before she suddenly put her arm up on her face as though she could stop it.

Gray jumped down in front of her to try and console her but when he went to hold her, she put her hand up to stop him.  He stopped.

Gisa gritted her teeth, doing everything she could to stop herself from crying.   _ Gray… I love you so much _ .

Gray’s gaze softened.  “I know that.  That’s why I – “

_ But we can never be together.   _

Gray stopped at this and just stared at her.  His gaze slowly turned away.  “I… suppose I had a feeling about that.  I… just… you hadn’t said so… so I just… I’d hoped.”  His hands that had been reached out towards her, desperately wanting to hold onto her shook in mid air for several seconds before dropping to his sides.  “So… that means… nothing then, right?  I… can’t even hold you?”

Gisa’s shoulders kept jerking, but the sobs wouldn’t stop.  Gray felt like he was breaking inside.  She was standing right here in front of him, falling apart and there was nothing he could do.  In fact anything he did would only make it worse.

_ The board made their opinion clear.  They don’t even want me involved with Fairy Tail.  They keep telling me that it’ll hinder my ability to do my job.  Now… every turn they suspect me of being incapable of my job.  I try to convince them otherwise.  But they can monitor worlds and they monitor me.  They see me with you and they think I’m pulling favorites.  That these emotions I’m developing are going to ruin everything.  That I’ll end up creating some catastrophe or letting it happen.  They’ve asked me multiple times to stay away from you, but I can’t.  I’ve been trying my best to mask everything but… I keep slipping.  I’m so sorry… I… you deserve so much better than me, Gray… I’m… _

**_ I’m sorry that you love me… _ **

Gray shook his head slowly.  “Don’t… ever be sorry for that.  I will never be.”  Gray was trying to hold himself together, for her sake, but he couldn’t.  Tears were forming in his eyes and it felt like his throat was so tight that he’d suffocate.  “We… I mean… there’s options right?  I can still stay at your side as long as we… pretend… right?  I mean… You can still stay here and everything right?”

Gisa removed her arm to look up at him.  The sadness in them was only getting worse.  Her bottom lip quivered and she turned her head down.   _ They asked me to start staying in my old place again.  I… was coming to get my stuff. _

Gray’s eyes widened.  And it felt like the last of his strength was sapped right from him.  He’d never felt this cold in his life.  This was it.  This was what he knew was coming.  But he was trying to avoid it.  But he couldn’t… just let her go.  He reached out suddenly and wrapped his arms around her.  She tried to protest, but even she was weak and she collapsed against him.  “No!  They can’t just decide this for themselves!  Haven’t they taken enough from you!?”

_ Gray… stop, please…please, I can’t… _

“Gisa… you keep reminding me that you love me… and I know that I’m just making everything harder but…”  His grip on her tightened.  “I can’t just… let go of someone I love so much.  Without your memories… you were so happy… and the memories we made together were so good, weren’t they?  I didn’t think those days would just crash down around us like this… Gisa please fight with me… we’ll figure something else out.  We’ll find a way to change their minds – “

Gisa pushed him back, her hands resting on his bare chest.  One palm was over his Fairy Tail symbol.  Her fingers trembled and she stared at it, but the pain was getting worse.   _ There is no changing their minds.  Because their fear is already true.  Loving you makes me biased.  I know right this moment… that if your life was in danger and I was given an order that would cost your life.  I know that I’d let whatever catastrophe happen to save your life.  I know that I’d sacrifice myself any day to protect you.  I know that –  _

“They came to this conclusion after your actions with Jupiter cannon, didn’t they?”  Gray asked.

Gisa nodded.

Gray placed his hand on top of hers on his symbol.  “That wasn’t just for me, you were – “

_ Yes it was.  You were all I could think about.  I even nearly cost Nausica her life as well.  Gray you don’t understand, when it comes to you, how irrational I become –  _

“Yes I do.  Because I feel the same way.”

_ And that’s why I’m saying we can never be.  I won’t let you put yourself in danger because of me.  I have to meet these terms… to protect your life. _

Gisa started to walk by him but he caught her hand.  “Gisa… I’m begging you, please don’t… please don’t say this is over.”

Gisa brought his hand up in hers and gently touched her lips to the palm of his hand.  Her chest tightened up and her eyes returned to the hardened, lifeless red they had become.   _ It’s over, Gray. _

She dropped his hand and walked on inside to gather up her stuff.  Gray didn’t move for the longest time.  He just stood there in the cool night air until his shoulders began to shake.  He put his hand up to his face as violent sobs started to shake his torso until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore.  He dropped to his knees, lowering his head until he screamed into the ground.

Both of them grabbed their chest at the same time.  That horrible pain in their chest they both felt doubled when they could feel it from the other at the same time.  The worst pain in the world magnified.

And for both of them, it was a pain that would  never  go away.


	37. Rebuilding

“This… is nothing… I’m just… getting warmed up…”

Kaida looked over at Natsu and couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped her but she also felt a little worried.  The whole guild was out and about today, doing their part to rebuild the guild to the way it was.   Natsu seemed a little over enthusiastic to help.  He was carrying a mountain of huge wood posts.  Even with his arms splayed out the way they were, the stack of wood was still overloaded and unsteady on the edges.

Kaida called over to him, “Careful, Natsu!  If you hurt yourself, you won’t be able to keep helping!”

“I’ve got it…!”  Natsu told her, “It’s not even a challenge.”

Kaida giggled as she floated up on top of one of the stacks of wood , her wings barely patting the sky .  She had a cart full of the wood planks and she was lying up top to place them so no one would have to climb up and down the mountain.  “If you say so , you look like you’re about to collapse.  I shouldn’t say anything though, I’m barely keeping my eyes open.  I didn’t sleep last night.”

Natsu threw the pile of posts onto the other one and looked up at her, “Why’s that?  The battle yesterday was hard, you should have rested up.”

Kaida floated back down and her wings disappeared.  “I know, but we have lots to do.  Nausica and I helped Gisa on some contracts last night.”

Natsu grumbled.  “Seriously?  That’s too much.  You need to get some sleep.  Why don’t you go nap for a while?  We got enough hands here.”

Kaida shook her head, but her grin was bright.  “No way, I wanna help out as much as I can.”

Natsu gave her a worried look.  “You think I’ll get hurt if stuff falls on me, what if you pass out doing something dangerous?”

Kaida’s gaze softened.  “I’ll be okay, promise.”

Natsu shrugged, glancing over at Nausica who was standing on the edge of the area, glaring at the ground.  “So both you and Nausica are still going, what’s Gisa doing?  Sleeping?  Lazy bum…”

Kaida laughed.  “No she’s still out doing contracts.  We’re starting to put a good dent in them but we’ve got a ways to go to catch up.”

“Hey Nausica…!  Can you put some holes in the ground over here for us?”  Nab asked, waving his hand.

Nausica’s brow twitched and she suddenly punched one of the stone carts, knocking it over.  She shouted at him, “Can you people stop fucking calling my name every five damn seconds?  Just  cause  I’m the only fucking earth mage around here doesn’t mean I’m going to do everything for you little shitty twatcakes!”

Kaida held her hands up and let out a sigh of joy.  “Oh the sweet sound of Nausica back to normal…!”  A couple fairy tail members ran opposite directions, avoiding the tirade of Nausica’s rampage.

Natsu was making a face and they both ducked as a board went flying over them.  “I have to admit… I kind of agree.  But why are you happy?  Doesn’t this mean she’ll go back to bullying you again?”

Kaida smiled.  “I’m used to it.  But at least this doesn’t mean extra maintenance.  I hate when she gets like that when Gisa’s busy.”

When Nausica threw a large boulder at a couple members and instead hit one of the support beams they’d already placed, he yelled at her, “Hey stop undoing our work!”

Kaida smiled and her gaze went over to Nausica, slowly curving more.  It was so odd to her, that they could find a place like this that actually felt like a home.  After so long of them living in that forest, hiding their existence, being near people was such a relief.

Natsu looked over when he saw Gray walking by with one support beam on his shoulder.  Natsu laughed and teased, “Look at you slacking off!  I can carry ten times that much!”

Gray just glared over at him before turning away.  “Just shut up.”

Natsu frowned as he stormed off.  “What’s with him?  Jeez?”

Kaida asked, “Let’s get back to work before Nausica tears down everything we’ve been working on.”

For the rest of the day, everyone was working hard, breaking a sweat and putting the building back together.  But even after a long hot morning and good part of the afternoon, they barely had the foundation rested.

Kaida situated another board on a pillar as Elfman was hammering it down.  She wiped her brow.  “Even with all of us working together like this, it’s still going to take a lot of time to put it all back together again.”

Elfman nodded his head.  “I was just thinking that too, but… we won’t give up.  Not ever.”

Kaida smiled and nodded.  “Right.”

Elfman returned her smile and asked, “So, are you going to join us?”

“I think that’d I’d like –  “ Kaida  jumped when the sky cracked behind her and Gisa landed on the board they were hammering it.  Kaida squeaked in surprise.  “Gisa you’re back.  How’d it go?  Have you gotten any rest yet?”

“Gissssaaaaaa!  Why the fuck am I helping your goddamned guild friends!  I don’t give a shit about them and they keep expecting me to fucking work!”  Nausica shouted, throwing one of the boulders up at her.

Gisa had just turned to Kaida when the boulder hit her in the back of the head and she dropped to the ground like a fly.  Kaida blinked.  “That hit.”

Nausica stared at where Gisa landed.  “That hit?”  Her face went sheet white.  “Oh god that hit.”

Gisa got back to her feet and glared darkly at Nausica.  Nausica turned and started to run off but Gisa summoned a fire seal in front of her and shot a fire ball at Nausica, sending her flying right out of the area and back out into the ocean.

Natsu laughed out loud.  “She totally deserved that.”

Kaida smiled as well.  “That’s the main reason I can put up with Nausica when she’s like that.  Gisa knocks her around a lot.”  She jumped off the board and back next to Gisa.  “Now that there’s no more rocks, how’d your last assignment go?”

Gisa started to turn her attention to Kaida but stopped when she noticed  that Gray was helping Macau and a couple others load stuff up, but he had stopped and looked over at her.  Even at this distance, she could see the pain in his gaze and then she felt it immediately in her chest.  Just like before, both of them grabbed at their hearts.

Gisa turned away and held her hand out in front of her, words appearing on her skin and then floating up into a fire in her palm.  It was a checklist of warrants and 60% of them were crossed out.

Kaida gave her a soft smile.  “You knocked out a lot of them today.  Before long, you’ll have free time.  Why don’t you take a break and help us out for a while?”

Gisa turned around, her back to her.  She looked at the skeleton of their new guild and she shook her head.   _ I can’t stay, so I called in a favor in my stead _ .

The ground rumbled a bit and suddenly large ground-hog like creatures suddenly started climbing out and crawling around.  They took the floor plans and started snatching up material.  They immediately went to work.

Kaida leaned down and picked one up.  It quirked in her arms.  “Aw, I remember these guys.  It’s a mission you gave me a long time ago when some demons broke a dam and the waterway shifted.  You asked me to reset the river.”

Natsu gasped.  “You changed the course of a river?  Holy crap you’re totally awesome!”

Happy added, “I bet you caught a ton of fish!”

Kaida blushed, “Well, actually  the point was to save the fish.”

Happy suddenly screamed, “You can use your magic to catch me a ton of fish!  Let’s go fishing again!  Please!”

Kaida blushed and waved her hands.  “We can go again some time… sure…”

Makarov walked out to them with Mira beside him.  “Oh so that means you plan on sticking around for a while, Kaida?”

Kaida nodded her head, but her cheeks flushed with pink and she looked away shyly.  “I’d… like to.  If that’s okay?”

Makarov shook his head.  “As things are, it’s certainly not.”

Mira held up a stamp and gave a big grin.  “You can’t be a member until you’ve been stamped.  But I need to know where and what color.”

Kaida squeaked in delight and Natsu blushed.  Holy crap that was adorable.  He watched her with warm eyes as she walked up and leaned forward, pointing behind her left ear for Mira to stamp her.  After she selected the color blue, Mira made it official by placing it on her skin.

Natsu cheered, “Welcome to Fairy Tail, Kaida!”

Everyone else started gathering around and cheering as well.  It made her feel really uncomfortable, all things considered, but at the same time, the smile on her lips wasn’t faltering the slightest.  Natsu suddenly wiggled under the entire crowd and made his way to Kaida where he jumped up, lifting her up on his shoulders.

“It’s good to have you back, Kaida.”

Kaida’s face was dark red and her hands rested on Natsu’s pink hair.  “T-thanks… um… do you really have to carry me like – “

“It the mandatory new  comers  parade walk!  Everyone’s gotta do it!”  Natsu laughed.

Elfman shouted, “Natsu, you just made that up!  I wanna carry the cute girl!  Like a man!”

“No way, she’s all mine!  Fight me for her!”  Natsu laughed as Elfman started chasing him around.

Mira shouted, “Drop her and hurt her and you’re going to be beaten alive, Natsu!”

Makarov watched his granddaughter laughing as she was jostled around by the wildest member of the guild.  His eyes were sparkling with warmth.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kaida look so happy before.”

Mira smiled as well.  “Natsu seems to be really good at that kind of thing.”

Makarov dipped his head.  “And I know that he’ll protect her.”

Gisa watched them parading Kaida around and tossing her around like they’d won yet another battle or race .  Gisa had to admit she was envious of Kaida right now.  Her joy that she felt, meanwhile Gisa had turned away from the one person in her life that made her feel such things.  She couldn’t stop herself from shying another glance in Gray’s direction.  And just as she had guessed, his gaze was on her as well.  She locked eyes with him for the longest time before she had to force hers closed.

She either needed to beat down these emotions or find a way to protect them both.  She had started to turn her attention back to Kaida when just passed Gray she noticed a woman peeking out from around one of the wood piles.  She didn’t recognize her, but she recognized the same water element as Kaida, but weaker.

One of the element four?  Why was she here?  She tensed up, but waited patiently to see if the woman made a move.

Natsu set Kaida back down and groaned, “Man all that parading gave me an appetite.  I’m starving!”

Erza stated,  “Yes, we’ve all been working long and hard and haven’t stopped to eat anything.”

Gray agreed, “Yeah, I could use a bite, too.”  Almost as soon as the words were out of his lips, a bento box suddenly appeared in his hands.

Natsu gasped, “Whoa!?  Did you just summon food!?  How the hell did you do that!?”

Gray glared at him, “Don’t be stupid, stupid.  I didn’t summon anything.  I don’t know where this came from.”

Natsu lifted the lid on it and saw that there was a heart drawn into the rice in the bento.  “The hell.”

Lucy leaned over and cooed.  “Ooh.  Looks like this came from a secret admirer.  Gisa you might have some competition.”  She teased playfully.

But Gray and Gisa immediately turned opposite ways.  Lucy frowned.  “Hey what’s up with you guys?  I was just kidding.”  When they still said nothing, Lucy put her hand on Gray’s shoulder.  “Hey are you guys okay – “

Gray snapped at her, “Just mind your own damn business!”

Erza stepped forward.  “Gray, stop being rude.  You’ve been acting miserable all day.  You have no right to treat Lucy in such a poor – “

Gisa reached out and put her hand on Erza’s arm but as soon as she did, her eyes widened.  In her vision was suddenly a massive black beast, it’s red eyes staring down at her, it’s jaw opening up, all of it’s teeth ready to bite into her.  A loud roar resounded around her, making her body tremble.

Gisa ripped herself away and dropped down to her knees, her eyes wide.

Erza turned away and panted, her skin pale.

Natsu turned to them.  “What the hell, are you both okay?”

Kaida gasped, “Gisa!”  She started to reach forward, but Gray intercepted her and dropped down.

He gently tipped her head up and asked, “Are you alright?”

Gisa nodded her head slowly and put her sweaty forehead to her arm.   _ I’m fine…  _

Gray frowned.  She didn’t look okay, but there wasn’t anything he was allowed to do.  He hesitated, reluctantly withdrawing his hands from her and he stood back up.  “S-sorry.  I couldn’t stop myself.”

Gisa closed her eyes and sighed, her head lowering.  Kaida knelt down and helped her up.  “What happened Gisa?”

_ I’m just letting my emotions get the better of me… _


	38. Moving Forward

** Kaida looked up when she heard her window open.  She’d been unpacking her stuff when she heard the noise.  Her grandfather had graciously offered to let her stay in one of the rooms in the guild.  Even though it was small, she was really thankful for it.  She’d shown up unannounced and managed to cause a ton of trouble already, but she was thankful that her grandfather was so understanding. **

** Of all the people to climb through her window, she least expecting, but most grateful to see Gisa.  It was late in the evening and she wasn’t really sure what to expect, but she also wasn’t in the mood to beat up some strange pervert.  “Gisa?  What’s up?” **

** When Gisa pulled herself in, she flopped over onto the floor, flat like a board as though she were too exhausted to move.  Kaida scooted over closer to her and put her hand on her back.  “Gisa, are you okay?  I haven’t seen you since the fight with Jose.  The others said you just grabbed him and took off.” **

** Gisa just nodded her head. **

** “ ** ** That mean you took ** **  him to the council?” **

** Gisa nodded again. **

** “What’s wrong?  You seem upset.” **

** Gisa sat up and Kaida could see her red and puffy eyes.  She’d stopped, but she must have been crying.  Which was weird.  In all the years she’d been at Gisa’s side… she’d never once cried before.  Just how much had her time without memories changed her?  A lot from what she’d seen so far. **

**_ Sorry to bother you… _ **

** Kaida fanned her hands and crossed her legs.  “You’re not a bother, what’s wrong?” **

**_ The board is upset with me _ ** **. **

** “What, why?” **

** Gisa looked away.   ** **_ I nearly destroyed my body trying to defend Fairy Tail from that attack. _ **

** Kaida frowned.  She knew the board well enough to know how they would react to that.  “So… what’d they say?  Are you getting punished?  Did they make a request?” **

** Gisa shook her head slowly.   ** **_ No punishment this time.  But I’m walking on eggshells.  If I show favoritism again, they’ll either replace me… or eliminate the distraction. _ **

** Kaida gasped and shouted, “They threatened Fairy Tail!?” **

** Gisa held her hand out and put a finger to her lips, shushing her.   ** **_ I… haven’t told anyone the gravity of the situation.  I think Gray has an idea but… _ **

** Kaida watched Gisa for several moments ** ** , seeing the flood of emotion that came through her eyes.  “So… what’s your plan of action?” **

** Gisa straightened up a bit.   ** **_ I’m taking measures to make sure I don’t display any affection towards  _ ** **_ anyone  _ ** **_ anymore.  So, I apologize in advance if… I go back to the way I was.  It’s the safest option.  In the meantime… _ ** **   Gisa held her arm out and showed the writing that was forming on her skin.  When she did, the words moved on her skin and then peeled off and floated in the air.  They transformed into a language  ** ** Kaida ** **  could understand. **

** Kaida stated, “This is the backlog of assignments from while you were gone.” **

** Gisa nodded her head.   ** **_ I want to strike favor by taking on as many assignments as I can and clearing the backlog.  If I get caught up quickly, perhaps they’ll hear me out. _ **

** Kaida gave her a warm smile.  “If you show them that you can work hard and be close to people, then surely they’ll cooperate.” **

** Gisa looked away.   ** **_ You know how strict they are  _ ** **_ about  _ ** **_ the whole feelings thing.  I doubt they’ll ever see things my way or compromise.  Every feeling I develop is a risk to them.  And they’re not wrong.  Even I can feel the change in my thoughts. _ **

** Kaida tipped her head and asked, “Gisa, are you in love?” **

** Gisa’s cheeks turned bright red and she looked down suddenly, or up, or anywhere away from Kaida while wiggling her fingers together.  But then her gaze became sad.   ** **_ It’s clouding my judgement.  But… I can’t help myself.  Those few months without my memory… without the weight of responsibility… without the universes on my shoulders… they were so happy.  I’d never laughed so much. _ **

** Kaida reached out and took Gisa’s hands.  “Then hold onto that. ** **   You two are awfully cute together.” **

** Gisa retracted her hands.   ** **_ Please don’t say that right now.  I… just made it clear to him that we can never be together.  It’s better not to keep stringing him along. _ **

** Kaida whined, “Gisa!  Why do you do this to yourself?” **

**_ It’s the safest option _ ** **. **

** “Is that the only reason?” **

**_ Yes _ ** **. **

** “Then, if the board would just look the other way, then you could go back to being happy?” **

** Gisa stood up, but her crimson gaze was filled with pain.   ** **_ Maybe.  Either way.  I’m going to work on some jobs.  Thanks for listening to me _ ** **. **

** “Wait, I’ll go with you.”  Kaida told her.  “You never know when you might need to activate  ** ** Between ** **.  Besides, back up is always helpful.” **

**_ Are you sure?  You should really rest. _ **

** “So should you.  If you’re not going to, I won’t either.  Let’s go!” **

Kaida, Nausica, and Gisa were standing  just on the other side of the slowly rebuilding Fairy Tail guild.  Nausica would occasionally move out of the way of one of the ground hogs as they continued to work.  When one rubbed up on her leg, she turned and kicked it so it went flying.

Kaida frowned, “Why are you so mean?  They’re helping us.”

“They’re mating with my fucking leg you cunt, shut up.”  Nausica yelled at her.

Kaida turned her head, tears in her eyes.  “Why are you always yelling at me?  I didn’t do anything…”

Gisa glared at Nausica.

Nausica pointed.  “Oh fuck no!  That bitch is faking it!  If I’m going to get glared at and hit, then I’m going to give a fucking reason for it.”

Kaida smiled a bit and then asked Gisa, “Anyway, do you have more assignments for us?  I’m ready to go.”

Gisa shook her head.   _ I came to request that the two of you take this evening and rest up.  You deserve it _ .

Nausica glared at her.  “The fuck is this?  I don’t need rest.  Give me the next damn job.”

Kaida nodded in agreement.  “We can’t leave you with all the hard work.”

_ It’s fine.  I can go a longer time without rest.  Both of you are working hard, here too _ .

Kaida giggled.  “It’s not really hard work.  We’re having fun.  You should stick around and – “

“Hey, Kaida, Natsu’s looking for you.  He’s being a real –  “  Gray  stopped when Kaida turned around and he saw Gisa just past her.  He looked away.  “Sorry to interrupt.”

Gisa turned quickly and waved her hand at the two girls, dismissing them as she stepped through another crack in space.  Nausica gasped and her brow twitched.  “I fucking had a question for her.  That damn bitch.  And no assignment.  The fuck am I going to do all fucking day?”

Kaida stepped away from Nausica as she kicked another ground hog.  “Fucking gophers!”  The wild child shouted.

Kaida trotted by Gray.  “Thanks for coming to get me.  I told him we could go get some food, so he’s probably starving.”

He just looked away.  “Whatever.”

Kaida frowned.  It looks like things really had gone very sour between them.  She started to make her way back towards the other members, but stopped when she saw a familiar addition had shown up.  The tall, blonde headed beast of a man had his back to her and she suddenly felt  all of her nerves tangle up into her stomach.   Her lips parted and sound almost started to leave her mouth when from the other side of him, Erza jumped up, throwing the table she was sitting at, the cup and everything going flying as she shouted, “I dare you to say that again!”

At this, everyone’s attention turned to the two arguing fairies.  The blonde head, tall, stocky man just laughed.  He  had  head headphones with horns on his ears and it only made him look even more devilish than he already did.  He held his hand out, motioning towards the rest of the guild.  “Then I’ll say it more clearly.  This guild doesn’t need weak bastards.”

Erza’s hands were shaking at her sides.  “You… you’re the bastard.”

Laxus just casually rambled on, “To be looked down upon by a guild such as Phantom Lord… how embarrassing.  I couldn’t face anyone.”

Happy shouted, “Laxus is back?”

Gray crossed his arms and glared at the guy before turning his head away.  “He mouths off as soon as he comes back, typical.”

Lucy squeaked, “He’s s-ranked, right?”

Laxus turned and pointed at Kaida.  “I’m talking about you, little bitch.  I heard you and some other punk, not even part of the guild that was hanging out around here got your asses handed to you by that iron dragon, Gajeel, right?  Speaking of which, why the fuck did someone like you even come back?  You’re a disgrace.”

Kaida turned her head way and gritted her teeth.  God, he was right.  What was she thinking, coming back here like nothing had happened?  Thinking she had a right to be a part of this guild just because she’d reined in her power one time?

Everyone was getting agitated but no one said anything, so Laxus continued his rant.  “We probably would have been better off if they’d just killed you instead.  But – “

Mira slammed her hands down on one of the tables suddenly, “The matter is closed, Laxus!  You have no right to speak to your own sister that way!  You didn’t participate in the fight and you don’t have a right to add oil to the fire.  Master said so.”

Laxus laughed, “You’re right.  This has nothing to do with me.  But had I been here, our guild wouldn’t have gotten beat up like the little bitch it’s become.”

Kaida could feel a  swelling ball of rage beside her.  The frustration and anger was growing and growing until finally it exploded.  Natsu had come up behind Kaida and caught the tail end of the conversation.  He screamed and charged at Laxus.  “You bastard!  You don’t get to talk to her like that!”  When he swung his punch at Laxus’s head, the  stocky blonde man suddenly disappeared and Natsu tumbled through the air.  In a yellow flash, he reappeared on the other side of Natsu, but he was laughing as though all of this was a game to him.  

Natsu shouted, “Laxus! Fight me you unfeeling, unreasonable bastard!”

Laxus continued to laugh.  “You can’t catch me, let alone fight me.  If I succeed this guild, I’ll wipe all the weak shits away.  All of them, and all those who oppose me!  I will build the strongest guild!  A guild that nobody will look down on!  History’s strongest guild!”

Natsu screamed, “Laxus - !”

Kaida touched her hand to Natsu’s back.  “Natsu… that’s enough.”

Natsu turned and looked at her but he felt his heart squeeze in his chest.  Kaida’s face was flush, pink on her cheeks and under her eyes, but there were tears in the corners of her eyes.  Her arms were shaking despite her trying to wear and keep a brave face.  Natsu gritted his teeth and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in and holding her close to his chest.  He cupped the back of her silver hair and closed his eyes.  “Just ignore him, okay?  The rest of us are your family.”

Kaida trembled a bit and nodded her head.  “I know… thank you.”

Gray watched the two love birds for a moment before he turned away and shoved his hands into his pockets.  He glared down at the ground in front of his feet, his chest growing tighter with each passing moment.  He really needed to go cool off.

Nausica was leaning against one of the walls, watching Laxus storm off.  But then her gaze shifted to Kaida who was now being comforted by the pink haired dragon boy.  She had to admit, for as little time as Kaida had been back, she’d opened up quite a bit to the entire guild.  She wondered if Gisa had seen this growing attachment and that’s why she was ignoring the whole thing.  Both of them were getting too clingy with this guild.  It wasn’t as though Nausica cared, but she knew the consequences.  And if Gisa lost a root as well as her focus, she was concerned about  the future of the dimensions.

Erza stepped up to Natsu and Kaida.  “I know, how about we get our minds off all this depression?  Let’s take a job.”

Natsu looked up at her.  “Us?”

Erza nodded.  “You and Kaida… and Gray you should come along with us, too.”

Gray turned his nose up at the thought and immediately rejected it.  “No, thanks.”

Erza sighed.  “Don’t be like that.  We could all use a distraction from whatever ails us.”

Natsu grinned brightly.  “Heck yeah, I think it’s a good idea!”  He paused.  “Oh wait, Kaida.  You haven’t rested yet, right?  You should do that first, then we’ll go on a mission.”

Erza asked, “You haven’t slept recently?  It’s a bit of a drive, so you can rest on the way there.”

Kaida nodded, “Sounds good then!”

“Don’t overdo it, okay?”  Natsu told her.

Erza ordered, “Alright, come on Gray.”

Gray hissed, “I said I’m not going.”

Erza suddenly glared darkly at him and growled, “I didn’t give you a choice, now did I?”

Gray flinched, “Y-yes maam!”

Nausica watched Erza as she walked away with the other three.  Interesting…

“Oh you’re back again already?”

Gisa looked up from where she was walking.  Behind her, she was dragging a demon by  it’s  collar.  They were in the great hall of Anios .  The church, they called it, where the board members would come together to discuss current or future assignments and issues.  Below it was a prison where criminals who weren’t deemed worthy of death would reside of the rest of eternity.  Today, just like any other day, she was bringing another villain in to be put before the board and face their judgement.  This place was located in dark realm where only night dwelling creatures lived.  The church was the only source of light in this area and even then the light wasn’t all the bright.  It was designed to not be a place of hope, but of judgement and serenity.  Of darkness.  It was surrounded by a powerful barrier magic that one could only enter and exit through a jump portal – the cracks in space that she created to move between dimensions.

Before her was one of the board members himself.  He had long black hair and red eyes, but his expression was always calm and calculating.  He was one of the more…lenient… board members.  He could see all sides of a situation and had often helped her make compromises with the board.  But like the rest of them, she was sure if she messed up, he wouldn’t hesitate to throw her under a bus.

“Mard?  It’s unusual to see you if there’s not a meeting.”

Mard shrugged his shoulders and fanned his hands.  “Your father personally asked me to come here.  Seems he wanted to discuss more on the outstanding missions.”

Gisa asked, “Which one?”

Mard covered his mouth and chuckled, “The one you failed to complete when you disappeared.”  He turned to the side and casually tipped his head.  “If you keep speeding through these petty assignments, you’ll be back on that one again.  So tell me, little Gisa…  _ are you planning to run away from your duty again _ ?”


	39. Family

Gisa was kneeling at the top of a hill.  Down the slope she could see a group of humans in what looked to be a  small, run down village .  They were all dancing and chanting and some were on their knees, praying.  But in the middle, over a fire, small marshmallow looking animals were tied up in a net, being dangled for their lives.  Gisa looked at her arm as her orders unfolded like a piece of paper into the sky in front of her.  She pursed her lips.  There was no doubt that this was what she was after.

It wasn’t very often that it was the humans she had to punish, but, there were a select few cases on her list.  Erigor had been one of them but she hadn’t realized it the time.  One lingering mission which she was ignoring, and one that had caused her disappearance.  Most of the time, though, it was other species wandering into Earthland and stirring up trouble.  But this time, the mission was the eradication of the human cult that was collecting Pimnes for their meat.  For some reason a rumor had surfaced that eating them would grant healthy living or eternal life.

If it were up to her, she’d go down there and talk to them and explain that it was all just fables.  That there was nothing to be gained by killing massive flocks of these creatures.  And then she’d also tell the Pimnes to stay in their world instead of floating off into others.  But, those weren’t her orders.

She raised her hand, a fire seal forming in her palm.  Her orders were to kill every last one of them that believed in the fable and ensure the rumors did not return.   Gisa started to activate the fire seal but she paused when a small child stumbled out of one of the tents and ran up to his mother, clinging to her leg and asking when dinner would be ready.

She patted his head, “Soon, my son.”

Gisa’s hand trembled and her fingers curled, her arm beginning to lower.  A single thought crossed her mind.   _ What if Gray could see what I was about to do? _   She shook her head and straightened up her arm again.  Not again.  These damn conflicting emotions were getting in her way.  She gritted her teeth and steeled herself.

_ This is why I don’t deserve to ever want to be happy.  Because I have to destroy the happiness of others _ .  With that, she reactivated the fire seal, sending up a massive blast of fire that separated out in the sky and landed throughout the entire little village .  The tents and people all went up in flames and the sound of screams could be heard radiating throughout the forest.  She made sure to strike each person dead on so that they wouldn’t suffer in the flames longer than necessary.  When the screams fell into silence, the hand that was raised came back down and covered her face.  She cried into the palm of her, her teeth digging into her bottom lip until it bled.

_ This was so much easier when I didn’t feel anything _ .

Kaida was sitting at the bar near where Mira was, her gaze on the rest of the guild members as they were working.   She’d been using her dragon slayer abilities all morning and she was already worn out so she was taking a quick break and keeping Mira  company .  Mira giggled, “Things have gotten awfully busier since we started taking missions again.  It’s been almost two weeks now since Phantom Lord attacked and our guild hall is almost complete.  It’ll be nice to get back to normal.  Aren’t you excited?”

Kaida nodded.  “I didn’t get to spend a lot of time in the old guild and at the time, I wasn’t a member.  So this will be my first time being in the guild hall as a member.”

“Oh that’s true, so it’s especially exciting for you.”  Mira smiled.

Both of them jumped though when glass broke and they looked over at Nausica.  Her hand was bleeding and it made Mira gasped, “Oh no!  Nausica, you hurt yourself, are you okay?”

“Just… ** shut the fuck up ** .”  Nausica stood up, knocking back the stood she was sitting in.  “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?  Before you fucking showed back up, you were just a cowardly little bitch and now you’re getting all sweet and cozy with this piece of shit guild.”

Kaida looked away.  “You’re the one always telling me that I should stand up for myself.  This is something I – “

“I meant fighting!”  Nausica shouted at her.  “Not going around and making friends.  You know that bullshit isn’t – “

Natsu was suddenly beside Nausica, glaring hatefully at her.  “Excuse me.  But I don’t think anyone asked your opinion.  If she wants to join and be a member of Fairy Tail, then she will.  We’re a family.  People like you that don’t understand that… you’re the ones we don’t want around here.  If you have a problem with Kaida, you can take it up with me.”

Kaida turned in her seat.  “N-Natsu!  Th-thank you but… please don’t get involved.  Nausica and I will never see eye to eye and – Nausica!”

Nausica grabbed Natsu’s collar and snarled at him.  “ **_ Family _ ** ** …  ** don’t… fucking say that fucking word… in front of me.  You don’t…even know the fucking  _ meaning _  of family.  This guild… this isn’t that.  This is a bunch of sorry ass little punks  who think they’re hot shit cause they all hang out together.  You think being a dragon-slayer makes you tough shit?  Well… I’ve got a newsflash for you.  I could break you without even trying.”

Natsu glared right back.  “I don’t know what’s up with you always picking fights, but no ones keeping you here.  If you hate us so much, why don’t you just leave?”

“I have nowhere else to go.”  Nausica spat at him.  “You’re all stuck with me for the time being.”

Natsu continued glaring.  “What’s your problem with us and Kaida anyway?”

Nausica turned her head away and stepped away from all of them.  “None of your fucking business, pinky.”

Natsu made a face.  “Pinky?”

Kaida reached her hand out, gently tugging on Natsu’s jacket.  “Don’t worry about her Natsu.  She’s always like that.  For some reason, she hates family talk.  So just – “  Kaida let out a scream when Nausica turned around and slammed her fist into the make shift bar, causing that side to break and the other to flip up, narrowly missing Kaida and hit Natsu, sending him flying back.

Nausica snarled, “Go back to being a little fucking coward and minding your own business!  I liked you better when you didn’t open your damn mouth.”

Kaida felt her skin crawl with fear and she scooted out of the chair she was in and stumbled back a few steps.  “I’m not… I didn’t mean anything.  I just…”

Nausica tipped her head, walking slowly forward.  “Now you’re just going to bitch out?  Like a fucking coward?  Grow a fucking backbone!  Do you intend to cuddle up with all your little fucking fairy friends and just abandon your duties when it’s time to leave here?”

Kaida’s eyes widened.  “Leave?”

Nausica stared back at her.  “Did you… think we were staying?  We can’t stay here.  It’s a matter of time before the board puts their foot down!  When Gisa returns, we do, too, you know!”

Kaida’s gaze went down to the floor.  She… hadn’t thought of that.  That they were going to eventually return to that village.  Where they were miserable.  Where they hid.  Where they were alone.  Kaida’s face flushed and her eyes trembled.  “I… don’t want to go back.”

Nausica’s eyes widened.  “What?”

At this point, the entire guild’s attention had turned towards the two of them and Natsu was slowly getting up, rubbing the side of his cheek.  But his eyes narrowed when he saw that Nausica was moving in on Kaida again.

Kaida grew more flustered.  “I… Y-you’re the one that told me to stand up for myself!  S-so I am!  I don’t want to go back there!  I want to stay here with Fairy Tail!  Makarov is my grandfather  and everyone here is much warmer than that village.  I don’t – “

Nausica shook her head.  “Do you think any of that matters!?  It won’t last!  These people, this guild, this everything!  It’s temporary!  You can’t just go from being a coward to suddenly wanting the one thing that’s impossible.  Did you even think about what the consequences of joining Fairy Tail were!?  Are you thinking about what you’re doing?”

Natsu shouted, “If she wants to join Fairy Tail then – “

Nausica pointed at him.  “ ** Shut the fuck up before I fucking kill you ** .”

“Don’t threaten him!”  Kaida screamed and immediately covered her mouth.  She took a step back.

But Nausica turned her head towards Kaida again.  When she did, her green eyes turned black as pitch and she clicked her tongue.  “Don’t fucking…”  She suddenly flew right at Kaida.  “Tell me what to fucking do!  You cowardly little bitch!!”

Natsu shouted, “Kaida!”

Lucy gasped, “She’s insane!  She’s going to kill her!”

Erza was charging forward as well.  But she didn’t think any of them were going to be fast enough.  Even Mira was reaching across the broken bar to try and grab Nausica.  But Kaida was frozen back in fear.  Every time she started to step out of her shell, she felt like she was sucked right back down.  Maybe she shouldn’t even try.  Maybe she – 

What looked like black lightning split the space between Kaida and Nausica and right as Nausica had gone for Kaida’s throat, Gisa came down on Nausica’s head, shoving her into the ground with a powerful enough impact that it knocked Natsu and Erza one way, and Mira and the bar the other.  Kaida stumbled back but she was able to brace herself.

When the smoke cleared, Kaida looked down, seeing that Gisa had Nausica pinned to the ground with her heel on her head.  Kaida looked back up at Gisa, but she could see the deep eye bags that forming.  She looked so exhausted and she hadn’t been around much except to give them a list of missions or to request their help for one of her own.  Kaida lowered her arms.  “Gisa, you’re back.”

Gisa shrugged.   _ I get tired of having to interrupt these fights _ .

Kaida frowned.  “Is that the only reason you came back?”

_ Yes.  I’m busy _ .

Nausica reached up and shoved Gisa off and then got back to her feet.   But her head was tipped down so her messy hair was covering all of her face.  Her fists were shaking at her hips.  “Don’t fucking…”  She threw a punch, hitting Gisa right in the face and causing her to stumble into the broken bar.  “Give me that bullshit!”

Gray started to run towards them but Erza grabbed him and yanked him back.  “Stop.”  She ordered.  “We all know Gisa can handle herself.”

Gisa rubbed the side of her face and got back to her feet.  Nausica snarled, “Why don’t you give me some god damned answers instead of just spitting out orders and expecting me to keep rolling with it?  Huh?  How long are you planning on staying with this stupid fucking guild?”

Kaida frowned, her hand resting over her heart.  She wanted to defend Gisa, because after their conversation and then her fight alongside Natsu, she understood a little more of what Gisa was feeling.  But watching Nausica yelling at her now, reminded her of when she had gotten so upset with Gisa.  Silence was just something that was too easy to get frustrated with.  It begs to be shouted into.  But sometimes, it almost felt as though… that’s what she wanted.

Gisa stood up and dusted herself off.  But as soon as she did, Nausica grabbed her collar and yanked her forward.  “I said  ** fucking answer me ** .”

_ Get your hands off me. _

Nausica arched a brow.  “Oh?  There we go.  Fucking boss me around again and see what happens.  I’ve been fucking waiting for this.”

_ Let. Go.  I’m not in the mood _ .

Nausica clenched her other hand into a fist.  “Too bad, I am.”  She went to slam her fist into Gisa’s face but she caught the fist, grabbed her arm with her other hand, spun, flipping Nausica over her shoulder and slamming her into the ground with enough force that the ground broke around them, another gust of wind knocking everyone back.

But Nausica was grinning.  As the pieces of earth broke around her, they curved back up and slammed into Gisa at the same time fire burst out around her body, melting them into nothing.  But Nausica lifted her leg up, wrapping it around Gisa’s neck and yanking her down into the ground towards a spike of earth she created with an earth seal.

Erza’s eyes widened.  “Wh- she wants to kill her!?”

Gray shouted, “Gisa!”

Gisa still had a hold of Nausica’s arm and drug her to the side where she was coming down and smashed the spike before  she  land on Nausica herself.  But Gisa slammed her knee into the ground and yanked Nausica up and threw her into the air.  When she did, she split the space behind her in midair and Gisa raised her hand, a fire seal forming in front of her finger.  In the next moment, a wave of fire slammed into Nausica, pushing her through the crack before it disappeared.

Now everything was awkwardly silent.

Gisa looked over at Kaida.  She had been about to ask Kaida if she was okay but she saw that the pink haired dragon slayer was already at her side, ready to defend her from Nausica.  Or perhaps both of them.  Gisa sighed.   _ I’ll let her cool off for a while and then bring her back _ .

Natsu had a hand resting on Kaida’s back.  He looked over at Gisa and asked, “I thought she just bullied Kaida for the fun of it.  If she’s like that towards you, too.  Why did you select her as… whatever the fuck you call it?”

Kaida whispered, “A root.”  She looked away and whispered, “I’m sorry.  I should have handled that myself.”

Natsu looked at Kaida and urged, “What!  You’re not responsible for her attitude!”

_ That’s right.  I am _ .  Gisa corrected.  She walked over to Kaida and waved her hand, showing her the new orders.   _ This one will take a little investigating.  I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone _ .

Kaida’s eyes widened.  “You’re already leaving again?”

Gisa nodded.   _ The backlog is hundreds long.  I don’t have time to waste. _

Kaida’s frown only deepened.  “You plan on knocking them all out in a matter of days?  Really?  That log would take years.”

_ I don’t have years _ .

Mira was leaning on the bar.  “Hey wait.  I have an idea.  I was just talking with Lucy and Levy but I think we should all go enjoy an evening off together, what do you say?  Hosenka is really well known for their resort and it could be just what the doctor ordered.  Hm?”

Kaida nodded.  “It sounds like a great idea!  What do you think, Gisa?  Can’t you take a day off?”

Erza agreed, “You’ve been working hard and haven’t been around much.  Enjoy some time with us. ”

Gisa still seemed to hesitate.  Her gaze naturally shifted towards Gray for the slightest moment, seeing that this time though, he wasn’t even looking in her direction.  She looked back at Kaida and shook her head.   _ I don’t –  _

“Gisa.  One more day won’t change anything.”  Kaida whispered.

Gisa looked away and then down.  She could never tell Kaida this, but… she was impossible to say no to.

_ Fine… _

The girls were in a room, changing out of their clothes to get ready for the hot spring.  However, Kaida noticed that Lucy seemed to be in a tiff over something, just glaring at the locker she had put her change of clothes into.  “I don’t get it.”

Kaida sidled up to her and asked, “Don’t get what?”

Lucy grumbled, “That… Loke.  During the attack from Phantom Lord… I’d lost my keys somewhere and Loke had found them for me.  I wanted to thank him, but he’s always taking off and hiding from me like I’m the plague or something.”

Kaida blushed and suggested, “Shy maybe?”

Lucy scratched her head.  “Maybe… I mean he does seem… odd.”

Gisa tipped her head.   _ Ah, so they don’t know. _

Kaida looked over at Gisa curiously, seeing that she was inspecting the scar on her stomach in the mirror of the door.  Gisa was rarely ever hurt.  So Kaida knew for a fact that scar happened after they separated.  It made her wonder all the more what kind of being would able to stand toe to toe with her at full strength.  With Nausica, it was obvious Gisa never used her full power.  But if her life was on the line, wouldn’t she have?

Mira stated, “Don’t let it get you down.  It’s nothing personal.  He’s always had issues with celestial wizards.”

“I wonder why…” Lucy whispered as she walked out with the others.

When it was only Kaida and Gisa left, Kaida asked, “Do you know?  Is there a warrant out for him?”

Gisa shook her head.   _ It seems he’s one person and with no malicious intent so the board doesn’t see a reason to punish him.  Not because they’re generous but because they don’t think he’s worth the time.  That gives me a bad feeling. _

“Can we help?”  Kaida hoped.

Gisa shook her head. _ Only if absolutely necessary. _


	40. Missing

In the springs, several of the girls all sat super close to each other and started giggling and gossiping together.  Kaida watched them a moment before looking over at Gisa who was just silently sitting with her back against one of the rocks and her head tipped back.  She looked even more exhausted now that she was relaxing.

Kaida scooted over to her and asked, “Feels nice to finally relax, huh?”

Gisa just stared up into the sky, her red eyes looking as reserved as ever.

“Are you worried about the board?”

_ They’ll complain that I’m not working. _

Kaida frowned, “Gisa have you even slept?”

_ A few minutes here and there.  Just enough to survive _ .

“You’re gonna wear out.  Take this time to relax and let that stress float away for now.”

_ Kaida.  Quit being so optimistic. _   Gisa sighed and climbed up out of the water.   _ I need to be alone for a bit, okay? _

Kaida frowned and looked down as Gisa wrapped a towel around herself and walked down the path that weaved between the rocks.  Levy happened to glance over and saw the disgruntled situation.  She swam over to Kaida and poked her sides, causing the dragon girl to jump and nearly scream out of her skin.

Levy laughed playfully and stated, “Sorry, you were so upset, I couldn’t help it.  Don’t frown.  I’m not sure what happened, but I’m sure it’s not your fault.”

Kaida blushed and scooted back to the rock, lowering until only her eyes and nose were out of the water.  “Thank you.  I’m trying not to be upset, but… it seems like every time I try to help I just make things worse.”

Levy giggled.  “That happens a lot with complicated people.  But they are responsible for their own feelings, so don’t think that means you have to be upset, too, or upset because of them, okay?  Cheer up.  Everyone here at the guild thinks that smile of yours is super cute and we wanna see it more.”

Kaida’s blush only grew worse.  “W-what?  What are you talking about?”

Levy purred and leaned closer to her, whispering into her ear, “You haven’t heard?  The guys are all totally obsessed with you.  Ever since that issue with Laxus when they saw you getting teary eyed, they all started making bets on who could keep you laughing and happiest.  It’s literally a competition to keep that smile on your face!”

Kaida’s eyes widened.  “That explains why they’ve randomly been coming up to me and telling me jokes.”

Levy laughed.  “Yep!  Mira thinks we’re all going overboard and that we’ll overwhelm you, so I apologize if we do.  It’s just how we do things.  Our intentions are always pure, I promise.”

Kaida smiled more.  “Don’t worry.  I don’t take offense at all.  That… actually makes me really happy…”

Levy let out a cheer.  “Whoo!  Look at me, I’ve officially taken first place!”

Kaida asked, “Who was in first place before you?”

Levy immediately started to pout, “Someone who wasn’t even playing… Natsu.”

This made Kaida blush hotly and she turned away but Levy gave her a devious grin and wrapped her arms around her neck and shoulders, “Oh-hohoho, I know what kind of reaction that is.  Do you have a little crush on our dragon-slayer, Kaida?”

“What?  No!  Nonsense!”

“Oh you are so obvious!  That’s so cute!  But you have some competition in the guild you know.”

“C-competition?  I don’t… want to compete with anyone… n-not over something like that.”

“So you do like him!”

“I didn’t say that!  Quit teasing me!”

Levy laughed and let her go.  Once again Kaida sank down, blowing bubbles into the water.  Levy quickly changed subjects, “So I’ve been wanting to ask you about your vocal magic, can I?”

Kaida looked up at her.   “My vocal magic?  Oh… um.  I don’t know a lot.  I just spent a long time studying it.  It was kind of necessary at the time.”

Levy laced her fingers together and smiled, “I was just curious because I practice script magic so I really like reading.  But I think vocal magic would be a huge compliment for it, right?”

Kaida giggled, “Well I can tell you what I do know.  It’s pretty self explanatory.  Most vocal magic are just chants or spoke n  words that have powers.  In essence, it’s just giving magic to your voice.  That spell that switched all of our bodies was a form of vocal magic.”

Levy was nodding her head rapidly and excitedly which made Kaida giggle.  “But then there’s opposite ones which limit or restrict voices.  So if someone uses only vocal or sound magic,  it’s  greatest weakness is vocal magic.”

“That’s great to know!”  Levy stated.  “So we know to come running to you if there’s a job for a vocal or sound wizard!  And on top of that, rumor is going around that you’re a dragon slayer like Natsu?”

Kaida looked down.  Seeing immediately that this made Kaida uncomfortable, she waved her hands.  “W-we don’t have to talk about it!  Sorry, the reader in me just really likes juicy gossip and stories!”

Kaida gave pause and looked more closely at Levy.  Her lips parted a moment before she repeated, “You like reading, Levy?”  When Levy nodded, Kaida straightened up and got a little more serious.  “I… I have a favor of you…!  Talking about the research I did for vocal magic reminded me.  You… if you would do this for me… maybe I could help Gisa…”

Levy pumped her fists.  “Anything!  You name it!”

Dinner was delicious, but the boys were wild.   Every single one of them was finding a different reason to fight or bicker.  But Elfman, Natsu, Gray, and Erza getting into an eating competition was probably the funniest thing she’d seen in a long time.  She had anticipated it being Elfman who won because of his sheer size, but instead it was Natsu whose stomach could be matched by no other.  The whole hall was filled with laughter all through dinner.

Kaida found herself sitting beside Levy, chatting with her about her magic or some juicy gossip she had just found.  The woman was sweet and without judgement so Kaida found her safe to talk to.  Unlike Nausica who couldn’t make up her mind about anything, or Gisa whom was like talking to a brick wall.

Speaking of…

Kaida looked around the dining area but saw no sign of her anywhere.  Not even her sitting in a corner being her usual quiet self.  She was just missing, ever since she’d said she’d wanted to be alone.  A cold feeling began to settle in her stomach.  Had she left because of what Kaida had said?  She’d feel absolutely miserable if she’d ruined her mini vacation.

When Levy noticed the sour look on her face, she smiled and leaned over, shoving a large piece of chicken in her mouth.  “Why the grumpy gills all of a sudden, Kaida?  We’re all having a party.”

Kaida gave her a half smile.  “I know but… Gisa hasn’t come back since our conversation earlier…”

Natsu put down his bowl of food and gave her a look.  “Mn?  You two had an argument?”

“I don’t really know.  She just said she wanted to be alone for a while.”  Kaida stated.  “But I think I upset her and she left.”

Levy patted Kaida’s back.  “Remember what I said before okay?  It’s not your fault.”

Erza nodded her head.  “Levy is absolutely right.  We all take responsibility for our own actions.  If she chose not to enjoy this nice evening with the rest of us, then that’s all there is to it.  There is no reason or sense in blaming yourself.”

Kaida smiled softly at Erza.  “You have a lot of confidence.  I wish I could be more like you.”

Erza touched her hand to Kaida’s very briefly.  “You’ll get there.  It takes time.  My case is a special one, so do not compare yourself to me.  You have your own cherishable qualities.”

When Erza removed her hand, Kaida stared at her own where hers had touched her.   _ What the… _

Levy threw her arms up.  “Yeah, Kaida!  There’s tons to like about you!  Especially how cute you are!”  She wrapped her arms around Kaida and started nuzzling her head into the other  girls  hair.

Erza looked over when Gray stood up.  “Hm?”

Natsu asked through his mouthful, “Where are you going?”

“To get some fresh air.”  Gray growled, shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling out of the dining area.

Lucy frowned deeply.  “What on earth happened to those two?  When Gisa first joined they were practically attached at the hip.  But now… I haven’t seen them even talk to each other for… weeks.”

Erza nodded.  “I was noticing the same thing.  I mean it seems the obvious answer would be that they no longer have feelings for each other, but I can’t help but feel that’s incorrect.  Especially considering how Gray still response to Gisa in trouble.”

Lucy looked down.  “Maybe it was one sided.”

Kaida cleared her throat.  “Guys, it’s not really my place but… believe me when I say the situation is more complicated than that, okay?  I think both of them still feel the way they always have, but… external forces are interfering.”

Erza questioned, “You mean, Gisa being the progenitor?”

Kaida nodded.

Lucy squawked, “That’s not fair!  What does that have to do with a person’s feelings?  Why can’t Gisa just go back to the way she was without her memories?  She was so cute and so fun and now she’s – “

“Lucy.”  Erza cut her off.  “That’s enough.”

“I’m sorry.”  Lucy whispered.  “It’s just that… we had a lot of fun and now… it seems like everyones always upset.”

“Everyone has rough times.”  Erza told her.

“Nothing is stopping anyone from making new memories.”  Natsu urged.  “There’s no sense in dwelling on the past.  We gotta keep moving forward, no matter what.”

Kaida smiled softly.  “Right!”

Gray grumbled inwardly as he walked around, looking in all the different sections of the resort.  He could feel in his chest that Gisa hadn’t left.  It wasn’t something he could explain, he just knew.  He’d just find her, make sure she was okay, and then he’d go back.  He wondered if even just this would annoy her though.  He just couldn’t help it.  His concern over her wasn’t just a flip he could switch off, even if she was serious about them never being able to be together.

He’d find a way to deal with just keeping his distance.

He searched almost the entire resort, all the café areas,  the  game rooms, everywhere.  When he didn’t make any progress, his annoyance only grew.  He knew he couldn’t be wrong about her not being here, but he wasn’t sure where else to look.  Kaida had said it happened in the baths when she left.

He paused.  Did she ever leave the bath?

Gray’s face flushed.  “You gotta be kidding me…”  He looked at the door that led to the womens hot springs and he put his hand over his face.  “Please don’t let anyone be in here…”  He poked his head in and was only able to see a sliver of the baths through the changing room doors, but he didn’t hear the sounds of any womens’ voices.

Walking on through, he reached the edge of the hot spring and looked around.  It seemed clear no one was in here.  No sounds of stirring or screaming and punching him so that was good… but not good at the same time.  If Gisa wasn’t here then where could she be?

He sighed.  Just in case, he’d look through the whole area.  He made his way through the paths between the rocks that led to different sections of the springs.  No matter where he turned though, it was just empty, as he expected.  He had been just about to leave when he noticed a leg just past one of the rocks.  His heart jumped up in his throat.  He walked over and the sight before him only made his racing heart that much worse.

Gisa had her back up against the trunk of one of the trees and her head had lulled onto her shoulder as she slept.  Her wet hair was sticking out in all directions from the awkward angle in which she slept which also caused her towel to loosen up in her slumber.  The way she was laying she looked totally vulnerable and defenseless.  For a moment he forgot this woman was the progenitor and suddenly she was just the girl who was afraid of everything again.

That thought only made his heart ache more.  

He remembered hearing Kaida mention several times how little she’d been resting, and her expressions recently  had all been exhausted and weary.  If it weren’t for that, he’d have woken her up and scolded her for not sleeping properly.  But… he had a feeling that if he woke her up, she wouldn’t let herself fall back asleep and she’d lose her only chance to get a decent rest.

So instead, he fixed her towel so it wouldn’t fall as she shifted in her sleep and he walked a ways away and sat down, keeping an eye out for her until she woke up.  He’d have some explaining to do if any girls showed up, but he’d deal with that when they got there.

Kaida nearly jumped out of her skin when Natsu jumped up behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck.  She’d gotten pretty used to everyone in the guild, but for some reason, Natsu still caused a fluttery feeling in her chest and so she always blushed, no matter what he was doing.  He teased her, “Sup Dragon Slayer.  Where you going?”

Kaida smiled at him.  “I was just going to go relax.  You guys are all too wild for me.”

“You’re not stressing are you?”  Natsu asked worriedly.  “If you are, the best thing to do is to join all of your friends and forget about it!”  He offered her a big bright grin.

Kaida’s gaze was warm and soft.  He was such a compassionate person.  Even knowing details about her she never would have dreamed of telling anyone.

** Natsu groaned as he looked up at the sky that was now visible from where he and Kaida had destroyed the top of Phantom Lord’s castle.  He could see the sky now and it relaxed him a bit but he looked over at Kaida as she landed beside of him, her wings disappearing back into the seals they’d come out of.  Natsu sat up quickly.  “Hey hey hey, I got so much I wanna ask you.” **

** Kaida blushed.  “Huh?  What do you mean?” **

** Natsu’s expression was bright despite him being totally exhausted from the fight.  “Before you and Gajeel, I’d never met another Dragon Slayer before!”  He looked over at Gajeel as he woke up and he shouted, “I wanna ask you, too!” **

** Gajeel just looked away.  “Not interested.” **

** Natsu just ignored his comment, “Where did you ** **  guys learn your dragon slayer magic?” **

** Gajeel went quiet and Kaida looked uneasy, scratching at her cheek.  Natsu whined, “Aw, come on!” **

** “Shut up.” Gajeel hissed.  “I learned… from the steel dragon Metalicana.” **

** Natsu squealed like a high school girl, “So you did learn from a dragon!”  He looked over at Kaida.  “Did you?” **

** Kaida looked down.  “Technically… yes.  But… I never met the dragon I got mine from.” **

** Natsu frowned.  “What?  Why not?” **

** Kaida’s gaze became somber.  “That’s complicated…” **

** Natsu returned to Gajeel, seeing that Kaida was uncomfortable.  “What about you?  How’s your dragon?” **

** “I don’t know.”  Gajeel seethed. **

** Natsu hissed, “I said ‘how is he’!?” **

** “I said I don’t know!”  Gajeel yelled back.  He paused and then explained, “Metalicana just suddenly disappeared one day.  Without saying anything.  He’s so damn selfish…” **

** “When he disappeared… that wasn’t July 7 ** ** th ** ** , seven years ago was it?” **

** Gajeel’s eyes widened.  “Do you know where Metalicana is?” **

** “No!”  Natsu hissed, “I’m looking for Igneel!  The fire Dragon!” **

** “Seven years ago… year777, July 7th…” **

** “Why are there so many sevens in a row?” **

** “How should I know?” **

** “Well, whatever, we’re dragon slayers so we gotta stick together.”  Natsu turned to Kaida and asked, “When we get back, you gotta show me how to summon dragon wings so I can fly without using Happy.” **

** Happy pouted, “Hey!” **

** Kaida looked up at him, “Natsu, I don’t think… it’s something you can do.” **

** “What, why?”  Natsu asked. **

** Kaida felt her arms shaking and she quietly whispered, “Because… I didn’t learn from a dragon… I… was born  ** **_ half dragon _ ** **.” **

** Natsu’s eyes widened.  “You…?  What?”  After a moment, he shouted, “Man that’s totally awesome!  I wanna be half dragon!” **

** Kaida’s eyes were wide.  “You… don’t think I’m a freak?” **

** “No way!”  Natsu shouted, “I’m so jealous!” **

** Kaida slowly got to her feet.  “You’re not going to ask how that’s  ** ** possible? ** ** ” **

** Natsu made a face.  “Dude, I don’t  ** **_ wanna _ ** **  know the details of that.” **

** Kaida gasped, her cheeks hot.  “N-No!  That’s not what happened!” **

** Natsu chuckled, “I didn’t know Gramps kids were into that kind of thing.  I’m so teasing him…” **

** “No, Natsu, you have it all wrong!”  Kaida whined. **

** Natsu raised his hand, “I’ve got something else I wanna chat with Gajeel about, why don’t you go back and get the celebration started, huh?  I’ll catch up!” **

** Kaida’s gaze softened but her heart felt full.  He literally… acted like it was no big deal.  Her being a dragon didn’t matter at all to him. **

“You’re right, Natsu.  Let’s go have fun.”  Kaida stated.

Natsu grinned and took her hands.  “Yeah, it just wouldn’t be the same without you, come on!”


	41. Life

Gisa shifted and shivered a bit when she felt a cool gust of wind and her hands slid up to her arms.  She felt the towel around her torso but then she felt another fabric above her that helped to warm her up.  She was overcome with a familiar smell and her head nestled down into it without realizing what she was doing.  When she finally opened her eyes, she realized it a jacket with a little bit of fur trim on the collar.  Her gaze drifted up and she a familiar bare back facing her.

Gray was just sitting here, his chin resting on top of his hand.

Immediately her heart leapt at the sight of him and began to race, causing a flush to her cheeks.  At the same moment , she saw him rub his chest and grunt and then look over at her.  He stiffened when he saw she was awake and ended up just staring at her until he looked away.  “Sorry.  I just…”  He turned his whole back to her and growled, “You can’t just fall asleep in a strange place in nothing but a towel okay?  No one knew where you were, everyone was worried.”

Gisa could barely think straight.  Everything inside of her was desperate to reach him, to wrap her arms around him, to cling to him, to lose herself in him, but her mind knew better.  She knew that once wasn’t enough.  That giving in now would just lead to wanting more, that it would cause more trouble for both of them.

Instead, she pulled his jacket closer to her and curled her legs up to her chest.   _ I don’t remember falling asleep.  Sorry _ .

Gray just went quiet but he wouldn’t turn back to her or look at her or anything.  From the foreign ache in her chest though, she knew that it was because he  felt the same as her.  That if they spent too long gazing at each other, she’d lose the strength to follow her orders.

_ You should stop caring about me, Gray. _

“I can’t.”

_ It’s too dangerous.  And I’m not a good person.  I –  _

“Will you shut up?”  Gray ordered.  “I don’t care about the trivial nonsense coming out of your mouth that I know is just regurgitated from what that stupid board wants you to think and feel.  I only care about what you really feel.”

Gisa squeezed herself further into a ball.   _ You know how I really feel.  You know that even if I stood here and told you to get out of my sight and that I hate you, you know it’d all be lies.  I know there’s no sense in trying to push you away  _ _ cause _ _  you won’t go anywhere.  I love you for that. _

“Yeah well… this whole thing would just be easier if you’d stop doing whatever they wanted.”

_ I can’t. _

“I want you back, Gisa…”

Gisa’s hand trembled on the jacket and her eyes shut tightly.  She was losing all her willpower.   _ Gray.  If they decide that I’m no longer capable of following orders they will kill me, they will destroy Fairy Tail, and pick a new progenitor and do it all over again.  If we want to live, this is the way we have to be _ .

“Gisa – “

_ I would destroy this world if something happened to you _ .

Gray turned and looked back at her, his eyes a bit wide.  “Gisa.”

_ I will fight everything to ensure you’re safe.  Whatever action I have to take to ensure your safety, I will do it.   Even if that means suffering for all of my life.  I –  _

“I won’t.”  Gray argued.  “I won’t just suppress my feelings.  I can’t.  Not when it comes to you.  I don’t care what hell it brings down on us.  Every moment with you is worth it.  I’d rather go through hell with you, than live in peace without you.”

Gisa felt her entire body go limp.  She lost all self control.  Her body started to move on his own.  She needed to hold him, to be with him.  To never leave him again.  He eagerly turned and held his arms out, ready to embrace her as soon as she came to him.  His heart was racing and he could feel hers as well.  He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d gotten to hold her.  To forget about everything for a moment.

She’d just about reached him, less than inch away from his skin before the crack in space formed right between them and Gisa climbed into it instead.

Gray sat there, his eyes wide, his heart racing, but the coldest, bitter feeling he’d ever felt settling in his chest.  He’d been so close…

As soon as the crack closed behind Gisa and she was alone in the darkness of  Between , where no one could see her, she lowered her head, gripping her hair and screamed into the darkness.  The pain of the lives she’d taken.  Of the people she’d hurt, of the people she’d betrayed.

Of the growing pain of her heart breaking over and over again.

She screamed it out, over and over until her throat felt raw and her tears dried up.

Lucy was walking down the road that lead from the resort and to other  shops.  Plu was walking along side of her as she rambled out loud, “Those guys I swear, they can’t be human.  Well, minus Happy.  I know he’s a cat.”  Lucy looked at Plu and asked, “And you’re a dog of some kind, right?”

Plu raised his hand.  “I’m actually a human being.”

“Really?”  Lucy laughed.  Then she gasped.  She jumped back.  “Human?  You talk!?”

“Aye!”

“Aye…?”  Lucy repeated, her eyes narrowing.

Happy was hiding behind a bush and continued to tease, “A hero with a sacred stone turned me into this~”

Lucy put her hands on her hips.  “Real funny.  Enough with the ventriloquist act.  Get your behind out here, please.”

Happy came out and stated, “Aw man, I was hoping since you were so dumb that I could keep it up for like a week.”

“Jee, thanks.” Lucy grumbled.

Gisa was sitting on the rooftop watching the scene unfold in front of her.  She really should have gone back to Gray and apologized, but she just couldn’t right now.  She needed to get a handle of herself first.  Besides, she needed to keep an eye on a certain other person.   In the meantime she’d make due with having stolen his jacket that he’d put on her.  She was far from feeling cold, but having his smell around her  made her feel the tiniest bit better.  If only it could actually be him…

When two guys showed up and started harassing Lucy, she stiffened.  She could easily knock them out, but right now, she need to avoid that kind of confrontation.  Using her powers for the sole sake of protecting a guild member would definitely strike a chord with the board.   But the harassment quickly turned from harassment to grabbing her and trying to drag her off.

She started to stand up when out of nowhere, Loke went flying at the first guy, landing a hard punch right to his face.  In the same swift move, he turned and kicked the other guy in the chin, knocking him back.

Loke smiled at her and asked, “Are you hurt?”  He then jumped a far distance from her and whined, “I’m sorry.”

Lucy shouted, “For what?”

Loke explained, “These guys were preying on women.  They’re from a rogue guild.  I was in the middle of a job to capture them.”

Lucy commented, “I thought I hadn’t seen you around the resort the last couple hours.”

Loke grabbed the guys up and stated, “Alright, now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta go take these guys back.”

“Wait, thanks for saving me.  And also for finding my keys.  Instead of taking those guys back, want to hang out with me for a bit?”

Loke paused.  “Sure… if that’s  _ okay _ .” His gaze drifted up to the rooftop where Gisa was sitting.

She just kept watching.

When the two of them went to a little shop, Gisa sat down at another table in the corner, just keeping an eye out as the other two spoke.  She was surprise when Lucy boldly asked him about  his history with celestial spirit mages.

But Loke just lowered his head and gave a total cliché break up line about needing to just forget about him.  Gisa crossed her legs and leaned her chin into her hand.  So she was right.

When Lucy seemed to get tired of hitting dead ends with him, she got up and thanked him for his time and saving her.  She had just started to leave when Loke pulled her into a hug and confessed, “I don’t have long to live…”

He pulled back and turned his head away and then started laughing.  “You fell for it!  It was a little trick I use when chasing girls.  Just to get a little sympathy, you know?”

Lucy hit him as hard as she could.  “I hate this kind of joke!  I totally believed you!”  Once Lucy was out of the shop, Loke looked over at Gisa.

“How long are you going to stalk me?  I know you’ve been keeping an eye on me since you got your memories back.”

Gisa closed her eyes and sipped at the tea she’d ordered.  Loke sighed in return and stated, “If you’re going to kill me, please just do it.  Don’t drag this out, okay?”

Gisa opened her eyes slowly, but they were empty as she looked at him.  She took out her pen and wrote on the table top:  You want to die?

Loke gritted his teeth before turning and walking on out as well.

“Have you calmed down?”

Nausica looked up from where she was hanging upside down in a tree, her knees locked onto the branch.  Her arms were crossed and she glared up at Gisa.  “I’m better.”

“You know I hate fighting you when you get like that.”

“And you know I only want to kill people when I’m like that.”

“ Okay but you let every single thing Kaida says get to you.  You go into that mode and I have to stop what I’m doing and deal with it.”

Nausica looked away.  “Thanks.”

Gisa stared up at her for a few more moments before stating, “I have some missions I want you to take care of, since I can’t leave you alone with her.”

“How many missions are you going to do before you start working on the real ones?  Like the one you promised me?”

“I don’t know when I’ll get to that one.”

“Not a priority, huh?”  Nausica snapped as she jumped down from the tree.  “All you care about is getting on the boards good side so you can cuddle up to your boy toy and – “

“Nausica.”

Nausica stopped and looked back at her.

“Do  _ not _  make me mad.  I’m not in control of my emotions right now.”

“I know.”  Nausica whispered.  “Sorry.  I keep making things harder for you.”

“I like consistency.  Just don’t go crazy too often.”

Nausica started to walk towards the crack that Gisa created when she stopped.  “Oh wait.  I’ve been trying to ask you a question for weeks, but you keep dodging it.  When are you going to tell  _ her _ ?  Don’t you think she should know the truth?”

Gisa stared at Nausica.  “That’s a secret I will take with me to the grave.  It’s better that she doesn’t know.”

“I know you’re a grim reaper and what not, but I think something like that isn’t up to you to decide if she should know or not.  I know if I were in her position… I’d hate you.”

“I’m getting used to that feeling.”

Nausica flicked her hand.  “I hope you start getting your shit together Gisa.  We still haven’t started attacking the big assignments.  Or looked into who overpowered you.  If there’s already someone out there who can beat you, and now you’re giving yourself a weakness, you’re going to fail again.  And then they’ll kill you.  And if you die before you track down my sister…

** I will resurrect you and kill you again ** .”  Nausica turned and marched on through the warp gate.

Gisa sighed and closed her eyes.  The mission she was on when she disappeared.

She really needed to start looking into it again.


	42. Spirit King

“It feels like it’s been ages since you spent much time around here, Gisa.”  Mirajane stated with a big smile.  She was leaning on the top of the renovated bar.  Gisa was sitting beside Kaida, both of them sipping at their drinks.  Mira teased, “But Gray is sitting over there with others.”

Gisa shrugged her shoulders.  Mira giggled and continued, “Oh come on now,  we  know that you guys aren’t mad at each other, you’re wearing his jacket now.”

Nausica, further down the bar, coughed into her hand.  “Obvious.”

A fire seal formed next to Nausica and in the next moment, blew the girl sky high.

Kaida put her hand over her eyes to block the sun as she looked up into the clouds.  “Will she ever learn?”

Mira laughed and started to say something when they were suddenly bombarded by women with complaints.  All of them were over Loke.

Kaida questioned, “What’s that about?”

Gisa shrugged.

Happy landed on Kaida’s head.  “They’re girls from town.  They’re all claiming to be Loke’s girlfriend.”

Kaida gasped, “Really?  What a player.”

They then continued to complain that they were all broken up with the previous night.  They demanded of Mira, “Why would he say something like that!?  Did he find some other dream girl?  Who is she?  Is she in this guild? ”

Lucy walked up to them and asked, “What’s going on?”

Mira put her hand to her lips after shooing the girls away and she confessed, “I’m… getting nervous.  All of this strange behavior… he gave me a letter this morning … I wonder if…”  She reached under the bar and pulled out the letter.  “It was addressed to you, Lucy, sorry I forgot about it.  I was going to tell Loke to be a man and give it to you himself when he came back but…”

Lucy gasped as she read the letter.  “This is…!  He’s quitting Fairy Tail!  But… why?”

Natsu shouted, “We can’t let that bastard quit Fairy Tail!  He’s part of the family now!  What’s he thinking?”

Erza grumbled, “I don’t know… this is all so strange.  It’s as though he’s burning all of his bridges.”

Lucy clenched her hands on the letter.  She’d had one of her spirits do a little research on Loke.  What she’d found out…  She had a feeling she knew right where Loke would be.  “We have to find him before  it’s  too late.”

“Think you know where he is?”  Gray asked.

Lucy nodded.  “I have a strong feeling.  But we have to hurry.”

Everyone followed Lucy’s lead and sure enough, they found Loke.

It was a small cliff side that looked out over a beautiful pond, a waterfall completely encompassing the area.  It looked beautiful, minus the grave piece that was at the ledge.

Loke stiffened up and looked back at all of them.  His eyes widened.  “What  are you guys doing here…?”  His gaze softened on Lucy a moment before he saw, through the small crowd, in the back, Gisa was watching him.  He knew what that meant.

Lucy stated whispered, “This is Karen’s grave, isn’t it?  The Celestial Wizard you were previously affiliated with?  And… the reason you’re afraid of Celestial wizards is… because you’re a spirit right?”

Natsu gasped, “Wait what!?”

Erza stared in shock.  “I had no idea.  Loke, is this true?”

Loke looked down.  “It… is.”

Lucy continued, “She was contracted to Leo and a few others.  Are you Leon then?”

Loke nodded his head.  “I am.  It’s impressive you were able to figure out my secret.”

Lucy smiled and shook her head.  “I am a celestial spirit wizard.  I made contracts with a lot of spirits.  I finally felt the real you.   But I should have known sooner.  Normally when the summoner who holds your key dies, your contract is broken.  And you will be forced to return to the spirit world and wait for your next summoner.  Karen died, but you had a contract with her and you still remained in this world.  There must be some reason why you can’t return.”

Erza looked back at Gisa.  “Didn’t you say before that the dimensional task force you work for created those keys to limit exchanges between Earthland and the Celestial world?”

Gisa nodded her head.

“Why do they need to be limited?”  Erza asked.

Gisa pulled out her pen and explained: Certain races can’t survive in certain worlds.  Humans cannot go long in the celestial spirit realm and the opposite is true.  Celestial spirits cannot thrive long here in this world.

Lucy asked, “How long have you been here?”

Loke smiled weakly.  “Three years already.”

Lucy gasped, “I… can’t believe you made it to one…!”

“Yes, well, I’m at the end of my limit.”  Loke confessed.  “This is it for me.”

Lucy shouted, “Maybe I can help you!  Tell me why you can’t return, or I’ll try opening a gate for you.”

“I don’t need your help.  I can’t return for a simple reason.”

Lucy asked, “What happened?”

“I broke the sacred bond between a summoner and a spirit and I’ve been exiled forever.  This is my sin.  I’ll die for it without complaint.  I’m a traitor.  I killed my own summoner.”

Lucy gasped, “That can’t be true!  You would never – “

Loke chuckled.  “It is true.  Just as I’m sure there’s a warrant out for me, right Gisa?”

Kaida looked back at Gisa who just looked on with a blank look.  She made no attempt to write, so she wasn’t interested in answering him.

“Surely there’s something we can do.” Lucy begged.  

Loke shook his head and explained his story.  He told them of how abusive Karen was and how he came to Earthland using his own power instead of through the gate so that he could teach Karen a lesson.  He remained there until her own magic ran out, waiting for her to break her contract with them.  But instead of returning to apologize, she went out on a mission on her own where she perished.   As soon as Loke finished his story, his body started to tremble, fading in and out right in front of them.  Lucy shot to his side.  “Loke!”

Loke grunted.  “I’m almost… out of time…”

“Don’t say that!”

“I killed Karen because I prevented her from summoning spirits to save her own life.  It’s all my fault… I’m responsible.  I broke a sacred law… and can no longer return home…This is the end… but I’m glad to have met a decent Celestial Wizard.  Thank you Lucy.”

Lucy shouted at him, “You can’t just give up!  I’ll help you!  I’ll open a gate!  You just have to go there and your lifeforce will return, right?”

“Returning there would only break more laws.  Even so it just can’t be done.”

“It was an accident!  You’re not responsible!  They’ll let you back!”  Lucy wrapped her arms around Loke and shouted, “Open!  Gate of the Lion!”  She shouted it over and over but nothing happened.

Kaida looked over at Gisa.  “They are enforcing that law, right?  Is Lucy just wasting her energy?”

Gisa closed her eyes.

Lucy kept trying to open the gate, despite Loke telling her it was useless and trying to get her to stop.

Natsu was shaking.  “I can’t just watch him go like this.”  He looked back at Gisa and asked, “You’re above the law right?  Can’t you do something about this?”

Kaida touched Natsu’s hand.  “It’s out of our control.  Doing so would upset the board and have dire consequences.”

“But it  _ can _  be done right?” Natsu asked.  “He  _ can _  be saved.”

Kaida looked over at Gisa.  “I… I’m not sure… Gisa…?”

Before them, Lucy and Loke were still shouting, but their bodies were beginning to dissolve into energy.  Loke yelled at her, “If you keep this up, you’ll disappear with me!  Don’t add to my sin, Lucy!”

“Whatever the law is, I’ll change it!”  Lucy screamed.

Natsu gritted his teeth and he ordered, “He’s going to die!  If you can do something, do it!”

Erza urged, “Gisa, he’s a guild member and he’s going to die.  Whatever comes of breaking the rules, we’ll deal with it.”

Gray defended, “Guys, you can’t ask her to – “

Suddenly the whole area lit up in a bright yellow light and Gisa opened her eyes.

The waterfall around the cliff began to shift and change and it twirled in the air until it took on a massively large form.  A giant wearing armor with a huge mustache that went past his shoulders was hovering in the air, looking down at them.

Loke gasped, “The celestial spirit king… what is he… doing here?”

The spirit king’s voice boomed and rattled the ground, “Old friend, we who pledge our oaths to humans… we who bear keys, we are forbidden from killing.  Though not directly, you are indirectly responsible for the death of your celestial wizard.  As per the law, you are forbidden from returning.”

Lucy shouted up at him, “Don’t you think you’re being unreasonable!?”

Loke ordered, “Just give it up, Lucy.”

“Old  friend, that  is a law that cannot be changed.”   The spirit king argued.

Lucy kept shouting, “He’s been suffering for 3 years.”

“A law is law.”  The spirit king continued to argue.

Gisa walked past the group.  When she made her way closer, the spirit king acknowledged her, “Ah, Gisa, I thought I sensed you here.”  He paused.  “Do you have an objection?  Do you, too, wish to tell me to ignore the law?”

Gisa glared up at him.   _ You know I can’t say something like that.  However, you’re being narrow minded about this situation. _

“Do tell.”  

_ My job is to encourage peace between all worlds.  If you’re going to favor celestial spirits with your laws, then I won’t be able to do my job. _ _   According to your law _ _ , it is fine for a human to abuse a celestial spirit to the point of nearly killing them.  But because Loke stood up for his friend and it ended with a disappointing outcome, he’s band from his world?  That law makes no sense. _

“Are you telling me you have a better solution?”

_ Yes.  Allow him clearance.  Give him a single second chance.  Give his contract to Lucy.  If he fails her, then you can punish him.  But give him a chance to redeem himself.  Everyone makes mistakes.  However.  I don’t believe what he did is what I consider a mistake.  You’ve always been a stickler for the rules.  But I put my foot down here. _

“And if I disagree?”

_ I will not enforce your laws any longer. _

“You do not have that authority, Gisa.  If the board were to – “

_ We don’t need to involve the board.  This is an internal matter.  Besides, it’s not like there’s any way they won’t know about this. _

The spirit king sighed.  “Fine.  You’ve left me little choice.  But I see your point.  I will pardon this and revise our laws.  I will look for a way to assess the relationship between wizard and spirit.”

Lucy gasped, “Gisa what did you say to him?”

Gisa just lowered her head.  Kaida stared at her but she was torn.  She would have been upset had she not done anything and let Loke die, but… now what would the consequences be?  To tell a king that she planned to abandon their world if they didn’t agree…?  Surely the board would lose it over that.

When the spirit king began to disappear, he told Loke, “You will remain here, serving a contract with your friend there.  That is how you will repent for your crimes.  Live on with all your strength from here on, understand?”

Loke smiled a bit through the tears and he glowed before turning into a key and landing in Lucy’s hand.

The others ran over and looked at the new key.  Natsu shouted, “I can’t believe that guy was actually a spirit!  No one told me!”

Lucy smiled.  “I had just figured it out…but at least… now he’s safe and sound…”

Kaida put her hands on her hips.  “Yeah that turned out okay.  We’ll see how tomorrow goes.”

Natsu made a face.  “Tomorrow?  Why?”

Kaida shook her head.  “It’s nothing.”


	43. Secrets

A great man slammed his fist down on the table.  “You threatened him!?”

The spirit king as sitting at the table but he was much smaller.  This form of him was just a projection so that they could all sit at the same table.  The Celestial King calmly stated, “Gorgo, I told you, it is fine.”

Gorgo glared at the other man with his red eyes.  “It’s not like you to be so lenient.  The point isn’t that  it’s  okay, the point is that the threat wasn’t a decision made by the board by something she came up with herself.  The progenitor doesn’t think.  The progenitor follows orders.”

“I don’t disagree.  Things like that need to be brought before the board first.  However… Leo was in danger of dying within a few moments.  The consequences of that would have been rather burdensome.”  Mard stated from where he was sitting with his feet up on the table.  He casually added, “I think, given the situation is was the right move.  If Leo died, we’d be down a constellation.  I’m sure the other spirits would have fought back.  And then the wrath of Fairy Tail would have come down upon you.  I’m sure you’re quaking in your boots.”

Gorgo barked, “Mard, this is not a joking matter.”

Mard retorted.  “I’m not joking.”

Another member put his hands on the table and stated, “Enough bickering.  Our progenitor isn’t ignorant of the situation.  We don’t have enough reps to validate replacing her now.  Our only other option would be to run a draft across the worlds and recruit someone else capable.”

“I’m still capable.”  Gisa argued.  “And I didn’t make a poor decision.  As Mard stated, there were a lot of consequences of letting Leo die and there simply wasn’t enough time to argue.  So a threat was my only option.”

“There was no order to protect him!”  Gorgo snarled.  “You were acting on free will again!  Because you keep going back to that damn guild!  I told you to stay the hell away from it!”

“It has nothing to do with Fairy Tail!”

“Since when do you talk back to me!?”  Gorgo barked.  “One order to the Magic Council and I can end that little freakshow you’re playing in!   Will that put you in your damn place?”

Gisa squeezed her arms.  “No… I’m sorry.  I’ll be quiet.”

“If you two are done…”  One of the men held his hand up.  When he did, words formed in the air, slithered around like a snake and then coiled around Gisa’s arm before disappearing.  Gisa closed her eyes and she could see flashes of a tower.  The man explained, “Since you were speaking of the Magic Council, they gave us an urgent mission.  Your orders:

** Destroy this Tower and kill Jellal. ** ”

Gisa arched a brow.  “Is that all?”

“Oh is that easy for you?”  Gorgo asked.  “Then why are there still outstanding missions?  You’re spending too much time hanging out with those rats.”

Mard chuckled, “You speak so ill of your own race, Gorgo.  I often think you’re the demon, not me.”

Gisa stood.  “If we’re done, I’ll – “

“You weren’t dismissed.”  Gorgo growled.

Gisa sighed.  “May I please be dismissed?”

Gorgo glared at her.  “I don’t like your tone.  Lose it when you come back.”

Mard laughed.  “Oh heavens, if you’re going to treat her like a dog, those orders and expectations are a bit too complex.  Try using one word orders.  Hush, hush, hush.”  

Gisa glared and turned to walk out of the room.

Gorgo bellowed, “I didn’t dismiss you.”

Gisa stopped.  She waited.

Gorgo was losing his patience.  “Return to the table, sit down, and ask appropriately.”

The spirit King interjected, “Gorgo, that’s enough.  You’re being a child.”

“We let her have freedoms and that’s why she’s been fucking up.”  Gorgo challenged.  “I’m taking responsibility for training her.”

The spirit king sighed, “I think she needs a father, not a dog-trainer.”

“It’s too late to try that approach.”  Gorgo stated.

“Perhaps you should have done so when she was born…”  The spirit king argued.

The woman with red hair placed her hand on Gorgo’s shoulder, “Honey, please just let her leave, she’s been – “

Gorgo jerked his arm to the side, hitting his elbow square in the woman’s face and sending her flying.  “Don’t touch me, woman.”

Mard laughed.  “Even your wife.  Honestly.  Human race is represented by two very different people.  No wonder a product of the two of you was destined to be the progenitor.”

The woman slowly got up, holding her bleeding nose.  The spirit king stood.  “We’re done here.  I’ve had enough of this.  Gisa, you’re dismissed.  Loel, please go treat your nose.  I would avoid your husband if you could. ”

Loel stood up slowly and shook her head.  “I will always stay at my husband ’ s side.  That’s the wife’s duty.”

Gisa glared at the two people.  By blood, they were her parents.  By everything else, they were nothing.

Kaida and Nausica were sitting stiffly at one of the tables in front of the guild hall.  Natsu came over and sat next to Kaida.  He asked, “What’s wrong with you two?”

Kaida frowned at Natsu and confessed, “We’re… waiting for Gisa to return with news.”

“What news?”  Erza questioned.

Kaida wiggled her fingers together.  “Well… you see… that Loke thing yesterday… was… um… a big no-no.  There was no contract out to defend Loke.  And she used her authority to suppress one of the kings… who um… also happens to be a board member.”

All of them gasped in shock.  “What!?”

Lucy looked down at her new Leo key.  “Oh no.  So she might get in a lot of trouble for helping Loke?”

Kaida explained, “To manage all these different universes is very beaurocratic.  I don’t agree with it by any means, but there’s not exactly any other way to do it.   Using powers like that in favor of any race over another would certainly cause turmoil.  If it got out that she defended Loke because he was a member of Fairy Tail, then it could start and interdimensional war.”

“That’s a lot of pressure…”  Lucy stated.  “Now I see why – “

“Kaida!!”

Kaida looked over as Levy  rushed up to her, putting her hand on her shoulder and letting out a huge breath of relief.  “Kaida, I found something.”

Kaida’s eyes widened.  “You what?”  

Nausica looked at the book that was in Levy’s arms.  Her eyes widened.  “Is that…?  Wait – what did you find?”

Kaida got up, “Let’s go, we might need this now.”  The three of them hopped up and took off to Levy’s place.

Lucy frowned, “What are they getting so worked up over?  I’m so curious.”

“You asked her to do  _ what _ ?!”  Nausica shouted, but then she stopped and took a deep breath.  “It’s fine.  Okay.”

Kaida explained.  “She has script magic.  So… I asked her if she would read the history book.  I thought maybe there would be something in it that would help us.”

“Help… what.”  Nausica demanded.

“Gisa is afraid to be herself because she’s afraid of the consequences.  I wanted to find something that would allow her to feel free to show her emotions without having to worry about the board killing off anyone.”

Nausica grabbed Kaida’s collar. “How are her emotions a good thing?”

“I’m not saying good or bad.  But it’s only fair and it’s only right.”

“So when an entire realm is obliterated because she can’t stop thinking about some boy, that’s okay?”

“Her suffering her entire life is okay?”

Nausica continued to glare.  “You think letting millions of people die won’t make her suffer?”

“That’s up to her.  I want her to be able to choose for herself.”

Levy was cowering between the two women at her desk before she cleared her throat.  “So um… I’ll just… tell you what I found.  It’s up to you guys… what you want to do…”

Nausica gritted her teeth.  “Yeah, go ahead and tell us.”

Levy opened the book up to a page she had marked.  “I… don’t entirely know if this really will help anything but… I don’t think it’s actually an option for the board to do anything they want.  I… think there might be something as powerful as the being that came from Between.”

“What?”  Nausica and Kaida both gasped.  Kaida argued, “That’s impossible.”

“It’s not…”  Levy stated.  “Here, read here.  About a hundred years ago… this happened…”  Levy pointed them to the passage she had marked and explained her interpretation of everything.  “They tried to skim over this, but its there.”

Nausica commented, “I think any normal person reading that would not have realized what that was.”

“Thanks, I think that’s a compliment!”  Levy stated.  “But when I read about this… I was thinking about what you’d talked about, Kaida.  How Gisa’s role is to maintain peace between all of these people.  I can’t help but think that if everyone knew about this… that the board was covering this up…there’d definitely be revolt.  They’d probably want to impeach everyone on the board.  If that’s an option.”

Nausica nodded.  “It is.  It’s been done before.”  She looked at Kaida.  “If Gisa told them this news.  That she knew about this… then when they threaten to hurt people around her, or her, she could threaten to expose this information.”

“It will put them on poor terms, but they already are.”  Kaida agreed.

Nausica sighed and put her hand on her forehead.  “So… you want to tell Gisa about this and let her decide what her next move is?”

Kaida nodded her head.  Nausica pursed her lips but nodded as well.  “You’re right.  She deserves to decide for herself.”

It took a while, but Gisa finally returned to give them an update.  She explained a couple assignments to them and then let them have a choice on which ones they wanted to take.  Gisa had started to leave after, but Kaida caught her arm.  “Wait.  There’s something important, first.”

Gisa gave her an odd look and then at Nausica who turned her head away.

They found a quiet place to discuss the information that Levy had discovered from one of the history books.

Gisa crossed her arms.   _ I knew that the scripts there wrote down all discussions, but I didn’t realize they literally wrote out their own secrets.  It’s no wonder they were always getting onto us for digging around through their library.  I wonder how many other secrets they have. _

Kaida nodded, but she was watching Gisa’s face.  There was the smallest spark of life.  Gisa laced her fingers in her lap and laughed at herself.   _ I can’t believe I’m going to blackmail the board. _

Kaida gasped with delight but Nausica groaned.  Gisa tipped her head.   _ Thank you for finding this, Kaida.  I think… it won’t really solve the problem but… _ _ I can have a little more freedom. _

Nausica mentioned, “They’ll be looking to replace you faster.”

_ They can threaten it, but I don’t think they’re in a position to _ .  Gisa reached her arms out and wrapped her arms around both of their heads and brought them into a hug.   _ Wish me luck. _

Kaida gasped, “You’re going now?”

_ Yes.  Thanks again. _

Gisa closed the book they were looking at.  Tucking it under her arm, she smiled back at both of them before walking through the broken space in front of her.

Kaida was right back to the way she was, anxiously waiting for Gisa to return, but this time it was for a completely different reason.  Her hands were tucked into her lap and she could even feel herself sweating with nervousness.  When Natsu noticed how anxious she was being, he reached over and playfully grabbed her cheeks, making her make funny faces.

“N-Natsu…!  What are your d-dooing?”  Kaida asked, trying to swat his hands away.   “Sttttooooppp.”

Natsu laughed.  “You can make some pretty silly faces like that.”

Kaida giggled.  “Okay, I get it, sorry.”

“I thought Gisa came back, shouldn’t you guys be wound down now?”

Nausica huffed.  “Kaida decided to go and put a wild idea in her head.  Now we’re waiting to see what comes of it.”

“The board is strict right?  So it can’t be too wild…” Lucy questioned.

“Oh it’s too wild…” Nausica corrected.

A crack in space between them suddenly formed and Gisa jumped down on the table.  She quickly looked around.  Kaida squeaked.  “How’d it go, Gisa?”

Gisa turned back to her and smiled.   _ Where’s Gray? _

Nausica sighed in irritation.  “This is troublesome.  He just left a bit ago.  So did it –  “  Gisa  jumped off the table and took off out of the guild without answering their questions.  “Yeah saw that coming.  No one listens to me.”

Lucy gawked, “Are you moping now?”

Kaida giggled, “She looked so excited.  I’m guessing it went well!”

Nausica huffed.  “Yeah but what does ‘went well’ mean exactly?”

Gisa didn’t even have to think about where she was going.  Her feet were carrying her without use of her will or any guidance from her brain.  With every step she ran, she could see another memory of when she didn’t have all this responsibility.  Crying so many times in his arms, his comforting words, his protectiveness, everything about him that had brought her happiness and she was forced to push it all away to submit to people who hated her.

She hated that choice but she knew the feelings she’d have… if she ever lost him.  Being able to see him every day and be filled with pain, was better than the thought of never seeing him once more.  She wasn’t totally out of the water.  She knew that.  But this was the closest she’d been since she’d awakened.  If something destroyed this opportunity, she’d wanted to take advantage of now.  Now she could act on her feelings.  Even if only for a bit, until she was replaced.

She anticipated on running until  she reached his house, but she happened to catch sight of him walking down the street.  He’d paused for just a moment to look into a window of a shop.  As usual, his hands were his pockets and he looked as perfect as he always did.  His back was to her so she had no intention of slowing down.

Gisa slammed into his back, wrapping her arms around his torso and holding him as tight as she could.  She buried her face into the back of his shirt and cried happily into it.  She could feel his familiar warmth and scent filling her.  She’d missed it so much.

Gray didn’t even have to look to know these arms.  As soon as they wrapped around him, his hands came up and rested on hers and he gritted his teeth.  Her body was as tiny and fragile as it always felt.  His breath caught in his chest.  Carefully squeezing her hand, his voice cracked as he whispered, “Gisa… you can’t do this to me in public like this…”  He quickly turned around and like always, his shirt was gone in an instant, but his arms wrapped completely around her, one hand finding her silken red hair and tangling his fingers into it while his other arm held her as tight to his body as possible.  He was crying into the top of her head.  She could feel the warm tears dripping onto her cheek as well as the shuddering of his body that held her so close.  “Gisa…”

_ I’m so sorry.  We’re far from out of the water but for now… I think  _ _ it’s _ _  okay.  It’s okay for us to be together… _

Gray’s grip on her only tightened.  “I’m never letting you go again.”

Gisa straightened up just enough she could tip her head up to look into his face.   _ Gray, listen to me –  _

Gray’s hand slid down to the side of her face, cupping her cheek and tipping her head.  “I really don’t want to talk right now.”  He told her, pulling her in as he closed his eyes and gently placed his lips on hers.  He was only the tiniest bit hesitant for the first moment, but as soon as he felt his chest fluttering twice as hard because of her feelings reaching him, he knew it was okay and he kissed her more deeply.  He felt a tiny lock of her hair fall from behind her ear, over his hand and touch his face as he continued to kiss her, not caring that anyone passing by could see them.  He’d missed every chance to kiss the woman he loved before this and he wasn’t going to miss another opportunity from now on.

Her arms slowly moved up and wrapped around his neck, holding herself up to him.  Responding to her he released her cheek and slid his hands down, picking her up into his arms.  He held her up and continued to kiss her for several more seconds before pulling his lips away and resting his forehead against her temple.  He kissed her jaw and softly told her, “You’re coming back home, understand?”

Gisa looked up at him and slowly a big grin spread on her lips as she clung her arms to him, holding him as closely as possible.  He turned and started walking as she made herself comfortable in his arms.  As her head came to rest in the crook of his neck, he whispered, “I don’t care what comes our way… don’t put my safety above our feelings again, okay?”

_ That’s too difficult of a promise to make _ .

“I’ll handle whatever, alright?  The one thing I can’t handle is the distance that’s grown between us.  You said yourself the Gisa I met was probably who you’d be if you didn’t have all this responsibility.   Then I’ll do whatever it takes to make this a world where you can be that person.  Or whatever person you want to be.”

_ I just want to be the person who’s with you. _

“Then you can’t go and give up on me, again, alright?”  Gray ordered.  “Let’s fight together.”

Gisa closed her eyes and just breathed him in, letting his scent fill her once again.  Letting herself feel safe once more.


	44. The Search

Gisa smiled as she played with Gray’s bangs.   He was still sleeping soundly still, but she’d woken up a bit ago and already missed being beside him.  She rested her chin in her hand as her other traced the scar on his forehead with her thumb.  Though he looked good with it, she still hated that she’d been unable to protect him at the time to prevent it.  But now she was strong enough to do that and so much more.  And even better….now the council couldn’t threaten her until they resolved a centuries old issue.  She hoped it would take some time.

She leaned up and carefully touched her lips to his scar.  She knew he was sleeping and her kiss didn’t have magical powers, but she wished, being as she was the all mighty being, that one of her abilities included being able to take away all of ones pain.  When Gray shifted, she started to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him as he mumbled, “What are you doing up so early?  I thought we agreed you’d sleep in and catch up a little on rest.”

Gisa blushed darkly, especially when his nuzzling put his head right in her chest.  But she held her lips against his head, a smile curving them.   _ I…er, that is…I was… restless… _

Gray chuckled, “You’ve spent weeks with little to no sleep and now you’re going to tell me you can’t?”

Gisa shook her head and confessed.  _ I couldn’t stop thinking about you. _

Gray smiled into her shirt and pulled her  under him as he turned to hover over her.  He brushed her hair back gently from her face and leaned down, giving her a slow and careful kiss before he suggested, “I can’t either.  So why don’t you just stay in here where I can keep an eye on you.”

Gisa smiled.   _ Someone sounds even more overprotective than before… _

Gray leaned his head down to the mattress besides hers as his arms wrapped around her.  “That’s your fault, you know?  If you hadn’t have taken off…”  He sighed softly.  “Why don’t you try to rest a little more, Gisa?  I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Gisa nuzzled her head into his bare shoulder and closed her eyes.   _ You promise… never to leave me alone in this world…? _

Gray nodded.  “I promise.”

Kaida laughed as Natsu made circles around Loke, investigating him.  He growled, “I still can’t believe that you’re a celestial spirit.”

Loke awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.  “Well… I mean I am…”

Gray had his arms crossed and commented, “I never noticed at all.”

_ No human would have.  Celestial energy isn’t all that different from human energy.  But humans have a tendency to only sense their own energies. _   Gisa explained as she  munched on a pudding cup.   _ Other than the fact he was disappearing as his energy went away, there wasn’t really anything different. _

Natsu gasped and got in Loke’s face, “Wait, you’re not a cow or a horse!  Or something like that.”

Loke laughed at this.  “Virgo is a person, too you know.”

Natsu just glared.  “No, she turned into a gorilla once.”

Loke sighed.  “That’s… true enough.”

Lucy looked over at them and explained, “Loke is the Lion spirit.”

Natsu gasped, “Lion!?”

Happy squealed, “A lion is a grown up cat, right?”

Loke lied with a smile, “That’s right.”

Lucy shouted, “No it’s not!”

Happy floated around, “So cool!!”

Gray asked, “Anyway, so is it okay for you to just carry on as you’ve been doing up til now?”

Loke shook his head.  “I’m afraid those days are long over now that I’m contracted to Lucy.  When Lucy’s in trouble, I’ll gallantly show up.  After all, I’m her knight in shining armor.”  He suddenly turned and grabbed up Lucy.  “Speaking of which, let’s go talk about plans for the future.”

“Put me down!”  Lucy ordered.

Natsu whined.  “I want a celestial spirit, too…”

Happy asked, “What kind of spirit?”

Natsu shouted, “A dragon of course!  Wait!  Kaida, you should totally transform and pretend to be my celestial spirit!”

Kaida made a face.  “You want me to turn into a dragon and let you boss me around?”  She giggled.

Nausica smirked and leaned to Kaida, “Great, now you know what he’s into.  You just need some ropes, gags –  “  Kaida’s  face was turning so red that she was nearly not breathing. “ –  whips , handcuffs – “

Gisa punched Nausica on the top of her head.   _ Knock it off!  She’s gonna faint!  She’s too innocent for that! _

Kaida squeaked.  “N-no I’m not…!”

Gisa and Nausica both looked at her with gawking gazes.  Nausica leaned to Gisa.  “Do you think she has a fetish?  I thought she was a virgin.”

Gisa held the spoon in her mouth and her brows pinched together.   _ I had assumed as well… but… maybe I was wrong _ .

Nausica put her hands on Kaida’s shoulders.  “Kaida, we should go talk about things.  If you secretly have a sadist side, I wanna meet it.”

Lucy gasped, “Why would you wanna do that!?”

Gray asked, “How did this conversation even take this kind of turn?”

Kaida shook her head.  “I am not a sadist!  And I have n’t  had sex before so – “

Gisa leaned in.   _ So you are a virgin _ .

Nausica agreed, “Called it.  Hey Natsu – “

Kaida screamed and wrapped her arms around  Nausica’s head to cover her mouth.  “N-Nothing Natsu!”

Natsu stared at them.  “What are you guys talking about?”

Nausica pulled Kaida’s arm down easily.  “Hey Natsu do you like top or bottom?”

Kaida thought she was going to die of embarrassment.

Natsu thought for a minute.  “Hm.  I mean both are good but I think I like top better.  But either way is fine.”

Everyone gasped in surprise at Natsu.

Kaida collapsed to the ground, no longer able to take the torment.

Nausica started laughing into her hand.  “I had assumed he was a virgin, too.  Looks like the handcuffs go on you, Kaida.”

Gisa stared.   _ He answered so honestly… _

Lucy’s face was red hot.  “Why did you just say that so casually?”

Natsu looked around at everyone.  “What?  Are we not talking about sandwiches or something?”

Gray clicked his tongue.  “I can’t believe this guy gets even more clueless than he already is.”

Loke leaned over to Lucy, “You can put handcuffs on me, too, if you like.  What better way of making our love known than having complete control of me – “

Lucy pushed him back, “Okay you can leave now.”

Loke put a hand up.  “Wait, wait.  I have something for you.”  He held out a set of tickets.

“What are these?”  Lucy asked.

Loke explained, “Since I can’t stay in the human world for long periods of time anymore, I’ve got these tickets for a resort hotel I planned on inviting all my girlfriends to.  You guys really helped me out, so I’m giving these to you.  Go and have a good time.”

Lucy handed out the tickets to all of them.  “We can go to the beach!”

Natsu and Gray were staring at the tickets as though they were made of gold.  Gray commented, “I’ve never stayed at such a ritzy hotel before!”

Loke stated, “I’ve already given one to Erza, too, have fun!”  Before disappearing.

“Hm… which one do you think Natsu would like best…?”

Kaida’s cheeks were darker than ever as she, Nausica, and Gisa walked through a store in search of swim suits.

Gisa pointed to the cute one piece that had what looked like waves coming up on the waist line.

Nausica seethed.  “Wrong!  That’s not going to get his attention at all!  Natsu is one of those guys totally oblivious to all romantic feelings so we gotta put you in something that will seduce him and have him hounding after you for the rest of the stay.”

Kaida shook her head.  “W-what are you talking about?  I-I don’t want that… I just want to look normal.”

“If you look normal, Natsu is never going to realize his romantic interest in you!”  Nausica argued.

Kaida rubbed her arm.  “But… I mean…”  She wiggled in placed.  “Things are fine as they are!  Why don’t you go back to being angry all the time instead of trying to get involved in my romantic life…?”

Nausica looked back at her with an evil sparkle in her eye.  “Oh.  I’m not going to get involved, I’m going to smash you little babies together and throw you in the bedroom.”

Gisa pointed out a two piece  blue halter top with a matching skirt.  Nausica hissed, “Stop picking out cute well covering ones!  We’re going for sexy!”

Kaida whined and tugged on Gisa’s sleeve.  “Help me!  Make her go back!”

Gisa smiled.   _ I can’t.  She’s in yellow mode.  She’ll be happy and chipper for a while.  But I am interested in why she’s taken an express interest in yours and Natsu’s relationship. _

Nausica was flipping through some suits that looked more like strings than anything.  Kaida screamed, “Are those really bathing suits!?”

The brown haired girl looked back at them.  “ You’ve made it clear… you guys are more interested in staying with Fairy Tail than doing our job diligently.    And that’s fine.  So I figured I might as well jump on board the train.  You guys aren’t looking out for your best interest, so I guess I have to.”

Kaida made a face.  “She’s… a mom now?”

Gisa was watching her suspiciously.   _ You’re lying.  What’s your real reason? _

Nausica grinned.  “I made a bet… with Mira if the two of you would made babies if they’d be human or dragon.”

Kaida’s entire face erupted in red and she fainted on the spot.  Gisa looked down at her.   _ Now look what you did. _   After a pause, Gisa asked,  _ So _ _  which did you bet on?  I mean obviously they’d be dragons, right _ ?

Nausica shouted, “That’s what I’m saying! Mira thinks they’ll be normal human babies!”

Gisa shook her head.   _ Definitely dragon spawn. _

Kaida sat up.  “Gisa don’t join in on this!”

Nausica stated, “Either way, I won’t get babies if Natsu keeps being oblivious to his feelings for Kaida.”

Kaida whined.  “F-Feelings?  You think he has feelings … f-for me ?”

Nausica made the straightest face ever.  “Oh god.  They’re both massively virgin.  I’ve got my work cut out for me.  Too bad I can’t just send you to the beach naked.”

“You might as well be with that bathing suit you’re eyeing!”

Nausica blinked.  “Ah.  Here’s a good one.”  She grabbed a dark blue one piece that was pretty much just a bikini top with a bunch of thin strips all converging down at the hips to cover just enough to leave a little imagination.  She held it up to Kaida.  “Definitely.  He won’t know where to keep his eyes.”

“I don’t wanna wear that!”  Kaida whined.

Nausica picked her up and shooed her to the changing room.  “Go, go.”

Gisa put her finger to her lips.   _ How… would you even put that on? _

Nausica glared at Gisa.  “Don’t think you’re out of this either.  Go, put this on.”  Gisa blinked and looked down at the tiny fabric that was placed in her hands.

_ W-what is this? _

Nausica grinned when both girls stepped out, looking flustered and uncomfortable.   Kaida was covering up her lower stomach and hips with her arms, that usual red hot blush on her cheeks.  “T-this is not a swimsuit… this is… like lingerie or something.”

Nausica laughed.  “That’s the point!  Natsu will be drooling the second you come out to the beach.”

Gisa plucked at the black halter top that seemed like it was barely enough to contain her chest.  It had slits down the middle so it was only two strips of fabric covering her chest.  Her entire mid-drift was exposed .  The bottom piece was plain black but the hip portion was just two black threads holding it up.  Gisa whined.  _ I feel like you rip this off with a flick of the finger. _

“Still the point.”  Nausica stated.  “You my friend, will not be at the beach long.”

_ W-what _ ?

Kaida whimpered.  “What are you wearing?”

Nausica giggled.  “So glad you asked!”  She walked into one of the changing rooms as well.  When she came back out both Kaida and Gisa gaped.  The tiny green piece was threaded with designs.  It was a single green strip up the belly with two patches to cover the chest, held up to the neck with a single green string.  The bottom piece was about the same but it left her rear completely exposed in the patchy design.  “Be more confident, I went easy on you two.”

Kaida looked at Gisa and whimpered, “Are we really wearing this?”

_ I doubt she’ll let us wear anything else. _

Nausica grinned and told them, “Just be confident!  Those boys will enjoy the show so just strut your stuff.”  She looked down at Kaida.  “I still think Natsu might be oblivious enough to not be totally entranced.  Maybe we should get a size smaller…”

Kaida screamed, “This is enough!  If you expose any more then there’s no point in having a swimsuit.”


	45. Akane Resort

When they got to the resort, everyone was super excited to get right on out to the beach.   But the only ones out there were Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy.  Gray crossed his arms.  “Where are the girls?”

Natsu was jumping around excitedly.  “They better hurry or they’re going to miss out on all the fun.”

Erza commented, “Nausica is missing with them.  Who knows what she’s up to… ”

Lucy threw her hands up.  “Well let’s start having fun!   They can join in when they get here!”

Erza smiled and took off with Lucy.  Happy flew around in circles over Natsu’s head.  “It’s no fun till Kaida gets here!”

Natsu grumbled and stated, “I wanted to bury her in the sand.”

“Ahem.”

Natsu and Gray looked over as  Nausica stepped out onto the beach.  She raised her hands up as a nervous Gisa and Kaida walked out on either side of her.  Nausica announced, “I now bring you Kaida and Gisa 2.0!”

Gray’s entire face turned dark red and he looked away quickly but Natsu grinned.  He reached out and grabbed Kaida’s hand and pulled her along, “Took you long enough!  Let’s go swim!”  

Nausica stood there a moment before screaming, “Are you kidding me!?  That fucking block head didn’t react at all!”

Gray, on the other hand, grabbed a random shirt that was laying on the beach and threw it on Gisa.  Once it was on, his hands rested on her shoulders and he grumbled, “D-don’t take that back off…”

Gisa blushed and looked away nervously.   _ Do you not like it…? _

Gray huffed, “That’s not it!  I don’t want anyone seeing you in it…  Y-you’ll have guys eyeing you all over the whole time…and I…”

Gisa smiled softly at him.   _ Overprotective much _ ?

Gray smiled back.  “Still your fault.”  His hands slid down and took hers.  “Now come on, let’s go join the party.”  He tugged her along to the others.

Nausica dropped down to the sand and lowered her head.  “All my hard work… totally wasted…”

Natsu waved his hand and pointed to a dip in the sand.  “Lay there.”

Kaida asked, “ Wh- why?”

“I’m going to bury you.”

Kaida squealed, “Don’t say that so seriously!”

“What?  Have you never been buried in the sand?”  Natsu asked.

“N-no?  Is it normal to do that?”

Happy gasped, “She’s never experienced a sand burial!  Natsu, we have to hurry!”

Kaida whined, “A what?”

Natsu grinned, “If you’re scared, we can bury someone else and you can help me!  Hey Gray, come over here!”

“What the hell do you want?”  Gray demanded.

“I’m going to bury you.”  Natsu stated.

“Like hell you are.  We’re going to go play volleyball.”  Gray argued.

Natsu challenged him, “You a chicken?”

Gray got in his face.  “What was that, you fire breathing lizard?”

“You heard me.  Scared of a little sand in your trunks?”

“Oh you’re on, flame breath.  I bet you won’t even be able to bury me.  You’d find a way to fuck it up.”

“Watch me.”  Natsu held up his little shovel as Gray laid down.  “Let’s do it!  C’mon Kaida!  Start with his face so he suffocates!”

Kaida whined, “What?  I don’t want to do that.”

Gisa giggled.   _ He’s just kidding.  C’mon lets help. _

After an hour or so they had most of Gray buried but Natsu was snickering  as he piled up more sand on his chest.

Gray hissed, “Natsu, the hell are you doing, stop giving me boobs!”

“Nope.  Turning you into a female while you’re down there.”  Natsu laughed.

Gisa couldn’t help joining in the tease,  _ You _ _  make a cute girl, Gray. _

Gray blushed and retorted, “I don’t wanna be a girl!”

Kaida giggled and asked, “Would you still be into him if he turned into a girl?”

Gisa confessed,  _ Probably _ _.  If it was him. _

Gray groaned and let his head drop back.  “Great.   Cause  that was something I was stressing over.  Now I know if I wake up one day as a girl, Gisa will still like me.”

Gisa giggled.

Gray wiggled.  “Alright, you buried me, Natsu, now let me out.”

Natsu jumped up and laughed.  “Success!  We’ve trapped Gray, let’s go Kaida!”  He grabbed Kaida’s hand and went running off across the beach.

“You!”  Gray seethed and then made a face.  “I shoulda seen that coming.  Gisa, give me a hand here.”

Gisa put a couple starfish on his sand breasts.  Gray shouted, “Stop playing and let me out!”

Natsu came to a stop near the water and continued laughing.  “Man that was awesome!  We should totally get Erza next!”

Happy argued, “Erza wouldn’t be contained by sand and she’d probably drown you.”

Kaida was giggling as well until she noticed that a couple guys that were in the water a little ways down kept looking over at her.  She blushed and shifted, consciously trying to cover herself up with her arms.  Natsu noticed and he stopped laughing.  “Hey, you okay?”

Kaida blushed and confessed, “I’m… a bit uncomfortable…honestly.”

Natsu frowned.  “Cause of the swimsuit?”

She nodded and looked away.  “Y-yeah…”

“Then why are you wearing it?”  

Kaida only grew more flustered.  “Er… Nausica said… that… er… it’d… look good on me.”

Natsu laughed.  “Is that all?”  He walked up to her, pulling his scarf off the top of his head and wrapping it around her neck so that one side fell in front of her, covering her up and the other behind, giving her a little more security.  “Why’d you make yourself uncomfortable for something like that?  You look good in anything so you don’t need to try so hard.”

Kaida stared at him and her eyes slowly  widened until her face turned so red it was borderline purple.  “N-Natsu…”

Natsu kept smiling at her.  “I want you to have fun and be comfortable okay?  If you want, you can go change and come back.”

Kaida nuzzled her head into the fluffy scarf around her neck.  “N-no… I think… I’ll be okay now.”

“Good!  Then I wanna do that!”  Natsu pointed out towards the water where a couple people were on little tiny boats being pulled around by fish.

“It says… Gisa <3…”  Lucy read and tipped her head to the side.

Erza was also staring.  “Do you think it has meaning?”

“Oh it definitely has meaning.”  Lucy laughed.

The two girls were looking down at the sand pile that Gray was buried under.  He glared up at them.

Erza asked, “Is it a grave marker?”

“What the hell Erza!?  Just let me out!  Gisa wrote her name and then took off!  They all just left me here!”

Lucy looked at Erza and asked, “I wonder who they buried here.  Maybe we should find her and ask.”

Erza gasped, “I haven’t seen Gisa yet, do you think she fought and died here?”

Lucy shrieked, “That’d be terrible!  Gray will be so upset.”

“If you guys don’t knock it off and unbury me…!”

Erza insisted, “We have to go tell the others!”  She and Lucy laughed as they took off running the other direction.

Gray groaned.  “You’re kidding me.”  He let his head  fall back and he closed his eyes a moment.  But his lips curved into a smile when he remembered that big bright grin on Gisa’s face just before she took off.  It filled him with so much warmth there wasn’t enough left to even be mad about.  With a sigh, he froze the sand and then disintegrated it and got up.

Gisa returned to Gray’s burial site a bit later and frowned when she saw that he’d gotten up and wasn’t there anymore.  She looked around for a few moments, wondering where he’d have gone to when suddenly two arms wrapped around her and started tickling her.  “Found you!”

Gisa thrashed, trying to hold back her laughs, but it was too difficult and her eyes were watering with the effort.  She reached up and put her free hand in Gray’s face.  He joked, “This is what you get for just ditching me like Natsu and Kaida did.  Traitor!”

_ It was funny! _

“To you!”  Gray laughed and stopped tickling her but just draped himself against her back.  He looked down at her other hand.  “What’s that?”

Gisa held up the Popsicle she’d gotten with two sticks in it so it could be broken apart into two.   _ Want one? _

Gray smiled and opened his mouth.  Gisa broke the Popsicle apart and put one in his mouth before she started working on the other.   She leaned back more into Gray’s chest as his arms slid down, wrapping around her waist.  He nuzzled his head into the side of hers and whispered, “It’s so nice having you back, Gisa…”

Gisa smiled softly around her  popsicle .   _ I’m getting in a lot of trouble right now.  But… I don’t care.  I don’t see reason to be on good terms with them anymore _ . _   I can only seem to care about you _ .

Gray already had his  popsicle  downed and spoke around the stick, “ Yeah, I know what you mean.”  He tipped his head and kissed the side of her neck softly.  Gisa’s face turned bright red and she made a noise of delight.  Gray just chuckled at her.

“Guys!”  Kaida screamed, “Something’s wrong with Natsu!”

The others all ran over as Kaida shouted.  Erza looked at the limp pink haired boy in her arms and she quickly asked, “What happened?  Is he breathing?”

“Y-yes but he just… passed out.”  Kaida stated with worry.  “I don’t know what to do…”

Happy was screaming.  “Call a medic!  Or an ambulance!  Get some fish!”

While the rest of them were freaking out, Gray was just staring at the little boat that was right behind Kaida and Natsu.  “Don’t suppose you just got off that, did you?”

Kaida looked back.  “Huh?  Oh yeah, we went sailing.”

Everyone immediately sighed and started laughing.  Gray explained, “Natsu is completely motion sick.  He probably just passed out cause of that.”

Kaida blinked.  “But… he was the one that wanted to go…”

Gray rolled his eyes.  “That idiot…”

After Natsu woke up, they all decided that they’d finish their beach time with a few rounds of volley ball.  Like always, though Natsu and Gray ended up fighting instead of playing and, also like always, Erza had to  break them up.  When they were all done at the beach and gathered their stuff back up, they were all going back to their rooms when Gray caught Gisa and pulled her back against him as they walked down the hall.  “Would you be too uncomfortable in my room?”

Gisa’s cheeks were steaming and she shook her head.   _ O-of course not. _

Once back in his room, Gisa made her way almost immediately out to the balcony.  They were high up in the hotel so the view of the sunset over the water was absolutely gorgeous.  Her gaze softened as Gray walked up behind her and ran his fingers through her crimson hair.  He asked, “What’s on your mind?”

_ It’s nothing.  It’s just… where I grew up, there wasn’t a sun.  So sights like these… always captivate me _ .

“No sun huh…?  I’m sorry to hear that.  Sounds pretty dark.  But you’re here with us now.  The sun will rise and set every day here.”

Gisa smiled.   _ I know that _ .  She turned and went back inside of the room but Gray stayed leaning against the door frame, just watching her as she mosied around, looking at the extravagant room.  When she realized he was just watching her, she smiled back at him and pulled her shirt off.  Gray immediately blushed and looked away.  “Give a guy warning when you do that, damn.”

Gisa giggled silently.   _ It’s just a swimsuit, Gray. _

Gray’s cheeks were still flushed.  “Yeah well… it looks too good on you.”

_ Should I take it off, too? _

Gray gasped, “No that’s not what you should do!”

Gisa just laughed more.

Gray turned back, looking at her lovingly, adoring the sight of her laughing, of her relaxing and not stressed out over everything that the ‘board’ put her through.  “You know.  I wish I could keep you here like this.  Carefree and happy like you are now.”

Gisa continued to smile.   _ I wish for that too. _

Gray chuckled, “That settles it.  I’ll just lock us up in here.   Rest of the world be damned.”

Gisa walked up to him and leaned up on her toes to give him a soft peck on his lips.   _ Don’t threaten me with a good time.  I’m going to go take shower.  The others were talking about playing games in the casino? _

“Yeah.”  Gray stated.  “So hurry up, I need to wash up too.  I’ve got sand in places I don’t wanna think about.”

Gisa giggled.   _ That’s  _ **_ your _ ** **** _ fault. _


	46. Tower of Heaven

Natsu was climbing on the table after throwing a ball in the roulette.  The person in charge of the game was scolding him, “Sir, please get off the table…  You can’t do that…!”

Kaida laughed at him.  She was wearing  a fun tube top dress with silver sequin stripes and a band of sequin flowers around her midsection.  The rest of the dress was billow blue style and went down to just above her knees.  It had been a while since she’d worn such a cute little outfit but the huge closest had tons of dresses and fancy clothes to choose from.  She was a little shy about her shoulders being exposed, but Natsu had been kind enough to continue letting her wear his scarf to hide her exposed shoulders.  Her long silver hair covered anything the scarf missed.

Kaida patted Natsu’s back.  “Let’s do what he says so we don’t get in trouble, okay?”

Natsu whined, “But it definitely landed on 17!  I saw it!”

“Yeah!”  Happy agreed.

The man waved his hands.  “Even if it was on 17 – “

“It landed on 17 but then it clicked and flipped over the edge!  What’s up with this thing!?” Natsu continued to argue.

The man sighed heavily.  “Yes… well… that’s why it’s called roulette…”

“Hey Natsu, let’s find another game…”  Kaida suggested.

Gray was at one of the slot machines but was chuckling as he listened to Natsu’s yelling.  Gisa was standing behind him , but her elbows were resting on his shoulders, watching him.  Gisa had picked out a long black dress with a slit up to her thigh.  It was mostly sleeveless lace but the piece covering her torso and her upper legs was fully black.  She also had long black elbow-length black gloves and knee-length black boots.  While Gray was distracted, she reached past him and clicked on the button that stopped the spinner.

Gray playfully pushed her arm back.  “Hey you didn’t pay for this!”

Gisa tried reaching by with her other arm but she was deflected again.  She grumbled and started climbing up over his back.  Gray scolded, “Hey!  Gisa get down you’re in a dress!”

Gisa giggled.   _ Then let me hit the buttons, you’re distracted anyway. _

Gray reached over and put money in the one next to him.  “There use that one!”

Gisa jumped into the seat beside him.   _ Yay! _

Gray smiled at he looked at her.  “Jeez.”   He watched her as she started pressing random buttons.  “H-hey were you even paying attention to how to play?  You’re going to break it.  Here, watch me this time.”  When Gray leaned over, Gisa leaned her head into his and started nuzzling.  He swatted her away, “Are you watching!?”

Gisa giggled at him.  Gray sighed.  “Dammit… when you just smile at me like that…”  He leaned back.  “Do whatever makes you happy, okay?”

Natsu yelled, “I said I saw it!  You can’t fool these eyes!”  

Kaida dipped her head to the man assisting them.  “I’m really sorry for all the trouble.  He’s very passionate.”

“He’s a nuisance.”  The guy complained.  

From behind them, a voice spoke clearly, “Boy.  When you’re in a place for adult entertainment, you should just enjoy it in a dandy fashion.”

Kaida looked over, seeing a guy sitting on a barstool.  But this guy was really strange and looked like a bunch of squares put together.  He had a cigar in his mouth and a fedora on his head.  He looked like he came straight out of the gangster books .

He spun in the barstool as he spoke, “Boy, let me give you some advice.  There are only two paths a man can take.  He can live in a dandy fashion…”  He jumped out of the chair and flew at Natsu, grabbing his collar and shoving the barrel of a gun into his mouth.  “…or he can just keel over and die.  That’s all.”

Kaida gasped and shot to her feet as people started running away and shouting about the guy having a gun.

Happy demanded, “What are you doing!?”

Natsu’s eyes were wide.  “Wha… whaff wiff his huy?”  He looked over at Kaida.  “Geff awaff from him…”

The guy grinned and snickered, “Don’t worry.  It’s not my style to her ladies.  I won’t punish her for your crimes.”

“Crifes?”  Natsu asked.

Kaida shouted, “Get away from him!  Don’t hurt him!  Why are you doing this?”  Her eyes narrowed.  This was bad.  There wasn’t time for her to get Gisa, let alone to request permission to use her abilities.

Gray looked over in the direction where Natsu’s shouting had been heard from.  He heard a lot of screaming and wondered outloud.  “What’s Natsu doing now?  There’s a ton of people screaming.”

Gisa had her tongue out as she was focusing on the game, even though she wasn’t actually doing anything or following any of the rules, she was still endlessly entertained.  But she was too engrossed in the game that she didn’t even noticed when a large man loomed over them from behind.  Gray looked back just as he swung his hand down, hitting Gisa in the side and sending her flying away from Gray.

Gray’s eyes widened.  “Gisa!”  Then they narrowed dangerously on the man, “You son of a bitch!  What the fuck is your problem?  You’re going to regret that.”

The huge man with the metal jaw and foreign attire glared down at him.  “Gray Fullbuster if I’m not mistaking?  Where’s Erza?”

Gray got to his feet, his hand clenched.  “What?”

“Where is Erza?”

“Who the hell are you!?”

Gisa got back up to her feet, wiping the blood from her lip and glared at the new guy.   _ What the hell does he want with Erza? _

Gray looked over at her, “Are you alright?”

Gisa nodded.   _ I’m fine.  Will you go find Erza and make sure she’s safe?  I’ll take care of this guy fast _ .

“Hell no.  The more you use your power the more that thing eats away at you, right?  You’re not fighting without Nausica or Kaida helping.  Or I can – “

_ No.  Find Erza.  Please.  I have to know she’s okay. _

The man twitched and then put his fingers to his head.  “You’ve already found her?  Is that so…?  Ah, then I’ll just tidy things up here.”

As soon as he finished speaking, the lights all went down and they were consumed in darkness.  Gray growled, “What the hell is this?”

The new man spoke, “Lineage of darkness magic.  Instant darkness.”

Once all the light was gone, Gisa knew they were going to make a move.  She wouldn’t be fast enough to summon fire so instead she created a break in space, pushing her and Gray both into it as a blast came from the new guy, barely nicking her left arm.

Kaida was looking around fanatically but she had sensed the break in space when Gisa jumped.  “What is this?  Is – “

The guy with the gun growled, “Nighty night boy…”

Kaida shot forward, summoning water seals in front of her hands and shot a blast of water at the guy, knocking him off Natsu just as he fired the gun.  The bullet barely skimmed his cheek instead and they could hear the metal ring off the pole behind him.

She couldn’t see  good  enough in the dark, but she went to throw another blast of water at him, but he disappeared, to the point she couldn’t even sense his presence.  “Oh no… Natsu!  Are you okay?”

“Yeah just a scratch.  Thanks for the save.  Where did he go?”   Natsu asked.

“I don’t know…” Kaida confessed.  She looked up as the lights came back up.

Natsu ordered, “Let’s find the others!”

“Yes!”  Kaida agreed and they took off towards the center.

Gisa broke space back open and looked around, seeing that everyone in the casino was gone, but there were cards all over the floor.  Gisa picked one up, seeing there was a man squirming around in the card.   _ What kind of magic is this…? _

Gisa turned when a shirt landed on her head and she heard Gray speak, “I got a bad feeling about this.  Let’s hunt down Natsu and the others.”

Gisa yanked the shirt off of her head and took off with him, also heading for the middle.

Once there, they were joined by Natsu, Kaida, Nausica, and Lucy.

Lucy sighed.  “You guys are all okay…”

Gray demanded, “Where’s Erza?”

Lucy looked away.  “She…”

Gisa’s eyes widened.  She went to reach out to grab Lucy’s collar but Nausica cut her off and gave her a stern look.  Nausica ordered, “Calm down.  You can’t do anything.”  When Gisa looked at her friend, she saw that her eyes were purple this time.  “This isn’t related to a contract and it’s not an interdimensional issue.  You won’t be allowed to request permission for your powers.  You’re effectively useless.”

Gisa glared down at her feet.  Kaida looked up at Nausica.  “It’s good to see you in cooldown mode, but  that doesn’t help us.”

“We have to get Erza back.”  Gray stated.

Lucy had her mouth covered with her hand.  “Why were they after her in the first place?”

When Nausica saw the look in Gisa’s eyes she stated, “I think it’s safe to assume they don’t know.”

Gisa looked away.

Nausica sighed.  “I won’t be able to talk you out of this, will I?”

Gisa shook her head.

Nausica looked up and stated, “I’m tracking their footsteps right now.  They’re getting on a boat.  From there, Kaida can track them.”

Natsu looked at Kaida.  “You can do that?”  When Kaida nodded her head, Natsu narrowed his eyes.  “Good.  They took Happy, too.  We gotta rescue them both.”

Nausica grumbled.  “The rocking water is annoying…”

Kaida squeaked when Natsu threw up over the edge of the boat again.  “I’m sorry, there wasn’t any other way to follow the boat… I’m trying to move the boat as steadily as I can but waves are waves…   I wonder where we’re going…”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to help Erza, guys…”  Lucy whispered.  “I was just so confused when those guys showed up, claiming to be her family.  I think that’s the only way they overpowered her… She was so flustered…”

Gisa gritted her teeth.

“I wonder what happened to Erza…”  Kaida stated.   “And those people.  If they used to be family, then… why would they betray her like that?”

Lucy commented, “They accused her of betraying them.”

Nausica added, “Family is really good at that kind of stuff.”

Gisa glared over at Nausica.

After a while longer of floating through the sea, a silhouette suddenly began to take shape.  It was a large tower on a single island.  Gisa shot to her feet, her eyes wide.  She held her arm up and words uncurled from her skin and floated in the air as well as a picture.  It was a picture of the same island they were floating towards.

Nausica gasped, “You… got a contract for this place?”

Gisa nodded her head.

Lucy asked, “That’s good, right?”

Gisa grinned and Kaida clasped her hands.  “It means Gisa is authorized to use her powers without consequence!  It’s great news.”

Nausica asked, “So what’s the contract?”

Gisa answered,  _ It _ _  was an urgent request from the magic council.  There weren’t any details.  Just that the tower must be destroyed.  And som _ _ e person by the name of Jellal m _ _ u _ _ s _ _ t be killed. _


	47. Jellal and Zeref

The group was sitting behind some rocks at the base of the tower, looking at the steps that lead up to the first floor.  They’d brought the boat in on the backside so they wouldn’t be seen.

Gray commented, “That’s a lot of guards.”

Natsu started to climb over the rocks, “Who cares!  Let’s plough through them.”

Gisa yanked him back down  by the back of his shirt  and thr ew  him down some of the rocks until he landed back at the shore.   _ Do anything to endanger Erza and I’ll kill you _ .

Nausica translated, “She says she’ll kill you if you do something stupid, pink head.  So knock it off.”

Lucy commented, “Gisa you’ve been kinda scary since we were attacked.”

Natsu rubbed his head and sat up.  He looked back at the water when Kaida erupted back through the surface.  His expression brightened, “Find anything?”

Kaida nodded.  “Yeah, there’s a tunnel down there, just as I thought.  A lot of islands like this have pockets were water gets in through which allows for easier water transport.   It’s about a ten minute swim, but I can provide you guys with oxygen.”

Natsu cheered with delight.  “Yeah!  Looks like we’re going for a swim!”

Gisa made a face and her brow twitched.   _ I swear… is there really no other way…? _

“Sorry, Gisa!  I know you hate water.”  Kaida gave her a soft smile.

Nausica turned her head and laughed.  “Is that still cause of when you were a kid and nearly drowned because of that weak ass swamp – “

Gisa punched Nausica into the water and glared at her.   _ Shut up!  Don’t talk about it! _

Gray commented, “It sounds like there’s a story there that needs to be told.”

Gisa blushed darkly.   _ There is not!  Just get in the damn water! _

Kaida commented, “I wanna know, too…”

_ Th-there’s nothing to tell!  Just forget she said anything! _

Kaida pouted.  “Tell me later…”

_ N-No!! _

When they came back up out of the water, they were in an inside cavern of sorts with several wooden ramps held up on the rocks.    Gray looked around and asked, “Where is this?  The tower basement?”

“I think so…”  Kaida answered.  She stepped through a water seal and instantly dried off.  Gisa looked at it suspiciously and did the same thing, but her hair puffed out like crazy so she shook her head and fixed it.

Nausica jumped through it and looked up.  “Heads up.  The welcome party is here.”

A handful of people with weapons on the closest wooden ramp looked down at them.  “Intruders!  Who the hell are these guys!?”

Gray clicked his tongue.  “Guess we’ll just have to fight these guys.”

Natsu created fire in both hands and shot forwards, breaking down the first pegs and causing it to collapse before Natsu blew them all up with fire.  He shouted, “Don’t you know good fighters when you see them!?  We’re from Fairy Tail!”

Nausica raised her fist, creating an earth seal and a wall of earth smashed several of them up into the ceiling.  “I’m not, but I’ll fight too!”

Kaida spun, creating a whirlpool of water that yanked several of them down into the water they had climbed out of.

Gray jumped up on the ramps and kicked a few guys off of it and then created a hammer of ice that smashed them down into the ground.

They fought for a while but Gisa looked up when she heard a door open.  Natsu and Gray looked up at it as well.  Natsu asked, “What’s with that?”

Gray added, “Looks like an invitation.”

They reached the next floor and Nausica looked back at the door that had opened.  Her eyes narrowed.  “That door was opened by remote magic from someone else inside the tower.  That person… knows we’re here.  And welcomed us in.”

Kaida asked, “Think  it’s  Jellal?”

Lucy questioned, “Who is this Jellal guy anyway?  And what’d he do?”

Gisa looked back at her before turning away.  Nausica translated, “Dunno.  She was just told to kill him.”

Lucy questioned, “So… you’ve gotta kill someone you don’t even know?  For reasons you weren’t told?”

Kaida looked down and away.  “That’s how these things go.  The progenitor is only given as much information as they want to give.”

“But still –  “ Lucy  started but then a mob of guards came running into the room.

“More company!”  Gray shouted.

Natsu shouted and started run at them when they were suddenly all struck down.  Erza came running through and stopped, looking at them in surprise.  “What…are you guys doing here?”

Natsu yelled at her, “What do you mean, what are we doing here?  We’d be disgracing Fairy Tail if we just backed off and let them walk all over us!  And there’s no way I’m letting that Square Bastard get away with trying to shoot me!”

“Go back.”  Erza ordered.  “You guys shouldn’t be here.”

Lucy frowned.  “But Erza…”

Natsu pointed upwards.  “They’ve got Happy here, too!  We can’t return back!”

Erza questioned, “They got Happy, too?  That was probably Liliana.  If so, then he’s safe.”

Natsu demanded, “Where is he!?”

Erza lowered her head.  “I have no idea.”

“Okay got it!”  Natsu shouted and started to storm off.

Kaida asked, “Natsu, where are you going!?”

“To get Happy back!”  He then took off running.

Kaida’s eyes widened and she looked back at Gisa.  Gisa smiled and flicked her head.   _ Meet us at the top.   _ At that, Kaida nodded her head rapidly and took off after Natsu.

“Let’s all go.”  Gray suggested.  When they started to go after them, Erza raised her sword and cut them off.

“You can’t.  Go back, now.”  Erza ordered, “I’ll bring them back, but you guys get away from here, right now.”

Lucy shouted, “We can’t do that!  We’re not leaving without you.”

Erza coolly told them, “This is my problem.  I don’t want you guys involved.”

Gray argued, “We’re already involved.  You saw Natsu.”

Lucy asked, “Erza… what is this tower?  What’s your involvement?  Who’s Jellal?”

Erza stayed silent.

Lucy looked down.  “It’s fine… if you don’t want to tell us, I suppose.  Those guys said they were your friends before.  But… we’re your friends now.  We’ll always be here for you, Erza.”

Erza began to tremble.  “G-go…”

Nausica looked at Gisa.  “Say something.”

Gray urged, “This isn’t like you, Erza.  Why can’t you just stop saying this useless stuff and go back to bossing us around like you always do?  We’ll help you out.  Even you’re allowed to be scared sometimes, you know?”

When Erza turned around, she was crying.  It was just a few tears, but just a little.  She quickly wiped it away and lowered her head.  “In this fight… whether I win or lose… I’ll disappear from this world no matter what.”

“What are you talking about?”  Lucy asked.

Erza’s gaze softened.  “So… while I’m still here, I’ll tell you everything I know…”  She closed her eyes and began to explain, “The name of this tower is Tower of Heaven.  Otherwise known as R system.  More than a decade ago, a cult believing in black magic tried to build a tower whose magic could bring the dead back to life.”

Gisa’s eyes widened.  The contract was created because they were trying to use revival magic.  Just like…

“This project wasn’t sanctioned by the government or magic council, so they rounded people up from all countries and forced them to work as slaves on the construction.  When I was young, I was one of those forced to work here.”

Gisa felt her arms drop at her sides.   _ What… _

“When I first met Jellal…”  Erza continued.  “He had come to rescue me after I collapsed.  I was getting punished but he stood up for me.  We were fed only enough to survive.  A group of us… devised a plan to escape.  They found out about it.  They wanted the person who devised the plan to step forward and take the punishment.  I was selected…  He, again, came to rescue me…They took him instead of me.  I was afraid they were going to kill him.  So with everyone… I planned a revolt.  He gave me the courage and the strength to fight back.  For the sake of freedom… and to rescue Jellal, we rose up against them.  Back then, Jellal was our leader, and he had a strong sense of justice.  I looked up to him more than anyone else.  However… after that… Jellal became a completely different person.  If anyone could ever be called evil… it’d probably be what I called Jellal.  During that revolt… a kind man… the man who taught me magic and wore the symbol of Fairy Tail… perished protecting me.  He taught me magic… he gave me direction in my life…   It was the first time I summoned weapons… and used my requipping abilities…When I finally found Jellal… he was… talking nonsense.  He was talking about a desire to use the R system to revive Zeref.   He lost all sense of value of life… He had a newfound power and he just started killing everyone.  He… enjoyed it.  When I resisted… he turned on me.  He ordered me to stay quiet or he’d kill everyone I cared about… I need to face Jellal…”

Gisa was staring at the ground, but her eyes were wide, her mind was swimming.

Nausica whispered, “It’s been a long time since I heard that name.”

“What name?”  Erza asked.

“Z-Zeref…”  Nausica slowly looked over at Gisa who had gone utterly silent.

Gray looked at Nausica before back at Erza.  “Zeref is…”

Erza rubbed her face  as Lucy explained .  “He’s the most brutal and cruel mage in the entire history of the magic world.  The monster summoned by Lullaby was from the book of Zeref.”

Erza agreed. “Not only that, but I’m afraid Deliora could also have been a part of the book of Zeref.”

Gray’s eyes widened.  “What?”

“Stop!”  Nausica shouted.  “None of you know what you’re talking about!  Why are you saying Zeref is evil!?”

Erza narrowed her eyes.  “He created those monsters.  How could he be anything but evil?  What would you call it?”

Nausica kept watching Gisa, but she didn’t seem to be saying anything.

Erza continued, “I’m not sure what his motive is.  But according to my old friends, when Zeref is revived, they would become rulers of ‘Heaven’.”

“I don’t get it.”  Lucy stated.  “The actions of your old friends.  They said that you were a traitor, Erza.  But the real traitor is Jellal, right?”

“I don’t know what Jellal has been filling their heads with since I escaped the tower.  But… I did abandon them for 8 years.  I guess that a kind of betrayal.”

“But that was because Jellal threatened you with the lives of your friends!  You couldn’t get close!  How could those guys blame…”  Lucy continued.

Erza cut her off.  “That’s enough Lucy.  If I can just take care of Jellal, it’ll all be over.”

“Erza…”

Everyone looked over as a dark tan skinned boy walked up, his eyes wide as though he’d been stabbed through the chest.  “Those words… what do you mean by them?”

Erza looked down, “Shou…”

Shou shouted, “All that nonsense you just said, are you just trying to pry sympathy from your friends?  Don’t joke around!  The truth is nothing like that!  8 years ago, weren’t you the one who bombed the ship everyone was on and then ran off by yourself! If Jellal hadn’t discovered your betrayal, we would have all been blown to bits!   Jellal told everyone… this is the fate of those who can’t control their magic!  You went mad with your new power and gave up everything to do with us!”

Gray challenged, “Jellal told you that?”

Lucy argued, “Does that sound like something the Erza you knew would have done?”

Shou continued to argue, “You fools don’t understand anything!  You don’t know a thing about us!  I was saved thanks to Jellal!  We built this tower for the last 8 years…for Jellal!  All this has been a lie!?  If Erza is right, then everything Jellal says was a lie!?”

Erza’s face was pinched with pain as she kept her eyes closed, unable to face the pain she was causing him.  

“That’s right.”

Another man showed up.  A familiar one.  The tall man with the steel jaw.

Shou glared at the new man.  “You’re… saying Jellal is the one lying?”

Simon nodded his head slowly.  “I believed in Erza from the beginning…”  With a blush on his cheeks, he added, “It’s been that way for 8 years…”  He walked up to her and Erza eagerly embraced the large man.  He told her, “I’m so glad I was finally able to see you again, Erza.”

Shou  was slowly beginning to collapse.  “How could you… just trust her like that?  How?  Why can’t I trust her… like you do?”  He let out a cry of frustration and dropped on down to his knees.  “Who’s telling the truth?!  Who am I supposed to believe!?”

Erza walked over to him and knelt down.  “I know it’s hard to accept everything right now, but just let me say a few words.  In these 8 years, I never forgot about you guys.  I couldn’t do anything… I was weak.  I’m sorry.”

Simon interpreted, “But you’re ready now, isn’t that right?”

Erza nodded.

Simon smiled, “I’ve been waiting for this moment.  Now that all these powerful wizards are gathered in one place… we’ll fight Jellal with our combined strength.”

Erza was reluctant but she gave in.  “Fine.  I’m sure I can’t change your –  “  She  stopped speaking when Gisa stepped forward, but her hand was gripping her shirt tightly.  Even from here she could tell there was much on the little red head’s mind.  She asked, “Do you have an objection, Gisa?”

Nausica watched Gisa and furrowed her brows.  “No.  Tell her the truth.  All of it.”  She paused and then looked away.  Finally, she translated for Gisa.  “You guys aren’t going after Jellal.  You’ll leave the tower.  This is our job.  Our job is to kill Jellal  _ and  _ destroy the tower.  You’ll just be in the way.  Besides… this is a personal matter now.”

Erza’s eyes widened.  “You can’t kill Jellal!  I have to be the one to fight him.”

Nausica narrowed her eyes.  “It’s not your job.  It’s ours.”

“Job!?”  Erza repeated.  “This isn’t about some job!  This is a lifetime battle that I must face!  You have no business interfering!  You can destroy the tower after I’m done with Jellal.”

“You are not going up there.”  Nausica interpreted.

Erza stepped up to Gisa.  “Are you going to stop me?”

Gray started forward.  “Erza, wait – “

Lucy stopped him instead.  “I think we need to stay out of this.  Erza has a point.  We can’t just jump in her private life like this.  I think – “

“You have no intention of killing Jellal.  I have to make sure he dies.”

Erza grabbed her collar.  “Not everything is solved by killing!  If you want to stop me then you’ll have to –  “  Erza’s  eyes widened and she suddenly went limp, falling forward into Gisa’s arms and she carefully set her down.  The crack in space behind Erza disappeared, as did the matching one beside Gisa after pulling her arm out.

Lucy held her hand to her mouth.  “You… knocked her out…?”

Gisa felt her arms trembling and she lowered her head until her forehead came to rest on top of Erza’s.  There were tears in her eyes.   _ I’m sorry you suffered so much… I thought at least you would have been safe… _

Gray’s eyes widened a bit at Gisa’s words.

** Gisa ran through a crack in space and came tumbling out beside of a couple large trees in a bright, lively forest. ** **   Her three year old body tumbled among the roots, a picture frame in hand.  Multiple times she fell flat on her face until she came to the spot she was searching for.  She saw the arm of a man in a black robe just past the tree.  She squeaked.  “You’re here again!” **

** The man chuckled.  “Gisa, did you run away from your mother again?” **

** “Yeah.   ** ** Her ** **  and dad got into another fight.”  She walked around and saw that the man was looking at a book, his warm eyes never looking up at hers.  She asked, “What are you reading?” **

** “Adult stuff.”  The black haired man sat up and looked at her, making a face when he saw the picture frame in her hand.  “What is that?” **

** “I stole it from mommy’s room.  Look!  There’s another me!”  Gisa emphatically pointed at the other red haired girl in the photo.  “Mommy says she’s dead though.” **

** The man’s eyes suddenly grew somber.  “Are you sad?  That your sister is gone?” **

** “I want to meet her!  Can I?” **

** He patted her head.  “I’m sorry.  You can’t.  No matter how hard you try.” **

** “I have a question.” **

** “You always have questions, Gisa.” **

** “Why are you always out here, alone, Zeref?” **


	48. Etherion

Natsu and Kaida were making their way along the halls, looking into each room they could to search for Happy.  In one of the last rooms they opened the door to, Natsu stopped.  The entire room was covered in cat stuff.  He made a face.  “What… kind of room is this?”

Kaida frowned.  “Someone very obsessed with cats…”

“They’re everywhere…”  Natsu stated, picking up a cat head and putting it right on.

Kaida giggled, “I don’t think you should just randomly play with other peoples’ stuff, Natsu.”

Natsu danced around, “What, no way this is great!”  When he went to take the helmet back off, he stopped when he realized it wouldn’t budge.  He turned to Kaida.  “Hey give me a hand here.”  Kaida pulled on the hat, but Natsu just groaned in pain.  “Ahhh!  My head’s gonna go with it!”

Kaida pouted.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t know what to do…”

Natsu shrugged.  “Ah well.  I’ll surprise Happy with it.”

Kaida smiled.  “You’re so easy going.”  She started to say something else to him when she sensed a presence behind them.  She spun around just as the same square guy from before stood in the door way, his gun drawn.  Kaida created a water seal just under him and it blasted a jet stream of water up, causing the gun to point up at the ceiling when it fired.

Natsu spun around.  “Square!”  He pointed at him, “I haven’t forgotten you trying to shoot me!  I’ll get you this time!”

The guy charged forward and separated out into pieces.  “Oh no you won’t!  Take my…polygon attack!”  The pieces of his body all flew at them but both Kaida and Natsu jumped out of the way of each one.  Natsu grabbed one of the cat stuffed animal and used it to block a couple pieces, “Neko barrier!”

Kaida giggled and grabbed one of the cat statues and used it as a baseball bat to smack some pieces away from her.  “Neko home run!”

Natsu hit some of them with flame punches.  “Neko fire!”

From behind the block guy, a girl showed up and held her hands out, ropes forming around hers and Natsu’s wrists and yanking them together.   As soon as their backs collided, the rope wound on around their bodies and held them together just like that.

Kaida struggled.  “M-my magic.  I can’t use it.”

“Shit…!”  Natsu cursed.

The cat girl hollered, “That’s what you get for touching my kitty stuff!  Hurry and take him out Wally!”

Wally pointed his gun at them.  “Anything for you, Lilliana.  Any last words, you two?”

Natsu snarled and turned, blocking Kaida from the gun.  “Leave her out of this!  I’m the one that barged in here!”

Kaida gasped, “Natsu!  Don’t protect me!  I – “

“I won’t let you hurt a hair on her head!”  Natsu shouted.

Wally grinned.  “I don’t normally like to hurt women, but she’s been awfully aggressive so I can’t let her go.”  He was just about to pull the trigger when he was hit from behind with a cat stuffed animal.  

Happy flew by him and into the air.  Natsu shouted, “Happy!”

Happy glowed, “Natsu!  Kaida!  You’re okay!  Wait, Natsu, what’s on your head?”

Lillian shrieked, “The kitty cat is flying!”  When Wally started shooting at Happy, Lilliana started swatting at his face.  “Stop bullying the kitty cat!”

Wally argued, “That’s not a cat!  It’s talking and flying!”

Natsu yelled, “Happy, help us out!”

Happy dived down towards him.  “Aye, sir!”

Wally tried to intercept but Lillian held him back.  Happy tried yanking off the cords but it wouldn’t work.  Realizing that failed, Natsu stated, “There’s no other choice!”  He sat up and looked over at Liliana and made the saddest, whimpering mewl ever.

Lilliana teared up and immediately dispelled the cords from around them.   At the same time, as though on the same page, Kaida and Natsu both jumped up and summoned their elements to their opposite hands and shouted, “Fire Dragon – “

“Water Dragon – “

“Wing attack!”

They clobbered both Lilliana and Wally at the same time, sending them crashing to the ground.  Natsu pumped his fists into the air.  “Alright!  We got our revenge!”

Happy asked, “How long are you gonna wear that mask?”

Kaida giggled, “He can’t seem to get it off…”

“Let’s try again.”  Natsu ordered.  He walked over to a wall and gripped it.  “Both of you pull as hard as you can.”

Kaida frowned, “We might break your neck…”

But Happy was already diving back in, yanking on the large mask.  Kaida joined back in and they both gave a hard pull and popped the mask right off.  It flew through the room and ended up landing on Wally’s head now.  Natsu laughed out loud while Wally seethed and ripped it back off.  He shouted at them, “Our fight isn’t finished yet, Salamander!”

Kaida pouted, “I’m here, too.”

Natsu spat, “Our score is settled.  If Erza and Happy are both unharmed then there’s no point in fighting any longer.”

Wally growled, “We will go to heaven… the true freedom that Jellal spoke about… we will rule over all in heaven.”

Kaida narrowed her eyes.  “What is he – “

Suddenly mouths appeared all over the walls and ceilings.

Gisa looked up as they were surrounded with words.

“What’s with these?”  Gray demanded.

“They’re talking…”  Lucy whimpered.

Simon explained, “Jellal set these up so he could be heard throughout the tower.”

“ ** I am Jellal.  The one who controls this tower.  All pieces on both sides have been placed.  It is about time to begin… the paradise game. ** **   The rules are simple.  I will use Erza as my sacrifice in a ceremony that will resurrect Zeref.  That is to say, if I open the Gates to Heaven, then I win.  If you are able to prevent this, then you are the winners.  But, to make the game more interesting, I have three players here.  You must get past them to reach me.  Thus this is a 9-on-3 battle.  Lastly, there is a special rule in play.  The magic council might attack this place using the Square Satallite.   ** ** It’s ** **  destructive magic blast, Etherion, is capable of annihilating everything.  It is unknown how much time remains, but when Etherion hits, everyone here will die.  There will be no winner, and the game will be over. ** ”

Lucy was trembling.  “What is Jellal thinking?  He might be killed, too, but he’s just calling this a game?”

Gisa started to stand up, to insist that they leave the tower at once, but suddenly Erza disappeared from her arms.  She whipped around to see that Shou had sucked her into a card just like he’d done back at the casino.

Gray gasped, “Erza!”

Simon yelled, “Shou!  What are you doing!?”

Shou turned and took off, “I won’t let anyone lay a finger on Erza!  I’ll kill Jellal myself!”

Simon yelled, “No!  You can’t go by yourself!”  He looked at the others.  “I’ll go after him, you all find Natsu!”

Gisa stood and cut him off, but she was glaring down the hall way Shou had gone down.  Nausica gritted her teeth and translated, “No.  All of you need to get off this island now.”

Gray glared at her.  “No way in hell!  I don’t give a damn what your job is, you’re not going after this guy alone!  Nor am I leaving you on an island that might blow up any second. ”

Gisa looked over at them and then at Nausica.   _ You go as well _ .

Nausica’s eyes widened.  “Wait, what?”

Gisa narrowed her eyes.   _ I am the only one that can survive an Etherion blast.  It only makes sense.  All of you need to get off this island and get to safety.  This is my job and mine alone.  Besides…it’s much more personal now. _

Gisa gasped when Gray grabbed her collar and pulled her in.  “Enough.  We just made an agreement that we fight  _ together _  now.  I didn’t get you back just to lose you again, Gisa.  We face this together.”

Gisa looked down and away.  She wanted to argue and get him as far away from the danger as possible, but she supposed that if worse came to worst, she could jump him to Between where he’d be safe.  She sighed and gave him a small smile. _ You’re impossible to say no to… _

Gray smirked at her, cupping the back of her neck and kissing her forehead.  “Good.  Let’s go.”

Gisa looked over at Nausica.   _ Stay with Lucy.  She’ll need help.  When you’re done kicking ass,  _ _ get her out of the tower and then  _ _ meet me up top. _

Nausica grumbled.  “Why do I keep getting stuck babysitting your stupid friends?”

Gisa just smiled and waved as she took off after Gray following Simon in the direction Shou had gone.

Natsu punched the palm of his hand.  “I don’t understand what that’s all about, but it looks like we just have to take that Jellal out to put an end to all this nonsense.  I’m getting all fired up!”

Happy agreed, “He must be at the very top.”

Kaida frowned a bit.  “Jellal was the one we’re assigned to take out.   But… for the magic council to take action with Etherion, assuming we were already going to fail… this tower must have some property they’re desperate to keep hidden…”

Wally was trembling next to them.  “What are you doing, Jellal?  Etherion?  If we get hit by that, everyone will die…!  We just wanted true freedom for ourselves…”

Natsu gave him a big smile.  “I don’t know what sort of freedom you guys were looking for, but Fairy Tail is both free and fun!”  He turned and pointed a finger at Happy.  “Alright now!  You ready to cheat, Happy?!”

“Aye, sir!”  Happy shouted back.

Natsu turned his grin to Kaida.  “We both have wings so… “

Kaida summoned hers from her back and grinned.  At the same time, they both jumped out the window and shouted, “Let’s go straight to the top!”  Happy was carrying Natsu as they flew straight up towards the top floor, but they only made it up a few stories before Kaida sensed another presence.  She looked over quickly and saw a massive owl like thing coming towards them.  She raised her arm up, a magic seal forming on the surface of the water below them and creating a geyser that hit the intruder straight up into the air.

Natsu whistled, “Nice shot!”

Kaida smiled, but it quickly disappeared when their attacker turned and dropped back down on them.  It was a huge owl like creature and it slammed into them both, throwing them back through the window and into the tower hall.  Natsu rolled into the wall but Kaida was already back on her feet, her fists raised.  “Who are you!?”

The awkwardly buff looking owl man pointed his finger at them.  “I can’t let you break the rules!  The warrior of justice is here…whoo ,whoo …”

Natsu gaped, “What?  Birds don’t talk about justice!”

The owl man just tipped his head and let out another hoot before throwing his fist forward, a huge blast shooting right at the both of them.  Kaida gasped and intercepted, throwing her hands down and creating a wall of water.  It rose like a tidal wave before crashing down on the owl, pushing it towards the edge.  It shoved him on out the window and Kaida released her magic.

Natsu cheered, “Nice!  That’ll teach him!”

The owl flew right back in the window and slammed into them both once again.  The owl tipped  it’s  head and stated, “You don’t stand a chance against me.  I’m from the Assassin Guild, Skull order.”

Kaida blinked.  “Assassin Guild…”

“Yes…”  The owl continued, “We don’t take on missions, instead we take on assassinations.  I am among the three called Trinity Raven.  Together, we killed all the officers of the Western Army during the Capria war.  I was punishing evil doers.”   Raising his fists, the owl continued, “Salamander, your crimes are quite infamous in our order.  Today, this warrior of justice will carry out your punishment!”

Natsu glared at the owl.  “That is not the purpose of a guild!  A guild is meant for being a part of a family and sharing hopes and dreams!”

Kaida looked down and away, feeling her stomach churn.  An assassination guild wasn’t that different from what she was a part of.  They had to carry out orders, usually to kill others.  Didn’t that make her just as bad as this guy…?

Both of Natsu’s arms lit up in flames.  “I can’t believe you do jobs like that!   You just go and kill whoever you’re asked too?  That’s seriously messed up you – “

“Natsu…” Kaida whispered.

Natsu looked back at her curiously.  He then paused and looked down after seeing her upset expression, “Hey, you know that whole thing is different.  You don’t kill people and you only take on those tasks to protect others so – “

The owl laughed.  “Young Salamander, there are some evils that cannot be allowed to live in this world…and you are one of those!  Time to die.”  The owl leaned down and then flew right at them.  He slammed into Natsu, who in turn hit Kaida and they blew through a tunnel and into another room.

Natsu snarled.  “Oh no you don’t!”  He used his own fire to slow down the owl and flip him.  But he grabbed Natsu’s leg and kept going, flying back up into the air.

Kaida came to a stop and looked up at them.  The owl turned in the air and threw Natsu back down to the floor.  Kaida ran and caught him just before impact and they both slid into the wall.

Natsu gritted his teeth.  “Thanks Kaida.  This guy is actually pretty strong…”

They had just gotten back to their feet when the owl thing came flying at them again.   Natsu blocked  it’s  kick with his arm and then jumped back as Kaida threw her arms out, creating several magical seals around the owl and sucking it into a whirlpool of water.  It broke free by using  it’s  rockets as momentum, but as soon as it cleared the water, Natsu hit him with a solid kick covered in flames.  They parted back to either side of the room.

The owl lowered himself down and aimed  it’s  rockets on it’s back.  They blasted off from him and right towards Natsu and Kaida.  They jumped to either side of the projectile but it rotated in the air and came back around, hooking onto Natsu and then flying him around in the air.

Kaida gasped, “Oh no… his motion sickness!”  She spread her wings out from her back and went to fly into the air when the owl landed a punch to her cheek and sent her flying into the wall.  She groaned and got back up but before she could retaliate, the missile was heading right towards the owl guy.  He opened his mouth and Natsu fell right in.  Kaida’s eyes widened.  “ Wh-what the… ! ? ”


	49. Serious

“I never told anyone before…”

Gisa looked up when Gray suddenly started talking.  They were running down the hall in the direction Simon had gone.  There was no sign of any of them so they must have been pretty far behind.

“When Erza first showed up at the guild, she was pretty beat up.  At the time, I had no idea why.  But now I think it’s pretty obvious that she had just escaped this place.  But she was so quiet for the longest time.  She wouldn’t talk to anyone and just sat around glaring at people.  I was such a punk then.  It made me mad and so I started picking fights with her.  Most of the time she’d ignore me, but when she didn’t… man she put me in my place.  I’d lose over and over again… and then it got to the point… the guild started making fun of me.  It only made me angrier.  I was mad at myself but I kept trying to blame her.  Hell I even refused to consider her part of the family because of it.”

Gisa’s gaze softened.   _ Erza… _

“But one day… I found her outside of the guild by herself.  I was so ready to beat her but when I went to challenge her… she was crying.”  Gray slowed to a stop.  “Course… I hate seeing girls cry.  I couldn’t fight her after that.  I wanted to help, but a guy like me wasn’t any good at that kind of thing.   I asked her why she was always by herself… she just avoided direct answers, saying other people made her feel uneasy.  And when I asked why she was crying… she ignored the question entirely.  I stopped trying to fight her… I never caught her crying again but… I think it became obvious to me at that point that she’s been sad this whole time.  And she won’t let anyone in to help her.”

Gisa stared at Gray’s back and her gaze softened as she slowly smiled.   _ I’m sure that having a place to call home and people to call family was more than enough to consider helping.  I’m sure it made her happier than you realize… _

Gray looked back at her.  “Sorry to go on about that all of a sudden.”

Gisa motioned for them to keep going.  They continued back on and Gisa added,  _ You _ _  care about her right? _

Gray quickly defended, “It’s not like that, I would never – “

_ I mean as family of course.  You said that you couldn’t accept her as your family then.  But that’s not true anymore, right? _

Gray looked back ahead.  “Of course it’s not true.  I hate seeing her cry.  I hate the people here that made her cry.  She’s a member of Fairy Tail and we’re bringing her back no matter what.”

Gisa nodded her head.   _ Right! _

They entered a large room and in front of them was Simon who was stoic now and past him was an owl and Kaida – fighting.  Kaida slammed into the owl and threw him back, but when he landed, he blew fire at her.  Of course, she put it out quickly with her water.  Kaida looked over at them.  “Great timing, guys!  This guy swallowed Natsu and is using his magic now!”

Gray glared.  “What the hell is that fool slacking off  for!   Dammit!  We don’t have time for this!”  Gray punched his palm and shouted, “Ice make: Lance!”  Several spears of ice flew out in all directions and circled back around, slamming into the owl from all sides.  It cut it up but it was able to dodge a direct hit.  

Gisa held her hand out.   _ Kaida! _   A fire seal formed in front of her.

Kaida created a water seal as well and both of them exploded in fire and water, creating a mist through the entire room.   When the owl flew up to escape having  it’s  vision blocked, Gisa looked to Gray.   _ Can you create a path up to him for me? _

Gray smirked, “Too easy.”  He put his hands on the ground and froze the steam until it created a bridge from the ground and to the  owls  feet.  Gisa ran up it, holding her hand out and summoning Repentance from a fire seal.  She caught the sword in her palm and spun around, slicing up the owls wings and then spinning and kicking it hard down towards Gray.   _ All you! _

Gray created blades of ice from both arms and when the owl thing flew in close enough, he struck him several times, with enough impact that Natsu flew out of the owls mouth as it was thrown across the room and smashed into a wall.  Gray glared at the fallen owl.  “Now we can get back to the important matter… Getting Erza back.”

Kaida rushed over to Natsu and frowned when she touched him.  “ Ew … you’re covered in… gross…”

Gisa dropped down with the others and quickly stated,  _ Looks like Natsu is out.  We need to hurry.  I can sense magic energy gathering.  One of you ask Simon if he’ll take Natsu to safety.  And if he finds Lucy along the way, her too. _

Kaida frowned, “And we go up after Jellal?  The magic energy… is it – “

_ Etherion.  Yes. _

Gray cursed.  “Crap, then we don’t have time to sit around.”  He looked over at Simon, “Take Natsu and find Lucy and get out of the tower.  Now. ”

Natsu was slowly getting up.  “Oh hell no.  We all came here to save Erza, so that’s what we’re going to do.  If you guys are going up there, I am, too.”

Kaida looked down at him worriedly, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Natsu rubbed the back of his head.  “Eh, I’ve had worse.”  He looked at Gray and Gisa.  “So where’s Erza now?  I thought she was with you guys?”

Gray glared down.  “That Shou guy warped her into a card and took off with her.  Then we found you guys fighting.”

Kaida started to say something else when both  her  and Gisa suddenly looked up.  Gisa’s eyes widened.   _ Fuck.  It’s already here _ .

Kaida gasped, “Where is Nausica!?”

Gisa shot to her feet and she started running.  Kaida jumped up and ran after her, the rest of them in pursuit.  “Gisa, there’s no time!”

Gisa held her hand out.   _ I’ll make time if I have to!  I –  _

The entire tower began to glow with the white light of Etherion.  Gisa reached her hand out but there was no time.  She couldn’t even form a break in space to push them through before the blast slammed down on the entire tower.  Erza, Gray, Kaida, Nausica… she’d failed everyone.

But just like that, the light faded as though nothing happened.  Gisa stared at her hands.  Everything seemed to be radiating magical energy and the ground below them seemed to have crumbled away.  But in  it’s  place was crystals.  Or better yet… lacrymas.

Kaida stared at the clear blue surface and touched where the walls had been.  “The… entire tower… was this…?”

Gisa narrowed her eyes and turned, running on up towards the top of the tower.  Gray cursed.  “Gisa, slow down!”  The others followed.

As they neared the top, Jellal’s voice could be heard loud and clear. “Finally!  Finally the time has come!  This is the true form of the Tower of Heaven!”  Gisa and the others came to a stop, looking over at Jellal and Erza who seemed to be heavily wounded.  Jellal continued, “A gigantic pillar of lacryma !  And through the power of the council’s Etherion blast… I have succeeded in gathering two billion seven hundred million ideas of magical energy!  Finally, the R-System is complete!”

Erza glared at him.  “Y-you tricked me…!”

Jellal laughed.  “Oh you were very cute Erza.”  But it wasn’t actually Jellal speaking.  From behind all of them a man who looked just like Jellal was walking up.  But this man was wearing the uniform of the Magic Council.  He fanned his hands out and laughed.  “Neither I nor Jellal could provide the necessary power.  It was a truly troubling situation.  I had no choice but to deceive you.”

Kaida’s eyes widened.  “That’s… Seigrain.  He’s delivered assignments from the council before.”

Natsu looked at Kaida and back at the guy.  “But why does he look just like Jellal?”

Erza shouted, “Seigrain!   What are you doing here?”

Seigrain answered, “Think back to the first time we ever met, Erza.  You and Makarov came to present me with a written apology.  But you mistook me for Jellal and attacked me at once.  Well, we do have the same face, so I can hardly blame you.  I finally managed to calm you down by tell you that I was his twin brother.  But I don’t think you ever truly lost your hostility towards me.”

Erza screamed, “And why should I have!?  You’re his elder brother and yet you did nothing to stop what he was trying to do!  No worse, you were keeping watch over me for him!”

Seigrain continued.  “Yes, I made a mistake there.  I should probably have said something like ‘I will find Jellal and kill him without fail’ back then.  But my greatest miscalculation was meeting you at all after I had finally managed to become a member of the council.”

Jellal chuckled, “Having to come up with an excuse on the spot isn’t easy.”

Erza snarled, “I knew it… the two of you were in on this together…”

Seigrain turned to face her.  “In on this together?”

Gisa stepped forward and narrowed her eyes.

Jellal smirked as the image of Seigrain melted back into his body and he confessed, “The two of us are one and the same.  We always were.”

Kaida’s eyes widened.  “That slipped by the Board, too?”

Gisa glared at Jellal.   _ No, it didn’t _ .

Erza argued, “But you fired Etherion upon your own body!  You’re telling me that’s why you wormed your way into the council?”

Jellal laughed, “I hope you enjoyed your fleeting freedom, Erza.  It was all part of my plan… to resurrect Zeref.”

Erza screamed, “How many people do you intend to deceive you swine!?  I will  \- ”

“ ** Enough ** .”

The tower suddenly rumbled and the sea started to capsize against the tower’s walls.  They all looked over as Gisa stood in front of Erza, her arm out before her.  Gisa looked back at her, her eyes narrowed in determination.

Erza grabbed her arm.  “Stoppit!  This isn’t your fight!  This is mine!”

Gisa held fast.  But when Erza touched her, that same vision came flying back into her head; the monster roared and it shook her to her very core.  It felt like flames were devouring her from the inside out and she yanked her arm away.

“This was never your fight, Erza.” Nausica stated.

They all looked back as the brown haired woman walked past all of them and ran her hand through her hair.  When she tipped her head up, her eyes were black.  “I think it’s about time we settle this.  Erza, you’ve fought and suffered long enough.  Just because this battle started with you, doesn’t mean it ends with you.  You don’t take responsibility for this.  That’s the reason I’m here.  My sole existence is to bear the burden of others on my own shoulders.  So they don’t have to.  To protect them, to ensure their safety so they never have to face an evil like this again.   Let me bear this weight on your shoulders.”

Erza was staring at Nausica.  “You…”

Nausica shook her head.  “Those are Gisa’s words.  Not mine.”

Gray gritted his teeth.  “Gisa… you don’t have to do it alone, either.  We’re all right here to help – “

Gisa held her hand out to all of them, but she never turned away from Jellal.   _ I know I’m not alone.  I know you’re there.  That gives me all the strength I need.  Believe in me.  That’s what I want. _

Gray closed his eyes tightly.  Her words were different than before.  Back then, it was the opposite of what she was saying now.  But which were her true inner desires?  What was it she really wanted?

Natsu punched his palm.  “There’s no way in hell you’re fighting by yourself!  We’re Fairy Tail and we fight together, so – “

Kaida jumped in front of him.  “No.  Stay back.  Please.  I understand very clearly how all of you feel.  You all want to fight together and have each others backs because you care that much.  I know that and I’m sorry.  But I must insist you let us do this.  Our whole reason for existing is to swiftly and easily wipe out things like this tower so that no one’s lives are in danger.  That’s what we’ll do here today.  So please… stand down.”

Gray and Natsu both gritted their teeth, but they were both well aware of the fact there was a lot they didn’t know about this world the three of them were a part of.

But Erza continued, “Don’t give me that!”  She started to yank Gisa back when she felt a marking moving along her body.  It was in the shape of a tribal snake and it wrapped around every inch of her until she couldn’t move.

When Gisa turned and glared at Jellal, he explained, “That is the Bind Snake.  I placed it on you earlier when we were getting close.  I now have the magic I need to activate the R-System, thanks to that Etherion blast.  All that is left is the sacrifice and then Zeref will be reborn.  I’m afraid I don’t have time to play any longer – “

“Shut up!”  Nausica shouted.   “Enough about Zeref.  Stop making him the enemy here.  What does any of this have to do with him?  Why are you all making him out to be evil?”  When Gisa narrowed her eyes, Nausica added, “What makes you think that what you’re resurrecting is Zeref?”

“He told me so himself.”  Jellal stated.  “When he found me all those years ago in the Tower of Heaven and possessed my body… he told me that’s what this tower would do.”

“Lies!”  Nausica shouted.  “You’re lying!”

Jellal chuckled and tipped his head.  “What makes you think they’re lies?  Zeref is the black mage after all.  He’s pure evil.  Everyone knows it.”

Gisa’s eyes were widening.  She wasn’t going to get answers from him.  This was a waste of time.   Gisa held her arms out forward, her red eyes narrowed.   _ Kaida.  Nausica.  It’s time to get serious. _

Nausica smirked, her black eyes narrowed.  “Really?  What’s it been?  Nine years?  It’s good to get back in real action.  You heard her Kaida.  She said  _ serious _ .  Means that form is of no use to us.”

Kaida narrowed her eyes and nodded despite her nervousness.  They’d never done this with an audience before.  “Right!”


	50. Altairis

Nausica dropped down to one knee as she’d done many times before.  It was a familiar process to her.  She looked over at Kaida who reached her hands out and began to focus her energy.  She wondered if it had been the full nine years since Kaida undid this spell.

Jellal laughed.  “I was wondering if my antics would strike the fancy of the board.  How convenient that after all of this, I even get to test my metal against the progenitor.  The strongest being in all the universes.”

Erza looked at him in weak surprise.  “He even knows about all that?”

“He learned through Seigrain.”  Nausica retorted.  “The Magic Council works very closely with the Board through their representatives.  Every world has  it’s  own king or queen that takes place on the board.  The Magic Council can pay closer attention to the going-ons on earth than the entirety of the board can.  They have to focus on all issues together.  So when something strikes the Magic Council’s attention, they can take it to the Board.  A similar process takes place in each different universe. ”

Jellal smirked.  “Though obviously none of us have gotten the privilege to meet the famous progenitor herself, she may as well have been myth until now.  But now I can see clearly that the hype was all a mistake.  All I see is a weak little child.”

Gisa continued to glare at Jellal but she made no move to attack or resist.

Besides Nausica, blue energy began to spiral out from Kaida.  Her skin and eyes were glowing and her hair started to shift into a deeper shade of blue.  At the same time, her ears grew more pointed as well as fangs protruding from her jaw.  The ends of her arms and legs also shifted until they looked more like dragon claws and two large, powerful wings expanded from her shoulder blades.  A long, fierce tail thrashed behind her before coiling around one leg.   Kaida’s lips curled up in a fierce growl as magic energy pulsed from around her.

Lucy gasped, “What!?  She’s a dragon?”

They all looked back at Lucy and Natsu asked, “How long have you been there?”

Lucy shouted at him, “I’ve been here since Nausica came back!”

“Why didn’t you say anything?  No one noticed.”  Gray commented.

Lucy yelled back, “That’s rude!”

Kaida lowered herself down into the same position as Nausica.  “Sorry to surprise you guys.  Like I said… this is the first time we’ve had an audience.”  A blue seal formed around Kaida on the ground and the blue energy began to focus into a pillar of blue light around her.  Nausica’s did the same.  Two streams of blue and green light reaching into the clouds above them.

Nausica looked up with her black eyes.  “We’re all ready, Gisa.”

Gisa held her hands out, her palms facing down as a fire seal formed below her.  In similar fashion as Nausica and Kaida’s a red pillar of light shot up around her but this one wasn’t as tall and the red was more intense, the point she couldn’t be seen through the magical energy.   The sheer power of it lifted her feet up off the ground and raised the black dress she was wearing up around her thighs.  After a moment, it burned away to be replaced with flames that turned into the black and white armor she’d donned before.  But her flat red hair started to grow out into sharper, higher points, the tips turning black.  Like Kaida, her fangs grew out and her forearms and hands turned black and became a type of matter in between a solid and liquid, but at her elbows it grew out into sharp spikes jutting off from the ends of her elbows.  Two small black wings raised as well.  They were so small though that they could barely be classified as little more than bat wings.   The red energy suddenly went out and returned back to the fire seal around her feet.

Erza stared in awe.  “So Kaida is…a dragon…?  And Gisa and that demon…”

Natsu shouted, “Kaida you look so awesome!  I wish I could grow wings, too!  No fair!”

Kaida laughed, “You’ve already said that, Natsu.”

Gray’s cheeks were flushed as he looked at the little wings on Gisa’s back.  It was hard to take her seriously as a powerhouse when those tiny black wings were so damn cute.

Natsu looked at Kaida.  “Where’s your special form?”

Nausica clicked her tongue.  “I’m in my special form.”

“You look the same.  Boring!”  Natsu shouted.

Lucy glared at him.  “Looking cool isn’t the point!”  Lucy yelled.  She looked back forward at Gisa.   “Being strong enough to fight Jellal is.  They can, right?”

Erza shouted at her, still trying to break free from the binding.  “Gisa!  Don’t underestimate him!  Jellal is very powerful!  Especially now that he’s been possessed by Zeref!”

Nausica growled, “He’s not possessed by Zeref!  He can’t be!”

Jellal snickered and shook his head.  “Enough of this.”  He suddenly lunged forward until he was right in Gisa’s face.  “I’ll but the infamous progenitor in her place.”

Gisa slowly looked up as Jellal’s leg came flying at her head.  Erza and Gray both shouted her name but Nausica and Kaida remained firm to the ground.  Faster than what anyone could see, a moment before his shin collided with her temple, she raised her black hand and caught his ankle.  She smirked at him and easily tossed him away from her.  She shot after him, but the force of her taking off caused the crystal ground below her to shatter and chunks flew up away from her as she pursued.  She slammed her knee into his gut and spun, ramming him down into the ground.  She clasped her hands into a double fist over her head and  them  brought them down on his face.  In the same motion she spun again, using a flaming kick to fling him away from her.

Gisa’s eyes narrowed.   _ Was I wrong?  Did I not need this power against him? _

Lucy gasped, “Holy shit she’s totally awesome!  Jellal doesn’t stand a chance!”

Gray grinned.  “We can end this entire nightmare.”

Erza’s eyes were wide.  “She’s so powerful…”  Her gaze lowered.  Gisa was fighting her battle while she sat here and did nothing.  She was so weak… so… useless…

Natsu looked at Kaida.  “Hey, so… why’d you have to transform to help out?”

Kaida smiled a bit, but she winced when she felt a wave of power when Gisa landed another hit.  “For a couple reasons actually.  One… this is… what I really look like.  I… told you I was half dragon… I’m usually expending magic energy to maintain a fully human form.  I can focus more magic energy if I’m in my natural form.  But this form is also more powerful.”

Natsu nodded, pretending to understand everything she said.

Nausica scoffed.  “Human progenitors are rare… they’re also weak.  Right now what we’re doing is reinforcing her body so that she’s able to merge with  Between  instead of be devoured by it.  The more of our power we can support her with, the more of  Between’s  power she can harness without falling apart.”

Natsu stared.  “I don’t get it.”

Lucy glared at him.  “The more powerful Kaida and Nausica are, the more power Gisa can use, jeez you’re dumb!”

Kaida insisted, “He’s not dumb… it is a bit complex.”

Gisa looked up through the flames but when she heard laughing, she knew that the battle was only getting started.  Shredded and burning pieces of robe lifted up into the air with the wind and Jellal snarled, “Is that the limit of your ability?”  He dusted himself off.  “It’s no wonder then, that the rumors are true.  In all the centuries that a progenitor has existed, you were the first one to have failed so many times.    It’s  part of the reason it was so easy to convince the magic council to fire the Etherion.  They already assumed you’d fail based on your resume.”

Nausica and Kaida gritted their teeth, feeling the frustration pouring out through the  Between  rushing through their bodies.

“Shut up!  What the hell do you know!?”

Gisa looked back when she heard Gray shout.  He glared at Jellal, “I bet you couldn’t do half the damn things that she’s done!  Power isn’t all that matters!  Someone like you would never understand.”

Gisa looked down, her red and black eyes beginning to cloud.  How could he defend her so fervently when her biggest mistake had cost him the lives of his family and his teacher?  The blame for that was squarely on her shoulders, on her inability to protect anyone.

Jellal closed his eyes and sighed.  “I suppose for normal wizards, that’s an easy thing to believe in.  But this is reality!”  He fanned his arms out and his body began to glow with a white light.  “Let me introduce you to my heavenly magic: meteor!”  

Just like that, he flew right at Gisa and was at her in the blink of an eye.  This time though, she couldn’t keep up and barely was able to get an arm up in time to take the punch and fly into one of the lacrymas.  She broke through it and he followed after her.  Her eyes widened just before she was hit again and knocked the other direction.   _ He’s so fast _ .

Nausica grinned darkly.  “Best defense for speed?”

Kaida looked at her curiously.  “Uh…”

“An even better offense!”  Nausica laughed.  “Kill him, Gisa!”

When Jellal was coming back at her again, she raised her arms up and created a fire seal in front of her, but it circled around her, creating a full sphere around her body and then fire exploded out in all directions.  Jellal slowed to a stop and quickly reversed to avoid the blow, but Gisa flew out of the smoke and slammed her sharp, spike elbow into his chest.  It cut open his shirt and blood sprayed upwards as he flew straight down.   But as soon as he hit the ground, he flipped over and pointed a finger up at her.

Just as quick as he’d been, a blast of light shot straight at her.  She quickly dodged to the side, but she was followed by several more.  She knocked away some with her own blasts of fire, but she ended up taking a couple as near direct hits.

Jellal laughed as he got back up.  “I’m doing the world a favor.  I’ll destroy the progenitor at the same time and when the next one is instated, we’ll all be better off.  They can’t possibly be as weak as you.”

Gray snarled and started to go forward.  Nausica cut him off.  “Don’t even think about it.  This isn’t a battle you can intrude on.  Just stay back!  It’s fine!”

Gisa broke through the smoke and went back at Jellal, powerful waves of fire energy leaking off of her.  When they collided, light and fire blasted in opposite directions, filling the whole area up with light and smoke.  Jellal jumped away and into the sky where he formed seals with his fingers that created 7 balls of light energy that slammed right down towards Gisa.

Gisa held her black arms out and created a massive fire seal that acted as a shield.  All of the blasts rammed into it before she created her own blast that fired right back up at Jellal.  It caught part of his body, burning away at his right arm and leg and half of his torso.  Jellal cursed.  “Damn bitch… I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve after all…”  He slammed his hands down and created a large light seal, and a massive blast slammed into the roof of the tower and flew right at Gisa.

Gisa threw both of her hands out and created a hundred fire seals all along the path of the light beam and all the way up towards Jellal.  Simultaneously, they all erupted in blasts of fire in all directions, counteracting the light beam and knocking Jellal back down to the lacryma roof top.

Both of them were panting and exhausted now.   Jellal glared at her.  “That’s it.  I’m through playing with you.  This is the end!”  He raised his arms up into the air, forming a cross over his head and suddenly wave after wave of wind started pushing them back.  Gisa held her ground but everyone else started to slip, having to grab onto something.  Nausica and Kaida both held firmly I place.

Erza felt the bind release on her and she grabbed the closest rock, staring as her shadow began to grow and move towards Jellal and the blast he was creating.

Jellal shouted, “ Fall  into the endless darkness!”

Erza got to her feet.  “Gisa!  Get out of here!  You can’t stand against that blast!  No one can!”  She ran past her and towards Jellal.  “I won’t let him hurt anyone else that I care about!”

Gisa’s eyes widened as she stared after Erza.

Kaida gasped and started to go after her when Nausica hissed,  “Stop!  Don’t break the root o r we’re going to lose her!”

“But, Erza…!”  Kaida shouted.

Erza screamed, “You wanted me as a sacrifice to Zeref right!?  If you fire that blast, then you’ll kill me!  Then what will you do!?”

Jellal narrowed his eyes.  “I’ll just find another.”

Erza gasped.  “N-no!  You can’t!”

Jellal laughed.  “Why don’t both of you go down together!?”

Gisa’s eyes were wide as she kept staring at that crimson hair in front of her.  The back of the woman she admired more than anyone else in the world.  Her confidence.  Her loyalty.  Her powerful heart.  She was everything she ever wanted to be.  And here she was… defending her… when it was her job to be protecting her instead.  Gisa reached out as though she could grasp at the woman in front of her.  But her arm could reach.

She’d never been able to reach her.

Gisa felt tears race down her cheeks.  And now.

She was going to lose her again.

She could hear screaming erupting behind them.  But the sounds meant nothing to her ears.  Her dark world was silent as the blast of darkness swallowed up the sky.  If she jumped her and Erza safely from the blast, it would hit everyone else.  There was no way to stop it.  No way to save her.  To save them.

There was no way to protect anyone.

She was truly the most worthless progenitor there had ever been.

Jellal screamed, “ **_ Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis! _ ** ”

The massive orb of power flew towards them and in the next moment, despite her hand reaching out for Erza, desperate to pull her back, the entire tower was wrapped up in a smoke and wind and flying debris before it all went black.

** “You’re going to get yourself in trouble.  You talk too much for one so young.  You’ll end up learning the darkness of the world too soon.” **

** “I told you to cast away your emotions!  Because you were too scared to fight they all died!  Because you found your own life so precious!” **

** “I threw away your sister because she couldn’t do what needed to be done.  That is the price we pay.  You do your job or you suffer and die.  Is that what you want?” **

** “We don’t have the luxury of wanting anything here.  All of us share that fate, not just you, Gisa.  We all threw away our lives for the greater good.  If you can’t do the same, you don’t belong here.” **

** “Gisa, listen to me.  You can’t keep coming here.  You see, some feelings aren’t good to have.  I cherish you.  But because of that, I could kill you.  We both need to learn to lock away our emotions.  We’re more powerful if we’re dead inside.” **

** “ ** **_ Please don’t hate me…!  Please don’t think I’m a failure!  I’ll get it right next time!  I swear!  I don’t want anyone else to die because of me! _ ** ** ” **

** “What is the point in being all powerful if you can’t protect anyone?” **

** “Do you honestly think you have a right to talk to me?  You cold unfeeling bitch?  You slaughtered them all!  They were my family.  They were everything!  You’re a damn fucking monster!” **

** “900 missions later and you’ve almost recovered from your first failure with Deliora.  Though I don’t think anyone else will forgive you, you’ve come a long way.  You’re so empty now, I think I could probably kill your mother and you wouldn’t even hesitate.  That’s the way you should have been from the start.” **

** “How many people do we have to kill before we can finally say it’s over?  Why does this job exist?  What gives them a right?  Don’t you question anything?  Don’t you feel anything?” **

** “Don’t bother talking to her.  She’s a dog that can’t bark.  Means the only thing she’s good for is biting when they open the door.  She’s good for nothing except following orders.” **

** “ ** ** You’re the reason she’s so messed up!  I’m not sure what’s with this big attitude change of yours but here in Fairy Tail, we ca ** ** re about the people around us!” **

** “ ** ** You're never going to be alone again, okay? Even if you lose all of your memories again, none of us are going to leave your side. We'll be here for you and make new memories together as many times as we have to ** **.” **

**_ “But I have no memories. I don’t want my memories or my old life back if it means I can’t be with you anymore.” _ **

** “Go on Gisa. Say something to me. Let me hear your voice.” **

** “Do you honestly expect me to believe that you’re some kind of demon!? You’re the most brittle, innocent woman I’ve ever met! Stop joking around with all of this and tell me the truth!” **

** “I know… you probably have to go back, but I don’t want you to… I want… you to stay here… with me. Please.” **

** “It sounds more like you want revenge for your fallen friends. Don’t you think you’re getting a little too warm with that guild? You’re beginning to have feelings.” **

** “Gisa… I still love you.” **

** “You really are a selfless person.  It’s no wonder Gray has taken to you.  I don’t know if you’ve given it any thought at all… but… I think you should join the guild when we get back.  You’d make a great addition to the gang.  No matter what your history turns out to be.” **

_ Erza… I’m so sorry… If I had just… been anyone else… _


	51. The Price We Pay

Gisa’s eyes widened when the darkness and smoke vanished.  Erza was still standing in front of her, but she was still alive.  She was alive and she was safe.   The blast had definitely landed because everything around them was still smoking and rubble was rattling from where it had been tossed about.  In front of Erza, however, there was another larger figure.  His body had taken the most damage.  There was blood all over him and bruises and scratches as well.  Steam rolled off of him as he trembled before collapsing to his knees.

As soon as he dropped down, Erza screamed, “Simon!”

Jellal tipped his head down and mocked, “That little bug was still crawling around?”

Erza shifted Simon’s large body so that his head was resting in her lap.  “What are you still doing here?  Why didn’t you escape… !? ”

Simon looked up at her through the blood on his face and over his body.  Despite the metal piece that covered his jaw, he sweetly told her, “I was just… hoping I could be of some help …”

Erza’s left eye began to fill with tears.  “I understand… don’t speak anymore!”

Even Simon began to cry.  “You were always so gentle and caring…I’ve… always loved you…”  He closed his eyes and his head lulled back as Erza began to scream, begging for him to come back.  But his body was already pale and she could sense the life force leaving him.

With one last effort, he added, “I’m happy to give my life… in exchange for yours…”

As Erza cried over his body, Jellal started laughing out loud, “Pathetic!  And utterly foolish!  Now that’s what you call dying in vain!  Simon…!  The situation doesn’t change one bit!  I’ll just finish killing the rest of you.   Him  sacrificing himself was worth nothing.”

Kaida looked down at her hand on the ground.  The blue scales and the white talons that clung to the crystal surface and her power and  Between  surged through her to sustain a way to fight.  But despite that.  Despite her taking  t his hideous form, despite her pouring her heart into the fight, they couldn’t save that man’s life.  Once again… they’d screwed up.

Nausica was gnashing her teeth together.  “Why did that even happen?  Why did he run into that fight?  We’ve said a hundred times if all of you just stay back then no one else has to die!”  Despite her words though, her black eyes were turned away.  She felt every bit as guilty as they did.

Kaida looked over at Gisa whose  head was lowered as though she’d already given up.

Jellal held his hands out, “So who is it gonna be next?   Since it’s clear none of you can stand up to me.  Do I become the strongest being in existence after I kill the progenitor, too? ”

Lucy covered her mouth.  “How can someone be so cruel?”

Natsu threw his arm out.  “Shut your damn mouth!  Don’t you dare make fun of people for protecting those they cared for!  He was a friend of yours, too, wasn’t he!?”  Natsu lit his fists with fire.  “You’re fighting me next, you bastard!”

Kaida’s eyes widened and she looked back at him, “Natsu, please don’t!”

Natsu shook his head.  “I won’t stand back and watch this any longer.  I won’t let someone beat up my friends and just do as he pleases like this.  We’ll all fight together.”

Kaida was beginning to feel desperate.  “No, Natsu!  Just trust that we’ll – “

Gray suddenly grabbed at his chest and dropped to one knee, his teeth gritted in pain.  Lucy gasped and asked, “Gray, are you alright?  What’s wrong?”

Natsu looked from Gray to Jellal who just shrugged, “I didn’t touch anyone.”

Gray shook his head.  “It’s not a physical pain… it’s… my heart…”

Kaida and Nausica looked from Gray to Gisa who was just standing still like a statue, but in the next moment, they both felt the intensity of  Between  increase by ten fold.  Kaida felt like the breath was being ripped from her very chest, but she was doing her best to keep up with the influx of power.  Nausica seethed from beside her, “Gisa…!  Stop!  We have our limits, too!”

Gisa raised her hands to her head, pressing her palms into her face.  She was always screwing up.  She was always a let down.  She was always letting people die.  When she felt anything, people died for her mistakes.  If she felt nothing, she couldn’t do anything right.  She couldn’t find her own strength.  Over and over, mistake after mistake.  And now Erza was in front of her, crying over the loss of someone she cared about.  A loss of life she could have stopped  if she wasn’t so useless.  If she wasn’t such a failure!

Black mist was beginning to pour off of her body in several places as she tried forcing herself to accept more of  Between .  Her parents hated her for having emotions, the board despised her for screwing up and being biased towards those she cared about.  But these people neither hated her nor blamed her and made her comfortable enough to feel like herself, to love someone and be willing to fight for the things she wanted.  This was a home to her more than anywhere else was.

Gisa pulled her hands away from her face.

** And someone was trying to destroy it. **

Gisa gripped her hair in frustration.  It felt like no matter what she did, she was going to suffer.  Her heart was going to break and shatter.  But the pain she kept enduring day after day… she only wanted to deal with it for these people.  For those that she loved.  Those that stood by her.  To protect them, she’d do anything.  Suddenly, without her control, a massive amount of energy erupted around her body and she let out a ground splitting scream.  Literally.  The ocean around the tower tore away, revealing the soggy ground below and the tower rumbled, pieces breaking and falling away.  

The crimson energy wrapped around her and pulsated outward, kicking up wind in all directions, pushing several of them back or setting them off balance.

Nausica cursed, feeling like her body was being torn in all directions.  Blood dripped down from her ears.  “Make this fucking count!”

Kaida was struggling to breath, blood now dripping down her lip and off her chin.  She glanced over and looked at Natsu who now had a hand on her back.  His eyes were sincere and full of concern.  He softly asked, “Is she hurting you?”

Kaida didn’t have the strength to respond.  Her teeth were gnashed together and it took all she had to simply stay conscience as the power tore through her body.

Jellal’s eyes were wide, looking up at the clouds that were gathering towards the energy, drawn by the wind that was increasing by the second.   He had to raise his arms to keep himself steady, but in the split moment that he blocked his vision, Gisa was right in his face.  She punched him as hard as she could in the jaw and he went flying.  But in the wake of her trail, a blast of wind knocked all the others back and the tower crumbled beneath her feet.

She didn’t stop with one hit.  She landed several solid blows right in a row.  Each one, each time she could feel another bone break and another shout of pain left Jellal.  But he was totally overwhelmed.  She was faster and stronger and now more ruthless.  Even the blows he was lucky enough to dodge or block, he was quickly hit a second time before he could even catch a breath of air.

At one point, he was sent airborne and Gisa plowed into him with a solid straight that caused multiple sonicbooms behind both of them and sent him higher into the sky.  She blasted past him and higher into the sky.  She held her hands out, creating five fire seals in a row.

Jellal stared up at his death.  He shouted, “I will not be defeated!  I will create a land of freedom!  Zeref called to me!  Through the pain and fear!  He asked if I wanted to be free!  I am the only one who can sense his presence!  I am the chosen one!  Together, with Zeref, I will create a nation of true freedom! ”  He created an abyss break seal in front of him, facing her fire seals.  “I have the power of Zeref!  Nothing can stand against it!  Not even you!”

Gisa’s eyes darkened and the earth rumbled as she spoke, “ **_ You can’t possibly have Zeref’s power.  Because I am Zeref now.  I am the one who killed him. _ ** ”

Jellal’s eyes widened.  “What…?”

Both blasts fired off at th e same time and collided in midair.  A white hot ligh t filled the sky and everyone had to turn and look away.

** Zeref laughed.  “That wasn’t even remotely accurate.  You’re trying to burn the target, not the whole forest.  Fire spreads fast you know.” **

** Gisa huffed.  “I hope it burns down daddy’s house!” **

** “Now now, we’ll both get in trouble if you get caught talking like that.”  **

** Gisa sat down on one of the broken and charred tree trunks and looked over at him.  “You can’t get in trouble.  You’re important.  Mommy always reminds me that I’m not and then she hits me!”  Gisa playfully swung her fist.  “But you’re not like them!  You’re really nice to me!  I wish I could stay here every day with you instead of going back.” **

** Zeref sighed and closed his eyes.  “I wish the things we want were always within our reach, Gisa.  But there are some things we want, that we can never, ever have.” **

_ I wish I could talk to you now, Zeref.  I wish I could tell you that you were wrong.  That you can get anything if you fight hard enough for it.  I wish you could see me now… _

Natsu and the others looked down at the brand new  hole  right through the middle of the tower.  The fire blast had blown right through the abyss break and shot straight down through multiple floors of the tower, possibly all the way to the ground.  Erza stood in shock.  She knew at the receiving end of that blast was Jellal.

A bittersweet feeling filled Erza’s chest.  At long last, the fight she’d been suffering through was over.  Jellal was defeated and her friends could finally be free.  But… it was at the cost of both Simon and Jellal’s lives.

Kaida and Nausica both released the seals below them.  Nausica collapsed forward but Kaida fell to the side , returning to her human form .  Natsu wrapped his arms securely around her, keeping her from falling.  He wiped the blood from her mouth and asked, “Are you alright?”

Kaida panted and nodded her head.  “Yeah… that was… awesome.  I’m super sore though.  Gonna feel that in the morning.”

Natsu smiled softly down at her.  “Well then, you rest up until then.  I’ll take care of getting us out of here, now.”

Gisa landed on the edge of the hole, but her body had gone back to normal, though she looked every bit as exhausted as Nausica and Kaida. Gray felt relief and called out to her, “Gisa, you’re alright!”

Gisa nodded but her name was called again and she looked at the other crimson haired warrior.  Gisa looked down.  She gritted her teeth, wishing she could speak but Erza shook her head slowly and whispered, “Don’t apologize for killing him.  You… did so to protect me… all of us.  It was the only way.  So… thank you…”

Gisa’s cheeks flushed.  It was just like before, with Gray when she couldn’t speak.  It was almost as though she could read her mind just like the others.  She offered Erza a reserved smile.  But before she could say anything else.  The tower began shaking.

Lucy screamed, “Is it collapsing!?”

Erza gasped.  “No, worse.”

The lacryma the tower was made out of started glowing and blasts of power began shooting out in all directions.

Gray cursed, “Etherion’s power is going out of control.”

Nausica sat back up.  “Dammit, this is what happens when humans tamper with things they shouldn’t!  Gisa!  What do we do?”

Kaida got back up as well, thanking Natsu once more.  “The blast radius is too great.   I won’t be able to fly us a far enough distance in time.  And who knows the aftermath the shockwave could produce.”

Nausica ordered, “Gisa, jump us.  We’ll deal with the rest later.”

Erza gasped.  “Shou and the others are outside the tower…!”

Nausica hissed, “We can’t save them.  It’s unfortunate but we’ll only be able to save ourselves.”

Erza shouted, “No!  I can’t lose them!  I’ve… already lost Simon and Jellal!  I can’t lose them, too!”

Natsu agreed, “We don’t leave anyone behind!”

Kaida frowned.  “But at this rate… we’ll all be…”

Gisa was staring at Erza, seeing the desperate look in her eyes.  She was on the verge of crying again, just thinking about losing her friends.  If she failed again…

No.  She wouldn’t fail again.

Gisa turned her gaze back on Kaida and Nausica.   _ Kaida.  Move them off the tower. _

Kaida’s eyes widened.  “ Wh- what are you?  H-how far?”

Nausica hissed, “You crazy fucking… you’re not… thinking what I think you’re thinking are you?   Cause  I’m thinking you’re a dumb fucking bitch and… you’re thinking it, aren’t you?”

Kaida stood up and formed a water seal in her hands.  “It’s the most we can do right now.  We can protect them this way.”

Nausica seethed, “You’re rolling with it too!?  It won’t work, we’ll all –  “ Nausica  hissed when a blast shot up beside her.  “No fucking time.  Fine.”

Gray demanded, “What are you guys doing?  How are you – “

Water from the sea suddenly raised up and like the claw of a dragon, it scooped up all of the fairy tail members and lifted them off the roof, starting to draw back towards the sea and down to the boat where the others were.

Gray shouted, “Gisa!  What are you doing?!”

Gisa smiled back at him and held a thumbs up.   _ I’ve got this.  Don’t worry _ .

Gray felt tears in his eyes.  “This tower is going to blow up!  Come on!”

Natsu was blowing fire at the water but it just steamed back up in his face.  “Kaida!  Put me down!  We stay here, too!  Don’t do this alone!”

Erza felt her body trembling.  She didn’t want to lose anyone else.  “Come back alive, you three!”

The claw of water pulled them on down and placed them gently in the boat off the edge of the island, avoiding the blasts of energy that were shooting out along the way.  As soon as they were placed down, Gray punched the edge of the boat.  “Dammit!  Why are they always doing that!?”

Erza gripped her hand over her heart.  “They want to protect us… we… have to believe in them.”

Natsu shouted, “They don’t need to protect us!”

Nausica and Kaida were back down, seals formed below them and Gisa had taken her half demonic form back on as well.  Gisa looked back at them over her shoulder.   _ Thank you both.  I can always depend on you two to support me, even though I abuse you both.  Sorry for earlier.  But you can rest now. _

Kaida was panting, feeling the last of her energy being sapped away.  “I can’t… keep this up… Gisa… hurry.”

Nausica didn’t even have the strength to talk.  Sweat was dripping off her face and she was heaving.

Gisa turned towards them.  “You don’t have to struggle any longer.”

Kaida’s eyes widened as Nausica looked up.

Half of Gisa’s body was dissolving into the air, but a fire seal was formed in front of her, pointed at them.  She wore a soft, tender smile.   _ Thank you for everything _ .

Kaida and Nausica shouted at the same time as the blast of fire was just powerful enough to blow them clear off the roof of the tower and far enough that they’d land safely in the water.  Kaida panted.  She didn’t have the strength to even summer her dragon wings.  Gisa would last only a split second at full power with out  them forming their seals.  She couldn’t possibly intend to…?

Natsu and Gray looked over when there was suddenly splashing in the water.  Realizing quickly who it was, Natsu jumped in the water, grabbing Kaida and pulling her back to the surface.  “What the hell is going on!?”

Erza followed after him and helped Nausica as well, both of them taking the girls back to the boat.   They looked up as the blasts from the Etherion were getting stronger and more intense.

Lucy covered her head.  “That thing is about to blow… we’re going to die!”

Gray shouted at the girls, “Where’s Gisa!?  Don’t tell me… she’s up there alone!”

Kaida stared at the water’s surface.  “She wanted us out of danger…”

Suddenly the entire tower was staring to glow.  Lucy screamed and ducked under one of the seats of the boat.  The others had to cover their faces with their arms to shield them from the light.  In the next moment, however the sky cracked.  Not just the size of the cracks they were used to, but this was like a black lightning bolt from the sky.  It broke over the entire tower and pieces started chipping away until finally, the entire light – tower and all – was sucked into the broken space and disappeared.

But a ground breaking shockwave followed right after it, disturbing the ocean and causing a wave to flip the boat and nearly suck the four in the water back under.  Now that everyone was in the water, they all held on to the edge of the boat and stared up in awe.

Shou whispered, “The entire tower… it’s gone…”

Gray felt his body trembling with fear.  “What happened!?  What did she do?”

Nausica and Kaida looked down.  Kaida whispered, “She sucked the tower into  Between .”

Gray felt his blood run cold.  “Then where… is Gisa?”

Nausica kept glaring at the water.  “In Between.”


	52. Goodbye

****

Gisa stared up into the nothingness that was  Between .  Chunks of lacryma were now floating around, but Gisa started laughing.  “Take that!  I made it just in time…”  Gisa’s laughter faded into a weak smile.  She’d done it.  All the times that she’d managed to fail in protecting people, this time, she’d gotten it.  Just by the skin of their teeth, but… her family was safe.  For once, she didn’t have regret.  She knew they’d all be upset with her.  But she was looking forward to returning to their nagging, rather than crying over someone she should have saved.

Gisa sighed.  “I should get back now… I’m sure they’re worried.”  Gisa winced.  “I’m so damn sore, though…”  Gisa looked b ehind her as a crack formed in B etween and her eyes widened.  “It… opened on  it’s  own…”  She gasped when she suddenly fell backwards and through the crack.

Natsu had just finished helping everyone into the boat when another crack formed in the sky high above them.  He gently set Kaida down who winced at every movement.  His gaze was gentle as he asked, “Are you going to be okay?  You look really banged up…”

Kaida gave him an affectionate smile.  “It’s nothing.  I’m just sore.  It was a lot of power…”

Natsu frowned, not entirely convinced, but they looked up at the sky when it broke apart, like another black bolt of lightning.  Chunks of lacryma fell from it, but more specifically was a larger form and Kaida quickly gasped, “Gisa!”

Gray gritted his teeth and threw his hand out, turning a path in the ocean water to ice and running out across it as Gisa fell.

Nausica commented, “She was in Between when that blast went off.  Being in that world must have protected her from the true intensity of the blast.”

Kaida nodded.  “I doubt we’d have been fortunate enough.  So that’s why she knocked us off the tower.”

When Gray was underneath Gisa, he opened his arms but she slammed into him harder than he was expecting, the ice breaking underneath him and both of them shooting down into the water.  Gray held onto her, afraid that he’d have caught her lifeless body, but when she shifted and opened her eyes, he felt relief storm in his chest.  He quickly swam back up and brought them both out of the water and onto the edge of the ice.

He grasped her shoulders and shouted, “What the hell were you thinking!?  That was reckless and stupid!”  He set her down on the ice next to him, inspecting every inch of her for injuries.  “You are okay, right?”

But Gisa was smiling up at him.   Gray stared at her in confusion before her smile grew.   _ You’re all safe. _

Gray returned that smile with one of his own before placing his hand on top of her crimson, ruffled hair, and leaned his head down, kissing her softly on her lips.  He whispered to her, “Yes, we’re all safe, thanks to you.  You did a good job.”  He sighed and pulled her into his chest, his chin resting on top of her head.  “But seriously… You can’t… be doing this anymore…  I can’t… handle it…  okay?”

Gisa looked down.  She understood his words, but she couldn’t exactly agree to his terms.  But this was something they both knew they’d always disagree on.  Closing his eyes, Gray added, “I guess though… if it makes you smile like that… I can overlook it this one time.”

Kaida giggled when Natsu rolled over for the hundred time, snoring like a machine.  He was laying in  his hotel bed , despite the rest of them sitting around in the room.  Erza and Gray were both sitting at a table while Kaida was sitting on the edge of the bed.  

Gray complained, “ Is that bozo still sleeping?  Seriously, he wasn’t even hurt that bad!”

Kaida smiled more and stated, “He did fight several times in a row, I’m sure he’s exhausted.”

Gray just crossed his arms and looked away.  “He didn’t fight any more than you did, plus you used all your energy after those fights to help Gisa.”

Kaida added, “I’m also used to it.”

Erza sipped at her tea.  “I’m sure Natsu should be as well by now.”  She turned her attention to Gray.  “But speaking of which, where is Gisa?  I haven’t seen her since we got back.”

Gray shrugged, “She said she had to go clear things up with the board and tie up some loose ends since she finished that mission.”

Erza looked down.  “I see.  I do hope she gets some rest.”

Kaida added, “Post assignment is typically even more tedious than the assignment itself.  She’ll be back.”

Gisa was leaned against the door to Natsu’s hotel room.  She could hear everyone talking inside and she felt butterflies in her stomach.  She had steeled herself to accept the task before her.  That she would face it head on, but now that she was about to… she lost her will.  This was the one task she couldn’t face, no matter how much she braced herself.

She started to step back from the door when she suddenly felt a hand on the back of her head.  It grabbed her hair and bashed her head forward against the wood before opening the door for her.  Gisa dropped to her knees, holding her nose, a squeak of pain leaving her.

Nausica fanned her hand.  “Hey guys.  We came to crash the party.”

Kaida smiled.  “Hey Nausica, where were you hiding?”

Nausica pointed her thumb back.  “I was playing strip poker with some guys down in the casino.  I got like five new sets of clothes and some expensive watches.  Cashed them all in.  I think I’m ready to go shopping again.”

Kaida frowned.  “You shouldn’t use your powers for things like that.  It’s – “

Nausica walked up behind Kaida and cupped her large chest, playing with it from behind.  “Oh I didn’t use my powers.  I used the power of seduction.  With these honkers you should be able to wake Natsu up in no time.  I bet if I get you moaning, he’ll rise right up.  Well part of him will.”

Kaida whined, struggling to try and get away from her.  “Gisa!  Gisa ,  she’s yellow!  Help me please!  Stop playing with my boobs!”

Gray blushed and looked away.  “Jeez, could you not do that in front of everyone?”

Happy flew above them.  “Natsu doesn’t like boobs, he likes fish.”  He tried shoving a whole raw fish into Natsu’s mouth.

Kaida held her hands out.  “H-hey, Happy, don’t do that!  He might choke… or get e-coli or something.”

Gisa looked over at Kaida and Nausica and smiled a bit.  But when Nausica glared back at her, the smile faltered.  She sighed and looked away.  Looks like Nausica wasn’t going to let her out of it.

Erza laughed softly.  “After such a hard battle, they sure have a lot of energy.”

Gray commented, “You know you fought a lot harder than this flame breath over here, Erza, so don’t you think you should probably get some extra rest, too?”

Natsu’s ear twitched and he suddenly flew up.  “What did you just say, Gray!?  You should watch your tongue you damn frosty freak!”  The he passed right back out.

Gray shouted, “He woke up just to pick a fight with me!?”

Nausica stared down at Natsu.  “He… didn’t even notice… or pay attention…”  She turned to the wall.  “I’m never going to get dragon babies…”

Kaida shouted, “We’re not going to have dragon babies…!  Er… any kind of babies!  No babies!”

Nausica smirked at her and shook her head before she looked over at Gisa.  She walked up next to her and pushed her forward towards the table.  “Okay yeah so all jokes aside, Gisa has something to talk about… with you, Erza.”

Erza straightened up.  “Me?”  She was surprised, but seeing the serious look on both of their faces, she realized they needed her sincerest attention.  “What is it, Gisa?”

Gisa reached into her black jacket and pulled a photo out of it.  She stepped up to the table and handed it off to Erza, but she couldn’t meet her eyes.  In fact, she wasn’t sure how she was staying standing up straight.  Her entire world was spinning around her and her heart was going wild in her chest.

Gray rubbed his own chest and commented, “Jeez Gisa, you’re pretty tense, is this a really big deal or something?”

Erza looked at the photo curiously.  “What is this?”  After a moment of scanning, her body grew tense and her eyes widened.  The sentence was now different, with accusation.  “What is…  _ this _ ?”  She looked up at Gisa.  “Where did this photo come from!?”

Gisa tipped her head down.

Nausica had her hand propped on her hip.  “From her mother.”

Erza covered her mouth with one hand, her body starting to shake.  “This can’t… be… is this… real?”

Kaida, growing curious, made her way over to the table and sat down as well, trying to steal peeks at the photo Erza was holding.

Erza had to put the photo face down and slid it to the middle of the table, covering her mouth with both hands as tears began to race down her face.  “I… all this time… I…how long have you known?”

Gray tensed up when Erza started crying.  “What’s going on?  What’s in that photo?”

Gisa lowered her head and Nausica translated, “Since her memories returned.  She… didn’t want to say anything because it puts you in danger.”

Erza was shaking and finally, she couldn’t take it any more.  She shot up from the chair and rushed over to Gisa.  She grabbed the small girl and yanked her in, wrapping her arms fully around her.  Holding her tightly to her own body, Erza’s tears fell on top of Gisa’s equally crimson hair.

Kaida picked up the photo and examined it while Gray looked at it over her shoulder.  At the same time, they both said:

“That’s Erza.”

“That’s Gisa.”

The paused and then looked up at the two redheads.   Suddenly, it dawned on all of them.  Gisa closed her eyes as Erza placed her hand carefully on the back of her head and gazed affectionately down at her, “Gisa… is my darling younger sister…”

Kaida gaped but Gray shouted, “ Wh- what!?”

Kaida put her fingers to her temples.  “My god they look exactly alike, how did I not notice?”

Nausica tipped her head.  “There wasn’t a doubt in my mind.  When I first saw Erza, not only did I think she looked just like Gisa, but just like the girl from that picture.  When I asked Gisa about it shortly after, she confirmed, but said she didn’t want to drag Erza back into this world, so she didn’t want to say anything.  But I persuaded her to spill.  That it wasn’t fair to keep the secret without Erza getting a chance to know.”

Erza squeezed Gisa tightly but carefully.  “I’d always wondered… about where I came from… but I… never would have thought that… it was intertwined with you.  But… I’m so happy to know…”  Tears started escaping her again.  “I’m so happy to know I have family… right here…”

Kaida smiled.  “I had no idea.  I’m so glad.  Hey Nausica, when did you see the picture?”

Nausica put her hands on her hips and triumphantly stated, “I broke into Gisa’s room once a long time ago to pull a prank and stumbled on the picture.  Gisa tried hanging me from a noose right after, as she was explaining the girl in the picture was her sister.”

Erza stepped back and questioned, “So then… our parents, too are – “

Gisa turned away and shook her head.

Nausica stated, “ It’s  better that you don’t think any farther into it, Erza.  For your own safety.   This world is dangerous and especially your – “

Erza clenched her hands at her sides.  “No.  I won’t accept that.  You can’t just tell me that I have a sister who’s been alive all this time and tell me not to get involved.  I want to take part in every bit that I can!  I know that obviously there’s still some things I can’t do… but let me do what is within my power.  Please.”  Her gaze softened.  “We have so much time to make up for.”

Gisa’s smile only grew more, almost to the point she was laughing.  Nausica smiled as well.  She translated, “This is why she didn’t want to tell you the truth.  She knew your innocent heart would want to dive right in and start helping.”

Erza frowned a bit at Gisa and then asked, “They can all hear you right?  Because of that seal?”  Gisa’s eyes widened, knowing exactly what was going to come next before she said it, “- Give it to me, too.  I… want to hear my own sister’s voice.”

Gisa blushed and looked away.  Shit.  It’s like they all knew her weakness.  It was almost the exact same reason Gray had asked as well.  She put her hand over her face.  She had always been so opposed to the damn seals but now she practically had people begging for them and she had no will power to say no.  Gisa swallowed hard.  But… her own sister…?

Erza leaned up in her face, her eyes sparkling and big and round.  She raised her fists and looked like a small child, begging for a present.

Gray laughed and commented, “You may as well give in, Erza doesn’t take no for an answer.”

Gisa closed her eyes, her brow twitching.  She raised her hand, creating a break in space.  Gisa pointed to it, her cheeks as red as her hair.   _ I’m such a fucking pushover _ .

When the two of them walked through the break, Gray asked, “So… which seal do you think she’ll give her?”

Nausica dropped down into the now open seat and kicked her legs up.  “It has to be the Knight’s Seal.  She can only give on e  person the devil’s seal.”

Gray blinked and stated, “I still don’t know what the difference is.”

Nausica played with the cup on the table.  “Not really my place to say then.   You’ll wanna chat her up about that when you can.”

Erza looked around at the darkness that was wrapped around them.  She held her hand out as a chunk of lacryma landed in it and she frowned.  “So this is where the tower blew up?  This is that  Between  world?”

Gisa appeared before her, parts of her body dissolved into the darkness.  “That’s correct.  If it makes you uncomfortable, that’s probably normal.  You were here for a very brief time when you were a child…”

Erza nodded her head.  “I felt… before when I would touch you… that I had some connection to this place.  I suppose it all makes sense.”

“Since I’ve merged with  Between , our contact would often confuse it.  Of course… my conflicting emotions wouldn’t help.  Now I think I’m getting a hold of them.  And if you become a Knight, that’ll be even  more simple .”

Erza placed her hand over her heart.  “Your voice is so soft, Gisa.  I can barely hear it.  It’s also melodic… almost like you’re singing every sentence.”

Gisa blushed and looked away.

Erza continued.  “I apologize.  It’s just… very calming.”

Gisa looked at her seriously.  “I’ll tell you the same I’ve told everyone.  This seal comes with a price.  You will be submitted to my – “

“I’ll say what I’m sure everyone else has.”  Erza looked at her seriously.  “ I don’t care.  At all.  I want to be bound to you.  You’re my sister.  I can help you like Nausica and Kaida.  Allow me that, if for no other reason than your big sister’s request.”

Gisa sighed, a sweet smile on her lips.  “You saw the pose they struck.  Kneel the same way.  I’ll do the rest.”

Erza did as she was told and Gisa leaned in front of her, touching her forehead to hers.  When they came in contact, Erza winced a bit and a small single fang symbol appeared just under her right eye.  Erza touched it and then smiled.  “Thank you, Gisa.”

Gisa smiled back at her.  “Thank  _ you _ , Erza.”

Erza stood back up.  “Now.  Why don’t we get back and get some well earned rest?  We still have time left at the resort, you know?”

Gisa smiled more and nodded.

“So… Erza’s your sister, huh?  Have to say it’s a surprise to me.”  Gray commented, leaning with is back against the counter, hands in his pockets as Gisa brushed out the tangles in her hair.  The rats from using her power and then falling into the ocean were still there and she couldn’t get them out.

Gisa smiled into the mirror.   _ It was to me, too, when I first got my memories back.  Before that incident in which I disappeared for two years, I had considered looking for her, but… I didn’t want to draw her back into this chaotic world.  To think of all the places I would have wound up was the very guild she had gone to… _

“Fate works in weird ways.”  Gray stated.  “It’s crazy to think about things like that.  Had Jellal not betrayed her… she would have never been here.  And had you not had that fight with whoever before I found you, you wouldn’t have wound up here to see her.  In a warped way, it’s thanks to those two people that you got to meet her.”

Gisa slowed down in her brush strokes.   _ I wouldn’t have gotten to meet you either. _

Gray blushed and looked away.  “Y-yeah… I guess I’ve gotta thank that person two.  After I kill him for hurting you.”

Gisa smiled up at him.   Giving up on her tangled rats nest, she went to set the brush down, but Gray held his hand out.  Gisa handed it off but she looked down as he started working on the ends of her hair.   _ If I’m being honest… for a bit…I… felt very conflicted about everything.  After returning to the board, they were concerned over my interactions with Fairy Tail… specifically with you.  When they started threatening you if I didn’t comply… I… started to regret things.  As you know… I tried pushing everything back and pretending it didn’t exist.  I thought I could do it… but I realized I was just buying time… to figure out something… to figure out a way to make them turn a blind eye.  I spent 20 years burying my emotions so far down that they could never be uncovered.  If you’d met me before, I was so different.  I literally a blank slate.  I was terrible to Nausica and Kaida.  I was so empty and I thought that was the only way I could be.  But just a couple months of forgetting all of that and suddenly I realize what I was really feeling all that time.  So I regretted it.  For a brief time, I wanted to forget again.  This time to forget having these feelings.   _ _ Cause _ _  I thought it was safest to not care.  But today I learned…  _  Gisa stared at her hands.   _ There’s so much power in the feelings I have for all of you.  When I thought about how much I wanted to stay here… to see all of you smiling again and remain this way… I felt like I could do anything.  Though if you ask Kaida and Nausica, they’re probably pretty pissed.  It really takes a toll on them. _

Gray paused on a bigger knot on the back of her head.  “I don’t think they’re too mad.  At least, I’m sure Kaida isn’t.  She seems to be pretty attached to Natsu – god only knows why – so I think she was fine helping to protect everyone.  But Gisa… I’ve been meaning to ask… I helped during against the Jupiter Cannon.  With this Devil Seal, can I continue helping you like they do?”

Gisa shook her head.   _ I’m sorry but no.  The Devil Seal is different. _

Gray frowned, “I notice that I’m the only one who can feel what you can.  Is there more?”

Gisa paused and then sighed softly.   _ Yes.  There is.  In essence, the Devil Seal is almost the same thing.  But… with the Knight’s Seal, the bearer just serves me.  I can take their power to reinforce my body at will and they can jump to me if I summon them.  But with the Devil Seal, it’s… more equal.  I can take power from you and you can take power from me.  If you remember with the Jupiter Cannon, I couldn’t merge with Between as I did this last time.  It’s impossible for me to do with one root and though I could access more power because of your help, the corrosion didn’t slow down at all, because you were actually drawing my power at the same time I was drawing yours.  If we’re being technical, you could use a tiny bit of  _ _ Between’s _ _  power if you so choose.  But I ask that you only resort to that if your life depends on it.  Between’s power would have the same effect on you as it does me.  And if we’re linked and my body fully corrodes, yours would as well. _

Gray paused.  “So… why did you choose to give me the Devil Seal?”

Gisa blushed and confessed.   _ It’s… kind of a silly reason, honestly.   _

_ I don’t want anything between us to be one sided. _

_ And… there’s no one else I would have ever been willing to give the seal to.  So… that’s the honest answer… _

Gray went back to brushing out her hair, but he stayed silent for a while.  When he’d finally gotten the last of the tangles out, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest, his forehead resting on top of her head.  “How is it everything you do makes me fall more in love with you?”

Later that evening, Erza’s old friends made the announcement that they were going to go into the new world on their own, instead of remaining with Erza.  Even though Erza was crying, she sent them off with a grateful goodbye and Natsu and Gray helped by creating fireworks to send them off with.   It was completely emotionally stirring for them all and Gisa even found herself sucked in.  But most so when Erza pulled her in and introduced her to her friends as her little sister before they parted ways.  It had Gisa all kinds of flustered, but… happy as well.

Erza wrapped her arms around her and told her, “Remember.  We live every day to the fullest.  No matter what.”

Gisa smiled.   _ I’ll always remember.  Thanks, sis _ .

Erza smiled more and nuzzled her head into Gisa’s.  “You’re welcome.”


	53. The New Guild

“Whhoooaa!”

“Is this Fairy Tail?  Or did we come to the wrong place?”

“This is a surprise…”

The group, upon arriving back at Magnolia was staring up at the finished and completely renovated new guild hall.   They now had a large gate out front and an open area.  Several people were hanging out front.  A couple welcomed them back and Gray looked on in surprise.  “We’ve got a café now…?”

Erza held her hand up over her eyes.  “And a souvenir shop by the entrance?  Oh and Max is running it.”

Gisa looked at all the things they had on sale, her eyes sparkling with delight.  When she found the figures, she eagerly started going through them, able to recognize and name most of the guild members that were available.  She was even pleasantly surprised to see some of her and Kaida.

Happy picked out the Lucy figure and squeaked, “Oh look, the Lucy figure’s clothes are removable.”

Gisa made a face when she was suddenly aware of Gray and Natsu staring at the two figures in her hands.  Gray glared up at Max and demanded, “Are all the girls’ figures clothes removable?”  Natsu crossed his arms and glared up at Max with the same expression.

Max looked away.  “Uhm, well you see – “

Gray and Natsu were suddenly flying over the  counter, digging through the boxes.  “Give me every single damn one, no one’s buying any of these!”

Natsu was growling, “Screw it, I’ll just burn them all!”  

He took a deep breath but Max shouted.  “Stop!  Stop stop!  Please stop!  Lucy’s is the only one that’s removable!  I swear!  I didn’t realize you guys were going to freak out!”

Gray got in his face.  “I don’t care, you’re not selling figures of Gisa to other guys, got it?”

Max put his hands up.  “Y-Yes sir…”

Natsu was looking at the Kaida’s in his hands.  “I don’t know, they’re pretty cute, actually…”

Kaida was blushing hotly.  “I don’t like that there’s a figure of me… can we please just… get rid of them all…?”

Gisa held up the one of herself and Gray out towards Max.

Gray looked at her and then sighed.  He reached into his pocket and then handed Max some cash.  “She wants them…”

Erza, however, was fiddling with her own figure.  She made a face and commented, “Actually, I kind of think these are poorly done.  This is like me at all.  This armor isn’t metal and my skin is not this stiff!”

Gisa looked at her sister.   _ They can’t be that life like _ _ , it would be kind of weird. _

Erza’s eyes started to sparkle again.  “Ah!  But I could get one of me and you and put them on my shelf as the most amazing sisters in all of history!”

Gisa made a face.   _ Aaaannnnddd we lost her. _

Cana waved her hands at them and shouted, “Hey!  You guys are back!  Come on inside and check it out!”

Inside the guild hall now, it was huge!  There were at least a hundred more tables and a stage at the far end.  It was really pleasant.

Erza smiled.  “They did an amazing job…!”

Kaida looked back and noticed Natsu was carrying a box over his head.  Kaida swallowed her breath and asked, “Hey… Natsu… what’s that?”

“What’s what?”

“In… that box…”

“Oh these are all the figures.”

Gray gaped, “Did you pay for all those!?”

Natsu blinked.  “No I just took them.”

“That’s stealing, flame-breath!”

Erza glared at him.  “Go take those back right now!”

Natsu pouted.  “I don’t wanna…”

Erza shouted and punched him in the chin, sending him flying into the air and the box of Kaida figures went flying everywhere throughout the guild hall.

Kaida stared at the one that landed in her hands and she sunk down to the ground and covered her face.  “This is so embarrassing… someone kill me…”

Gisa patted Kaida’s back.

Cana rubbed the back of her head, dusting the Kaida figure that landed in her hair off.  “There’s even more for you.  Behind the bar is a new pool, downstairs in a game room, and the best of all the second floor is now open to everyone.  But to go on an S-rank quest, you must have an s-ranked wizard with you.”

“Hey you kids are finally back!”

They all turned and looked back at Makarov.  He started to continue talking but stopped and stared at the floor covered in figures of his grand daughter.  “Er… what… is going on here…?”

Kaida’s face turned dark red and she whimpered, “Please don’t ask!”

Natsu grumbled.  “Erza made me spill them.”

Erza growled.  “What was that, Natsu?  Do I need to –  “  Erza  suddenly stopped and cleared her throat.  “I must remember to put on a calm and respectable face for my dear sister.”  Erza suddenly wrapped Gisa up in a hug, squeezing her tight and rubbing her head all over hers.  “For I don’t want my baby sister to think poorly of me.”

Gisa just stared blankly ahead, not sure how to react to this new side of Erza.

Makarov was completely baffled by what was going on.  He cleared his throat.  “Anyway.  We have a new member…”  He held his hand out as the blue haired woman from the element four walked up.  She had a bright smile on her face.

Dipping her head politely, she stated, “It’s so good to see you all.”

Erza questioned, “So you decided to join Fairy Tail after Phantom disbanded?  Well, I suppose that’s fine.  We no longer have any qualms between us so I accept you with open arms.”  She pushed Gisa forward.  “But have you met my cute little sister?  Isn’t she adorable?”

Makarov stared.  “Did you say… sister?”

Erza nodded.  “We have must catching up to do, Master.  Gisa shared the news with me just recently.”

He sighed.  “Oh my.  Anyway.  There’s another new member.”  He looked over at the person sitting at a table a little ways away.  His words were reserved because he knew this man wouldn’t be met with the same welcome open arms.  Even he struggled to accept him after what he’d done to his own grand-daughter but, it was the Fairy Tail way.

They all stared in shock as Gajeel got up and faced them.

Natsu immediately went into rage mode.  “What the hell is he doing here!?”

Gray demanded, “Is this a damn joke?”

Juvia put up her hands.  “Wait!  I brought him here…!”

Erza glared at Gajeel.  “Juvia is one thing, but this guy was directly responsible for the destruction of our guild.”

Kaida was staring it fear at Gajeel, remembering like it was just yesterday when he attacked them.  She hadn’t been willing to use her powers at that point and so she’d been defenseless, but that hadn’t stopped him.  Did her grandfather really think he was Fairy Tail worthy?   After all that?

Makarov frowned when he saw Kaida duck back behind Natsu.  “I apologize.  I know this must be hard on you.”

Natsu saw her back up and he put an arm protectively in front of her.  “That’s enough.  I can’t work with this guy.  Not after what he did.”

Rocks suddenly shot up and formed between the bickering group and Nausica stepped forward, a hand on her hip.  “Scuse me, the fuck you so concerned about?  You’re not the one that got your shit knocked out of you while you were a defenseless little twat.  I don’t wanna hear you fuckers crying.  I’m game with him joining the guild.  Just means I can fuck him up as payback.”

Makarov glared.  “You will do no such thing!”

Natsu barked, “Yeah you’re not even a member of the guild, so who cares?”

Nausica paused and then her eyes widened like she’d just had an epiphany.  “Oh shit, you’re right!  You totally reminded me – I don’t give a shit about this place.  Thanks.”  She waved and walked back off.

Kaida watched Nausica storm back out, wondering what that was about.  But she looked back forward, seeing Natsu had gone right back to picking a fight with Gajeel.

Juvia insisted, “I’m sorry, Gajeel just seems lonely so I couldn’t leave him.  B-but I don’t have feelings for him or anything!”

Before they could continue their fight or escalate, Cana cut them all off and stated, “Why don’t we all chill and get ready for the show?  It’s about to start!”

“What show?”  Natsu asked.  But then the lights suddenly all went down.  Cana led them along to a table.  Kaida clung to the back of Natsu’s jacket and found her way to sitting beside him.  But Gisa was distracted by the figures she was still messing with, Gray caught her by the waist and pulled her down next to him.

Juvia was sitting across the table and instantly starting glaring daggers at Gisa.

The lights at the stage came up to show Mira with a guitar and she began singing a sweet, gentle tune.  It was a lovely, happy atmosphere until Natsu suddenly shouted in pain.

Kaida frowned and asked, “What’s wrong?  Are you okay?”

Natsu jumped up on the table turning to shout at Gajeel.  “What the hell was that for!?  You did it on purpose!”

Simultaneously, two mugs flew across the guild hall and hit both Natsu and Gajeel in the faces as someone shouted, “Shut up!  Stop interrupting Mira’s song!”

Natsu suddenly flipped the table out of rage.  Kaida squeaked and moved out of the way before she went with it.  But the flipped table nearly crushed Lucy, Juvia and the others.  But it did yank the figures out of Gisa’s hands and they went soaring through the darkness.  Gisa stared down at the ground, tears in her eyes.

Gray shot up.  “Natsu!  You fucking asshole!  You made Gisa cry!”  When Gray shot up, however, he bumped into Erza, causing the cake on her plate to tumble off.

Erza stared at the smashed cake on the floor.  “M-my cake…”

Elfman came storming over.  “Dammit!  All of you listen to big-sis’s song!”

He was just about to join the fray when Erza shot up and kicked him in the chin.  “Shut the hell up!”

One by one, everyone began joining in on the fight.  Mira laughed and stated, “I guess this isn’t a good time for a ballad.  Let’s rock then!”

Just like that, the whole guild was consumed in chaos and Makarov whined before out right crying.  “Why… not even one day…!”

Kaida waved her hands, trying to calm down Natsu who was getting dog-piled by several guild mates who knew he was always the one starting fights.  Meanwhile Gisa was chasing after every lost article of clothing as Gray joined in.

But to their surprise…

Nausica landed a full force punched to Gajeel down through another table as she shouted, “You calm the fuck down!”

Gajeel rubbed the top of his head.  “You are not the same chick from before!”

Kaida laughed.  “When did Nausica make it back?  I thought she left again?”  She looked over at her grandfather who was crying.  “Grandpa, it’s ok!  Come on, cheer up!  They won’t destroy the whole guild…!”  Her gaze went down when she saw broken pieces everywhere and her skin went pale when she realized it was the figures that were thrown about being broken by trampling feet.  Kaida slid to her knees.  “This is so disturbing… My heads are rolling…”

Gisa smiled when she collected up not only Gray’s shedded clothes but when she also found her figures that were tossed about carelessly.  She dusted them off and started to head back into the fray when she noticed that a chunk of space cracked beside of her.

Her eyes narrowed.  They were summoning her.  Which meant there was a new assignment.  She sighed and set the stuff down on the nearest table that wasn’t getting knocked around by fighters and walked through the break in space.

“There you are.  You’re lucky you’ re not arriving  here in handcuffs after your stunt earlier.”   One of the board members hissed.

Gisa rolled her eyes.  “And?  I keep telling you that you’re welcome to try and replace me.”

“Enough, Gisa.  Your recent bout of speaking out is only causing trouble…  Do you have any idea how much your father has been threatening me because of you?”

Gisa just glared hatefully at her.  “I don’t.  Nor do I care.  I will never consider you people my parents.  You’re just another board member to me – “

“Gisa.”  The spirit king growled.  “Do not speak such things out loud, no matter how true they may be.”

Gisa narrowed her eyes.  “You’re the ones that want me to be a hollow, unfeeling shell.  That’s what you get.”

“That is not what we got earlier…”  Mard stated, a chuckle behind his lips.

** The board was sitting around the table speaking when suddenly a crack formed above them.  Chunks of lacryma fell out and onto the table as well as an unmoving body.  It was Jellals.  Several of the board members moved their plates or papers while others gasped in surprise. **

** Gorgo stood tall at the end of the table.  “What the hell is the meaning of this?” **

** Gisa landed, standing over the body and glared at the standing man before her.  “I should be asking the same damn question!  Why does this man think he was possessed by Zeref!?  And how the hell did a criminal like this make his way onto the council!  He was telling people they were twins?  And every one believed him?  I know you people aren’t  ** **_ that _ ** **  stupid.” **

** Gorgo went silent. **

** Another member stood.  “You dare talk down to us you little brat?  Look what serving with humans has done to you.” **

** Gisa retorted.  “I  ** **_ am  _ ** ** human.  Now quit dodging my questions!  How the hell is this man tied to Zeref!  Tell me!  He’s dead and can’t be revived, right?” **

** There was quiet among the board members.  Gisa’s eyes slowly widened.  “What the hell aren’t you telling me?  Tell me now!”  Gisa rushed towards the man that by blood was her father but as soon as she got there, Gorgo grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down on the table.   **

** He snarled down at her, “Get your damn act together or you’ll wind up like the body you dropped on our feast.  This attitude of yours… I should have already killed you for it but we have no one in line to take your place.  You live on a whim.  And once we have fulfilled that whim, I will take pleasure in wiping your stain from my name.  Both of my children were disgraces.  My wife is clearly incapable of producing anyone worthy of my name.  Perhaps it’s time I replace her, too.” **

** Gisa was gasping for hair but his palm pressing into her jugular was restricting that and her hands were clawing at his arm desperately. **

** The spirit king ordered, “Let her go, now. ** **   It is still disgraceful to hear you speak about your own family the way you do.  Humans are supposed to cherish that.” **

** Gorgo dropped into his chair.  “I stopped caring about family a long time ago.” **

** Gisa, now free, jumped back out of his reach.  The red haired woman lifted her head a bit and whispered, “Gisa, please leave.  You’ve embarrassed us enough.” **

** Gisa glared at the woman and jumped off the table, heading for the door. **

** Gorgo snarled, “Clean up this body, too.” **

** Gisa barked right back, “Do it yourself.”  And slammed the door behind her. **

** Mard stirred his wine.  “Is that what humans call the rebellious phase?  It’s kind of adorable.  I thought you were going to actually kill her.” **

** The spirit king crossed his arms. “He’d never.  That would mean more work for him.” **

“Yeah, whatever, what do you want?”  Gisa barked.

The spirit king slid over a paper with words scorched into it.  He explained, “We’re following up on a previous order that it appears you’ve been ignoring.  We’re getting a little more pressure from the Magic Council now that they’ve met with such a hardship.  They’ve expressed that they want this matter dealt with immediately.”

Gisa looked up from the letter.  “I told you, I’ve been keeping an eye on him.  There’s no reason to take action.”

Mard crossed his arms and waved a finger.  “Nm, that’s not how we see it.  We let the crimes of Nausica and Kaida go because you gave them the seal that allows you complete control over them.  Then we know that their crimes will be shut down as soon as they start to think them.  Same is not the case with this man.  You’re merely  _ watching _  him.  Which means behind your back, while you’re distracted and fucking humans –  “ Gisa  snarled at him. “- He can do whatever he pleases.  Your powers won’t do much good if you’re not there to stop him.  So there’s your choices.  Give him a seal or kill him.”

“That man will never wear a seal of mine.”  Gisa retorted.

“Then kill him.  It’s that simple.  Now go.”  Another board member ordered.


	54. Three of a Kind

****

Kaida and Nausica both jumped when the space behind them cracked lo udly and Gisa stormed over to sit  on the opposite side of them next to Gray.  She huffed and dropped her chin into her hand and glared past them.

Gray petted Gisa’s head like someone trying to calm down a rabid dog.  “Welcome back…?”

Kaida pouted, “They’re still not happy?”

Gisa glared upwards.   _ They said… they  _ _ don’t g _ _ ive a shit about any other mission I do until I do the one they gave me.  I’ve completed about fourteen or fifteen missions in the last couple days and they just reward me with more griping. _

Nausica fiddled with her spoon before commenting, “They’re stuck in their ways, but you have to admit they have a point.”

Kaida complained, “They do not!  They let me go!”

Nausica pointed the spoon in Kaida’s face.  “You pledged eternal servitude to Gisa.  As if that guy will do the same.”

Kaida pouted and looked away.  “I think that’s a dumb reason…”

Nausica shook her head.  “It is not.  It makes perfect sense.  If you use your abilities to go out of control, Gisa can put you down with a flick of her finger.  The Board likes control.  Control is power.  Board doesn’t like not having control, therefore, Board has always hated progenitor.”

Kaida huffed and asked Gisa, “Why does she know so much more about all of this than me?”

Gisa tipped her head, drawing on the table with her finger.   _ I met Nausica when I was  _ _ ten.  Five years after they started locking me up.  She was my eyes and ears until you came along and convinced them to let me out. _

“What?  That early?”  Kaida asked in surprise.

Nausica now pointed her spoon at herself.  “ I was her first comeback assignment.  The board loved it when instead of killing me, she gave me the seal.”

Kaida asked, “Speaking of convincing them to let you out, that seal is still broken isn’t it?”

Gisa looked away, her cheeks flushed.   _ Er… _

“Guess you have a lot more control over your voice than you used to.”  Kaida stated.

Gisa shrugged.   _ I got used to not talking _ .  

Nausica pushed her empty bowl to the side.  “Anyway, back to the juicy important stuff.  So the board is not going to get off your case until you do something about it.  So what are you going to do?”

Kaida looked away dejectedly, her eyes going down to the table.

Gray, having been growing more curious the entire conversation, asked, “What mission are you guys talking about?”

Nausica pointed to Kaida.  “It’s a mission Gisa’s had for… god ,  years, I don’t know.  Since she met Kaida I suppose.  But Kaida doesn’t want her to do it for personal reasons.”

“And what reasons are those?”

They looked up as Erza came and sat down, but she was dragging Natsu by the scarf.  She placed him on the other side of Kaida and explained, “I caught him enjoying a large breakfast and trying to put it on a tab under the name of Gray.”

Gray punched the table, “The hell you did, pyro, you wanna try that and I’ll freeze you to the table.”

Natsu shouted back with, “I’d like to see you try,  popsicle  toes!”

“Oh that’s it!”

Gisa scooted a couple inches away as the two of them started fighting across the table and Kaida just laughed.  Erza asked, “So it’s a mission you have personal involvement in?”

Kaida nodded her head slowly.

Gisa looked at Erza.   _ If we’re being technical… everyone here does. _ _   It has to do with a member of Fairy Tail. _

Erza’s eyes widened a bit.  “What?  Why would a member of our guild be one of your targets?”

Gisa sighed, avoiding stray punches and flying clothes.   _ That’s… really complicated.  I –  _

Erza punched Natsu and Gray both square in the face and forced them to sit down, “Both of you shut up!”  She sat back in her seat and sparkled, “Continue talking, darling sister, those rude boys won’t shout over you any longer.”

Nausica started laughing and Gisa lowered her head to the table.   _ I’ve created a monster… _

Erza blinked.  “Oh speaking of sisters… Gray, we need to have a talk.”

“What?  We do?”  Gray blinked.

Erza was suddenly behind both of them, but her smile was full of darkness and malice.  “Now that it’s come to my attention you’re involved with my sister, I think we should set some ground rules.  First of all –  “  She  grabbed the shirt that flew off of him in Natsu’s fight and punched him with it.  Well, more of punched him and then threw it at him.  “Keep your damn clothes on!”

Gisa and the others watched as she started beating up Gray while shouting things at him.  Gisa just watched in exasperation.   _ I guess Gray gets the short end of the stick _ .

Natsu was laughing.  “This is great.  Hey Erza!  I saw  them  holding hands earlier!”

Erza let out a scream of frustration while Gray ran away, both of them knocking over tables as they went.  “I will set time limits for how long you can hold her hand!  And I better not see you interdigitating!”

Natsu was laughing so hard he was crying.

Gisa glared at him.   _ Please don’t encourage this.  I’m not sure which side to defend _ .

Kaida giggled.  “I think it’s funny.  Think she remembers that you live with him?”

Gisa glared at her.   _ Do not… say a word _ .

Natsu grinned, “Hey Erza – “

Gisa picked up the entire table and smashed it down on Natsu before sitting on it to keep him pinned down.   Kaida giggled and looked under the table.  “Natsu, are you okay down there?”

Natsu whined, “Who’s Natsu, mommy….?”

Kaida laughed.

“And if I ever see your eyes go below her chin even once then I’ll gouge them out myself!”  Erza yelled, still trying to catch Gray.

Gisa smiled.   _ Never a dull moment in this guild… _   She looked up.  She really hoped things would stay that way.

Gisa sighed as she threw down a charred box.   _ This isn’t good _ .

Nausica and Kaida were looking around as well, but what they found didn’t please any of them.  They were standing in a place that used to be a tavern but there was nothing left except charred rubble.  A storm had come in the previous day and was now raging.  The rain was pouring but they were protected from the water thanks to Kaida’s abilities.  She was creating a type of umbrella out of the rain so the spot they were in stayed dry.

“Looks like someone went crazy.”  Nausica stated.

Gisa looked down.   _ And from the sudden appearance of this intense storm… we know who’s to blame _ .

Kaida bit her lip.  “I know.  I’m sorry.”

_ Don’t be sorry.  You’re not responsible for his actions.  I’m only say this because the Board won’t overlook this.  I have to take action now _ .

Kaida closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip.  “I know…”

Nausica watched Kaida suspiciously.  “ If she has to do it… you won’t interfere, will you?”

Kaida went quiet.  Her gaze turned away from them both but she was distracted when she heard a noise.  The next moment, some of the rubble moved.  They all hurried over to it and quickly started pulling blocks and piles and rails off, thinking they might find a person, but they stopped at what they uncovered.

A fox.  A snake.  And a cat.  Were all huddled together, shivering in the cold rain.

Kaida felt her heart sink.  “Those poor things.  They must have found each other and huddled together for warmth.”

Nausica crossed her arms.  “What an odd combination though, honestly.”

Gisa looked up at her.   _ So are we. _

Nausica looked back down at them.  “A fox… a cat… and a snake…”

Kaida whispered, “Think  it’s  fate?”

Gisa ignored the question.  Fate had played a hand too much in her life already.  She quickly stated.   _ I think we need to get them back and get them warm or they won’t make it. _

Kaida picked up the precious animals.  “And something to eat.  The poor things are all skin and bone.”

“We already checked the guild.  Maybe they’re out on a mission.”  Natsu complained as he, Gray, and Erza walked back into the guild hall.

Gray frowned.  “Gisa usually tells me before she heads out.”

Erza commented, “Well they did have this weird mission they’ve been discussing.  Maybe it’s related to that.  Either way I don’t think they’re around.”

Gray shook his head.  “I can sense Gisa somewhere around here.  They’re – “

They all stopped when they saw the entire populace of the guild was in the corner, all facing something.

Natsu asked, “What’s going on here?”

One of the guys at the back put his finger to his lips and hushed them.  “Shh… they’re sleeping.”

Erza blinked.  “Who’s sleeping?”

The three of them wiggled their way through the crowd and made their way to the front, but they all stopped at the sight before them.  The three girls were huddled around a little pet bed, surrounded by towels and food and toys and Gisa was holding a small fire up above the little animals inside to keep them warm.

Natsu made a face.  “Is that a snake?”

Nausica nodded.  “It’s a miracle it didn’t die.  They’re cold blooded.  So the only reason it’s still alive is because of the fox and cat.”

Happy climbed up on Natsu’s head.  “Another kitty!”

“Shh!”  Erza scolded.

Gray knelt down behind Gisa.  “So what’s the story with this?”

Natsu crossed his arms and grumbled, “Of course.  Since now I’m the only one that can’t hear.”

Kaida interpreted, “We were following up on an assignment and it was storming… we found them all huddled just like this.  If we would have left them there, they would’ve died.  Grandpa agreed to let us bring them in and nurse them back.”

Makarov agreed and then added, “But they can’t stay here.  I’ve said multiple times we’re not an animal shelter.”

“So we need to find somewhere they can stay…”  Erza interpreted.

Kaida nodded.  “So far the snake and the fox have both woken up and eaten just a little bit of food.  But the kitten hasn’t woken up yet.”

Gisa frowned as she watched the poor thing, despite the heat, still shivering.

Erza stood up and asked Makarov.  “But it’s fine for them to stay just the night, right?”

Makarov nodded. “Of course.  They can stay until they’re healthy.”

Erza smiled.  “Good.  There’s a little relief for you three.”

Nausica tipped her head away and clicked her tongue.  “I don’t care about the damn animals.  It was Kaida and Gisa who were all obsessed.”

Erza laughed.  “Of course.”

That night, Kaida had fallen asleep in a little makeshift bed she’d thrown together – a blanket and a pillow with a tiny throw blanket over the top.  Natsu had passed out as well, using her back as the pillow and he was draped across the floor, snoring loudly and drooling.

Nausica – whom didn’t care – was sitting at one of the tables with her head down, snoozing soundly.

But Gisa was still up, holding the fire over the little animals.  The other two had stopped shivering but the weak little kitten just didn’t seem to be recovering.  It caused her chest to tighten up with fear and worry, but she was doing all she could.  It was probably close to midnight now and there was no one else in the guild except for their group.  So the rest of the hall was dark except for the soft flame glowing above the animals.

Gray returned from grabbing a drink and set a bottle of water beside Gisa.  He sat next to her and asked, “Why don’t you switch places with Natsu for a while so you can get some rest?”

Gisa frowned at his suggestion.

He looked down at the animals.  “Wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway, huh?”

Gisa shook her head.   _ Doesn’t mean you need to stay up too, you should rest _ .

Gray shook his head.  “I can feel how flustered you are.  I can’t either.”

Gisa blushed.   _ S-sorry.  I forgot you could… _

Gray kissed her temple and told her, “Don’t apologize.”

Gisa sighed sadly and reached down, picking up the little kitten and tucking it into her arms.  Gray reached around her and stroked the little one’s now dry fur.  Gray rested his chin on Gisa’s shoulder.  “ H e’ll be  okay.  H e’s got the sweetest woman  in the world taking care of him .”

Gisa blushed hotly.   _ S-stop surprising me with compliments like that _ .

Gray chuckled and leaned back against the wall, pulling Gisa into his lap and wrapping his arms around hers so they could both keep the kitten warm.  He closed his eyes, stroking the kitten with one hand and Gisa’s arm with the other.  Gisa nuzzled her head under his chin as she looked down at the black l ump of fur, desperately hoping  he’d wake up soon.

Gray smiled as he looked down at both of them, squeezing Gisa just the softest bit.  Her expression as she watched the kitten with such worry filled his heart with a warmth he hadn’t known until he met her.  It was times like these, holding her like this that he wished would never end.  But he wanted the kitten to wake up soon, so those eyes wouldn’t be filled with such worry.


	55. Stormy Slithering Willow

The next day…

Kaida ran up to Gisa who was sitting at a table, still holding the black kitten in her arms.  She hadn’t let the poor thing go for even a moment, afraid the coolest breeze would petrify the innocent animal.  Kaida put her hands up as she panted, “Gisa… we can’t find Willow anywhere.”

Gisa looked at her in confusion.   _ Willow _ ?

Kaida nodded and whined, “The fox…!”

_ You named him? _

Kaida blushed and looked away.  “It was the perfect name!  I’m trying to convince grandpa to let me keep him!  But I can’t keep him if we lose him!”

Gisa gave her a soft smile.   _ Calm down.  Where did you last see him? _

Kaida confessed, “He was eating!  He was so cute and so happy and then all of a sudden, poof!  Gone!”

Gray commented, “Animals don’t just disappear.”

“Well he did!” Kaida whined.  “And now I can’t find him.”

Gisa sighed and started to tell her something else when the guild hall rumbled and then they all heard, “Holy shit!  That’s fucking cool!”

Kaida and Gisa both shot up, followed by Gray and Natsu and went outside.  They stared up at the building that was now being wrapped up by a large black and purple snake with glowing red eyes.  It had to be a mile long and  it’s  head was the size of a bear.

Natsu whistled.  “That’s a big snake…”

Gray asked, “Is that the same snake you guys brought back!?”

Nausica pointed upwards and looked back at them.  “He changes sizes!  How fucking cool is that!?”

“Not cool!  He’ll squeeze the guild to pieces!”  Kaida shouted.  “Make him go back to normal!”

“Well I don’t fucking know how to do that.”  Nausica whistled.  “Hey boy, go back to normal!”

The snake looked down at her when she whistled and it lowered  it’s  head, flicking it’s tongue out.  It licked up her body before then nuzzling  it’s  head into her.  Nausica squeaked and laughed as she was jostled.   “Okay, I’m keeping him.”

Gisa gasped.   _ You are not taking him to Anios! _

Nausica laughed.  “Oh yes he is!  You’re such a good boy… what will I call you?”

“What the hell is this!?”

They all exchanged odd looks when they heard the shout from inside the guild hall.  They rushed back in to see Cana pointing at a floating glass on the bar.  “I was drinking when all of a sudden my glass started making a splashing sound and then spilled everywhere.  Now it’s floating around and jumping off people’s heads!

Kaida blinked.  “The glass is possessed?”

Suddenly, a hiccupping sound came from the glass and then a space in the shape of the fox they’d picked up changed colors to red and white checkers.

Kaida squawked.  “What the heck…”

It hiccupped again and this time it was a gradient purple color.  Then again and it was wood-colored.  Kaida covered her mouth.  “It’s Willow but he can camouflage?”

Gisa made a face.   _ That’ll be a hassle. _

There was another loud thump.  From outside they could hear, “HE GET’S FUCKING BIGGER!”

Makarov walked up to them, a glare on his face.  “You girls have managed to cause quite a commotion with those pets.  Our new guild is now about to be toppled by a ginormous snake!  And there’s a drunk fox on our bar!”

“Hey now that it’s drunk, we can see him, gramps.”  Natsu stated in between laughs.

Makarov shouted, “Not the point, Natsu!”

Kaida frowned.  “I’m sorry grandpa…I really am.  I promise we’ll get things under control.”

Makarov just laughed, “I’m just teasin’ you girl!  This place wouldn’t be the same if it wasn’t lively with some commotion!  Just make sure that snake doesn’t destroy the guild.  But a drunk fox… that’s priceless!”

Kaida blushed and smiled at her grandfather’s perspective.

Gisa looked down at the shivering kitten in her arms that still hadn’t woken up.

Gray frowned when he saw Gisa look down and  her  touched her lower back.  “Hey, cheer up, I’m sure he’s just – “

Erza came flying out of nowhere and flying kicked Gray in the face, sending him into some other tables.  She shouted, “We have not begun discussing back touches!  I’ve only approved hand holding!”

Gray twitched from inside the broken rubble.  “Yep, my bad…”

Erza quickly wrapped Gisa in an embrace and nuzzled her head down into her hair.  “Don’t worry my baby sister, I will always protect you…”

Gisa questioned.   _ Protect me from what? _

Kaida smiled from where she was sitting at the table, looking at Willow who was now sleeping with his little nose tucked into his own tail as he was curled up in a little ball.  “Looks like all the alcohol is out of Willow’s system.”  She turned her attention to Nausica who was staring at her finger.  She asked, “Hey, Nausica…what are you doing?”

Nausica squeaked, “Sir Slithers can even shrink to microscopic sizes, too!”

“Sir… Slithers…?”  Kaida repeated.

Nausica grinned, “His name is Sir Cornelius Slithers.  Sir Slithers if you’re lazy like me.”

Natsu turned his head away and started laughing.  “You name your snake Sir Slithers…”

Nausica snarled, “You named your fucking cat, Happy you uncreative twat, fuck you!”  She created an earth seal on the floor below him and a rock shot straight up underneath him and sent him flying through the roof of the guild.

Kaida glared at her.  “Don’t you think that was a little unnecessary?”

“Sorry I can’t hear you over the sound of your bitching.”  Nausica stated and then went back to pet-talking  Sir Slithers.

Happy, who’d avoided getting sent out of the guild with Natsu, landed on Gisa’s head and looked  down.   “The other kitty still hasn’t woken up though.”

Kaida frowned.  “Yeah I  was just thinking that too.  H e’ s so tiny so  he really needs to wake up and eat something, soon.”

Gisa nodded her head, but their words weren’t encouraging.   There was no telling how long  he’d been asleep before they f ound him , but it’d now been almost a day since then.  She hoped something happened soon.

Gisa was laying in the living room on her stomach with the kitten in front of her.  She kept a fire  constantly lit near her, but his  body temperature seemed to be fine now, so she didn’t think the cold was the issue anymore.  Gray sat a saucer of milk down in front of them before sitting beside her.  

Gisa poked her finger in the milk and held it up to the  kittens  nose, but the precious thing still didn’t stir.  She sighed dejectedly and lowered her head to the floor.  Gray rubbed her back.  “Don’ t give up.  H e’ll come around.”

Gisa rubbed her finger along his  paws.   _ H _ _ e’s so tiny though _ .

“ That just means  he’ll put up a bigger fight.  Like someone else we know.”  Gray smiled at her.  Gisa couldn’t help but smile back.

_ I hope so… _ _ the poor thing obviously hasn’t had an easy life. _   Gisa rolled over onto her back and pluck ed the little one up and set him  on her chest.  She stroked the warm fur and closed her eyes.

Gray sighed.  “Don’t stay out here too late, okay?  Try to get some rest tonight.”

Gisa nodded.

Gray came back out late in the evening, but paused in the living roo m, k nowing exactly what he’d find.  He sighed and walked over to where Gisa had fallen asleep on the floor.  He picked her up as gently as he could and carried her into her room.  The kitten stayed curled up on her chest the whole way in and he carefully lay her down in her bed.  He pulled the cover up just enough that it would lay over the top of them both.

He kissed Gisa’s forehead and then mussed the kitten’s hair.  “Need you to wake up for us, Bud.  We don’t want our girl so upset all the time…”  Brushing his fingers along Gisa’s hand, he got up and left her room, hoping the morning brought good news.

When he got up the next morning, Gray nearly tripped over Gisa who was sitting in the hallway.  He looked down at her.  “What are you doing?”

Gisa slowly raised her hands to show him the black fur that had been lying there. _  When I woke up the kitten wasn’t there!  And I came out and found his fur laying here!  He shed his fur!? _

Gray took the fur from her and messed with a moment before he saw that it had sewing lines on the inside.  “It’s… a jacket…”

Gisa blinked.   _ Wh- _ _ what? _

Gray showed her the seams and she quickly got up.   _ Where’d he go? _

They didn’t have to look far.   They came to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen to see a little white fluff ball jumping up and down on two legs, trying to get to the top of the counter.  He wasn’t ever close at any point and every attempt didn’t get him any closer, but he kept trying.

Gisa watched him and her entire face turned red.   _ That is… the cutest thing… I’ve ever seen in my life… _

Gray smirked and moved past her, tiptoeing a quietly as he could until he was behind the little white cat.  He waited for the perfect moment when he went to jump again to carefully lift him on up to the top of the counter.  He wiggled up on the edge, then looked around.  The first thing he came to was the toaster.  

Gisa scooted up behind Gray so they could watch, but they both stayed super quiet.  The kitten found the dial of the toaster and pushed down on it, then started looking around the object.  After a moment, it clicked and made a popping sound, which caused the kitten to jump in fear and flop over.

Gisa pressed her face into Gray’s back.   _ It’s too cute, I can’t handle it _ .

Gray was trying his best not to laugh.

The kitten got back up to  it’s  feet and walked over to the sink.  It got to the edge and tried to carefully climb down into it, but as soon as he got one leg down, he realized he couldn’t reach the bottom, lost his grip and then just slid on into sink, but kept sliding it he hit the drain and then got his little body stuck.  He tried pulling himself out, but made no progress.  A whining whimpering escaped the little kitten.

Gisa clutched her chest.   _ I think I will literally die if this keeps up. _

Gray carefully and quietly reached into the sink, picking the kitten up by the scruff and pulled him out of the drain and set him down.  He curiously looked up afterwards but Gisa and Gray both ducked quickly under the counter so he wouldn’t see.

When the kitten felt assured he was still alone, he continued his adventure.  Gisa and Gray poked their heads back up .  Gisa commented,  _ he seems really intelligent for a cat… and he’s walking on two legs like Happy… _

Gray nodded in agreement.

When the kitten continued his adventure, he made his way to the faucet and after a few attempts, figured out how to turn it on.  He pulled on the dial until a few drips came out, but he couldn’t turn it further.  Once again, Gray snuck in and unknowingly helped him twist the knob until more water came out.  He leaned into the water stream and started lapping at it, but he leaned in too far and then fell in.  As soon as he landed in the water, he started thrashing about trying to get out, but he kept just sliding back down, followed by a defeated mewling.

Gisa whined,  _ I can’t take it anymore _ .

She reached into the sink and picked the little guy up who seemed extremely startled until he saw her face.  He threw his paws up and squealed, “Mommy!”

Gisa and Gray both stared in awe.  Gray gaped.  “He… talks…”

Gisa’s face was as red as her hair.  “He’s… so cute!”

Gray rubbed the back of his head.  “Well, he’s certainly not a normal cat…”

“Of course I’m not normal, I’m special!”  The kitten claimed, wiggling around in delight at Gisa nuzzled him.

“Oh you’re pretty smart too.  Do you have a name?”  Gray asked.

“Nope!  I was gonna wait for mommy to give me one!”

“She’s not your – “

_ Yes I am! _

“Yes she is.”  Gray corrected himself.  He looked at Gisa and asked, “So what do you want to call him?”

_ Storm! _

“That was fast.”  Gray stated.  “You’d already been thinking about names, weren’t you?”

Gisa blushed.  

The kitten put his paws up.  “I like Storm!  Storm is a good name!”

Gray blinked.  “You can hear her?”

“Of course.  I can always hear Mommy!”  Storm explained.

Gisa squeezed him more.   _ He has telepathy…!  He’s perfect _ .  Gisa gave Gray a serious look.

Gray sighed.  “I already figured if he woke up that we’d be keeping him.”

Storm wiggled his paws out towards Gray.  “Huh?”  Gray asked before the kitten jumped into his arms and up on his shoulder, nuzzling into his head.  “Hey, easy bud.  You sure you should be jumping around like that?  You weren’t in good condition not too long ago.”

Storm purred.  “Oh I was okay.  I was just really cold.  I sometimes sleep for a few days at a time.  The other guys usually watch out for me.”

Gray chuckled.  “You sound lazy…”

Storm hugged Gray’s face and shook his head.  “I’m not lazy.  I’m awake sometimes…like now!” He looked back at Gisa.  “Thanks for saving us!  When that scary guy with the lightning showed up, I thought we were done for!  Then our house collapsed… it was cold and wet… and I didn’t think we’d make it.”

Gisa frowned and rubbed Storm’s head.   _ You’re safe now, with us.  Our home won’t collapse any time soon _ .

Gray blushed darkly and looked away.  “Our home…”

Gisa blushed as well when she realized what she’s said.

Storm nuzzled more.  “So it’s okay for me to stay, too, Daddy?”

Gray grumbled and started to tell him that he wasn’t his daddy either, but he realized he didn’t exactly mind it.  He just smiled in defeat and sighed.  “Yeah, this is your home, too, now, Bud.”

Kaida and Nausica ran up to Gisa with Willow and Sir Slithers.  Kaida gasped, “Gisa, they talk!”

Willow raised his paw.  “How do you do!?”

Sir Slithers squeezed Nausica’s head.  “Thissssss prey won’t sssssssuuuubmit….”

Nausica squealed.  “He’s so cute…!”

Kaida shook her head.  “That is not cute.  This is.”  She held up Willow and puffed her cheeks.  “Listen to his adorable little voice.  It’s cute!”

“No way, Slithers can break my neck and inject me with poison.  He’s the most precious.”  Nausica argued.

Kaida whined, “There’s nothing cute about that!”

“There’s everything cute about that!”

Gisa smiled at the two of them and looked back at Gray who was sitting at the table with Storm climbing all over his head.  Gisa blushed darkly.  It… kind of felt like they’d made families.

At the same time both Gray and Gisa touched their hand to their heart and smiled.


	56. Weak

“The place sure is loud today.” Kaida commented as they were all sitting at the table chatting.  Willow was sitting in her lap, trying to get at Kaida’s plate every time it was close enough to the edge.  She playfully pushed him back down each time.  But unknown to Kaida, Natsu was slipping him a piece of food every time Kaida turned away.

Erza nodded her head.  “I suppose it can’t really be helped.  They’ve all heard about the reporting come in so our spirit is through the roof today.”

“Reporter?” Nausica asked while her head was being constricted by Slithers.

“Yes, for Sorcerer’s Weekly.  It’s a popular magazine that discusses hot magic items and popular conferences.  And lots of photos of important or rising wizards.  Mira is in it frequently as the centerfold.”

“Oh, that’s pretty cool.”  Kaida stated.  “I had no idea they were coming here.”

Natsu asked, “You wanna be in the magazine, too?”

Kaida cupped her face and blushed.  “N-No I don’t!  That would be too embarrassing.”   Willow changed his fur to red in response to Kaida blushing darkly.

Erza giggled softly.  “You might want to hide then.  It’s nearly impossible for you to not wind up caught by the guy.  Good luck.”

A little bit later, Erza was talking with Lucy when a guy with blonde hair came in.  He had a camera around his neck and sunglasses on his head.  Before even speaking to anyone, he shouted, “It’s! Titania Erza!  Oh  my gosh !  In the flesh!  Cool, cool, cool!  So cool!”

Erza smiled.  “You’ve come.”

The guy begged, “I’m really sorry, please excuse me!  I was wanting to know if I could ask you a few  questions? ”

“Go ahead.”

They ignored Lucy completely, who was trying desperately to get his attention.

“How many requips do you have?”  He asked, pulling out his pen and paper.

“Over a hundred.”

“Cool!!  Which one do you like the most?”

“The bunny suit.”

“Th-the bunny suit?”

Erza transformed into her bunny suit and smiled, “I just think the ears are so cute…”

Jason, the reporter, gasped, “Ah and your favorite food?”

Erza smiled, “Cheesecake… but you are not asking any of the right questions.”  She reached back and grabbed Gisa, pulling her in front of her and hugging her.  “You should be asking me thinks about how I got such a cute little baby sister and how I’m adjusting to the life of being a proud older sister.”

Gisa twitched.

Jason shouted at the top of his lungs.  “Erza has a younger sister!?  That’s so cool!  Who are you!?  What’s your magic?”

“Erza!”

Erza clung to Gisa and looked over at Gray glared at her.  He shouted, “You can’t just kidnap Gisa whenever you want!”

Erza gasped, “I did not kidnap her!  The world needs to know how amazing I am as a big sister!  Not just anyone can have a cute little sister like this!”

Gray growled, “Give her back!”

Erza drew her sword.  “I will fight you for her!”

Jason walked right in front of Erza’s sword like it wasn’t even there.  “You’re Gray, the famous ice wizard, right?!”

Gray frowned.  “Who are you?”

Erza answered, “He’s the reporter from  sorcerer’s  weekly!”

Jason put his pen back to paper.  “Gray, why is it that you’re always stripping?”

Gray shouted at him, “I am not always stripping!”

Erza corrected him, “Your pants are missing, Gray.”

Gray looked down, “Shit when did that happen?”

Suddenly several tables were all overturned and at the center of the calamity, Natsu was shouting, “Where is that reporter bastard!?”

Kaida trotted after Natsu.  “H-hey let’s calm down…!  I’m sure he never meant harm…”

Jason started screaming with delight.  “Natsu!  Natsu Dragneel!  The dragon slayer, Salamander that I want to see the most!  So cool!”

Natsu got in his face.  “You’re the one always writing about me destroying stuff!  You’re ruining my reputation!”

“Yes!  Natsu is so cool, cool,  cool !”  Jason kept shouting back.  “But you have so much style!  Could you… shake hands with me?”  He held his hand out excitedly.

Natsu stared at him a moment before punching him so hard he went spinning across the guild hall, but all the while he was shouting, “So coooooolll!”

He continued going around to each person leaving annoyance and frustration in his wake across the guild.  Lucy, the whole time was trying to get to the reporter, to get some sort of attention, but she was ignored every time.

In a desperate attempt, she threw on a bunny suit and stood up on stage, causing most of the guys in the guild to look up at her and start blushing.

Kaida made a face.  “A bunny suit?  Really?”

Gisa twitched.   _ Was that spite!?  Kaida!? _

But before Lucy could do anything, the lights went down on her and went in on Gajeel who was in a white suit and hat with sunglasses and guitar.  He started to sing.

Gisa covered her ears.

Kaida mumbled, “Okay I dislike him a little less now.”

Gisa stared in awe at Kaida.   _ Are you being hateful? _

Kaida smiled so brightly she sparkled.  “I would never!”

Jason screamed, “This is the best song ever!  Cooooollll!!!!!”

Everyone in the guild started throwing stuff at Gajeel.  But it wasn’t until Natsu jumped up on stage and burned his guitar that Gajeel reacted.  Natsu shouted at him, “I was already in a bad mood but that song just pushed me over the edge! Fight me Gajeel!”

Gajeel threw down the burned piece of metal and threw himself at Natsu, the stage erupting in fire and iron.

A couple weeks later, the magazine was published and all of them had at least a few photos in it.

Erza sparkled, “He did a good job of catching my good side.”

Gray rolled his eyes.  “Yeah he also did a good job of getting a photo of me without my pants on.”

Erza shouted, “What did I tell you about losing your clothes!?”

“It’s not like I meant to take them off!”  Gray yelled back.  Storm rolled off his head and crawled across the table to Gisa and climbed up her arm to her shoulder.  

“Mommy, I’m hungry.”  Storm whined.

Gisa smiled and went over to the bar, requesting some food for Mira while the others bickered and whined about the magazine.  Gisa had just started to accept the food for Storm when she felt a wave of pressure.  Her eyes narrowed.   _ She didn’t… _

“Hey tall, dark, and metal.”

Gajeel looked up from where he was walking.  He was following a path while carrying a bag over his shoulder.  But now his eyes were narrowed at the woman who’d called out to him.  He recognized the brown haired woman that he’d previously beaten to a pulp while she whined and cried and then hung her from a tree.

But now she was glaring down at him with the intent to kill.  He growled, “Can I help you?”

Nausica’s lips curved into a dark smile. “Yes, actually.  I’m sure you remember quite well but you attacked me when I was unable to fight back.”

“You didn’t even try.  But what’s your point?  You lookin’ for some pay back?  Let’s make it quick.  I’m in a rush.”

Nausica snarled and jumped down, slamming her heel into the ground, creating and earth seal under Gajeel that slammed into his stomach and sent him flying into the air.  She immediately followed it up with a couple more seals that threw two large rocks up and smashed him between them.

Nausica paused when he dropped back down to the ground like a smashed fly.  She realized that all of her hits were direct hits.  She walked up to him.  “No fighting back, Blacksteel?  How sad.  How’s it feel?”

“You done?”  Gajeel asked as he stood up.

Nausica narrowed her eyes.  “Why are you just letting me beat you up?  Stay on your knees and I just might kill you.”

“Oho!  Is this some sort of bullying?”

Kaida glanced over when she saw Gisa storming back towards the table.  She hurriedly placed Storm on Gray’s head and kept walking, going straight into a crack in space and disappearing.

Gray blinked.  “What was that about?  She’s furious all of a sudden.”

Kaida tapped her lip.  “I’m not sure, but –  “  Her  eyes widened when she suddenly sensed a familiar presence.  “Oh no!”  She got up and hurried away from the table.

Natsu gasped, “Hey where you goin’?”

Nausica backed up a step as the person marched towards Gajeel.  He snarled, “So you’re the guy who messed up my entire guild, huh?  That geezer…for some stupid reason let you join?  You’re the reason we’re getting laughed at you shit!”  The man sparked with electricity before a massive blast came down on Gajeel, causing him to explode with electricity.  He let out a cry of pain before dropping down, only to be met with another blast of electricity.

Nausica growled at Laxus.  “Stop!  Can’t you see he’s not fighting back?”

“The fuck do I care?”  Laxus started kicking and thrashing Gajeel without mercy.  “It’s your bloody damn fault we’re being looked down on!  Why don’t you die atoning your sin!?  All those who oppose Fairy Tail must perish!”

“Knock it off, Laxus!  You fucking bastard!”

Laxus spun towards her.  “You wanna talk shit to me, little bitch!? Here!”  He threw a blast of electricity at her.  

Nausica threw up a wall of earth to protect herself from it .  But just before colliding with the earth, it split out into bolts that went around and went to hit her from the back.  Her eyes widened, but Gajeel interfered, raising an iron arm up to act as a lightning rod and took the direct hit for her.

Nausica glared at him.  “The fuck was that!?”

Gajeel straightened up.  “If you’re done… I have work to do.”

Nausica shouted, “Hey!”

He yelled back, “Leave me the fuck alone.”

Laxus turned and started to storm away as well when he was cut off by a fire seal.  He glared through it and at Gisa.  “Can I help you little girl?  If you don’t move, I’m going to step on you.  I’ll squash you like the bug you are.”

Gisa narrowed her eyes.  He’d just attacked another member of Fairy Tail without provocation.   He was truly becoming a problem.  But… unless Kaida could just suddenly stop caring about her brother… there was no way she could just up and kill this guy.  She withdrew her seal.

Laxus kept walking.  “Threaten me again, and I’ll end you.”

Gisa glared after him and then looked back at Nausica.  She tipped her head just as Kaida rushed up to them.  She frowned and her eyes widened.  “Guys…”

Nausica glared at Kaida and told her, “We don’t have an option anymore, Kaida.  We have to kill him.”

Kaida looked down, her hands shaking.  She never got along with Laxus but… the thought of having to lose her brother as well...

She lifted her head up, tears in her eyes.  “Gisa… let me do it.  I know that’s asking a lot… but… if he has to die… let me take responsibility for this… for what happened with my family…”

Gisa looked away.   _ I can’t let you do that.  You know that I –  _

“Stop protecting me!”  Kaida shouted.  She gritted her teeth and gripped her shirt over her heart.  “I can do this.  I know you guys only see the timid little girl I was not too long ago… but… as I’ve gotten closer with everyone at Fairy Tail… I feel… a confidence I never had before.  Let me do this… for myself.”

Nausica turned to her.  “You want to kill your own brother?”

“Of course I don’t.”  Kaida mused.  “But… if it must be done… I will be the one to do it.”


	57. Miss Fairy Tail

A week later, the entire town was being decorated for the festival.  Gisa and Gray were walking through town while Storm took swings at whatever decorations he could from atop Gray’s head.   Her arms were wrapped around Gray’s while his hands were in his pockets as per usual.  Her head rested on his shoulder as she looked up at Storm.

Gisa scolded.   _ You nerd, you’re going to fall _ .

Storm giggled, “I’m a cat,  I’ll  land on my feet.”

“Paws.  You have paws.”  Gray corrected.  “And most cats walk on four, so does that apply to you?”

Gisa playfully acted like she was going to push Storm off.   _ Let’s find out _ .

In reaction, Storm sank his claws into Gray’s head and let out a cry of fear.  Gray gasped in pain.  “Ow, ow, Storm!  Dammit, Gisa now look what you did!”

Gisa started laughing.   _ I’m sorry! _

“Please don’t know me off, Mommy!  Daddy, save me!”  Storm cried.

“I couldn’t pry you off with a crowbar with a grip like that, you’re not going anywhere, now loosen up!”  Gray ordered.

Storm finally relaxed and Gisa giggled.  Looking back around, she asked,  _ So _ _  what’s all the decorations for? _

Gray looked down at her.  “Hm?  It’s for the festival.”

_ Festivals require decorations? _

“Yeah, of course they do.  Have you never –  “  As  soon as the words started to leave Gray’s mouth, they stopped.  Of course she’d never gone to a festival.  The only time she’d had away from the restrictions of the Board was their time together here.  It dawned on him just then that the only freedom and life she had experienced was here and he’d put no priorities on taking her out to go do new things or share new experiences.

Gisa looked back at him when he stopped.

Gray’s gaze softened.  “We’ll be in the parade… so we can’t watch that.  But… we’re going to go to the rest of the festival, okay Gisa?  So you can see what a festival is like.”

Gisa smiled up at him.   _ I’d like that _ .

Gray blushed a bit when he realized how suddenly sentimental he’d gotten over it.   He pulled his hand out of his pocket and took hers as they headed on to the guild.

Storm asked, “Can I come, too?”

“Of course, bud.  You’re coming with us wherever we go.”  Gray assured.

** “What the hell do you want?” **

** Kaida walked up to her older brother while holding a ball over her head.  “The nurse was teaching me how to play soccer!  I wanna play!  Brother you play too, right?” **

** “Yeah I’ve played soccer, but not with a little twit like you.  Get lost.” **

** Kaida put the ball down and frowned.  “Mommy said you came back from Fairy Tail again.  That’s where you’ve been going a lot when you’re not here.” **

** “Yeah I don’t fucking live here like you do, you know why?   ** ** Cause ** **  I’m not a damn freak like you.” **

** Kaida looked down at the little pool of water next to the pavement where the rain had collected during the last storm.  They were standing in the fenced in lawn of the laboratory where she lived.  In the reflection, she could see the dragon horns on her forehead, her weird eyes, her odd-shaped ears,  ** ** the ** **  wings on her back, the blue tail that jutted from the back of her pants.  The claws on her fingers and toes that prevented her from wearing shoes even.  Kaida told him hopefully, “Mommy says if I get control of it, soon then I can go out just like you!” **

** Laxus scoffed and spat at her feet.  “You’ll never go in the outside world.  They’re lying to you.” **

** Kaida held her hands out.  “Will you at least tell grandpa hi for me!?” **

** “No, get lost.”  Laxus barked but then looked up when their father walked out, his hands behind his back.  Laxus snarled, “Will you stop letting this thing out every time I’m here?” **

** The man chuckled darkly.  “It needs social interaction or it will become unstable.  You’re our only option.” **

** Laxus growled, “Last I checked, you can talk, too, old man.  You do it.” **

** “I don’t have time for that nonsense.  Besides, it’s a way to make your irritating trips useful.” **

** Kaida held the ball out again.  “Please just one game before you go!” **

** Laxus grabbed her and shoved her down in the water, rubbing her face into the mud.  “Shut up!  You’re annoying!”  He kicked the ball as hard as he could into her stomach and then watched it bounce outside the fence.  To their father, he snapped, “I’m leaving.  Keep this thing away from me.  I hate seeing her.” **

** The man laughed.  “Why, because she’s not a failure like you?” **

** Laxus’s body went stiff for a moment before he glared back at him.  “I… am  ** **_ not _ ** **  a failure!  She is!  She’s the failure!  I’ll show you!” **

Kaida stared at her hands sadly before a hand was placed on top of them.   Kaida looked up, not expecting to see Natsu’s worried expression right in front of her.  His gaze was soft and his voice was tender as he asked, “Hey… are you alright?  You’ve been super zoned out all week…”

Kaida shook her head and put on a bright smile.  “I’m okay!  Really!”

Natsu returned the big grin and went back to looking up at the stage where the Fairy Tail contest would soon take place.  As soon as he looked away though, her smile slipped from her lips.  She stared at his profile for the longest time.  Honest, pure hearted Natsu… what would he think of her… after she killed a member of his guild?

Her chest tightened up and she felt tears in her eyes when another arm suddenly wrapped around her neck.  Levy winked at her and smiled.  “I know that sour look when I see it.  You know what you need?”

Kaida blinked.  “What?”

Levy giggled.  “Come on, let’s play dress up and show our stuff.”

“Wait, we’re going to what?” Kaida asked as she was pulled away from Natsu.

Natsu blinked.  “Uh… okay, see you later?”

Willow clapped his paws.  “Mommy come back soon!”

Gisa smiled as clung to Gray’s arm, but she saw  a  ways away in the  crowd , a familiar blue haired woman was glaring daggers at her.  Gisa stuck her tongue out her which only made her twitch in annoyance and storm off.

But Gisa was distracted enough she didn’t realize arms were wrapping around her torso until it was too late.  She gasped as the arms squeezed her and yanked her away from Gray.

Gray turned and gasped, grabbing Gisa right back.  He shouted, “Dammit Erza, stop stealing her out of nowhere!  What do you want now?”

Gisa made a noise as she was tugged on both directions.  Erza hissed at Gray, “I need her for my display for the contest!  Just let her go, you can have her right back when I’m done!”

“No you don’t!  She doesn’t wanna go up there!”  Gray argued.

Erza tugged harder.  “She doesn’t know what she wants so big sis must show her!”  Finally she jumped up and kicked Gray in the face and scooped Gisa up like a trophy before running off.

Gray rubbed his face.  “Damn that Erza.  Every time…”

Storm asked, “Where’s Mommy going?”

Gray sighed.  “Knowing Erza.  Probably to strut around on stage in a bunny costume.”  Gray suddenly stiffened up.  “Oh wait, oh hell no!  Erza!  Gisa is not going up there with you!”  

“People of Magnolia town!  And people of nearby towns!”  Max was up on stage, giving the announcements for the contest.  “And those who especially came from the underworld, don’t forget to go back to your graves when it’s over, okay!?  And for what you have all been waiting for!  The Fairy Tail beauties will perform on this stage!   Let the contest begin!  The announcer will be me, the sand magician, Max Alrose!  May I introduce our first contestant!  Miss Cana Alberona!”

Cana stepped out onto the stage and threw her cards up in the air.  They circled around her body and when they went away, she was standing in a seductive pose in nothing but a swimsuit.

Erza growled.  “I see… so you can do it this way, too.”

Gisa whined.   _ What are we doing…? _

Erza grinned.  “Just leave everything to me, sweet sister.  Once I decided to win, there is no stopping me.”

When the next contestant headed out, she shoved into Gisa as hard as she could and then glared back at her.  She whispered under her breath, “Watch as I, Juvia, steal Gray’s heart and leave you all washed up.”

Gisa’s brow twitched.   _ What did that bitch just say? _

Erza gasped.  “Gisa, watch your tongue!”

Gisa glared up at her.   _ Was that a pun? _

Juvia spun around on stage, turning into water and then also changing into a swimsuit.

Gisa smirked.   _ That was so lame.  Totally already done. _

The next contestant was Mira and she waved her hand happily.  Everyone was expecting great things from her but instead of striking sexual fancy, she started changing her face into that of other people.

“Now four our next two contestants!  The strongest woman in Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet and her younger sister, Gisa!”

Gisa gaped.   _ You even got the announcer to call me your sister?  Erza! _

Erza pulled Gisa out onto the stage with her.

Gray was pushing through the crowd, trying to get up front to the stage.  “Scuse  me , coming through, get the hell outta my way!”  When he was close enough he shouted, “Erza don’t put Gisa in anything provocative, you hear me?!”

Erza raised her hand a smoke went up around both of them as she requipped both of their clothes.

When the smoke cleared, both of them were in little black dresses with billow skirts that were super short and black long sleeves, black stockings that went almost up the skirts and black boots.

Erza winked at the crowd.  “Heh.  I win…”

The entire crowd started letting out whoops and hollers.  Gray shouted at them, despite his face being dark crimson, “Stop looking!  Erza get Gisa off the stage, now!”

Erza wiggled around excitedly, tossing Gisa about like a ragdoll.  “She’s so cute though!  I just knew gothic lollita would look so good on her!  Now everyone can see how cute she is!”

Gray shouted back, “Cute is not the word for that!  Get off the stage!”

Erza grumbled as she dragged a totally limp Gisa off the stage.  “No taste for good fashion.”

Storm looked down at Gray.  “Daddy, why was mommy dressed like that?”

Gray growled, “Cause your aunt’s a fuckin’ psycho is why!”

“Our next contestant is… oh it’s a change!  Originally it was Levy Mcgarden but now it’s Kaida Dreyer!  Our very own guildmaster’s granddaughter!”

Levy smiled as she wiggled her fingers around as she summoned script magic of flowers of blue and silver to follow Kaida out as she walked on stage.  As soon as she was there, the entire crowd went silent.  She was wearing a long formal dress with a tight blue waist band that hugged her torso just right.  The top was made of blue flowers that covered her body in just the right ways to make it look like it was merging into her skin.  He long blue gloves only accented the navy blue dress even more.  And her hair was well done so that it curled just off one shoulder, revealing her flawless shoulder on one side and her perfect silvery hair on the other.

Natsu was staring up at the stage but for some reason, he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe.  It felt like he couldn’t see anything else.  Kaida was up there, playing with her fingers as though she didn’t know what to do and she was blushing and nervous but.  She was… so beautiful. 

When her gaze surfed the crowd, his heart didn’t start again until her eyes landed on him and they locked for the briefest moment.  His lips curled into a smile and a dusting of pink rested on his cheeks.  But he gave her a big, heart warming smile.

Kaida felt her chest swell with happiness in that moment.  More so than she’d felt in a long time.  Her confidence, too, went right through the roof.

Makarov, in the front row was balling his eyes out.  “My grand-daughter is the most beautiful woman in all the land.  Everyone vote for her!”

The contestants continued until the last person was Nausica herself.  As expected, she strutted out in a green leather outfit.  It was a tube top dress with tears in the sides up to her hips and a thick green belt to accent her waist.  She pushed her hair back and gave the crowd a seductive grin and winked at them.  “Whattaya think boys?”

“I think you should get off the stage.”

Nausica looked back curiously when someone interrupted her.  “Excuse me?”

“If you talk about Fairy, then it’s me.  If you talk about beauty, then it’s me.  That’s right, it’s all  _ me _ .”  A woman stepped forward with a fan in hand, wearing what looked like a literal green fairy outfit.  Complete with wings.  She laughed, “The champion will definitely be me, Evergreen!  It’s boring, so we’ll end the beauty contest here.”

Gray gasped.  “What’s Evergreen doing back?”

Nausica strolled up to Evergreen and pointed her finger at her.  “Listen here you bitchy little fly.  You don’t stand a chance in hell against me in a beauty contest.  I know how to make these boys beg.”

“Oh?”  Evergreen lifted her glasses. “Do teach me your tricks.”

Gray shouted, “Nausica!  Don’t look in her eyes!”

But before she could be stopped, Nausica immediately froze in her tracks, her body turning stone gray and locking her place.

Max shouted, “This is terrible!  Everyone run!”

Makarov yelled up at her.  “What are you doing, Evergreen?  Trying to ruin the festival!?”

Evergreen laughed as she fanned her hands, burning the curtain with some kind of glitter magic.  When the curtain was fully burned away, it revealed all the women who participated were standing there, solid as statues.

Elfman shouted, “Sis!”

Natsu jumped to his feet.  “Kaida!”

Gray clenched his hands into fists.  “Gisa!”

In the next moment, a bolt of lightning came down in the middle of the stage.  Laxus and two other men appeared with him.  “Alright you Fairy Tail flies, the real festival begins now!”

Makarov gasped, “Laxus!”

Gray gritted his teeth.  “And Fried and Bixlow…”

Laxus challenged, “Why don’t we play a game, you old geezer?”


	58. Thunder Legion

Makarov glared up at his grandson who was now looming in the middle of the stage.  He ordered, “Don’t do something stupid… we have to get ready for Fantasia.  Turn them back to normal, now.”

Laxus just tipped his head and chuckled.  “Fantasia is late at night.  If we hurry, people might get to see it.  Or not… you know, it’s up to you.”  He raised his hand and suddenly a lightning bolt came down, looking as though it was going to hit right down on Kaida’s head.

Natsu and Makarov both shouted, but when the bolt strayed just an inch, Laxus laughed.  “Don’t worry.  If I was going to beat up my sister, I’d do it when I can hear her scream.”

Makarov was trembling with rage.

He patted Kaida’s stone head.  “I’m going to take all these girls hostage.  I’ll destroy them one by one if you break the rules…starting with our favorite, old man.  So, as I was saying, this is the main show.”

“There are things that can’t be taken as a joke, Laxus.”  Makarov snarled.

Laxus retorted.  “Of course, I’m serious.”

The green haired man from behind Laxus explained, “It’s a game to find out who is the strongest in Fairy Tail.  The rules are simple – the last survivor wins!”

Laxus cheered, “The Battle of Fairy Tail starts now!”

Suddenly a table was lit up with fire and Natsu was glaring up at Laxus.  “I don’t give a damn about some tournament.  I’m all game for fighting to see who’s the strongest.  But don’t turn the girls to stone!  Especially your sister!”

Laxus looked back at Kaida and narrowed his eyes.  “That’s no sister of mine.  She’s better off stone anyway.  Can’t believe this old geezer just overlooked everything she’s done.  I mean, how many people does one have to kill before they’re considered a bad person?”

Natsu’s eyes widened.  “Killed?”  When Willow tried to leap down from his shoulder to  get away , Natsu caught him and pulled him back.  He snarled at Laxus.  “What the hell do you mean by killed?!”

Laxus started laughing.  “Oh, right, she didn’t tell you.  Of course she didn’t.  She’s still a coward.  Always will be.”

“Shut up!”  Natsu screamed.  “Don’t you dare talk about her like  that!   You have no idea how strong she is!”

Laxus snarled, “If she was strong she wouldn’t be stone right now!”

Natsu set Willow down on the table and took off towards Laxus.  “I’m going to punch that smile off your damn face!”  But before Natsu could even get to him, a bolt of lightning came down and fried Natsu up extra crispy  and he dropped to the ground.

Happy picked up Willow and flew over to check on him.  “Natsu, are you okay?”

The woman who turned the others to stone smirked and explained, “If you want them to return to normal, you’ll have to defeat us.  We only have four people on our side.  You have almost a hundred.  It’s not fair for us.  The time limit is three hours.  If you can’t defeat us, they will turn into sand.”

Gray gritted his teeth, his fists shaking at his sides.  “You… bastards…”

The green haired man, Fried, added, “The battle field is all of Magnolia.  The battle starts when you find us.”

Makarov suddenly exploded into his giant form and shouted, “Don’t mess around!”

Laxus smirked.  “I say calm down… let’s enjoy the show.”  When he flicked his finger, a bright light consumed the entire building and everyone had to turn and look away.  When they looked back, the Thunder Legion was gone.

After only a brief moment, all the guys turned and started rushing out, shouting how they’d get payback for the girls.  Gray looked up at the statues of Gisa and Erza.  Erza must have gone to protect Gisa, but Evergreen got them both in one look.  His teeth gritted.  “I’ll make them pay.”

Storm looked down at Gray.  “Are we going to fix Mommy?”

Gray turned and headed out.  “You’re damn right we are.  We’ll get her back if it’s the last thing we do.”  He paused just outside the gate when he realized that Makarov seemed to be pushing against air.  “What are you doing, Gramps?  This is no time to fool around.”

Makarov complained, “There’s an invisible wall!”

Gray waved his hand through where he’d just ran.  “Stop playing around, there’s nothing there.”  He grabbed Makarov and tried to pull him on through but he just couldn’t get through the barrier.  “What the hell?”

Gray stepped back and looked up.  “Aw man.  It’s an enchantment…”

Makarov cursed.  “It must be Fried’s.  It says no statue nor person over 80 may leave this area.  It requires a lot of time to cast a spell like this.  It’s not battle worthy.  However… it’s an excellent trap.  And I fell for it.”

Gray gritted his teeth.  “They never intended to let you out from the beginning… they’ve been planning this for some time… to use our girls as hostages and force us to fight.  I swear…  “  He  turned and started running.

“Gray!”  Makarov shouted.

“…your grandson or not, I’m going to make him pay for this…!”

Natsu suddenly shot back up off the ground and shouted, startling Makarov.  He looked around.  “Where is Laxus!?  Where’d everyone else go!?  What happened, old man?”

Makarov pointed at him, “It’s all up to you, Natsu!  Laxus has already begun the Battle of Fairy Tail.  Go and stop him!”

Natsu let out a shout.  “Aw yeah!  I’m on it!  Just you wait, Laxus!”  He rushed forward towards the gate but just like Makarov, he slammed into it, his face flattening against the invisible wall.  “What is this…?  Why can’t I… get out?”

Makarov demanded, “What wrong, Natsu?  Are you older than 80 or are you a statue?”

“I’m neither!”

Makarov looked up as words appeared on the invisible wall.  He read outloud: Fairy Tail’s inside report… Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack…?  What the hell is this?  Are they fighting each other?”  The words suddenly changed to ‘Winner: Alzack’.

Makarov trembled as he kept reading: “Jet and Droy lost the will to fight… Remaining Fairy Tail members: 81…”

One by one, the board was beginning to light up with battles and various winners.  However Natsu just kept complaining about not being able to join in the fight.

Makarov hit him on top of the head.  “What good would joining in do?”

Natsu argued, “I’d see who was strongest!  And get to Laxus faster!”

Makarov shook his head.  “This is no tournament.  Comrades are being forced to eliminate one another…”

“What’s up old man?”

Makarov and Natsu turned around a projection of Laxus appeared in front of them.  Happy shouted, “What are you doing here?”

However, Willow was whimpering, struggling to try and get out of Happy’s grasp.  He trembled, terrified of the man that had appeared before them again.  All he could remember was last time how lightning had rained down and destroyed their home.  He was afraid that this time he wouldn’t stop with just their home.

Laxus paused.  “What the hell are you doing here, Natsu?”

Natsu shouted, “Shut up!  I can’t get out!”

Makarov ordered, “Laxus!  Damn you!  Let the girls go!  Stop all of this!”

Laxus ignored him.  “Your allies… no you usually just call them brats, don’t you?  Well, how does it feel watching those brats of yours pound one another into the ground?  With Natsu and Erza both out of the picture, I guess there’s nobody out there with the power to stand up to the Thunder Legion.  Do you surrender?”

Happy suddenly announced, “There’s still Gray!  He’s about as strong as Natsu is!  He’d never get beaten by the Thunder Legion!”

Natsu snarled at him, “What do you mean as strong as me?”

Happy stated, “You’re just in denial.”

“Gray?”  Laxus laughed out loud.  “You’re putting all your hope into that loser?”

“I wouldn’t underestimate Gray if I were you, Laxus.”  Makarov retorted.

Gray was making his way through town, but he could hear the sounds of everyone fighting throughout Magnolia.  “Damn.  He’s got the whole guild pulled into his farce.”

Storm whined, “Why’s everyone fighting?  We’re all friends, right?”

Gray looked up at him.  “Don’t worry, Bud.  It’s just for a bit.  Everyone just wants to get our girls back.”

Storm pouted.  “We have to fight to get Mommy back?”

Gray frowned and slowed to a stop.  “If there was another way, then I would.  But that guy won’t listen to reason.  He just wants to hurt people.”

Storm’s ears drooped.  “The guy with the lightning… he’s the one that took our home away…”

“What?” Gray asked.

“When Mommy found us… it was after he blew up our home…”

“So then… that’s what they’ve been talking about.  Gisa’s been after Laxus for a while…”

“Aww isn’t that such a cute little kitty cat you got there?”

Gray’s eyes widened and he turned around sharply, looking back to see Bixlow was standing there, his head tipped to the side, arms out and tongue sticking out like always.  Around his head, little cardboard objects with faces on them were floating about.  He shouted, “Why don’t you let me turn that cute little kitty into one of my dolls?”

Gray narrowed his eyes.  “Storm, go inside the shop and hide until I come get you, alright?”

Storm pouted, “N-No… I don’t wanna.”

Gray clicked his tongue.  “Don’t be scared, Bud, just –  “  Gray  jumped back when Bixlow suddenly flew at him, trying to land a kick.  He narrowly avoided the hit.  In dodging the attack, he jumped through the door of the shop, but they were followed by several blasts from the little floating toys.

Storm clung to Gray’s head as he jumped around.

Bixlow followed them inside and ordered, “Line formation, Babies!”  The little toys stacked on top of each other and created a green blast of energy that was shaped like a knife and sliced right through everything in  it’s  path.

Gray jumped off a mannequin and out of the way, leaving it to be sliced in half.  Storm whined, “This guys super strong and super scary too…”

“Just don’t let go, Bud, alright?”  Gray ordered, dodging another attack.

Bixlow was laughing.  “Oh yeah, you’re not too shabby!  Give me a victory formation, babies!”  After a moment, when they didn’t respond, Bixlow looked around.  “Hey, where’d you go?”

When he looked back at the ground, he saw that the toys had been frozen solid.  “What!?  When did you-?!”  From behind Gray came around and landed a full force knee to his face, sending him flying back.

He followed up with his ice make hammer and went to smash Bixlow with it, but mannequins stopped it in  it’s  tracks and protected him.  Gray landed and demanded, “What the…”

Bixlow laughed, his tongue still sticking out.  “Guess you never heard about my Sieth magic.  I control my babies souls…freeze them and I’ll just move their souls to another doll.  I’ve got an immortal army on my side…”

The dolls suddenly started singing and repeated his words in creepy fashion.

Gray gritted his teeth.  “Man, this is gonna be a real pain in the ass.”

Storm whined, “What do we do, Daddy?  How do we beat him?”

Bixlow suddenly started laughing out loud, “Did that little thing just call you Daddy?  How creepy can you get?”

Gray shouted at him, “Shut the hell up and pay attention!  If I can’t freeze those damn dolls of yours then I’ll just have to freeze you!”  He held his hands out and created a wave of ice to throw at him.

Bixlow laughed, “Go ahead if you think you can!”  When the blast came at him, his dolls intercepted, taking the brunt of the blow while Bixlow took off, running out of the store and out into the street.

Gray shouted, “What the hell!?  Get back here!”  Bixlow just kept laughing while running, which was really pissing Gray off.  “Fight me like a man!  Coward!”

Bixlow suddenly took a sharp turn and led him into an alley.  Gray narrowed his eyes and looked around in the shadows.  “That asshole… where’d you go?”

“Getting warmer…”

Gray looked up when he heard him speak suddenly and his eyes narrowed.

Bixlow laughed, “Peekaboo!”

“Real funny!”  Gray snapped.  “What are you trying to pull, anyway?”

“I just wanna fight someone on my level.  A shame you don’t make the cut.”  Bixlow taunted.  “Tell you what.  Give me the little kitty and I’ll forfeit.”

Storm whimpered.  Gray shouted, “Stop joking around!”

“Oh well, my babies are getting bored.  Time to spice things up a bit.”  Bixlow stated.

A new enchantment suddenly went up behind Gray and he turned around quickly to read it.  His eyes widened when he realized what it said.

Bixlow laughed.  “Tough luck.  We’re not allowed to use magic while we’re inside this barrier… but my remote magic is perfect for a situation like this.”

Gray narrowed his eyes.  “One of Fried’s traps…”

“Sucks to be you.”  Bixlow laughed.  “You’re stuck in here, but it’s still a party out there!  Babies!”  Gray looked back as a flock of the dolls showed back up again and started blasting out soul magic at him.  He dodged several blasts by running up the wall and out of the way.  “Just give up, you can’t win without your magic.”

Gray raised a fist and went for Bixlow.  “Oh you think so!?”  As he jumped into the air, he saw the mannequins come up behind him again.  He started to jump out of the way when he saw in the window on the other side of him a little girl had her face to the glass, watching them fight.  “Shit.”  Gray turned and raised his arms up over his head, protecting Storm as he took the blast full force and hit the wall before sliding down.

Storm cried, “Daddy!”

Gray quickly got back up as several more blasts all came at him.

Bixlow’s laughs were getting crazier.  “Don’t tell me that’s all you got!”

Gray turned and went for Bixlow, going swipe for swipe at him, but his moves were drastically slowed after taking that hit.   _ Shit… without my magic… _

Bixlow continued laughing.  “My offer still stands!”  He jumped back and then landed a full force kick to Gray, sending him flying back again.  He wiped the blood from his lip and looked up to see all the mannequins were charging up for powerful blasts.  After a moment Bixlow just smiled.  “Or better yet… I’ll just blow you both up and then put a new baby in that kitten’s corpse.”

Gray grabbed Storm off his head.  “Storm, get out of here!  Go back to the guild!”  He tried to throw him out of the way of the blast but Storm clung to his hand, refusing to let go.

Storm cried, “No!  I won’t leave you here!  I wanna stay with you!”

Gray shouted, “No you idiot! You’ll - !”  Gray looked back up as the five blasts all fired at the same time and converged on the two of them.  He pulled Storm back in and tucked him into his chest, turning his back to the blasts in hopes of protecting him.   _ There has to be something… _

Gray’s eyes widened.

_ I can take power from you and you can take power from me. _

Gray turned his head back to the blast as Storm cowered against his chest.  Magic wasn’t his only option. He did have one last shot.  But he had no idea how to do it or what would happen if he did.

_ If we’re being technical, you could use a tiny bit of  _ _ Between’s _ _  power if you so choose.  But I ask that you only resort to that if your life depends on it. _

Gray gripped his chest where the symbol was at under his collarbone.  He closed his eyes tightly and focused all of his thoughts on it.   _ C’mon, Between.  I don’t know how to summon you, but I need you now…! _

Gray gasped when suddenly he felt a force surge through him and then it felt like gravity intensified by twenty fold.  He lost the ability to breathe and out of nowhere a massive ice seal formed behind him and  created a frozen blast powerful enough to counteract the soul magic and created a massive explosion between him and Bixlow.

Gray panted as the smoke cleared and he smirked a bit.  “Holy crap… that was…”  His eyes widened when he suddenly felt what seemed like a burning and tearing at the same time.  He gripped his shoulder, seeing a large chunk of it starting to turn black and dissolve into the air.   The pain dropped him to his knees.  “Is this… what… ”

He suddenly remembered the state of Gisa’s body after the Jupiter cannon.  “Gisa…”

Natsu and Makarov looked back over at the stage when they could suddenly hear a shattering sound.  What looked like black dust was circling around the statues of the girls and they could see now that four of them had returned to normal.  Natsu shouted, “Kaida!  You’re back!  How’d you break the spell?”

Kaida started to say something back when she saw the projection of Laxus was there.  Her blood ran cold.  “Laxus… I…”

Laxus snarled, “How the fuck did you get back to normal!  I know you’re not strong enough to break that – “

They all looked over as the swirling black dust in the air collected on one part of the stage and then slammed down into around Gisa, shattering it as she glared with hatred at Laxus.  Her eyes were glowing red and her lips curled back to show her fangs.  Parts of her body were going black already.

Nausica whistled, “Hey!  Calm down, Lollita!  We’re not in position!”

Laxus grinned.  “You ready to pick a fight?  I’ll gladly –  “  He  stopped when Gisa suddenly disappeared inside of a break in the sky and vanished from the room.

Nausica looked back at Laxus and then Kaida.  “This is just a projection…”

Kaida looked down and clenched her hands into fists.  “I know…”

“Let’s go find him.”  Nausica ordered.


	59. Egg

“Find me?”  Laxus repeated.  “Is that a joke?  And what will you do when you find me?  Grovel and beg on your hands and knees for me to surrender and leave everyone alone?  Face it Kaida, the only thing you’re good for is crying and wallowing in your own self-pity.”

Natsu snarled and took a swing at the projection but he flew right through it.  “What did I say about talking to her that way!?  Get over here so I can kick your butt and make you eat your words!”

Laxus laughed at him.  “Eat my words?”

Kaida glared at her older brother.  “You can say whatever you want, Laxus… but that doesn’t change anything… I…”

Nausica stood to her feet, her eyes wide on Kaida.

Kaida shouted, “I’m a member of the Bi-dimensional Task Force!  And you’re… under arrest!  You’ve broken several laws!  We’re going to take you in!”

Laxus stared at her and then started laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.  “You?  Take me in?”   He had to  hold himself up on the nearest piece of furniture to keep from falling over with his laughter.  “Since when were you a comedian?  Oh well.  Go on.  Come and find me.  I dare you.”  With that, the projection disappeared.

Kaida put her hand over her racing heart.  This was it.  There was no turning back now.  All of this time she’d suffered in his shadow and their conclusion was drawing closer and closer.

From behind them, the fourth person spoke.  “I would like an explanation for how we got out.”

Kaida looked back at Erza.  “You’re out, too?”

Nausica rubbed the back of her head and then it slid down her neck.  “That would be a chain link from Between.”

Erza blinked.  “Explain.”

“I’m curious, too…” Makarov confessed.

Nausica carried on, “Because of these seals, which hold tiny bits of  Between  inside of them, when Between reacts at any point, it would react in all of us.  But… I thought all of us were turned to stone… so who activated  Between ?”

Makarov interjected, “Unfortunately, girls, we don’t have time to speculate on matters right now.  We don’t have long left before the girls who are still stone are destroyed by Laxus and his flunkies.”

Nausica giggled.  “Flunkies.”

Kaida narrowed her eyes.  “Right.  That’s why I have to find him and – “

“No.  Kaida…”  Makarov insisted.  “The last thing I want in this world is  for you to have to fight him.   He cares nothing for family ties.   If you face him, surely he will – “

“I know.”  Kaida confessed and then her gaze softened.  “Grandpa…  I need to do this… to get over my own weaknesses.  I need to fight him.  Even if that means killing him.”

Makarov’s eyes widened.  “Kaida…”

Storm reached up, pawing at Gray’s shoulder.  “Daddy, are you okay?  You’re hurting…!”

Gray wrapped his arm around Storm and stepped back as Bixlow walked towards him.  He was trying to push aside the pain, but it was too much.  Every moment felt like it was sawing through him.  It felt as though someone were literally ripping away part of his body.

Bixlow growled, “I don’t know how you did that, but that was definitely cheating.  You can’t use magic in here.  So what was that?”

Gray smirked.  “It wasn’t magic…”

Bixlow held his hand up.  “Looks like you can’t do it again, though, it took a lot outta ya.  I’ll let my babies put you out of your misery.”

Storm gritted his teeth.  “No!  Leave Daddy alone!”  He jumped off Gray’s chest and towards Bixlow.

Gray’s eyes widened.  “Storm!  No!”  He reached out with his arm but his muscles spasmed and he was overwhelmed with pain.

The space in front of him shattered.

Gisa slammed into Bixlow, black sand pouring off her body and snarl leaving her throat as she landed a punch right into Bixlow’s face and sent him flying down the alley.  In her other arm was Storm tucked safe and sound against her chest.

Storm threw his paws up.  “Mommy!”

Gray panted.  “Gisa…”

Gisa looked back at him over her shoulder and at the black sand rising off of it.  She narrowed her eyes.   _ I’ll scold you later. _   She raised her hand and a new crack formed beside Gray.   _ Go in there, now. _

Gray got to his feet.  “I’m fine.  I can – “

_ NOW. _  Gisa snarled.

Gray flinched and closed his eyes tightly.  “R-right.”  He reluctantly stepped into the crack.

Storm looked down at Gisa.  “Are you mad, Mommy?”

_ Furious. _   Gisa answered before glaring at Bixlow.  She started forward, raising her hand and summoning Redemption to it.

Bixlow shot up.  “Whoa, I don’t think I’ve seen you before… but uh, I think we got off on the wrong foot.  Let’s start over.  I’m Bixlow and…”

“Mommy’s gonna beat you up!”

Bixlow paused.  “Mommy huh…? Ah, then, oh crap.  Oh so that was your boyfriend I was knocking around?  I’m sorry, we were just messing around, you know?  I didn’t mean anything by it.  In fact, if you bring him back I’ll apologize right now.”

Gisa tipped her head to the side and grinned darkly.   _ Storm… will you please tell Bixlow something for me? _

Storm shouted, “Mommy has something to say!”

Bixlow jumped a bit.  “What is it?  I’m all ears!”

Storm translated, “She says,  ** What ** **  really sucks for those that piss me off… is that I haven’t exactly had much time learning how to control my emotions since I was banned from having them.  So my anger can be a bit… explosive ** .”

Gisa held her hand out, a fire seal forming in front of her.   But before she could do anything, Bixlow let out a cry of fear and went running the other direction.  Gisa lowered her hand and released her power, sighing.   _ Now who’s the coward _ _ … _

“Kaida you can’t be serious…”  Makarov stated.  “I know you’re strong but you’re a not a fighter.  You’ve always been gentle and loving, you can’t expect me to just sit back and let you fight him!”

“I’m sorry grandpa… but…”  Kaida gripped the front of her dress.  “You and I both know… if he continues down this path it will be his own ruin.  He’s bullied me all his life and now it’s my turn to stand up to him.  To show him he can’t just have his way in this matter.  I want to prove that I’ve grown up, too.”

“Sweet Kaida, no one wants you to grow up.”  Makarov stated.  “You are fine as you are!  A gentle, innocent, sweet soul.  You give this guild courage and a reminder of what we’re fighting for.”

Kaida looked down.  “I don’t want to be always protected.   I want to stand alongside everyone and fight, too.”

“Kaida…”

Natsu stepped forward.  “Don’t you get it gramps, she wants to stand up for herself against her brother.  This is what she wants to do so you can’t stand there and tell her it’s wrong.”

Makarov glared up at him and shouted, “But it’s fighting Laxus!  I can’t allow that!”

Natsu looked up at Kaida who still seemed flustered, but she was trying to stand tall.  “That is true.  Laxus isn’t one for going easy on anyone.  But…” Giving Kaida a confident smile, he pointed at himself.  “Why don’t you let me help you and we’ll take him down together.”

Kaida blushed darkly and she repeated, “Y-You’ll help me?”

Natsu nodded his head.  “We’ll take him down together.”

Happy floated beside him and nodded his head.  “Aye!”

But in his arms, Willow was trembling and he whimpered, “Y-you wanna fight him?”

Natsu frowned and stated, “Don’t worry little guy, you can stay here where it’s safe.”

“But he’s scary and he’ll hurt you guys!  I don’t want to lose my family!”  Willow shouted, his fur fluffing out before he turned blue and looked down.

Natsu reassured, “No way, man, we’ll take him down no sweat.  We’re super powerful, you know?”

Makarov and Natsu both looked over as Kaida knelt down in front of Willow.   She ran her hand along his head before scratching behind his ears, making the little one purr with delight and happiness.  She whispered softly, “We will never let anyone hurt you or your family again, okay?  But Mommy and Daddy are strong.  We wanna beat him so you don’t have to be scared anymore…”

Willow sniffed and then jumped up on Kaida’s shoulder.  “I wanna stay with Mommy.”

Kaida shook her head.  “The fight will be dangerous.  So you stay here with grandpa.”

Willow shook his head more.

Natsu put his hands on his hips.  “Guess that’s that.  We’ll go fight him together.”

“Natsu!”  Makarov shouted.

Natsu gave a thumbs up.  “I’ll keep them safe, gramps.  Don’t worry.  I never break my promises.”

Makarov gritted his teeth, but looking at Kaida, he could see the determination in her eyes.  It appeared all his children had taken on his stubbornness.  “This isn’t the life of any old guild member.  This is my flesh and blood granddaughter… if  so  much as a hair on her head is misplaced – “

Natsu punched the palm of his hand.  “I won’t let that happen.  She’s safe with me.”

Happy floated up and stated, “Did you forget that you’re trapped here?”

Natsu gasped and shouted, “Oh yeah I can’t get out of this place!”

Makarov yelled at him.  “All that talk and you can’t actually do anything, Natsu!  You useless pile of crap!”

Kaida laughed softly and looked down.  “I’ll wait then.  We’ll try to get you guys out but if it comes too close to time, I’ll head out on my own.”

Makarov insisted, “He won’t hesitate to hurt you, Kaida.  Are you sure you’re ready for this?  Your own brother?”

Kaida petted her hand along Willow’s back.  “This fight has to happen.”

“Why?”  Makarov asked.

Kaida’s smile slipped.  “Gisa has orders to kill us both.  She’s been… ignoring the orders as long as she can.  But…the board has put new pressure on her with everything else going on.”

Natsu’s eyes widened.  “The hell?  How can you say that so casually?   Why would she have orders to kill you?  Or Laxus?  I know the guy is a jerk but he’s not – “

Kaida squeezed her dress again.  “I… I’m not ready to talk about it… not right now.  I have enough to focus on…”

** “I don’t think it’s enough.  He’s still not very strong.” **

** “He was a waste.  A… trial if you will.” **

** A woman and man were standing in a laboratory room, both of them on either side of a glass container.  The woman had tan skin and long blue silver hair, but she was wrapped up in a lab coat and a clipboard in her arms.  She never put it down, never stepped foot away from her research.  She gazed at the man in front of her who was staring down at the glass container, his eyes glowing with determination.  He reached up and ruffled his beard before chuckling.  “The only thing he was good for was knowing this was possible.  Now you and I can begin the real experiment.” **

** The woman felt her lips curl into a smile.  Even though it was for the sake of power, he shared the same desire and longing as her to create the unthinkable… the unimaginable.  “You want to use the DNA?” **

** The man touched the container carefully.  “The last piece of DNA… from the last dragon to be killed… it’s been preserved here for so long… I think it’s time to use it.  Dragon Slayer magic was created to fight against dragons… but can you imagine how powerful a perfect dragon human fusion would be?  We would give rise to a new kind of war.” **

** “We could pave the way to thousands of advances in both genetics and the medical field… we’d learn so much if we were successful…”  She placed her hand on top of his before looking up at him.  “Let’s do it.  I’ll prepare the incubator… And I’ll reach out to the fusion analyst.  He’ll merge our DNA with this dragons DNA… then we’ll see what we end up with.  If we fail… we’ll lose our only chance…” **

** “We will  ** **_ not _ ** **  fail.” **

** The tan skinned woman returned to the room, her clipboard still in hand.  She was already jotting notes and mumbling to herself but her eyes widened when she looked upon the incubator that was now perched in the middle of the room.  “Unbelievable…” **

** She gazed inside of the black box and saw that an egg was there, growing slowly, every now and then pulsing as though it had a heart beat.  “So it will hatch from an egg… then the dragon DNA is stronger… We could truly be building a weapon right now… but so many good things will come from your existence…I will make you reshape the world.  I will learn so many things from you…” **

** The woman spent day after day returning to the room, taking notes as the egg grew and changed.  One day the egg began to change color to a light blue with misty purple spots upon it.  “Makes sense… We took you from a water dragon.  Will you be a water dragon, too, young one?” **

** “Are you talking to it, Matilda?” **

** Matilda shot up when Ivan walked into the room.  Her eyes widened.  “What?  No.  I was taking notes.  You know I talk outloud when I’m researching.” **

** Ivan narrowed his eyes at the incubator.  “How much longer?  How damn long does it take to hatch an egg?” **

** Matilda frowned.  “Well human babies grow for nine months, and we have little research on how long it took dragons to – “ **

** Ivan grabbed her by the collar.  “So it could take months for that damn thing to come out?  We still have to train it!” **

** “I can’t… make it go faster, Ivan…” **

** Ivan shoved her back and she gasped when she hit the incubator, nearly toppling it over.  She quickly steadied the table and sighed with relief.  He ordered, “Turn the heat up.  I want that egg hatched within the week.” **

** Matilda shouted, “Making it hotter doesn’t make a baby grow faster, Ivan – “ **

** “Are you talking back to me?” **

** “No.  Sorry.” **

** The egg grew bigger, day by day.  Bigger than Matilda had expected and she ended up having to change the incubator out for a larger one.  She smiled as she took notes, her back against the heater.  “At the rate things are going… I don’t think your father will even let me run experiments on you before he takes you away to some battle.  I think he plans to use you against Makarov.  All he talks about is that guild and you.”  She sighed.  “Laxus is getting more frustrated day by day.  I think he’s starting to take after his father as well.  I wonder if you will be the same.  I don’t have time to take care of a child.  Why couldn’t Laxus have been more like you?  If he was just a project… then I wouldn’t have to care for him so much.  And if Ivan did anything… that would help too.” **

** Matilda ripped a piece of paper off the clipboard and set it down on the counter.  She sighed.  “When you hatch… I wonder what you’ll be…  I suppose… as long as you don’t eat me, I’ll be thankful.” **

** “Ivan!  Come!  It’s hatching!”  Matilda shouted as she looked into the incubator, seeing the outer shell of the egg beginning to shiver and break away.  Ivan rushed in and looked past her and down into it. **

** His eyes were wide.  “Finally… my weapon…” **

** Matilda stared in awe as piece by piece the egg crumbled away.  Inside, a small being came out.  A full head of blue hair, claws like a creature, fangs like a beast, eyes slit like a dragon, patches of scales on  ** ** it’s ** **  face and body, tiny wings from it’s shoulders, and a large thick tail curled around it’s body.  Matilda stared, her jaw slack.  “It’s… incredible…” **

** Ivan snarled, “It looks more human than anything!” **

** Matilda gasped, “ ** ** It’s ** **  half human, half dragon – it looks like a perfect fusion to me!  It’s… a success.” **

** Ivan barked at her.  “It won’t be a success until I see how well it can fight.  Ensure that thing is ready for tests as soon as I get back.” **

** “Ah – won’t you let me do my experiments first?  I want to learn how it ticks…” **

** “No!  I will take Fairy Tail by force.  I need that weapon for that.  I don’t have time for your wants.” **

** Matilda looked down.  “I… knew that was coming…”  She looked back at the infant.  “Well… looks like I won’t know you too much.  Your father has everything all planned out.  Let’s get you out of there and get you cleaned up…” **

Gray was floating in Between, his eyes closed as his shoulder returned to normal.  It was nothing but solitude for a while until he could feel another presence.  He didn’t even have to open his eyes to l ook.  It could only be one  person.  He smiled a bit.  “You know, it’s actually pretty nice in here.  It’s quiet and relaxing…”

“I think so, too.”  Gisa floated above him in the darkness, looking over his shoulder worriedly.  She ran her fingers along it and sighed in exasperation.  “You know I had  _ just _  told you not to use it.”

“Sorry… I was in a bit of a bind.”  Gray opened his eyes and reached up and touched her cheek.

Storm jumped off Gisa’s back and onto her head and looked down at Gray.  “Daddy, you’re alright!”  He tried jumping down to Gray but when he did, he floated between them and started panicking and flailing about.  Gisa laughed as Storm shouted, “What’s going on, why can’t I land!?”

Gray reached up and pulled the little guy down his chest and stated, “It’s kind of like floating around in space.”

Storm clung to Gray’s shirt and looked up at Gisa.  “We’re in space?”

“Not exactly.”  Gisa told him.  She sighed and asked Gray, “How are you feeling now?”

“Good as new.”

“You were being reckless.”

“And?  What else was I supposed to do when someone turned my girl to stone?”

Gisa blushed darkly, reaching down and cupping the back of his head, pulling herself to him until their lips touched.  They both closed their eyes and held the kiss for several moments.  She rested her forehead on his before speaking, “Because of you, Erza, Kaida, Nausica, and I were all freed.  So I’m sure those three will be making their way  to the fighting by now.  We need to get back.  Do you think you can be a little less reckless?  For the sake of my poor heart?”

Gray smirked.  “I dunno, you were kinda cute all pissed off.”

Gisa glared, “Gray!”

He laughed.  “I’m kidding.”   He sat up in the darkness and wrapped his arm around her as she created a break in the space. She pulled them through it and they landed back in the alley way.  Once the crack disappeared, Gray asked, “I assume you took care of Bixlow?”

Gisa grumbled.   _ The coward ran away. _

“Mommy scared him off!”  Storm shouted.

Gray chuckled. “Well she’s terrifying so I’m glad I’m on her side.”

Gisa glared back at him.  Gray shivered and laughed, “How did I not notice the similarities between you and Erza before?”

“Are you talking about me?”

Gray turned and jumped away as Erza smiled at them.  “Glad I found you two.  You took off in a hurry, Gisa.”

Gisa nodded her head.   _ Where’d the others go? _

Erza tipped her head.  “Kaida is insisting on facing Laxus herself.  So she’s waiting back with Natsu who’s also unable to leave the guild.  I’d like to face Laxus myself but… she seems persistent.  So I would like to go after Evergreen and free the rest of the girls.”

Gray repeated, “Kaida wants to fight Laxus?  Can she?”  He looked back at Gisa.  “I know she’s tough, but… Laxus is an S-ranked wizard.”

Gisa looked away, her eyes narrowed.   _ Strength isn’t her problem, it’s her conviction.  If it weren’t for her… Laxus would have been dead a long time ago. _

Erza frowned.  “One of your contracts?”

Gisa nodded.

Erza sighed.  “I don’t like the idea of you having killed one of our members.  Even now, surely there’s another resolution that can be made?”

Gisa shook her head.   _ They’ve already told me I’m on my last straw.  If we let Laxus go, then a whole new war will be coming to our doorstep that we just can’t handle.  I think that’s why Kaida is being so insistent about this.  She knows there’s no other options.  So if Laxus has to die… she wants to take responsibility for it.  I… also think she might blame herself for him becoming like this. _

Erza pursed her lips before straightening up.  “Laxus is still a member of our guild.  I don’t approve of anyone killing him.  Even though he’s endangering our guild… I still don’t believe he deserves death.  But we’ll take this one step at a time.”  She smiled.  “Care to aid me in taking down a particular medusa?”

Gisa smirked.   _ Oh hell yes. _

The two girls took off.

Gray lingered there a moment and Storm asked him, “Are we going, too, Daddy?”

Gray made a face.  “I just got to thinking, I’m not sure a front row seat to a battle with both Erza and Gisa is something I think I wanna see.”  Despite his words, he hurried off after them.


	60. My Name

“Why you sitting up here all by yourself?”

Kaida looked up and then looked back at Natsu.  She was sitting on the little section of rooftop that overlooked magnolia from the top of the guild.  She could see explosions of magical power as well as hear shouts of panic or rage.  Her stomach hurt thinking about her friends fighting against each other.  She was actually thankful that Natsu was stuck here with her, even though she knew that he’d enjoy battling his friends.

“Sorry.”  She confessed.  “I was just thinking…”

“About Laxus?”  Natsu asked, sitting down beside of her.  But he sat with his back against the rail.  When Kaida nodded, Natsu sighed, wishing there was something he could say.  He hated seeing her all bent out of shape like this.   He smiled when Willow made a soft noise as Kaida petted him in her lap.  

Kaida started to speak, “I know it’s… hard to understand… but Laxus and I didn’t grow up like a normal family.  I… You remember I told you that I’m half dragon… right?”

Natsu nodded.  “Of course I do.”

Kaida sighed.  “My mother was a research nut… and my father was obsessed with fighting and power.  Every single day I was either getting tests run on me… or I was fighting to strengthen my abilities…  My parents never gave me any words of affection.  I was a tool.  That’s why they only let me come to the guild once.  Mom had… some emergency she needed to tend to and my father was kicked out of the guild by that time…”

** “I’m sorry Makarov… it’s only for a bit.” **

** Makarov glared at the woman and then looked at Kaida who was clinging to her leg. ** **   Her blue hair had grown very quickly and was now almost down to the floor, but it was pulled back in a pony tail as an attempt to control it.  Of course, it wasn’t her mother that put her hair up, it was one of the people working at the lab that took pity on her for always tripping on her own hair. **

** Makarov scolded the woman.  “It isn’t a pain at all for me to see my own grandchild.  I’m upset that this is the first time I’m getting to meet her.”  He held his hands out.  “Come here, come to grandpa.” **

** Kaida blushed and ducked behind her mother.  New people usually stabbed her with needles.  Would this person, too? **

** Makarov looked up at Matilda.  “What’s her name?” **

** Matilda frowned and looked away.  “Uh, well that’s…” **

** “Don’t be shy.  Whatever her name is will be fine.”  Makarov stated.   **

** Matilda looked down.  “I haven’t… given her a name…” **

** Makarov’s eyes widened and then he suddenly grew furious.  “What the hell do you mean you haven’t given her a name!?  The girl is six years old!  What do you call her!?” **

** Matilda didn’t meet his eyes.  “She doesn’t need a name.  Ivan says that it only breeds affection and that I should – “ **

** “She is your child!”  Makarov screamed.  “What have you been putting her through this whole time!?  There is a reason I expelled my son from this guild!  Do not punish your daughter for what he did!” **

** Matilda gritted her teeth and jerked away from the girl.  “Just watch her.  I’ll return in a few days. ** ** ” **

** “Matilda!” Makarov yelled.  He sighed and then looked at Kaida who was now cowering under a table.  “Hey sweetheart… come here.  Let’s think of a name for you okay?  Has your mother taught you how to talk?” **

** Kaida nodded, but she didn’t budge.  “Mommy says education is important.  I have to know everything.” **

** Makarov sighed.  “And yet you don’t have a name…” **

** “How bout Kaida?”   **

** Makarov looked at Natsu who was holding an egg up over his head.  Makarov repeated, “Kaida?” **

** “Yeah!”  Natsu shouted.  “She’s super tiny and I’m hatching a dragon egg, so – “ **

** Makarov yelled at him, “Those two things have nothing to do with each other!  And that’s not a dragon egg!” **

** “What?  Of course they do!”  Natsu insisted.  “She likes the name!  Don’t you, Kaida?” **

** Kaida wiggled out slowly.  “…Kaida…” **

Kaida stared at Natsu.  From the day she was born, she was constantly injected with drugs and medications to keep her exactly how her parents wanted her, so her memories of that time were as fuzzy as they could be.  When she first came back to Fairy Tail, she didn’t remember anything from that day.  But as she sat and focused, she was starting to remember bits and pieces.  Natsu… was the one who gave her her name?

Kaida slowly asked, “Natsu… how well do you remember my visit to Fairy Tail?”

Natsu looked back at her and gave her a big grin.  “Super well!  We worked together to hatch Happy!”

Her gaze lowered.  “Then… you remember giving me my name…?”

Natsu’s smile only grew more and he put his arms up behind his head.  “I don’t mean to brag or anything…but I think I did a damn good job right?”  He paused and added softly, “I was… really happy to hear you still calling yourself by it when you came back…”

Willow gave a happy bark, “Daddy named Mommy and Mommy named me!”

Kaida smiled more and then stated, “Then you should name Daddy.”

“What!  My name’s Natsu!  He can’t just change it!”

Willow shouted, “Daddy’s name is Daddy!”

Kaida laughed.  “There you have it!  Daddy.”

Natsu grumbled.  “He was already calling me that.”

Laxus’s projection returned, standing behind Makarov.  “Well, how’re you liking seeing all the kiddos fighting each other?  Bet it’s wearing on ya, old Geezer.”

Makarov sighed and turned back to him.  “Alright, that’s enough.  I surrender.  So please stop, Laxus.  I’ve had enough of this.  Hearing Kaida talk about fighting you… that’s something no grandfather can cope with.”

Laxus grinned darkly.  “Well that’s just no good.  The great master of Fairy Tail accepting his own pathetic defeat so easily?  No, if you really want to give up… do it after you hand the title of master of Fairy Tail to me.”

Makarov gasped.  “That’s what you’re after!?”

Laxus laughed.  “There’s just an hour left until the women crumble to dust!  You better think this one over good!  If you really want to put an end to this… then announce it to the whole town through the loudspeaker.  I want you to tell everyone you’re relinquishing Fairy Tail over to me!  What means more to you?  Your children… or your title?  Choose carefully.”

When Laxus disappeared, Maka rov glared down at the floor.  “Honestly… I wouldn’t mind giving up the seat as Master…but it can’t be to you, Laxus… You lack conviction and heart… I could never trust this guild in your hands.”

Nausica looked over at him from where she was sitting on the bar in her still way too skimpy outfit.  She leaned back and looked down at Gajeel who was still eating.  She asked him, “So… you uh… wanna help everyone out or just keep eating?”

Gajeel looked up at her with his full mouth.  He grunted and sighed as he stood up.  “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Makarov shouted, “You’ve been there the whole time!?  Hurry and get out there!  Fight for us!”

“Yeah, yeah I’m goin.”  Gajeel complained, going to walk out the gate when he ran smack into the barrier as well.  He stood there for a moment and then snarled, “What the hell is this!?”

Makarov demanded, “Okay you boys must have been lying about your ages!  How old are you!?”

“I ain’t over 80 if that’s what you’re accusing me of!”  Gajeel snarled.

Erza was smiling as they ran along.  “So Gisa, I see you’re still wearing the costume I gave you.”

Gisa glared at her.   _ I can’t requip like you can so I didn’t have a choice but stay in this get up! _

“But it looks so good on you, doesn’t it, Gray?”  Erza asked.

Gray blushed and looked away from them both.  “I’m not saying anything.”

_ Wise move _ .  Gisa looked at her sister.   _ Do you mind changing me back? _

“No way!  You have to stay in that until we win the competition!”  Erza shouted.  She started to say something else when beams of light came shooting down out the sky in the shape of arrows.  All three of them stopped and jumped opposite directions.  Erza landed on a crate in an alley while Gisa landed on top of a merchant stand.

On the top of the closest roof, the woman Gisa recognized as the last person she saw before waking from stone looked down at them.  She laughed and fanned her hand in her face.  “Now how did you all manage to de - petrify your selves?  Well, not that it matters.  Things will be more fun this way.”  She put her hands on her hips.  “You really annoy me, Erza… calling yourself Titania all the time…   ** I am the only queen of the fairies ** !”  She jumped into the air above them and circled around, creating a glitter of dust that was coming down towards them.

Erza threw her arm out.  “That glitter turns to explosives!”

Gisa and Gray threw their hands up at the same time, both of them making seals.  Gray created a shield of ice to protect them after Gisa shot a blast straight up in the dust, causing it to explode above them instead of on them.

Through the smoke, Erza flew forward, straight at Evergreen.  She requipped a sword into her hand that was sharp enough to cut straight through the water tower when she missed her target.  “If we defeat you, we can turn the others back to normal!”

“Oh I won’t be making it easy on you!”  Evergreen barked, trying to use her eye ability to turn Erza to stone.  But Erza closed just her left eye, which kept her right open.

Evergreen gasped when Erza didn’t stonify.  “What?  Oh right… you have a fake eye!”

“You caught me off guard last time, but it won’t happen again!”  Erza shouted.  As she spoke though, Gisa came up behind Evergreen and hit her broad side with a fire blast.  But it was weaker than she’d normally be.  First and foremost she didn’t want to hurt a member of Fairy Tail, and also she didn’t have a root in place to really go wild.

Evergreen jumped out of range of both of them.  “Fine, I’ll just use a different kind of magic – Fairy Machine Gun, Leprechaun!”  She threw her arms out, creating a massive barrage of bullets that flew right at them.

Gisa and Erza ran right at Evergreen as though they weren’t even there.

Evergreen shouted, “You’re not going to dodge!?”

Erza grinned, “We don’t need to.”

“What?”  She demanded.

A wall of ice went up between the two redheads and Evergreen, one side creating a perfect shield wall and the other side sloped enough they both ran up it and jumped into the air over Evergreen.   But with the wings on her back, she immediately jumped back out of the way, narrowly missing both attacks.  She giggled, “Try again!”  

As soon as Evergreen was back in the sky, she started throwing out needles all over again.  But this time there was even more than last time.  Gisa slashed Redemption to the side and it created a wave of fire that knocked out most of them, paving the way for Erza to go after her.  She had just gotten up into the sky and was about to come down on her when Evergreen slipped away again.

Erza landed and cursed.  “She’s getting really annoying.”

Evergreen laughed and began again.  “From now on, I’ll be the one going by Titania, the true queen of the fairies!”

“You might wanna rethink that!”

Evergreen paused.  “What?”  She spun around, seeing Gray was holding his hands up, aimed at her.  

Gray smirked and asked, “You forget about me?”  He threw of wave of ice at her that hit her in the wings, freezing them still.  “It’s all you girls!”

Evergreen cursed as she struggled, starting to fall towards the ground.  “I can’t… move my wings!”

Erza and Gisa flew straight towards Evergreen and both of them slammed their swords into the top of her dress, pinning her to the wall of the next building before they jumped back to admire their handy work.

Gray landed beside them.

Gisa smiled.   _ Thanks! _

Gray smirked, “You two looked like you were swattin’ at a fly.  Thought you needed the help.”

Erza nodded, “About as annoying as fly, too.”

Gray blushed and commented to Gisa.  “But next time… let’s get you a different outfit before you fight again.”

Erza rushed past Gisa and grabbed Gray’s collar.  “Were you looking at my sister inappropriately!?  What did I tell you!?”

Gray put his hands up.  “It’s not like I meant to!  You guys are jumping around in tiny little skirts!”

Erza yelled, “Were you looking at mine too!?”

“You’re the worst about it!”  Gray shouted back.

“Oh yeah!?  Well how about I give you a few scars to remember next time you’re looking up skirts!”

“I wasn’t trying to!  Stop making me out to be a pervert!”

Gisa laughed as the two argued but she looked up at Evergreen.

Evergreen shouted at them.  “Stop ignoring me like I’m nothing!”

Erza lowered her sword that was about to skewer Gray and looked up at the woman.  “Funny position to be making demands from.  You’re intolerable… but you’re still a member of Fairy Tail.  I honor that.  I don’t care if you want to call yourself Titania.  I don’t even know who gave me that name.  Either way, cease this nonsense and turn the girls back to normal, then I promise I will not harm you.”

But Evergreen only scoffed.  “You’re being a bit naïve, aren’t you?  I’ll have you know, my stone eyes grant me another ability as well.”

Gray glared at her.  “I haven’t heard about that.”

Erza stared walking towards her.

“Remote control.”  Evergreen explained.  Erza stopped.  “Take off your clothes and prostrate yourself before me!  If you do not then I’ll turn all those women to dust right now!”

Gray growled, “What the… sick woman…”

Erza turned her head to the side and started to requip.

Gray shouted, “What are you doing!?”

But instead of following orders, she changed into her original armor and tons of weapons suddenly appeared floating around her.  She snarled, “I never thought you’d be the one to sacrifice her life for her ideals.  If they must be shattered, I will have no other choice but to collect your life in retribution for their demise.”

Evergreen stared at her in shock, sweat slowly accumulating on her face.

Gisa grinned.   _ Now that’s my sister.  She’s so amazing! _

Gray looked at Gisa.  “It’s contagious.”

Gisa blushed and looked away.   _ It’s  _ _ cause _ _  she’s always going on about it all the time! _

Evergreen let out a scream of fear but it was cut off by Erza punching her in the face.  She barked, “If you’re going to bluff, do it right.”

Evergreen whined, “Okay… you win.  I surrender.”

Once that was taken care of, Erza turned back to Gisa, but with a sadistic look on her face.  “Don’t think I didn’t hear you.  Are you impressed by your big sister?  I’m so glad that my baby sister is finally acknowledging me!”  She started hugging and swinging Gisa around.

Gray put his hand up.  “I’m out of here.  You’ve both lost it.”

Makarov looked up when the enchantment runes suddenly started to change again.  He read out loud: “Erza, Gisa, Gray vs. Evergreen…  Winners: Erza, Gisa, Gray…”  In the next moment, he heard the sound of shattering statues and he looked back to see all the girls were freed from the stone spell.

Makarov cheered, “They did it!  The hostages are free!  Now what will you do, Laxus?”

Kaida and Natsu came back downstairs when they heard the commotion.  “Ah, the girls are all back.”

Natsu glared at the door.  “But the stupid enchantment is still in place!  I wanna go fight!”

Kaida giggled, “Natsu… that’s not our priority right now.”

Nausica pointed her finger.  “It is.  Actually.  You need that enchantment down or else Gisa is going to get to Laxus before you.”

Kaida stared at Nausica.  “She told me she’d let me fight this battle.”

“And everyone else thinks you’ll probably die if you do.”

Kaida glared.  “Thanks for the confidence…”

Nausica sighed into her hand.  “You kill him or he kills you.  One or the other.”

Makarov shouted, “Neither!  No one has to kill anyone!”

Nausica argued, “Look old man, one way or another Laxus is going to die today.  So you better brace yourself for that.”

Makarov’s eyes widened.  “No.  I don’t care what he’s doing right now… he is still my grandson… I won’t let any of you kill him.  That includes you, Kaida.   I will not allow it.”

Before they could argue more, skull symbols suddenly started appearing all over the guild hall.  Nausica growled, “What now…?”


	61. Thunder Palace

Kaida looked up at all the odd screens floating around that had pictures of a skull and cross bones with a lightning bolt going over its right eye.  “Is this… another of Fried’s abilities?”

“It’s creepy.”  Natsu stated.

Laxus’s voice suddenly came through, echoing around them.  “Can ya hear me, old man?  The rest of you better listen up, too.”

“What do you want!?”  Natsu demanded.

“Looks like one of the rules have gone out the window.  That’s fine.  I’ll just add a new one.”

“Laxus!  Enough of this!  Please!”  Kaida shouted.

“In otherwords… since I would hate to end the battle of Fairy Tail early… I’ve decided to activate the thunder palace.”

Makarov’s eyes widened.  “Are you out of your mind, Laxus!?”

“You have an hour and ten minutes.  If you think you can win, you better get moving.  Unless you’re ready to hand the guild over to me now,  _ master _ .”  Laxus laughed as the skull screens disappeared.

Makarov shouted, “What on earth are you thinking, Laxus!?  I will not tolerate you dragging innocent civilians into this!”  As he shouted, he suddenly had to grab at his chest and he dropped to his knees.

Kaida worriedly rushed over to him, “Grandpa!”

Cana asked, “Is he okay!?”

Mira stated quickly, “I’ll go get his medicine!”

Kaida frowned at the pain he was in while Bisca asked, “What’s Thunder Palace?”

Mira came back only a moment later and shouted, “Guys!  Look outside!”   She stayed and gave Makarov his medicine while the others walked out onto the roof, looking up at all the orbs that were floating in a perfect circle around Magnolia now.

“What in the heck are those?”  Natsu demanded.

Kaida swallowed the panic in her voice.  “Those are lightning lacrymi…”

Natsu asked, “What?”

Kaida clenched her hands on the rail.  “They don’t look dangerous… but they’re overflowing with lightning magic.  This could get ugly if he sets them off…  If he discharges even one of those… the whole town would be engulfed by lightning strikes.

Bisca shouted, “There’s no way I’ll let that happen!”  She requipped a sniper rifle into her hands and then got into position.  With expert accuracy she shot one of the lacryma down, watching it fall to pieces.  She’d been just about ready to blast another one when she froze before suddenly exploding with energy as she screamed in pain.

Kaida’s eyes widened.  “Body link magic?”

“What’s that?”  Natsu asked.

“Those lacryma are enchanged with a form of magic that links any damage done to it back to the attacker.  In other words if we attack those things, we just end up attacking ourselves.”

Cana stated, “We need to go evacuate everyone in town before those things go off.”

Kaida closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.  “If we can’t stop this… then the only way is to defeat Laxus…”

Natsu started snarling.  “Aaagh!  Let me out of this damn place so I can go knock the shit outta him!”

“Natsu… calm down, please.”  Kaida cooed.

“I might be able to help.”

The two of them looked over at Levy who gave her a thumbs up.  “It’s a form of written magic… so I betcha I can get you outta here.”  With that, Levy went right to work, pulling out all sorts of books and reference materials.  Natsu, getting more frustrated by the moment, was slamming his head against the wall, wanting out and to fight.

Kaida went into the backroom and sat down at Makarov’s bedside.  “Grandpa…”

To her surprise, he struggled, but opened one eye and gave her a weak smile.  “Kaida… your beautiful soul… You honestly intend to face your brother…?”

“I… do…”  Kaida confessed.

“You’ve grown up so much…I’ve always felt so guilty… not being able to protect you from your parents… and then right before my eyes… for the longest time… I thought I’d lost you both…”

** “You again… didn’t I make it clear I don’t want you around me?”  Laxus demanded, trying to ignore the girl who kept following after him, clinging to the back of his jacket. **

** “No one will play with me… Mommy’s always busy or sticking needles in me and daddy always makes me fight… I just wanna play.” **

** “Yeah they gave you a ball so you can go play with yourself.”  Laxus told her.  “So go do so and leave me alone.” **

** “I play alone all the time.” **

** “Yeah, and I don’t give a fuck!”  Laxus shouted, kicking her back away from him.  When she flopped over, he smirked and started to leave again but she came right back. **

** This time, Kaida was crying, burying her head against his back.  “Please… I’m all alone.” **

** Laxus paused and looked back at her.  “Oh… you just wanted company?  Well, why didn’t you just say so?  Here… I can do that…”  He patted the top of her head and as soon as he did, he started shocking her. **

** She let out a scream of pain before she dropped to the ground again, her body smoking and her skin charred.  She scooted back a few steps, her eyes wide. **

** Laxus laughed.  “Oh wait, now hold on.  That was fun.  We can keep playing!”  He reached out again, grabbing her arm and shocking her more.  She let out another scream, trying to pull away. **

** He kept laughing as she struggled, “What?  You don’t want to play now?  I’m actually having fun!” **

** “Stop!  I’m sorry!  I won’t ever talk to you again!  Please!  Laxus please stop!”  Kaida kept screaming and crying, trying to get away but the pain kept coming back.  She kept slapping on his arm or chest or anything.  “It hurts!  Please stop!”   ** ** she ** **  cried. **

** “Come on.  You’re a big scary monster you know.  This shouldn’t hurt at all.  You’re faking it.” ** **   He increased the voltage and she screamed more. **

** This time she threw her arm out to push him off but a blast of water came off her finger tips and slashed up his face.   He let out a shout of pain and let her go to grip his face.  But there was blood everywhere. **

** “You… fucking bitch!  What did you do!?” **

** Kaida stared up at his bleeding face, her eyes wide.  She turned her gaze to her hand.  “Did I…?  Laxus –  ** ** “  He ** **  was suddenly punching her.  Even with blood dripping down off his chin and face, he was punching her mercilessly.  She screamed in agony as her brother beat her until some lab assistants came running out and yanked him off of her. **

** They harshly told him, “Please leave, you can’t damage the experiment.” **

** Laxus shouted, “Look at my god damn face!” **

** Kaida just continued to tremble and whimper in the ground, afraid of getting back up. **

** Ivan glared at Matilda.  “That’s it?  He nearly turned her to bacon and the only thing she can do back is a little scratch?  I even bet his damn eye is fine.  She is useless.  I thought that letting Laxus continue to provoke her would awaken some sort of power… but I was wrong.  This was a waste.  This entire experiment was a failure.  Fix it.” **

** Matilda’s eyes widened.  “What?  How?” **

** “Figure it out.” **

“Once Laxus came back with that scar… he was never the same.  I didn’t know until much later that he’d been going to see Ivan, despite me telling him not to.  And that of all people… you gave him that scar.”  Makarov closed his eyes.  “I’m a wretched grandfather.  I could protect either of you and now I must lie here as you both will face off with your lives on the line…”

Kaida gently reached out, placing her hand on his.  “It’s okay, grandpa.  This isn’t your fault.  Trust me.”

“I do trust you.  I will always trust you.”  Makarov smiled.  “I’ve loved having you in the guild.  You brighten the entire place up.”

“I want to keep it that way.”  Kaida insisted.

Levy was out in the main room, looking over her algorithm as the others continued to bicker about being able to get out and fight.  She mumbled, “If I can just solve this part here… and then overwrite the enchantment… but this is going to be the hardest part…  _ That’s it! _ ”

Natsu and Gajeel looked at her in confusion.

Levy jumped up, “Of course!  I just have to go through it deciphering the two separate grammars at different rates!  If I go through the text mapping the characters with corresponding frequency onto guile grammar and then convert that into rogue… I’ve done it!”  She hopped up.  “Now I just have to overwrite the enchantment!”

Kaida came out.  “What?  She fixed it?”

Levy gave her a thumbs up.  “Are you guys ready?  Time for you to join the battle of Fairy Tail!”

Kaida smiled more.  “Levy, you’re amazing.”

_ Erza… I think she pulled your leg. _   Gisa had her arms crossed, looking up at the mens bathhouse.  She looked over to tell Erza something else when she noticed she was already going in.   _ Wait!  Erza, that’s –  _

Gray sighed and rubbed his face.  “Man when she has her mind set on something… there’s no stopping her.”  He paused and looked over.  “But if Laxus isn’t here… then where’s he hiding?”

Gisa looked at him and then up.   _ I’m not sure _ .   _ I’m… still conflicted.  I want to find _ _  Laxus and stop him before Kaida has to… but… I know she really wants to be the one to face him.  So I -  _   Gisa stopped and looked over to the north were a few minor explosions could be heard.

Gray looked over as well and then asked, “What’s wrong?”

_ I sense a demon… _

“What?  Are you sure?”

Storm whined, “A demon?  That’s scary…”

_ It’s kind of hard to mistake that sensation but… it doesn’t feel… evil. _

Gray paused.  “It… couldn’t be…”

Gisa looked at him expectantly.

“Nah, there’s no way.  Mira hasn’t used that power since…”

_ Mira… _

Erza came rushing out of the mens bathhouse and shouted, “He’s not in there!  Evergreen tricked us!”

“Tricked  _ you _ .”  Gray corrected.  Gisa laughed.

Erza grumbled.  “Either way… let’s move on.  We’ll need to find where he really is.”

Gisa looked up at the sky.   _ Before he uses those lacryma _ .

Erza nodded.  “I wonder if the others have noticed.”

“I’m sure they have.  A crown of lightning lacryma is hard to miss.”  Gray concurred.


End file.
